An Icy Love In California
by AGwriter
Summary: If you aren't french transalte ! Inspirée de NinjaElsanna. Pas d'inceste. Romance et plus. Le langage est vulgaire. Anna entre enfin au lycée. Premier jour, première heure de cours, forcée d'être dans la classe Française. Elle qui pensait passer la pire année de sa vie se rendra vite compte que ça ne sera pas le cas... J'espère que ça plaira, n'hésitez pas, laissez un commentaire !
1. Première impression

_Les passages de dialogues en italiques sont en français, je rappelle que l'histoire se passe en Californie, ils parlent donc anglais. Les mots en italiques sont juste pour marquer le texte, et les "dialogues" en italiques sont les pensées d'Anna._

Le vent frais qui traversait la rue, quelques feuille vertes sur le sol. Un ciel azur, et des centaines de jeunes qui parlaient et rigolaient. On était au début septembre, et la rentrée, c'était aujourd'hui. De quoi donner le sourire et le moral à personne. Vraiment personne. Il faisait doux, l'air était encore légèrement chaud, recouvrant l'aube du jour, le souvenir de l'été sec qui partait. Qui partait loin comme s'il prenait des valises pour aller à l'autre bout du monde le temps de quelques mois. Une triste affirmation. Mais il fallait s'y résigner, la plage et les shorts c'étaient finis. Plus de fête tous les soirs, plus rien. De se dire que les cours revenaient à grand pas et que bientôt le chaud soleil deviendrait léger et omniprésent, que le ciel bleu passerait au gris maussade et serait envahit d'épais nuages chaque jour. En plus d'un temps humide à t'en faire friser les cheveux alors que t'avais pris deux heures à les lisser, et de fines tempêtes de pluie quotidienne, traversant les maisons une par une et se pointant toujours quand tu t'y attend pas. Pile au moment ou tu voulais faire un truc, que tu voulais, pour une fois, sortir dehors. Mais non. Finis la joie, bonjour la mauvaise humeur. Qui serait naturellement heureux de vivre cette putain de journée durant plus de six mois ?

Une voiture _noire_. Une _jeune fille rousse _qui sort. Deux _baskets bleus _qui se posent à terre. Une porte qui _se referme_. Les roues qui roulent et partent dans un _bruit de grincement_. Un _soupir. _Puis, un regard vers le haut, un peu plus loin vers la droite._ Le lycée_. Une première année. C'était _sa première année_. Elle avait un peu peur. Son fin corps tremblait presque. Ses petites mains frêles attrapèrent l'une des bretelles de son sac blanc, et d'un geste fluide, l'éjecta de telle sorte qu'il tombe sur son dos. Elle était habillée d'une tenue légère et basique. Elle ne voulait pas trop attirer les regards, vetue d'un jeans troués sur les genoux et d'un top blanc. Elle avait ressorti un vieux gilet à capuche couleur argent de son placard, un vêtement qu'elle avait porté tout le printemps dernier, et avait emprunté un bracelet en chaine couleur or à sa mère. Elle avait peur, une première fois, première journée, elle passait dans une nouvelle école, et elle grandissait. Le changement l'avait toujours effrayé. Elle respira une dernière fois, avala sa salive, et prit un air persuadé. Puis, en s'avançant lentement vers le bâtiment, ses yeux firent en sortent que l'on croit qu'elle était sereine.

_Courage. Ca passera vite. Tu te feras de nouveaux amis. T'inquiète pas. _Alors, d'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers l'établissement.

Son prénom ? _Anna._

Ses cheveux roux/blond, coiffés dans un vague chignon ébouriffé à la Kate Moss, se rebellaient en de minuscules mèches qui finalement longeaient les courbes de son visage en ondulant. Un visage pâle et aux joues roses, rempli de petites taches de rousseur. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne les aimait pas vraiment ces petites tâches, elle ne les supportait pas, c'était presque qu'elle les détestait. Mais elle faisait avec. Avec le temps à chercher n'importe quel moyen pour les cacher, elle avait perdu espoire et c'était dit qu'elle devait voir avec le temps. Elle s'était préparée à la va vite ce matin, pas le temps de penser à être parfaite. Surtout que cee n'était pas son genre de prendre trois heures à se mettre du fond de teint à la pelle et de s'étaler trois couches de poudre. En faîte, elle n'y avait même pas pensé en se levant ce matin. L'école la tracassait plus que tout. En plus, ses _Stupides_ parents l'avaient inscrite de force aux cours de Français au lieu de la mettre en section sport comme elle l'aurait voulu. Ah le Français, une si belle langue, mais ça ne faisait que l'ennuyer et c'était à peine si elle s'y interessait, à peine si elle savait comment dire bonjour dans cette langue. Elle n'avait jamais compris à quoi ça lui servirait d'apprendre à le parler, avec toutes ses conjugaisons et ses mots difficiles. A rien surement. Ca devait seulement être là pour l'emmerder toute l'année, comme l'aurait si bien dit Anna. Celle-ci était, d'ailleurs, entrain de s'approchait d'une affiche blanche collée sur la porte principale en pierres noires. Et en plissant les yeux, elle chercha rapidement son nom, défilant à travers les mots écrit.

"**Anna, anna, anna... Ah juste là !**"

En _2nd 3. _La fameuse classe de _français_. Elle fit un petit soupire, encore une fois. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de faire un faux sourire, aujourd'hui tout lui donner l'envie de retourner dans lit douillet et de s'emmitoufler dans les draps qu'elle avait quitté dans la matinée. Elle espérait au moins voir des gens qu'elle connaissait dans sa classe et pria pour ne pas se retrouver face à des inconnus gagas de la langue de Molière. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était arrivée en avance. La jeune fille s'installa sur un banc en bois, à attendre la musique stridente de la sonnerie qui allait lui dire que c'était enfin le bon moment. Et les dix prochaines minutes qui passèrent lui parurent si longues qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'inquieter et à se demander si son téléphone n'avait pas eu un bug lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé ce matin. Mais l'horloge arriva à _9 heure 10 _comme prévu. Elle se redressa en un bond. Les principales se placèrent sur une estrade, puis, un des hommes, d'une voix rauque, appella chaque classe par ordre de salle. Son tour arriva rapidement. Et lorsqu'elle entendu les mots _2nd_ suivit de_ trois_, elle se sut que c'était enfin le bon moment. Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers son rang, de peur d'être en retard et de se perdre. Le tout en manquant de tomber deux fois à travers la foule et en bousculant la plupart des élèves qui attendaient tranquillement, lui lançant des regards méprisants de partout. Elle se tassa vite dans un petit tas de personnes pour se faire voir et remarquer le moins possible. Elle se permit alors de regarder avec qui elle allait passer toute une année. Puis elle se sentit mal. Mais non, elle avait bien vu.

"_Que des inconnus, oh mon dieu, dans quelle merde j'suis tombée ?"_

Après deux minutes de marches, ils prirent très vite place dans la salle comme leur demanda leur professeur principale de français, et la jeune fille opta pour un petit ensemble chaise/table _isolé _au fond de la classe, près d'un mur couvert d'une large fenêtre, qui laissait la lumière du matin s'infiltrer et réchauffer son dos. L'endroit rêvé pour éviter les questions et tout ce que la rousse n'aimait pas. Elle posa son sac négligemment sur le sol jaune délavé, sali par les anciens étudients qui avaient dut s'asseoire ici en trainant des pieds, et s'installa. Elle avait un air blasé faisant ressortir ces petits points plus foncés qui recouvraient ses joues et son petit nez. Un visage rond et angélique, elle semblait tellement mignonne. Même comme ça on aurait plus dit un enfant qui boudait d'une jeune fille de son âge. Un vif coup d'œil à ses camarades. Et déjà elle commençait à se dire ce qu'elle pensait de ces nouvelles têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La _première impression_ si on veut.

"_Le mec là, il a l'air stupide, hum, lui... Lui il doit se prendre pour j'sais pas qui. Il me plait pas du tout. Aucune envie d'entamer une discussion avec celui là. Ouais voilà. Et elle..."_

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'une grande _blonde_ pénètra dans la salle par la porte bleu nuit qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle était en retard. Mais elle s'excusa directement, comme une élève modèle aurait pu le faire

"_Désolée d'être en retard... Je _**... Je fais partie des élèves français qui viennent intégrer ce lycée."**

Murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Elle parlait parfaitement cette langue, et la seconde n'avait pas compris le moindre mot qu'elle avait prononcé au début de sa phrase mais elle s'en foutait. Ses yeux la regardaient de haut en bas, presque comme émerveillée. Elle semblait un peu désorientée, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait une confiance en elle qui se voyait directement et elle devait souvent impressionner. La blonde svelte passa rapidement toute la salle de son regard pour trouver une chaise ou s'asseoir et s'arrêta vers le fond. Vers _Anna_. Elle lui afficha un petit sourire, léger. Puis elle s'approcha de la jeune fille pour prendre place et poser son sac bleu délicatemment à terre.

"**Salut**" Hésita-t-elle dans un Anglais qui laissai découvrire un léger accent.

Anna était abasourdie. Elle était grande, imposante et ravissante, c'était limite elle n'avait plus de mot. Et elle semblait plus vieille aussi. Mais elle avait un charme fou, et une magnifique chevelure blonde. Enfin, pour _Anna_. Elle plongea son regard dans ses deux pupilles bleu cristal.

"**Hey**" Lui répondit-elle.

Anna n'était pas une fille froide, au contraire. Elle était joyeuse et toujours optimiste. Elle trouvait étrange que sa place paumée tout au fond l'intéresse, mais ça ne la gênait pas plus. Surtout qu'au fond, elle ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse envoyer un sentiment de sympathie, rien qu'en la regardant, toute seule avec son côté déprimé qui ressortait à deux kilomètres sur son visage. Mais ça avait comme "séduit" la jeune femme. Elle passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna sa tête. Que dire, que faire ? Laisser passer l'occasiond de se faire une amie ?

"**Comment tu t'appelles ?"**

La jeune fille s'était retournée vers elle après trente seconde de toute, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait faire un peu de conversations. Au point où elle en était, seule, elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre.

"**Elsa**"

_Son nom, il est... Un putain de nom. C'est juste un putain de nom, que j'aime trop. Puis, il lui va trop bien..._

Elsa n'était pas un nom courrant. Surtout en Calirfonie. Et il avait un certain ... Effet_. _L'anglais n'était pas la tasse de thé d'Elsa. Et de même que le français l'était avec Anna.

"**Et toi ?"** La questionna-t-elle.

"**Moi ? Ah euh, moi c'est Anna**"

Elle lui présenta alors un petit sourire nerveux. Elle trouvait que sa nouvelle voisine de table ferait surement une super bonne amie, une bonne première impression. Elsa aimait bien faire une bonne première impression. Elle avait une voix calme et posée. Elle élargissait ses lèvres. Elle adorait sa voix. Elle trouvait qu'elle lui faisait oublier tous ses putains de malheurs qui la faisait détester cette journée. La blonde eut un petit rire à la confusion de sa camarade.

"**Donc tu es française ? Tu parles beaucoup anglais ?"**

Continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Et pour en savoir plus sur elle. Le fait qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici arrangeait et aidait Anna. Sinon, elle ne sait pas de quoi elles auraient pu parler. Et elle se doute que la discutions serait aller plus loin.

"**C'est dur pour moi**_**. **__Et toi en français, tu t'y connais ? Vu que c'est une classe bilingue et que ... Voilà, je pense que oui ?"_

Anna avala sa salive et prit d'un air impressionné. Elle n'avait RIEN comprit, vraiment rien, et le pire c'était qu'Elsa parlait si vite en français. Heureusement, elle, arriva très vite à savoir ce que signifier l'air "presque" paniqué de la rousse, et que non, elle n'était en aucun cas bilingue.

"**Ahah, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, aucun mot, même pas bonjour **?"

Elle butait un peu, quand elle ne parlait pas dans sa langue maternelle ce n'était pas une des choses les plus faciles à faire pour elle que de parler anglais. Alors, la jeune fille hocha de la tête, et sur son visage, on put clairement voir un regard rassuré. La plus vieille lui rendu un sourire amical. Elles continuèrent finalement de discuter un peu, alternant entre les deux langues et faisant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour réussir à communiquer. Elles ne parlèrent pas énormément pourtant, mais c'était déjà mieux que de suivre la professeur. Une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui expliquait et donnait l'emploi du temps aux plus sérieux qui écoutaient attentivement. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Anna conclut qu'elle n'était plus si perdue dans cette classe. Même si elles n'eurent pas une grande conversation de seulement quelques minutes, elle sortit de la classe une boule au ventre, juste après qu'une sonnerie aigüe et désagréable sonna. Gambadant dans les longs couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas à la recherche de son casier, le _628_, tout en sifflotant une vieille chanson des années 90, elle se sentait étrange. Etrange et heureuse à la fois. En faîte, la journée partait bien et sembait..._ Prometteuse_. Bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dut promettre pourtant au départ.

Elle trouva alors facilement son "tiroir" personnel non loin de sa salle de langue. La rousse prit le temps de l'ouvrire et de poser quelques cahiers aux couleurs vives en trop qu'elle avait emmené, et de voir la place qu'elle avait aussi. Les faussettes remontées jusqu'au yeux, elle fredonnait sans se rendre compte du monde qui l'entourait, tout en allumant son mp3 pour pouvoir ecouter quelques musiques jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Alors qu'Anna ferma la porte en métal grise et qu'elle verrouilla avec un nouveau code à quatre chiffres son cadenas, elle aperçut un ami. Ils fermèrent en même temps leurs casiers. Pile à sa gauche, un garçon. De son ancienne classe plus exactement, en troisième.

"**Kristoff ! Oh mon dieu je pensais pas te trouver là "**

"**Anna !"**

Ils s'enlacèrent et elle se laissa tomber au creux de son torse et de ses bras comme s'ils étaient un couple. Mais c'était plus d'heureuses retrouvailles qu'autre chose, _seulement de bons amis, _depuis la cinquième. Elle avait pourtant pensé que leurs chemins se seraient séparé en passant dans cette école et qu'il avait surement dû changé d'école entre temps, surtout il y avait eu tellement de choix aussi, entre les _cinq lycées _qui se trouvaient dans les alentours, ils avaient eu peu de chance de tobmer dans la même. Et ce fut le cas. La petite rousse eut une immense parenthèse tel un smiley sur ses lèvres roses. Le temps de rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans le même établissement pendant encore plus de trois ans qu'il essaya déjà de l'embêter et d'ébouriffer son chignon. Et dans l'action Anna préfera se baisser pour tenter d'échapper à ses gros bras, le tout en crispant et en fermant ses yeux.

"**Kristoff arrête !" **Plaisanta-t-elle. "**J'ai pris dix minutes à réussir à ce faire ce putain de chignon. Et j'ai surement pas envie de le recommencer."**

Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans ses yeux noisette, et lui dans ses yeux vert pomme.

"**Seulement dix minutes ? Tu as bien encore dix devant toi t'inquiète pas !" **Le grand blond lui sortit un petit bruit qui était censé être un rire.

"**Je ne savais que tu viendrais ici, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?" **Demanda-t-elle

"**Je voulais te faire une surprise, et vu ta tête j'ai réussis."**

Il fit une pause. Il aimait bien rire. C'était une des raisons pourquoi elle et lui s'entendaient si bien.

"**Du coup t'es en combien ? T'as trouvé des potes ? Et tes profs ça va ?" **Des avalanches de questions, phénomène prévisible chez le garçon à la carrure de rugbyman.

"** J'suis en seconde 3, vu que je fais français. Enfin tu vois, c'est mes parents qui m'ont obligé, je m'en doutais qu'ils allaient me faire un coup dans le genre. Moi je voulais pas vraiment. J'aurais préféré classe sport, c'est bien mieux que d'écrire et de lire des mots que l'on ne comprend pas. Le pire, c'est que j'ai personne, non pas de potes." **Elle eut alors une pensée coupable de l'oublie d'_Elsa_** "Enfin si j'ai vite fait sympathiser tout à l'heure. À peine." **Elle s'arrêta"**Les profs, franchement mieux que l'année dernière, enfin de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant. Et toi ?"**

Anna sentait déjà la deuxième foule de questions arrivées sur la mystérieuse sympathie.

"**Ah merde... Le français, j'aime pas non plus. Ca va pas te servir à grand chose en plus. J'suis en seconde 5, classe sportive. J'aurais trop préféré que tu sois en section sport toi aussi on aurait trop rigolé !"**

Il eut un sourire dégouté, et Anna lui répondit par la même gestuelle. C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait que lui foutre les nerfs ça.

"**Ah ouais t'as Hans et Olaf aussi de l'année dernière qui ont pris la même classe, et j'ai vu que Raiponce était aussi dans ce lycée, mais en première et en art. Sinon, je crois que les autres sont pas ici... Changeons de sujet, c'est qui cette **_**fameuse **_**connaissance ?"**

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers une autre salle.

"**T'es toujours aussi curieux toi !"**

Elle loucha rapidement sur son téléphone. Ils avaient bien encore cinq minutes avant le prochain cours. Oui bien cinq longues minutes...


	2. Autre classe

Ils avaient un peu parlé d'Elsa. Pas beaucoup, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu grande chose à dire sur elle. Mais voilà. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle sentait qu'une amitié pouvait bien naître et que la jeune femme avait une assurance exceptionnelle. Et entre quelques blagues comique de Kristoff, Anna dut se résigner à retourner en cours et suivre sa nouvelle classe. Au pire, maintenant, elle se consolait en de disant qu'elle avait une amie pour que le temps passe plus vite, qu'elles pourraient parler et faire connaissance, plutôt de que rester assise à compter ses cheveux jusqu'à se demander si elle n'en n'aurait pas un nombre infinis donc impossible à calculer. Surtout que comme elle avait un _chignon_, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire aujourd'hui et aurait dut trouvé une autre foutue activité à faire. Le sourire au bout des lèvres, elle se laissa porter jusqu'au fond du rang. Elle pénétra dans la salle toute contente, là ou une forte odeur de nouveauté, de neuf s'infiltra dans ses narines. La salle avait été refaîte il y a peu, ça se voyait.

Et le pas lourd mais pleins de bonnes idées en tête, elle partit encore dans un coin retiré du monde. Elle_ sifflotait _même un peu. Anna s'installa dans un geste brusque sur sa chaise en chêne, et elle espérait juste voir la petite frimousse grande et blonde. Et elle regarda alors la porte vert anis, et les élèves qui s'installaient peu à peu en prenant une nouvelle place. Elle, elle avait opté encore pour la simplicité, vers le fond, à droite, toujours à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de l'obligation de devoir faire tous les devoirs qu'on lui demandait de faire. Elle aimait bien. Comme ça on ne pense pas à elle et elle peut faire de qu'elle veut sans qu'on la fasses _chier. _Alors qu'elle pointait la salle du regard, à son encontre, elle eu comme un noeud, un coincement au ventre. Où était-_elle_ ? Elle examina chaque personne plusieurs fois. Peut-être encore en retard ? Deux fois de suites ? Non pas possible. Sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce sentiment étrange et désagréable au fond d'elle ? Dans son estomac, dans son corps tout entier ? Pourtant, elles se connaissaient à peine. Même qu'elle ne savait _strictement rien _de la blonde. Comme celle-ci ne savait rien non plus de la rousse. _Elsa. Putain. Merde ! _

Elle jeta sa trousse sur la planche qui lui servait de support pour écrire. Un air maussade se dessina sur les traits de son visage, d'habitude si doux. Elle observa l'horloge en face d'elle, sur le mur blanc cassé. Elle mitrailla la petite aiguille. Plus elle tournait, plus elle se disait que c'était vraiment étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore ici. Elle laissa échapper un long soupire de sa bouche, et s'étala alors sur sa table en bois beige, les bras en indien. C'en était presque si elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginé son ancienne camarade de table, et qu'enfaîte qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Et la voilà, partie pour une heure d'histoire sans rien à foutre. Ses ongles n'avaient plus de vernis à gratter, ses lèvres aucune peau morte à arracher, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon haut vite fait, et mordiller un stylo, elle trouvait ça tellement dégueulasse qu'amusant. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait même pas les gens qui faisaient ça lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient ou stressaient.

En faîte, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle re pensait à son visage. Plus ses pensées se tournaient vers elle. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle devait revoir _son sourire_, et sa façon d'être dans sa tête. Une face longue, et si pâle, si blanche. On aurait presque dit de la neige. Et ses lèvres rouges, elles ressortaient tellement bien de son visage, on ne voyait pas que ça quand on la regardait. Elles semblaient douces et fines. _Oh. Elsa._ Elle avait une aura froide qui se dégageait d'elle mais ça attirait encore plus l'attention d'Anna. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu comme ça, il n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'elle aussi avec quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le bout de son nez arlequin et ses jolies fossettes. Mais Anna, elle, y avait fait attention. Surtout qu'elle trouvait que ça lui donnait tellement de charme, beaucoup plus qu'à elle.

"**Anna ?"**

_Ouais ça lui donne un putain de charme._

**"Anna !"**

Non ce n'était pas sa tête qui l'ordonnait de cesser de rêvasser, mais bien son professeur d'histoire qui voulait la sortir de sa rêverie pour qu'elle puisse donner sa réponse à la question posée une minute plus tôt.

"**Ah euh, oui ?" **Répondit-elle déboussolé et plus confuse qu'autre chose, les yeux dans le brouillard.

"**Tu ne connais pas quand à débuté la guerre de Sécession et à quelle période elle se termina ? Ni pourquoi celle-ci a commencé ?"**

_Oh non, merde. _Rien que de se rappeller de l'an dernier ça lui baissait encore plus son sourire, et elle fit de même avec ses yeux.

"**Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Désolée. C'est par rapport à de l'esclavage je crois." **Murmura-t-elle sans remords.

_Quand même t'étais obligée de te faire remarquer comme ça ? Aller ta gueule. J'ai même pas envie de penser ça me soûle trop. _Tous les élèves qui étaient retournés vers elle re prirent place de telle sorte à être en face, les yeux fixant le tableau blanc et neuf. Une main hésitante se leva parmi la foule de gens qui se trouvait devant elle, et lorsque le professeur l'interrogea, elle sut répondre juste. J'étais pas loin en plus. Anna plaça sa petite tête entre ses deux mains. _Putain. Je sais pas comment je pourrais supporter cette ambiance de merde pendant encore un an. Et nous ne sommes que le premier jour. Le premier. _Elle eut envie de balancer tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa table par terre.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur et ses mauvaises idées lui changèrent l'esprit permettant au cours de se finir plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Alors que tout le monde était déjà sorti lorsque le bruit crispant de la sonnerie avec retentit dans un vacarme digne d'un cirque, la rousse, elle, avait prit son temps. Elle avait autant bien deux mots à demander au professeur pour savoir pourquoi Elsa n'était pas venue au second cours, surtout que sa première journée était enfin terminé. Il était _17_ heure. Juste savoir _pourquoi. _Ca lui avait prit le cerveaux et ça avait trotté dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Elle rentra de force un livre dans son sac blanc, poussa la chaise d'un trait, et re bascula son "porte tout" sur son dos. D'un pas ferme, elle s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignant. Il s'arrêta de ses occupations, recadrant un paquet de feuilles et posant ses lunettes sur le bois luisant.

"**Tu voudrais me demander quelque chose en particulier ? Sur les cours ?" **Lui demanda-t-il poliment comme l'aurait fait un prof' normal. M. Molti la regardait neutrement, pas très étonné qu'elle vienne lui parler en fin d'heure.

"**Euh non non c'est pas pour ça c'est juste que... Au cours précédent, il y avait une élève française, Elsa, dans la classe. Alors que là, elle n'a même pas été comptée dans l'appel. Du coup, ça m'intriguait. J'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue en cours ?" **_Paraître normal ? Tu devais surement être loin d'un résultat crédible. Mais bon t'allais pas lui dire que t'étais paumée parmi tous ces gens et que c'était la seule avec qui t'avais envie de t'entendre._

Il la regarda droit dans ses pupilles couleur émeraude, comme pour dire qu'il avait tout compris, et il se mit en route pour feuilleter quelques fiches. Après une dizaine de copies passé sous son doigt qu'il avait préalablement passer sur sa langue pour faire glisser les feuilles, il laissa sortir un petit "_Ah" _affirmatif de sa bouche.

"**Oui. C'est juste qu'elle devrait être en terminal normalement, mais que les seules classes qui font français ici sont les trois classes de seconde du lycée. Enfaîte elle doit s'entraîner à améliorer son anglais pour pouvoir suivre les autres cours adapter à son niveau en cette langue, et le français pour qu'elle puisse encore parler sa langue maternelle et ne pas être perdue."**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Donc enfaîte, elles ne se parleraient que lors de deux cours. Seulement _deux cours_. Elle eut une sorte de frémissement. _T'inquiète pas. Tu auras juste à te trouver d'autres potes. _Sauf qu'au fond c'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pas si facile que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose et qu'elle s'était déjà très vite attachée à Elsa. C'était même pas de l'attachement. Un peu comme si elles _étaient faîtes _pour s'entendre. Anna remercia rapidement l'homme d'un geste de tête amical et prit la porte qui se trouvait non loin de là, les idées un peu floues. Elle avait encore une boule au ventre, mais différente de celle de ce matin. La première était agréable et donnait envie de l'avoir toute la journée, voire toute l'année. Celle là, t'avais juste envie de t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le sourire et sortit du bâtiment un air boudeur. Elle foutu un vent à Kristoff lorsque celui ci voulu s'approcher savoir comment c'était passé le dernier cours. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et boire un lai au chocolat. Sur le parking, elle espérait juste voir la voiture noire de sa mère qui serait patiemment entrain d'attendre son arrivé. Et ce fut le cas. Elle ouvrit la portière qu'elle claqua d'un coup sec, tout en s'attachant. Première journée d'emmerde passé.

Elle débarqua chez elle avec une moue fatiguée, en balançant son sac sur le sol violemment sur le parquet, et elle fit de même avec sa veste qui atterrissait directement sur son lit tel une plume tombe sur le sol se décrochant d'un pigeon en plein vol. Puis elle claqua encore la porte à en faire trembler la maison, ou du moins sa chambre et les meubles qu'elle contenait. Et elle se dirigea sur un des canapés en cuir du salon, sautant dessus et s'étalant sur toute la surface possible. Anna saisissait la télécommande grise qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle lorsqu'une voix sortie de la cuisine pour troubler le silence qui régnait dans la demeure.

"**Ca va ma chérie ?**" Lui demanda sa mère étonnée de son attitude.

_S'il te plait, ta gueule._ Non _ça va pas, tu devrais le voir. J'suis juste en colère laisse ça ira mieux demain._

"**Oui parfaitement bien t'inquiète**" Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie au creux de sa voix. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas du tout. Elle alluma le post de télévision qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et elle se plongea dans une émission de télé réalité pour un peu oublier la réalité entre deux trois clashs de sang-chaud dans une télé-réalité. Anna lâchait un soupire, elle aurait voulu se perdre dans son monde et tout perdre. Ne plus penser à rien. Mais voilà, elle était humaine. Et être humain veut dire souffrir. C'était comme ça. L'air humide et chaud du radiateur envahissait la pièce. Elle osa alors un regard vers le couloir. Puis elle s'enferma dans sa tête.


	3. Dangereux

Même si elle n'appréciait pas les autres cours, Anna aimait passer le rester de son temps en sa compagnie. Plus les jours passèrent, et plus la jeune fille espérait avoir un cours de langue dans la journée. Chaque fois, c'était un vrai bonheur de discuter avec elle pendant quelques heures sans penser _aux putains de devoirs et les prochaines heures de supplices à attendre assises qui suivraient. _Elle lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Et elles ne se lassaient jamais. Elles avaient appris pas mal sur l'une comme sur l'autre, et la plupart du temps , leur discutions finissait par entrer dans des délires étranges, éclatant de rire à pleines dents, des délires que seulement elles pouvaient comprendre. C'était limite qu'elles furent renvoyées du cours tellement elles rigolaient fort au fond de classe. Et maintenant, c'était devenu une habitude de voir les deux jeunes filles ensembles. Anna aimait ça, elle se foutait du français , et l'anglais n'était pas franchement le plus difficile à suivre pour une américaine, même en ayant autre chose à foutre en même temps. Pour Elsa , le français , c'était juste pour avoir un son "familier" à entendre, enfin, d'après le principal. Et pendant qu'elle y était, elle zappait la deuxième langue. Elle savait déjà les bases, ça lui suffisait largement. Puis, c'était cent fois plus facile de cette façon-là. Profitez de l'instant présent était devenue sa devise.

Anna arrivait toujours avant elle. Sautillant légèrement et sifflant la bouche en "cul-de-poule" elle marchait jusqu'à _leur_ table, le sourire qui lui voler et lui kidnapper les lèvres. Les cheveux tressés en deux nattes rousses / blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules légèrement remontées , regardant avec insistance l'entrée de la salle comme une sorte de porte du paradis. Et chaque jour , elle aimait voir apparaître le corps pâle et fin et les cheveux blonds d'Elsa en face d'elle, traversait la salle en le fixant du regard. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Un peu comme sa voisine. Elle arrivait toujours avec un grand smiley sur son visage, l'air sage et pur qui la rendait si timide. Mais sa posture qui défilait et surgissait dans les rangs sans honte, à travers les étudiants qui la regardaient comme si elle avait tué quelqu'un. Et bien cette posture, elle coupait toujours le souffle à Anna . Elle regardait une femme puissante et imposante se dirigeait vers elle, une femme qui s'en foutait de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet qu'Elsa pensait faire. En faîte la pensé ne l'avait même pas effleuré. La jeune rousse la trouvait tellement belle et c'était presque comme si elle était devenue une sorte de modèle pour la jeune femme . Les yeux à demis clos, la tête légèrement baissée, indiquant un manque de confiance vers la fin du chemin, mais en même temps une forme de douceur que l'on ne pouvait seulement trouver dans Elsa. Elle a pris sa place et a tiré sa chaise en bois vers elle. Elsa s'installait toujours doucement. Elle ressemblait à une grande colombe blanche, à la fois calme mais pleine de liberté. Souvent, une fois assise, elle tournait sa tête vers la rousse, et elle lui adressait un "**Salut**" sympathique , prête à engager la conversation .

_Putain._

Elle ne savait pas ce que devait foutre Elsa pour toujours être exceptionnellement _parfaite_. Tout. Ses mots , ses courbes, son visage, sa longue tresse africaine qui tombait délicatement sur son torse et sa poitrine. Si c'était un trucage ou une sorte de photoshop en direct. Mais non. Et du bout des lèvres, elle répondit simplement : "**Hey**" en sortant quelques cahiers et deux trois stylos sur sa table pour faire semblant de prendre des notes. Un noeud dans mon estomac. Sa gorge qui se nouait, qui se fermait. Toujours le même sourire nerveux sur son visage rond. Et du côté de la grande blonde, ce n'était pas si différent. Elle pensait qu'Anna était une personne _fidèle, marrante et adorable._ Et même si elle ne le savait pas, et que ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient, elle l_'aimait bien_. De plus elle trouvait que c'était vraiment mignon quand Anna faisait tomber quelque chose sur le sol jaune et qu'elle sortait immédiatement une insulte qui devenait aussitôt inoffensive en sortant de sa bouche, ou encore quand elle tombait de sa chaise lorsqu'elle essayait d'impressionner Elsa en mettant ses pieds sur la table en bois tout en se balançant.

" **Sympa ton haut, j'adore le bleu. "** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme.

" **Merci**" Anna tira sur son t-shirt pour l'admirer deux secondes. Puis elle la regarda dans les yeux, toujours limpides comme du cristal ou bien le ciel en été. _Elle aime engager la conversation. C'est ... Ca me fait grave plaisir._ Une fine ligne s'est formée sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut très rapidement. Et dans une contraction musculaire, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son visage et ses dizaines de taches de rousseur qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle fit tomber quelque chose maladroitement; sa veste qui était suspendue par une manche sur le dossier. _Merde !_

" **Merde !"** Elle susurra assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende, et se leva à la recherche de l'objet qui avait atterri sur le sol délavé. Elsa eut un rire qui s'échappa, une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Un rire qui mettait quelque peu Anna mal à l'aise. _Trouves quelque chose. A un truc à dire. Vite. Rattrape tes conneries._

"**Sinon , tu vas faire quelque chose après le français ?**" Bon . C'est vrai que pour entreprendre une conversation, c'était nul. Mais elle n'avait pas mieux. En faîte, Kristoff et un groupe d'amis avaient organisé une petite sortie à _15 heures._ Et elles aussi, terminaient à _15 heures_.

"**Non rien. Je pensais faire un tour de voiture en ville, pourquoi ?** "

_Cet accent ... Ce putain d'accent français. Pourquoi j'trouve ça si... sexy ?_

"**Kristoff , tu sais le mec donc je te parle souvent, il organise une petite sortie avec des amis après et je demandais si...** "

Anna eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elsa soupira et ses yeux perdurent l'étincelle de joie qu'ils avaient quelques secondes au par avant.

Elle s'inquiéta. "**Ca va ?**" _Qu'est ce que ta dis encore ? T'es trop conne ou quoi ?_ _Toujours de la merde, c'est pas nouveau ._

"**Oh oui , ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste pensé à une chose un peu chiante. Je vais voir si je pourrais venir, mais je ne suis pas sûre.** " Elle a essayé de lui faire un sourire, mais on voyait de loin qu'elle se fatiguait pour rien, que dans ses pupilles elle se forçait. C'était un sourire _faux_ et il n'y avait pas une goutte de joie à travers elle.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, le cours se passa dans un silence absolu, très différent que d'habitude. Et malgré la faible discutions qu'elles eurent en une heure, la plus jeune se rendit compte qu'Elsa n'était pas dans son assiette. À la fin du cours, elle rangea ses livres sans une vague de conviction, seulement un soupçon de dépression dans ses yeux. Alors qu'Anna allait lui demandé, encore, pour l'énième fois si tout aller bien, dans l'espoir d'entendre autre chose qu'a nouveau un : "**Oui, oui , je suis juste un peu fatiguée**" on put ouïr un énorme bruit métallique , comme si une rangée de casiers seraient tombés à terre, s'écrasant contre le sol en caoutchouc. Dans un élan de curiosité, Anna se précipita vers la sortie le plus vite possible, presque en courant avec une foule d'autres étudiants, et au passage oublia son sac à sa place. La blonde, quant à elle, a préféré rester figé dans la salle de classe en attendant la rousse revienne pour lui demander ce qu'était le bruit horrible qui avait retenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Putain , putain, putain ._

Un méchant spectacle s'était formé devant ses yeux à peine avait-elle quitté la pièce : Hans, collé contre des casiers, tenu au niveau du cou par l'immense sportif à la force de king kong. Kristoff leva le bras en l'air comme pour lui donner un coup. Le monde autour d'eux, formant un cercle, hurlait de continuer la baston. Vous savez ce fameux cercle qui signifie qu'une chose importante se passe à l'instant même. Elle resta paralysée devant eux. Rien ne pus sortir de sa gorge. Mais Anna n'abandonna pas et entendit sa bonne raison lui parler et le lui conseiller de se précipiter pour séparer les deux garçons.

"**Stop! Kristoff calmes-toi et arrête tout de suite !"** A-t-elle crié à pleins poumons le cou noué. Mais le garçon semblait ne pas l'entendre et donna à nouveau un coup de poing dans la tête du pauvre homme qui avait déjà lèvre inférieur en sang. "**Arrête ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer ! Et je pense que, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu te faire rien ne vaut le fait de le tabasser de la sorte !**" Un troisième coup dans le nez C'était presque s'il allait s'évanouir, on aurait dit que c'était un simple match de catch, un peu brutal, qui passerait à la télévision pour la plupart des téléspectateurs. Anna a alors tenté de le pousser avec ses petits bras, minces et sans muscle par rapport à ceux du grand blond. "**Mais il t'a fait quoi putain ?**" S'exténua-t-elle à bout de forces.

Et entre deux coups dans les côtes, il s'écria du fond de sa gorge : "**Il ... T'as****... Insulté !"** Les larmes lui vinrent soudain très rapidement dans ses yeux qui commencèrent à virer au rouge. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Et c'était dur d'essayer de les retenir pour les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues pleines de taches de couleur. _Pas pour ça tout de même ..._ C'était tellement gentil et terrible à la fois qu'elle ne put pas tenir plus longtemps et que l'une d'elles échappa jusqu'à son menton. Kristoff s'arrêta. Et même si d'autres classes continuaient à demander de la bagarre, il a déposé Hans à terre. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Anna, non pas ça.

"** Kristoff ... Même pour ça, t'avais pas besoin de le frapper."** A-t-elle expliqué fermement. Comme si elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait plus rien contre quoi lutter de toute façon. Elle regarda l'homme qui essayait si fort mais qui peinait à s'en remettre, son visage bouffi par tant de violences et le sang qui était sur son visage, tordu de douleur.

"**Je... Je suis désolé. C'est parti comme ça.** " Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher d'aller lui faire un câlin. Par amitié et fierté qu'il se soit arrêté. Elsa, après deux minutes de bruit et des cris, était venue admirer le combat. Et voir comment Anna et lui s'enlaçait, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sourcils froncés, appuyés contre la porte à quelques mètres, elle regardait la scène longuement sans arriver à détacher ses yeux. Un des trois directeurs est arrivé sur le lieu, mais il n'a même pas fait attention aux étudiants qui huaient le garçon, ou encore le pauvre visage meurtrit d'Hans. Il eut énormément de chance. Il pensait que pour ça, il aurait surement été renvoyé. Mais rien. Heureusement. Et dans le plus grand secret, Anna est retournée chercher son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle de cours sans prêter gaffe à Elsa après un tel choc, et se précipita pour suivre Kristoff et deux garçons d'autres classes.

Une fois dehors, ils trouvèrent un petit coin rempli de pierres qui pourrait leur servir de chaises. Le deuxième blond sortit trois canettes de coca et deux d'oasis. Anna s'installa sur un des rochers et prit l'objet cylindrique rouge, en attachant sa veste grise autour de ses hanches. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre derrière son oreille droite, puis saisit avec l'autre une bouteille. Elle l'ouvrit dans un geste mécanique, et il y eu un bruit sourd, une pluie de bulles vola vers le ciel bleu. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre le fer froid et leva son corps tout entier, la tête et les bras pour que le liquide coloré et piquant entre dans sa bouche. C'était frais et _glacé. _Et la boisson caressa sa langue comme si des millions d'aiguilles le lui la transperçait. Elle adorait cette boisson, c'était presque comme une _drogue_ pour elle. La rousse posa la canette à terre, et vu sa voisine de langue se promenant jusqu'à sa voiture blanche, seule, l'air triste. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait complètement ignoré pendant le combat dans les couloirs et leva une main en l'air, et en manquant de renverser l'objet qui se trouvait à ses pieds, sa deuxième main eut un bon réflexe pour rattraper la bouteille. C'était mort jamais elle aurait gaspillé un coca.

" **Elsa ! Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?" **Lui criait-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et lui lança un regard neutre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à cette occasion. C'était très gentil ... Puis, ça pourrait être amusant. Mais elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Voir Anna qui continuait, la main en l'air, à l'appeler et de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle se dérouta de sa trajectoire et changea de cap, en optant pour les pierres carrées et rondes. Elle s'avança avec un sourire comme si elle était en train de dire: "_T'inquiète pas, c'est bon j'arrive._" sur un ton de plaisanterie. Ca lui faisait _plaisir_. Mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre _Kristoff et Anna_.

" **Ca me fait _plaisir_ que tu viennes. **" Elle lui rendit un sourire .

Elsa s'asseyait sur la pierre qui se trouvait à côté de la petite rousse. Et entre deux bouchées de coca qu'elle avala goulûment, elle lui tendit un oasis _tropical_. Puis elle se goinfra dans le paquet de chips barbecue qui était au centre du groupe, et dans un fruit de papier aluminium froissé, elle en ressortit une poignée qu'elle dirigea vers son visage.

"**Ou tu préfères du coca ?** " Lui demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine, il y avait tellement de chips qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à être en mesure de mâcher tranquillement sans que ça déborde de partout. La blonde a de nouveau montré ses crocs blancs qu'elle couvrit de sa main gauche.

"**Non, c'est bon, ça me va, merci .**" Et de la main droite, elle saisit la bouteille et l'ouvrit en une seconde, puis dévasta l'oasis en moins d'une minute et le liquide fruité se retrouva en elle.

"**Quand je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, t'as vraiment été brutal avec lui. Pauvre Hans. Bien qu'il m'ait insulté. Mais en passant, il avait dit quoi ?** " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

"**Que t'étais une salope.**" Il se tut et un long silence passait. C'est vrais que ces mots là peuvent blesser la plupart des personnes qui en aurait été insulté. Mais pour Anna, c'était seulement un mot parmi beaucoup d'autres. Elle fit genre d'ignorer complètement la phrase précédente, et déposa la canette vide à terre. Une dernière goutte s'échappait de ses lèvres pour se glisser vers le coin droit de sa bouche. Sa langue sortit, comme si elle jaillissait de nulle part, comme un ninja agile pour l'attraper, comme une grenouille et sa proie, la mouche. Le petit groupe qui écoutait et mangeait a éclaté dans un fou rire énorme, un rire qui fut plus discret pour Elsa. Anna regarda le monde qui l'entourait avec une once d'incompréhension et sortie une fausse tête innocente.

"**Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?** "

Et deux regards doux et protecteurs se placèrent de chaque côté de la jeune fille, l'un à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche.


	4. Drôle de soirée

_Samedi matin_. Déjà. Déjà _14 heures_ et c'était à peine si Anna aurait voulu se réveiller. Le soleil la taquinait, elle ne pouvait presque pas uvrir ses paupières. _Dégage-toi, soleil de merde. _Deux poches de cernes sur les yeux, la lumière qui caressait son visage et faisait apparaître plus que toutes ses petites taches toutes mignonnes qui semblaient dominer ses joues et son nez. Sa peau brillait. Elle se redressa, cheveux remplis de noeuds et décoiffées telle une touffe sur sa tête, et les yeux encore bouffis par la fatigue et le réveil de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé à textoter et à penser. Ses grands yeux _vert pomme_, aveuglées par la lumière abondante qui venait de la fenêtre en verre_._ Elle s'étira les bras, puis bailla, la main gauche devant la bouche, et elle entendit à travers la porte sa mère lui gueuler dessus en se demandant ce que faisait encore sa fille unique assoupit dans son lit. _Ah_, son lit tout chaud et moelleux, on aurait dit un nuage, un nuage de sucre et Anna n'avait pas envie de le quitter. _Il fait trop froid dehors._ Non, c'était juste la température de son corps qui avait recouvert les draps, le chauffement entre sa peau et le tissus blanc. Celui-ci l'effleurait, il était doux et encore tiède. Elle se tourna et posa un pied, puis le deuxième à terre. _Putain. Il est quelle heure ?_ La rousse se dressa debout, les yeux à demis clos, dans une culotte rose pâle et avec un vieux débardeur taché de bouffe qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle saisissait un coton imbibé d'eau et de démaquillant pour se démaquiller de la journée d'hier, et se rêveiller, tout en regardant si elle avait eu un message sur son téléphone. Oui, quelques-uns, mais celui de son bon vieux pote l'intéressa plus que les autres. Et en même temps qu'elle passait la mousse sur un de ses yeux elle tapa du doigt pour ouvrir le mot.

#Kristoff :)

_salut, ce soir olaf fait une petite fete tu viendras ? :))_

Le temps de voir le message et de le comprendre -que l'air arrive à son cerveau et s'irrigue- et un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres. Elle devait d'abord demander à ses parents, et elle ne savait franchement si elle pourrait y aller. Anna posa l'objet sur son bureau en bois de tilleul, et observa une demie seconde l'arbre dans son jardin et ses branches qui dansaient avec le vent. _Bon._ Elle enleva d'un geste agile son haut, tout en hurlant à son père.

"**Papa ?" **Cria-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entende de l'autre bout du couloir. Anna attrapa une petite robe verte en raccord (ou plus ou moins) avec ses pupilles. _Ca faisait grave longtemps que je l'avais pas mis. Puis elle est superbe j'aurais dû la reporter plus souvent._ La jeune fille passa ses deux jambes dedans et remonta le vêtement jusqu'à qu'il soit en place. Et tout en tirant la fermeture éclair dans son dos, elle se tourna devant sa glace pour voir le rendu.

"**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?" **Hurlait-il pour que la jeune fille puisse l'entendre.

Elle entrouvrit la porte -faîte en rondins coupés et collées les uns aux dessus des autres- pour mieux comprendre et pouvoir parler du texto à son père.

"**C'est juste qu'il y a une fête ce soir, et j'aimerais bien y aller. C'est Olaf qui l'organise, tu sais j'étais venue à son anniversaire quand j'avais six ans et il m'avait vomi dessus..." **_Ah ce vieux souvenir._

"**Olaf ? C'était qui déjà... Ah oui, je crois que sa tête me revient. C'est un bon jeune homme." **Murmura-t-il tout bas comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. "**Je ... Il y aura beaucoup de monde ? Et de l'aclool ?**" Elle sut directement qu'il se retenait de la bombarder de questions, de voir si elle était attirée par un des mecs de la soirée, s'il y aurait de la drogue ou tout plein de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas prononcer le nom. Mais ils avaient de la chance, à part quelques bières Anna ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autre chose comme boissons plus fortement alcoolisées. De plus, ce n'était pas le genre d'Olaf d'inviter trop de monde. Enfin elle ne savait presque rien sur la fête, mais elle fit mine que celle-ci serait simple. Elle voulait absolument se changer les idées, et elle savait jouer avec son côté innocent et si mignon qu'on retrouvait dans sa petite tête d'ange.

"**Non non t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on sera pas trop et qu'il n'y aura rien à part du coca."** _Encore un mensonge._

Il fit sortir un son un peu hésitant de sa bouche, qui laissa à Anna imaginer un "oui" marmonner à travers ses dents. _Yes !_ Et à la seconde près elle se jeta sur son portable pour répondre au blondinet.

A : Kristoff :))

_Je peux venir o/_

Une pensée traversa son esprit. Elle s'arrêta. _Elsa._

_Je peux venir o/ Et je peux inviter quelqu'un ?_

Elle appuya sur la touche centrale. _Envoyé_. Parfait. Elle tira alors le tiroir de sa commode ou se trouvait ses chaussettes et ses bas et arracha au tas de vêtements en boules un collant transparent qu'elle peina à essayer de mettre. Elle loupa presque de se casser la gueule à maintes reprise en passant une jambe après l'une dans le tissus invisible et serré. Et elle se résigna à s'asseoir sur son lit encore défait pour pouvoir finir de le mettre. Voilà. Elle regarda droit devant elle, d'humeur pensante. C'était dur d'être une adolescente. Lutté contre de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelles choses qui arrivent. Comme l'intérêt que portait soudainement Kristoff envers elle, ou Elsa et son sourire qui lui rendait toujours le sien. D'ailleurs, un petit apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagina sa tête blonde et sa petite bouche rouge riant aux éclats. Elle se remémorer les cours derniers, et tout ce qui c'était passé depuis, lorsqu'une vibration _mystérieuse _la réveilla de ses rêveries. _Mon téléphone, il est ou putain ? _Elle se leva un air paniqué, puis elle décida, comme d'habitude, à secouer sa couverture grise qui fit un bruit sourd. Il venait de tomber par terre. Anna se baissa pour le prendre, croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ait aucune rayure ou autre séquelle. _C'est bon._ Un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle regarda le texto.

#Kristoff :))

_Je pense que oui ! :D_

_Super._ Un léger sourire. Elle déposa l'objet qu'elle avait dans sa main droite dans son sac en cuir et pris deux élastiques. Elle commença à nouer ses cheveux roux/blonds dans deux nattes, elle trouvait que c'était une coiffure simple qui lui allait bien. Puis, elle passa sa main dans sa frange, qui retomba voluminieusement sur son front, et, en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur, elle envoya un petit sms à sa voisine de classe.

A : Elsa :D

_Salut :) Kristoff m'invite à une fête et d'après lui j'ai le droit d'inviter quelqu'un, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ;) Tu serais libre vers 20 heures ?_

_Xoxo_

Anna passa par la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ferma d'un coup de pied en arrière, et suivant le couloir gris, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Grande et ouverte sur le salon, il y avait une table de bois, accroché au plans de travails qui zigzaguait dans de drôles de formes. Remplis de placards de partout dans une couleur qui rappelait beaucoup la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la ville, elle se dirigea vers le frigo qui se situait entre deux tiroirs contenant une masse de couverts et d'assiettes. L'immense lampe au dessus de sa tête était éteinte, et les bais vitrés éclairaient largement la pièce. Elle sortit une bouteille de lait demi-écrémée, un bol jaune, et des céréales multicolores. Ces céréales qui ont le gout de pleins de fruits en même temps et qui pétillent et explosent dans votre bouche. Anna les adore. _J'ai trop faim putain_. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir sans sortir une insulte, surtout lorsqu'elle était heureuse, triste, en colère ou qu'elle avait faim. Presque tout le temps en gros. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et s'installa sur la chaise du milieu. _Merde une cuillère. _Son père entra pile à ce moment-là dans le salon.

"**Papa ? Tu peux me donner une cuieille s'il te plait ?" **Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre la voix la plus mignonne qu'elle pouvait.

"**Tu as des..."** _Pas la peine de lutter Papa, j'ai déjà gagné et tu sais très bien que je continuerais de t'harceler jusqu'à que je l'ai. "_**D'accord j'arrive."** La rousse ouvrait déjà la bouteille et versait déjà le melange lait/céréales/chocolat en poudre dans le récipient. L'air était chaud à cause des radiateures, mais elle l'apréciait assez. "**C'est quoi cette robe qui t'arrive au dessus des genoux ?**" S'étonna-t-il presque choqué en baissant son journal sportif.

"**Je l'ai acheté l'année dernière et tu n'as jamais rien dit avant." **Protesta-t-elle.

**"Je n'avais jamais dû la voir alors. Enlève moi ça." **Ordonna-t-il d'un voix grave. Si il ne voulait pas il y avait peu de chance qu'Anna sorte dehors avec ce vêtement.

**"Mais papa !" **Elle plaqua ses bras sur la table pour lui montrer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se rebeller.

**"Tout de suite" **Ce fut court et sec. Sa voix avait prit une certaine hauteur qui disait qu'on ne pouvait plus grand chose.

**"Laisse là, cette robe n'est pas si courte que ça regarde. Puis moi je n'y voit aucun inconvéniant, elle a le droit de porter une robe ou une jupe quand même, ce n'est plus une petite fille Walt."** Arriva, furtivement, une voix douce. _Maman à la rescousse, merci._ On sentait qu'il aurait voulu répliquer, mais il se tut. Walt savait que ça ne mènerait à rien et se contenta d'aller chercher la cuillère que voulait sa fille. Elle affirma l'opinion de sa mère par un sourire de vainqueur.

Anna attrapa l'objet en fer de couleur argent que lui tendit son père et commença à manger tranquillement, lorsqu'une seconde vibration sonna juste à côté de son bol. Elle l'attrapa vivement et d'un geste mécanique elle le déverrouilla.

#Elsa :D

_Non je vais surement vous gênez. J'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée et je préfère vous la laisser._

Une réponse froide qui n'a plu à Anna. _Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte putain ?_

A : Elsa :D

_Mais non pas du tout t'inquiète ! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller avec toi, ça sera sympas ! :) Aller !_

Ses mains et ses ongles tapèrent à une vitesse incroyable contre l'objet en plastique et l'écran en verre, comme si elle était en rage. Non, elle trouvait juste stupide qu'Elsa pense qu'elle serait mieux à une fête sans elle. Sauf que c'était faux et qu'elle aimait pas qu'elle se dévalorise comme ça d'un côté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son amie réponde aussi.

#Elsa :D

_Si ça te dérange pas, je veux bien venir, mais promet moi que tu fais pas ça juste pour pas que je me sente à l'écart._

Anna prit son bol entre ses deux paumes et le monta au-dessus de sa bouche pour avaler le liquide qui se colorait bizarrement avec le chocolat et les céréales arc en ciel. Une mixture qui, bien étrange, était vraiment bonne. Après trois gorgées et de bruits un peu glauque fait par son cou, elle posa le pot et s'essuya vite fait les lèvres. Elle regarda longuement son téléphone prise d'une énorme flemme. Puis ses muscles se réveillèrent et elle lui répondit.

A : Elsa :D

_Si j'aurais voulu aller à cette fête sans te mettre à l'écart, je ne t'aurais rien dis du tout ;)_

La pointe d'humour d'Anna n'était pas des plus drôles. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle aimait rire toute seule à ses lbagues, en se demandant si la perosnne à l'autre bout du fil était dans le même état. Souvent la réponse était non, mais ils l'aimaient bien quand même.

#Elsa :D

_Tu parles tu peux jamais rien garder de secret toi :p_

Anna ne répondit pas directement, elle eut d'abord un petit rire. C_'est vrai ça. _Elle se refit toutes les fois ou n'avait pas réussit à fermer sa gueule et qu'elle avait tout raconté aux gens à qui elle devait pas.

A : Elsa :D

_Tu as une voiture ? Tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plait ? Je te donnerais l'adresse quand on se verra :))_

Elsa lui envoya sa réponse deux minutes après, c'était bon elle viendrait à 20 heure comme prévu. Tout était arrangé. Anna prit ce qu'elle avait sorti pour le ranger et ouvra le lave-vaisselle. Une pointe de dégout apparut sur son visage, mais elle rentra les couverts qu'elle avait utilisés entre la porcelaine pleine de morceaux de nourriture de la veille. Puis elle empoigna son sac préféré et partit, enfilant au passage une paire de ballerines noires.

Anna passa la journée dehors dans son jardin. Elle s'était assise sur la vieille balançoire qui était accrochée au cerisier vieux de vingt ans dans le jardin, et envoyé des textos. Les jours où elle n'avait rien à faire, elle profitait du moment en allant se caller dans son "_jardin secret_". Les fleurs qui lui chatouillent les pieds, le soleil qui lui fait des coups de soleil de partout, le vent qui l'enveloppe dans un air frais et doux, les oiseaux qui fredonnent avec elle. Les insectes qui grouillent le sol, de terre et d'herbe, le ciel bleu, comme si on était encore en été, pas de nuage aujourd'hui. Le temps était passé trop vite. Même si elle s'était levée à 14 heures, il lui a fallut le temps de se préparer et se s'habiller, et enfin de rêvasser. Et entre 16 heure et 18heure 30 elle était partie faire et manger des crêpes _au nutella._ _19 heure 30_. Déjà. Vite, elle devait sortir dehors en hurlant à ses parents qu'elle y allait, surtout qu'Elsa n'allait surement pas tarder. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste et fit de même pour la fermer. Elle sortit et se plaça devant chez elle. _Il vaut mieux être en avance, avec Elsa faut toujours s'attendre à qu'elle soit là une heure avant. _Et c'était le cas. 19 heure 45 et la voiture blanche s'arrêta devant la demeure. La même que devant le Lycée la dernière fois.

"**Tu es en avance.**" Souria-t-elle.

"**Toi aussi**" Dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre en verre noire de sa voiture. "**Monte devant et dit moi ou c'est cette fête**" Elle eut un joli sourire un peu plaisantin. Anna passa du côté passager et s'attacha. Elle regarda sa voisine de langues, et de siège. _Putain_. Elle était ravissante._ Comme d'habitude_. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux, et qui était détaché et longeait en cascade sur son épaule droite, les mèches de sa frange plaquées en arrière. Elle avait pris une robe noire qui la serrait et la moulait parfaitement.

"**20 rue du Palace de Glace.**" C'était pas très loin, à seulement trente minutes d'ici. Elsa acquiesça avec sa tête et monta le volume de la musique, un son un peu dubstep résonna dans la petite voiture du style année 80. Et elle démarra, roulant de routes en routes.

Le trajet passa plutôt vite. Elles discutèrent un peu. Le reste du temps le manque de son compenser par la radio rendait le moment toujours aussi bon. Et même si Elsa s'est perdue deux fois en se trompant de route elle arrivèrent vers 21 heure chez Olaf. Anna se précipita, claquant la portière et sonna à la porte. Un garçon y sortit : Un peu plus petit que la rousse, un air innocent mais sacrément séduisant, qui n'affectait pas du tout Anna qui le considérait plus comme un petit frère. Le brun les salua un grand sourire sur le visage, un peu dans les vappes.

"**Salut les filles !" **Puis il se pencha vers la rousse et murmura se cachant avec une main "**C'est qui elle ?**" En pointant Elsa du doigt. Anna laissa échapper un rire

**"Une amie ne t'inquiète pas, puis si tu veux te plaindre va le faire à Kristoff il m'a dit oui." **La blonde s'approcha du seuil de la maison. Il faisait froid, le soleil était presque couché. Les grillons chantaient doucement, mais le tout était couvert par la musique qui était mise à fond, étonnement. Aucun voisin en vus. Quand ils entrèrent et qu'Elsa posa sa veste, une foule de monde leur sauta aux yeux en dansant. _Putain, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait tellement de monde. _Et il n'y avait pas que des bières. L'acool coulait à flot.

"**Olaf ? Olaf ?**" Le garçon ne répondait pas, trop occupé à parler et à croire que la fête c'était maintenant. "**C'est quoi tout ce monde ?" **Questionna Anna. "**Roh c'est pour l'ambiance, profite un peu ! Et va te faire pécho par ta pote"** Plaisanta-t-il. "**De quoi ?" **La rousse ne comprenait pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir et préféra ignorer l'humour farfelu du jeune homme quand il était soûle. _C'est quoi cette blague trop conne ?_

Elsa dansait déjà un peu et elle tira par le bras Anna pour qu'elle aussi s'amuse. "**Tu m'as forcé à venir ici alors profite un peu, tient bois !**" Elle lui passa un étrange verre sous la main, une couleur blue turquoise qui semblait l'impressionner. _Bleu Cristal. _Elle hésita un peu. "**Je sais pas trop je pensais pas que ça serait comme ça...**" "**T'inquiète pas c'est juste un petit coktail." **Répondit Elsa la dévorant des yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire trop de mal un verre. Puis l'avala cul sec. Un gout de menthe froide. Ca arrachait et ça lui faisait tellement de bien en même temps. Le son des gens qui criaient et la musique à fond s'estompaient peu à peu. Elle vit Elsa en attraper un autre et le finir en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait fait et à danser à fond. Elle dansait un peu aussi. Tout le monde riait. Le son disparaissait. Une odeur étrange airait dans la pièce. Elle regrettait un peu d'être venue. Mais l'alcool lui faisait oublier ses remords et elle continua de s'éclater sous les conseils d'Elsa. Ses yeux devinrent flous. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle se sentait étrange, son corps tremblait. Puis un vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit. Elle tenta de se relever mais se stoppa net. _Putain putain ma tête. _Elle eut un moment pour réfléchir, la main sur son front. Elle avait ma à son crâne. _Il y avait quoi dans ce putain de cocktail ? On est quel jour ? Quelle heure ? _Elle osa regarder sur son téléphone. 4 heures. Le lendemain de la soirée. Elsa avait dû la ramener après qu'elles aient dansé et bus. Mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir et ça la terrifiait assez. Ses parents semblaient dormir, elle n'avait pas dû faire tellement de bruit en rentrant. _Qu'est ce que j'ai pu foutre hier ? Je ... Je demanderais à Elsa ou à Kristoff demain. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir vu. Ca à tourné court._ Les mains moites et le front transpirant, elle avait chaud. Mais Anna avait une migraine tellement grosse qu'elle pouvait même pas se lever et qu'elle préféra fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Enfin essayer de se rendormir.


	5. Rendez-vous, ou presque

Le week end était passé et on était Lundi. Anna n'avait pas bougé de son lit tellement elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool. Ca lui faisait ma à la tête rien que de repenser aux nombreux verres qu'elle a dû boire. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas vraiment étonnés. Ils avaient conclu qu'en plus d'être jeune et feignante, il y a eu un peu -_Beaucoup-_ d'alcool à la petite soirée. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, à s'empiffrer de tartines natures grillées et de bouteilles d'eau qu'elle finissait en quelques secondes à peine. Elle s'était bourré le corps d'aspirine et d'autre médicament pour essayer d'au moins pouvoir se lever. Mais à part aller jusqu'à son _fichu _téléphone et son armoire, elle était resté dans sa grosse couette toute douce et qui lui faisait oublier la douleur. Encore plus énervée et vulgaire que d'habitude, Anna ne faisait que remballer ses pauvres parents quand ceux-ci tentaient d'aller voir comment leur seule fille allait.

"**T'aurais jamais dû laisser ta fille aller à cette sortie." **Murmura sa mère derrière la porte.

Il prit une inspiration. "**Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y aurait que deux trois bières et peu de monde. Puis tu étais autant d'accord que moi.**" Répliqua-t-il.

**"Non c'est faux. J'étais d'accord pour la robe seulement. Walt ne confond pas tous." **Commença à s'emporter la brune en se tournant vers son mari.

**"Putain mais dégagez de là je vous entends jusqu'ici et j'ai encore plus que mal à la tête donc foutez le camp de devant ma porte ! Merci !**" Gueula-t-elle à bout de voix sans trop de force.

"**Sur...**" _Surveille ton langage ? Vraiment ?_ _Encore ce putain de discours, le vieux discours que tu me répètes à chaque injure qui sort de ma bouche ? Tous les jours ? _Sa mère avait posé sa main gauche sur le bras de Walt. Une main qui signifiait "_Calme toi ça n'arrangera rien de toute façon." _Elle laissa son corps, léger, tomber sur le matelas retenu par des lattes en bois de chênes et ferma les yeux. Je crois que plus jamais je touche un verre moi. Enfaîte, Anna avait souvent entendu parler des gueules de bois et des souvenirs oublier après une soirée souvent trop alcoolisée. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arrive, et que ça fasses... Cet effet-là. Elle avait fini le dimanche sur son ordinateur portable gris. Entre quelques réseaux sociaux et vidéos marrantes, elle espérait encore oublier ses problèmes et avoir au moins le sourire en cette fin de week end._ Ok, j'avoue que c'était bien. Je me rappelle avoir grave rigolé et m'être super amusée. Puis franchement à part ce putain de mal de crâne j'avais carrément kiffé le cocktail d'Elsa._ Que du positif finalement pour la soirée du samedi soir.

_Lundi matin._ Le pire jour de la semaine, la déprime pour chaque élève ou chaque stagiaire. Après les grasses mat', on se lève à six heures, après s'être couché à une heure en traînant comme d'habitude. On se sort du lit les jambes engourdis de la nuit, des cernes qui se voient jusqu'à New York, des petits yeux et une haleine dégueulasse. Après une bonne douche _froide _-dîtes merci à votre _putain_ de robinet qui déconne grave- et un brossage des dents intensifs, c'est le moment de s'occuper de son visage et ses cheveux. Ses cheveux que t'as l'impression de pas avoir brosser depuis les vacances d'été de l'an dernier. Tu t'occupes de tout, et tu cherches des fringues _potables _pour la journée. Tu jètes tout sur le sol en parquet foncé, des débardeurs et des jeans. _Trop de choix._ Tu sais pas quoi prendre, tu lances un regard hésitant au tas. Puis tu pioches au hasard quelques vêtements. Un top blanc neige à manche longue et une salopette bleu/argent. T'enfiles vite fait un collant, et tu te laisses les cheveux détachés. Tu chopes un pauvre headband brun par terre et tu l'enfiles directement, puis tu pique une paire de baskets bleues et tu t'en va en courant vers la cuisine.

Anna était en retard, comme d'habitude en début de semaine. Elle prit en vitesse un verre dans un placard fait de bois et le remplissait d'un jus à la goyave qui se cachait dans le frigo entre le fromage et une bouteille d'eau. _Aille_. Sa tête relançait un peu encore. Hop, un cachet pour atténuer tout ça avant les cours. _Français. _Pas le temps de manger. De la main droite elle fouilla dans son sac de cours, pour essayer d'attraper un baume à lèvre, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture noire nuit de sa mère qui klaxonnait. _Vite, merde._ Elle l'éjecta comme de nombreuses fois sur son dos d'un coup de ses épaules nus et ouvrit la portière du coté passage.

"**C'est bon pas la peine de klaxonner j'suis là."**

Elle s'installa et attacha directement la ceinture en plastique gris dans son embout rouge. Sa mère démarra et roula le plus vite possible pour arriver au lycée à temps, pendant qu'Anna adoptait un petit air boudeur qui aurait sans doute fait rire Elsa. _Dix minutes passèrent_ dans un silence des plus absolu. Elles ne se dirent rien étrangement. Peut être était-elle un peu colère qu'elle ai bu autant ? Alors qu'elle la prenait enfaite encore pour un enfant. C'est vrai qu'elle restait jeune mais voilà Anna croyait qu'elle pourrait enfin tout faire en changeant d'école, mais elle se trompait largement. La voiture s'arrêta. Le _même _bruit de grincement des pneus sur le gravier. Elle sortit sa tête rousse, les deux chaussures bleues à terre. Anna passa sa main gauche dans sa crinière de lionne en regardant le véhicule s'en aller vers l'horizon. Un coup d'oeil rapide sur son téléphone. _Grouille-toi il te reste que cinq minutes. _Elle escalada la petite pente/montée qui la menait au bâtiment recouvert d'une penture blanche/gris fumée de Paris qui s'écaillait avec le temps qui passait. Et c'est à peine qu'elle pénétra dans le lycée que la sonnerie sonna. _C'est bon. _Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait en français en même temps que ses camarades.

Elle arriva devant la salle, pile quand la professeur les faisait entrer. Elle se dépêcha, accélérant le pas et passa la porte bleue qui se trouvait à sa droite. Anna continua sa route jusqu'à sa table. Leur table. Elsa l'attendait. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, étrangement. Elle balança son sac à terre, juste à côté de celui de sa voisine.

"**Salut.**" Lança-t-elle sans une moindre once d'envie. Aucun sourire sur son visage seulement le même air blasé et mal en point que les jours précédents.

"_Salut." _Lui sorta-t-elle sans se rendre compte en Français. Son esprit s'arrêta deux secondes comme si son coeur avait loupé un battement, mais dans sa tête. A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait dans cette langue, sa tête lui envoyait une foule d'ondes positives. Mais pas assez aujourd'hui pour lui faire apparaître un smiley sur ses lèvres. Seulement cesser cet air triste sur son visage.

"**Gueule de bois j'imagine ?**" Anna hocha la tête. Elsa semblait pas vraiment en meilleure forme. Même cernes et tête de morte. Elle prit place sur la chaise en bois et se tourna vers sa voisine, balançant ses cheveux sur le côté. _Ses taches de rousseurs_ qui ressortaient de son visage et de ses épaules. Ca lui donnait un air tellement mignon. Et un certain charme.

"**Ouais." **Dit-elle fermement. Elle n'avait pas envie de trop parler. Ça lui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. La rousse s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte. Puis elle reprit. **"Tu te rappelles de samedi soir ? Après les quelques verres que j'ai bus, j'ai plus trop de souvenirs**..."

Elle la regarda dans ses yeux bleus. Une once de peur et d'angoisse l'attrapa. Elsa avala sa salive, mais contrôla ses émotions. "**Non je ne sais pas du tout j'ai surement du trop boire aussi.**" Enfaîte c'était faux. Elsa se rappelait de pas mal de la soirée, et même si elle avait fortement bu et qu'elle fut très alcoolisée, elle avait encore quelques images en tête des évènements passés. Mais pour une raison ou une autre elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Anna était trop crevée pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit et de la tirailler dans tous les sens jusqu'à qu'elle obtienne une réponse. Alors qu'elle l'observait à demie assoupis sur sa table, une main retenant son visage, la professeur passa sa main devant les deux jeunes filles avec deux papiers. Elle se redressa, puis remarqua qu'elle donnait ce mot à tous les élèves. _Ouf c'est pas une retenue encore._ Elle soupira de soulagement et commença à lire les lignes écrites. _Putain du français_. A côté, elle voyait la blonde lire sauvagement le papier.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?**" Questionna-t-elle. Elsa leva son regard vers elle. Elle prit dix secondes pour comprendre qu'elle parlait du papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qu'elle ne suivait pas vraiment en cours.

"**La classe va partir en **_France _**pour un voyage éducatif. **_A Paris." _Les deux filles eurent un fin sourire. Anna ne prenait pas encore la nouvelle totalement au sérieux, car sinon, elle serait folle de joie de passer des vacances de deux jours à la capitale de l'amour. Elle devait d'abord aller dormir un peu. Elle profita du temps restant en Français pour fermer les yeux et finir sa nuit mais la voix de la prof' n'en voulait pas ainsi.

"**Anna ? Je ne t'entends jamais. **_Peux-tu me dire la phrase que tu as construite pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ?_" Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Elle était gentille, elle laissait Anna discuter et ne rien foutre la plupart du temps. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se bouge un peu en classe. _Putain, ou est ma putain de phrase ? _Et entre les feuilles et son cahier elle chercha désespérément l'exercice d'aujourd'hui. _La voilà._

"_J'aime le fromage qui pu, comme le camembert._" Anna n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait pioché ça au hasard dans les secrets des pages internet et des traducteurs pas foutue d'arriver à traduire une phrase sans qu'elle sonne faux. Elsa, qui comprenait tout, ne put s'empêcher de rire. De voir avec quelle intonation et quel accent elle avait répéter la phrase. Elle était hilarée, les mains sur les côtes. La professeur avait laissé échapper un petit rire, suivit d'un très bien. Elle fut un peu gênée et n'osa pas demander un peu plus de calme à _Madmoiselle Frozen._ Et puis, il y avait de quoi rire pour elle. Tous les élèves la regardaient et la fusillaient du regard, certains plus ahuris que d'autre. Alors qu'elle reprenait (ou tentait je ne sais plus) de reprendre son souffle, elle eut une bonne idée.

"**Pour t'améliorer en langue, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir **_Supercondriaque _**avec moi ? C'est un film en Français et il parait qu'il est super sympa.**" Elle fit une pause, et lui proposa son sourire le plus vendeur. Anna eut une moue d'hésitation, puis elle céda.

"**C'est d'accord."** Et gentiment, elle prit la peine de lui faire un vrai sourire, quoique encore un peu timide.

Les heures de cours qui suivirent furent longues et ennuyeuses. Surtout qu'Anna passait son temps seule durant les autres matières. Elle cherchait toujours quoi faire pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Mais la journée arriva enfin à sa fin. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ses mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. _Racines carrées. Quand est mort le garde côtiés qui instaura l'arme de guerre de type deux. H2O et potacium. _Elle n'en pouvait plus du tout. Et elle chassa tout ce stupide vocabulaire de son crâne. Déjà qu'elle avait assez mal comme ça pas besoin de venir l'emmerder comme ça. La jeune fille se précipita hors des salles de classe et se dirigea en marchant vers le parking du lycée pour attendre son amie. _Ah non. Elle est déjà là._ Elle lui fit un signe de main et la rejoignait.

"**Grimpe dans ma voiture, le cinéma est à cinq minutes je crois."** Expliqua-t-elle à Anna. Celle-ci monta dans le vieux véhicule qui eut un peu de mal à démarrer, et qui peina à avancer sur le gravier. "**T'avances merde ?" **Elsa utilisait peu d'insulte, mais parfois ses fines lèvres ne pouvaient pas éternellement les retenir et les laissaient s'échapper. Dans ses moments-là la blonde ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Et là tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était démarrer avant que le film commence. _Vroum_. Le bruit du moteur qui s'enclenche et les voilà partie. Et comme l'avait promis (ou plutôt dit) la plus vieille des deux, elles arrivèrent pile à temps. Elles se précipitèrent vers le cinéma et Elsa s'approcha du comptoir.

"**Deux places pour **_Supercondriaque_ **s'il vous plait." **Demanda-t-elle de sa voix calme en cherchant un peu d'argent.

"**Vous savez que ce film est en français ?**" Demanda avec étonnement le vendeur. La grande blonde lui répondit d'un geste de tête. Mais quand Anna vit qu'Elsa allait payer, elle sortit un billet de sa poche et le donna à l'homme qui avait les deux tickets dans les mains. "**Les voici." **La plus veilles des deux fit une tête étonnée, le temps qu'elle range son porte monnaie et qu'elle s'approcha de son oreille en susurrant avec un souffle congelé :

"**T'as payé les places ? Fallait pas, je voulais t'inviter.** _En tout cas t'es adorables. Merci."_

_A_nna eut un drôle de sourire, elle se sentait bien, et ça lui faisait plaisir d'offrir les places. Profiter un peu de l'après midi pour oublier sa gueule de bois et regarder un bon film. Elles prirent des places aux centres. Peu de monde entra dans la salle aux sièges rouges. Un homme passa dans les rangs pour craquer les billets des spectateurs, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Il fit tout d'un coup complètement noire et les bandes annonces commencèrent sur l'écran en toile en face des deux jeunes filles. La lumière se reflétant sur le rectangle blanc, le film qui se déroulait créer des mouvements fluides et les images devenaient une vidéo. Mais à peine que le premier acteur ouvrit la bouche qu'Anna se rappela que le film était en français. Elle voulut encore lâcher un soupir mais quand elle vu le magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de sa voisine elle se stoppa. Elle plaça sa tête contre sa main droite. Au moins qu'elle essaye de comprendre avec le peu de connaissances qu'elle avait sur la langue et les images. Mais plus le temps passait et moins elle comprenait. L'histoire était vraiment étrange, mais semblait faire pas mal rire Elsa. La rousse allongea sa main sur leur accoudoir commun, et la blonde fit de même sans s'en rendre compte, trop absorbée par le spectacle qui se passait. Sa main tomba au creux de la sienne, elle était... _Froide_. Et douce. Putain. La lumière blanche se reflétait sur son visage _parfait._ Les effets qui s'assombrissaient puis devenaient clairs, caressant les courbes de ses joues et de son nez lentement. Puis, leurs mains s'agrippèrent le germent. Elsa se sentait rassurée quand elle avait une présence avec elle, et elle préférait le contacte tactile que visuel. C'était une sale habitude qui pouvait lui arriver avec tout le monde. Même un inconnu qui se serait placé à côté. Mais ça arrivait surtout avec les gens qu'elle apprécie, voir qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. _Comme Anna. _Alors, celle-ci s'écrasa au fond de son siège qui était dur, son dossier lui pétait le dos. Ses lèvres s'élargirent sans qu'elle les contrôle. Un bon moment, simple et calme. Qui lui faisait tout oublier. Et après une heure de charabia pour la rousse, la fin arriva et les écriteaux défilèrent sur l'écran. Les lampes se rallumèrent et les deux filles se levèrent.

"**Il était sympa ce film non ?**" Lui demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne se rappelait pas lui avoir prit la main. Et pourtant, Elsa sentait encore la chaleur et la moiteur de celle d'Anna dans la sienne. La plus jeune eut un moment de bug puis reprit la parole.

"**Ah euh oui oui.**" Elle la regarda joliement joliment. Et elle se centra vers la sortie qui se situait au fond de la salle. Une fois sortie à la lumière naturelle du jour (qui lui bousilla les yeux en passant.) elle se mettait à côté d'elle et commença à marcher, le vent frais tapant dans ses cheveux en liberté, la tête un peu baissée.

_"Merci encore, t'es trop mignonne de m'avoir pris mon entrée._" Lui disa-t-elle en un français nickel. Anna eut le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. _Sa voix est grave sexy. _Et même si elle n'avait rien compris, mais elle frémissait étrangement lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de sa joue pour l'embrasser. Un peu comme une bise mais en un peu plus "proche." Ses lèvres froides et douces aux contact de sa peau tiède. C'était gelé et... Agréable. Elle eut un rire gêné. _Putain putain. C'est... C'est hot quoi. _Elle plaçait sa main derrière sa tête tout en bougeant une de ses mèches rousses/blondes. Elsa lui présenta un léger sourire. Un gros blanc entra. Juste le son des oiseaux qui chantaient et de deux trois personnes qui parlaient non loin du petit groupe en bruit de fond. Lorsqu'une sonnerie arriva, une mélodie connue aux oreilles d'Anna. "**Glace !"** Le marchand de crèmes glacées dans son camion d'un blanc immaculé et d'un dessin d'un cornet fraise sur le dessus et le côté, avec sa petite chanson si familière. La rousse se précipita vers la voiture tout en faisant un signe de main pour qu'Elsa la suive et que le véhicule se stoppe.

"**Bonjour monsieur !" **Salua-t-elle avec une voix enfantine et toute sage.

**"Salut Anna, je te fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Vanille ou framboise ?" **Un ton habituel pour une cliente habituelle.

**"Fraise." **Plaisanta-t-elle la sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui remontait toujours le moral et la faisait redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était. "**Et toi tu voudras quoi Elsa ? Il me reste encore quelques pièces je te la paye."**

Elsa écarquilla presque de ses yeux bleus. "**Tu es sure ?**" Anna secoua énergétiquement sa tête de haut en bas. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, quand Anna voulait quelque chose elle l'avait. "**Bon et bien prends moi menthe glacial s'il te plait. T'es vraiment trop mignonne en tout cas."**

L'homme les servit en trois mouvements et leur passa les cornets avec deux boules, Anna donna les quelques pièces (elle eut quand même une promotion, ils sont bien amis depuis longtemps) et chacune entama sa glace. Alors que la blonde la dégustait lentement, la rousse, elle, s'était acharnée dessus en la léchant de plus belle. Elsa eut un éclat de rire, et elle regarda la plus jeune avec un certain regard amusé, et protecteur. Et elles prirent direction vers la gauche en partant vers la voiture de la plus veille. Elle la ramènerait chez elle après quelques minutes de discussions, et Anna s'étalerait sur son lit en arrivant. C'était une belle après midi qui se finissait déjà. Le temps passe trop vite quand on est en compagnie de quelqu'un que l'on _aime bien._


	6. En surface tout semble parfait

On était mercredi. Mercredi matin plus précisément. Une demie journée de faîte, un jour de cours terminé. Un beau soleil jaune pétant se pointant dans le ciel bleu clair, un air frais, ni sec ni humide. Un jaune pétant parce qu'il pétait largement la vue et les pauvres yeux de ceux qui levaient le regard en sa direction. De quoi faire rester chez eux les flemmards, qui auraient, pour une fois, une excuse "potable" pour ne pas sortir. Aucun nuage, aucune brise, juste la chaleur d'un automne en Californie qui s'élevait. La musique du lycée qui résonnait dans les allées vides. Les élèves qui sortent en marchant, les mélodies des mp3 et des téléphones qui chantent. Tout le monde semble heureux aujourd'hui, et des centaines de sourires s'élèvent. Et au milieu du tas d'élèves, une rousse, et une blonde. Côte à côte, en pleine discutions. Anna et Elsa. Elsa rit. Anna a encore dû dire une connerie dans ses propos. Pas étonnant. Elle met sa main droite derrière sa tête, signe de confusion, un sourire gêné. _Toujours ce sourire._ Elles continuent à marcher se font aborder par un garçon qui s'approche des deux jeunes filles ( surement entrain de parler de leur sortie au cinéma il y a quelques jours). Un grand blond à la carrure très sportive. _Kristoff_.

"**Salut les filles !" **Accosta-t-il un brin charmeur.** "Anna ça te dit un match de foot ? Je sais que t'adore ça et vu que tu peux jamais faire du sport maintenant... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir."** _Tout juste._** "J'y vais avec Hans."** Le même geste pour tout le monde, un petit soupire. _Eh ouais._"**Mais on s'est un peu réconciliés, enfin voilà, si je dois me défouler encore une fois sur lui, ça sera avec un ballon ne t'inquiète pas."** Il eut un rire stupide en réponse à sa blague. _Une blague nulle. Mais bon._ Anna eut aussi un sourire. Ses blagues nulles la mettaient toujours de bonne humeur c'était comme ça. Et même si le moral n'était pas au beau fixe elle pouvait simplement compter sur eux.

"**Ouais avec plaisir ! Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas shooté dans une balle ou que j'ai skaté d'ailleurs. Tu viens avec nous Elsa ? On dura pas longtemps, et si tu veux tu pourras essayer de jouer avec nous.**" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire plaisantin aux lèvres. Il était presque évident qu'elle rigolait. Elle savait qu'Elsa n'aimait pas tellement le sport, enfin surtout en faire. Et que lire ou écrire étaient plus des activités qui lui plaisaient. En passant, elle se demandait même si tous les Français aimaient ce genre de choses, un vieux cliché du fait que langue regorgent d'expressions et de mots divers par rapport à l'Anglais.

"**J'ai rien prévu aujourd'hui, enfin à part faire mes devoirs mais bon. Donc oui je vous suis."** Elle s'arrêta et afficha son sourire habituel. Le garçon commença à prendre les devant comme un "Leader" tout en faisant signe d'une main pour que ses amis, et Hans furent mit au courant que le match était ok. Elsa s'approcha de son amie qui continuait à bouger sa bouche comme si elle mangeait quelque chose. "**Et sinon, tu fais du skate ? Tu pourras m'apprendre ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer.**" Un des nombreux sports ou Elsa serait surement nulle, mais qu'elle aimerait au moins faire une fois dans sa vie.

Anna s'approcha d'elle et de son oreille gauche, et lui chuchota "**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, promis un jour je t'apprendrais à en faire et tu pourras dire fièrement que c'est moi qui t'ai appris." **La joie vint se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres, révélant un aspect coquin et farceur de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Et son fameux tic réapparut, sans se rendre compte elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis elles partirent en direction du jeune homme. "**On va jouer ou ? **" Questionna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. _Heureusement que j'ai quelques fringues de sport dans mon sac. Sinon j'aurais grave été dans la merde._

"**Le terrain à côté du gymnase.**" Réponda-t-il en jetant un regard vers le bâtiment. _Juste à côté du Lycée quoi, tu pouvais pas faire plus simple Kristoff ?_

"**Faudra que je fasse un tour aux vestiaires moi, je vais pas faire du foot en jupe.**" Une jupe orange, et un mélange de débardeur et d'un haut transparent; infestés de papillons assortit au bas, dessinés sur le tissu. Anna fit une bulle de son chew gum fraise, qui éclata et qu'elle se remit dans sa bouche d'un coup de langue rose pour se remettre à mastiquer. Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil noir qui se trouvait sur sa petite tête rousse et les poussa dans son sac de cours. Ce n'était pas très loin, seulement cinq minutes de marche à pied. Elles tournèrent une fois à droite, puis une fois à gauche, arpentant les chemins de goudrons un peu fissurés et pétés de partout. _Comme si un dinosaure serait passé juste un peu avant. _Anna adorait s'imaginer cette drôle de scène dans sa tête, elle trouvait ça... _Fun. _Puis elles entrèrent dans une sorte de parc, ouverte avec une entrée faîte d'une barre en fer blanc, en arc de cercle du style celles qu'on retrouvent dans les Zoo.

Une grande étendue d'herbe fraîche, verte/jaunâtre, qui s'étendait à plus d'un kilomètre. Peint avec des longs traits blancs en forme de divers rectangles et carrés tracé, le terrain devait s'élever sur un hectare au moins. Deux buts et des gradins en béton quasi vides, avec seulement trois personnes qui ne devaient pas avoir grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il faisait chaud en ce début d'après midi, et Elsa préféra s'installer sur une place un peu en hauteur pour pouvoir admirer le jeu. La place _32. _Un sourire en coins, elle observait les garçons s'échauffer en trottinant sur la terre sèche. Elle sortit un livre à la couverture bleu roi. _Les misérables version Pocket. _Le bouquin préféré de la grande blonde. Elle l'ouvrit en feuilletant les bouts de papiers abîmés par l'encre et tomba page 63, ou trônait un marque page bleu glace, prête à le relire une troisième fois, toujours aussi captivée par la fabuleuse histoire qu'avait écrit le célèbre Victor Hugo. Anna passa dans la cabine sous les marches de bois et se mit dans une tenue confortable pour pouvoir courir. Un short en jean et un débardeur rose clair, avec sa paire de basket préférée, les blanches, celles qu'elle met toujours en sport.

Elle fit glisser l'élastique noire qui séjournait sur son bras gauche et se fit une queue de cheval haute. Alors qu'elle ajustait encore un peu sa coiffure et se préparait, elle sentit un énorme coup la frappé dans la hanche droite. _Kristoff _qui avait mal visé avec le ballon noir et blanc eut une tête qui voulait dire qu'il s'était mis dans de la _merde_. **"Putain Kristoff tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?**" Lui injuria-t-elle comme si des milliers d'insultes seraient sortis de sa bouche. Mais elle avait voulu s'abstenir un peu. Elle se baissa pour attraper l'objet en question et lui lança avec toutes ses forces en visant un peu à côté de sa tête. Il tenta d'esquiver la balle les yeux ahuris. "**C'est toi qui devrais faire gaffe t'as failli me décapiter la tête." **Elle le coupa, un air gagnant et narguant dans ses yeux. **"Mais je l'ai pas fait." **La fille au visage d'ange se retourna vers Elsa pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait posé le livre sur ses genoux et elle l'a regardait d'en haut comme si elle la surveillait. Elle lui envoya un sourire, un peu comme une sorte de remerciement, puis s'orienta vers les garçons.

Tout le monde se plaça sur le terrain en trainant des pieds, quelques uns se mettaient en défensives, deux goals, et Anna fit partie du groupe surnommé "les attaquants". Elle commençait à trottiner sur place, pour s'échauffer un peu, prête, les sourcils froncés, sa frange retombant à travers ses yeux verts, impatiente et pressée du coup de sifflet fatidique. _Vas'y donne toi à fond et prouve à Kristoff que t'as rien perdu, et à Hans qu'il pourra se faire foutre et qu'à présent il pourra te voir comme une sportive, une fille avec du cran et non te prendre pour une salope._

Un bruit aiguë perçant les oreilles. _Go._ La jeune fille se jeta parmi la foule de joueurs et le spectacle commença. Elsa ne quittait pas du jeu la balle, et même si tous allait vite et qu'elle ne comprenait que la moitié, elle était à fond dans la partie. Le ballon qui rebondissait de pied en pied, d'homme à Anna, les coups d'épaules brutaux et discrets que s'échangeaient les passionnés de sport, les garçons qui couraient à s'en péter les chevilles, et la petite rousse -semblant minuscule d'ou était-elle assise- qui, à chaque but du camp adverse criait "_Merde."_ haut et fort. C'était rapide. Mais cela lui parut durer une éternité pourtant. _20 minutes. _20 minutes qui lui en parurent 60. Le match fut fini d pour l'équipe ou la rousse figurait. Ils étaient passés de prêt à la case de perdant mais c'étaient rattrapés au milieu du match. Anna passa sa main sur son front suant, et prit une serviette propre qu'on lui passa amicalement.

Elle attrapa une boisson colorée de couleur jaune à terre et avala les trois quarts en vraiment peu de temps, sa gorge bougeant à chaque gorgée du liquide rafraîchissant qui coulait dans son œsophage. Anna avait beaucoup donné et était fière d'elle. Le sport faisait partie de ses plus grandes raisons de vivre, pour lesquelles elle disait "_vivre_". Elle se sentait vraiment elle-même et elle oubliait toujours tout. Elle pensait juste au jeu et aux mouvements qu'elle devait effectuer, plus aux autres _conneries_, qui au lieu de prendre toute sa tête devrait aller se faire _foutre_ bien loin. Elle avait besoin de reprendre un peu de forces et de souffle, elle avait le visage tout rouge et haletait tellement, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle s'était vraiment dépensée durant ces courses. Elsa fouilla dans son sac bleu et se leva pour descendre de sa place et donner un mystérieux objet rectangle à la rousse. _Une barre de céréales._

"**Je la gardais pour plus tard mais tu semble plus en avoir besoin là, donc tient. Chocolat, j'espère que t'aime bien au moins."**

Anna eut un de ses sourires, un peu comme si on avait mis un affamé devant un buffet gratuit et illimité. Elle chopa la source de glucose et serra très fort la jeune femme contre elle. "**Merci énormément !"** Puis se rendant compte de sa force brutale et du fait qu'elle transpirait comme une fontaine elle s'éloigna le plus vite avec un petit rire qui semblait assez étrange. Une seconde passa. Un silence heureux. Sa main moite dirigea l'aliment vers elle. Elle se re concentra sur la nourriture qu'elle tenait entre ses paumes, usés par les activités qu'elle faisait, la fine première couche pelant. Elle ouvrit le plastique en deux dans un bruit de déchirement, et croqua à pleines dents dans la barre faîte de cacao et de caramel. Des bruits de craquements, elle mâchait rapidement et avait un visage qui reflétait purement le bonheur, les douces saveurs se mélangeant sur sa langues et se glissant dans ses papilles. Sa bouche était sec mais rien ne valait la joie de manger après _ça_.

"**En tout cas t'étais vraiment incroyable, je trouve. Moi-même je n'en serais surement pas capable.**" Admettait-elle avec un petit rire. Elle la regardait tendrement.

Anna eut un sourire compatissant. "**C'est gentil. Mais tu sais qu'il y a bien mieux que moi.**" Il ne fallait pas se mentir mais les professionnels jouaient quand même beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient faire maintenant. Les yeux se perdant au loin. Peut-être pas une deuxième partie, ils étaient déjà crevés. D'ailleurs tout le monde quittait le lieu, d'un salut de main ou de checks. Le soleil était presque au zénith, mais il l'avait dépassé depuis une heure maintenant. "**Bon et bien. Je vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire. Ma mère et moi on a quelques conflits donc j'aimerais pas trop rentrer tout de suite. J'aime mieux être dehors en compagnie de potes tu vois.**" Elle avait baissé sa voix vers les dernières phrases. Elle osait toujours tous dire à Elsa, celle-ci la comprenait tellement bien. Anna pensait pouvoir tous lui dire, de ses envies les plus secrètes à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire sans s'en priver, ou presque. A chaque embrouille ou coup de blues elle lui téléphonait. Et elle, elle était toujours là le soir, prête à la consoler.

La blonde s'approchait d'elle, avec une once d'hésitation. **"**_Hum... On pourrait..._** Peut-être allé au parc North Moutain. Et si tu veux parler de ça... Enfin si tu as envie surtout."** Anna eut un sourire qui signifiait qu'Elsa savait tous de ses moindres pensées. La jeune femme avait deux ans de plus que la rousse. Elle avait comme cette tentation de la protéger et de l'aider. Une obligation de veiller sur elle. C'était normal après tout. "**Ma voiture est garée pas très loin, juste en face du gymnase. Tu viens ?"** Anna la regarda de ses deux yeux émeraude, plonger dans les siens. Elle aimait tellement les contempler.

"**J'arrive."** Murmura-t-elle en prenant ses affaires et en observant Elsa récupérer les siennes. Puis elles marchèrent cinq minutes même pas, pour finalement monter dans la voiture blanche à la carrosserie qui ne semblait pas du tout neuve. Elle inséra la clé dans l'endroit destiné à cet usage et tourna l'objet vers la droite pour mettre le contacte. Le véhicule démarra d'un bruit de moteur rouillé. Elle enleva le frein et changea de place le levier de vitesse puis s'engagea dans les routes. Ce n'était pas loin, et la blonde y allait souvent, elle connaissait donc bien le chemin, presque par cœur. La musique était forte dans la radio. "Rather be". Un bon morceau joyeux et Californien, comme l'aurait surement dit Anna. Les vitres baissées, et le vent qui pénétrait dans l'automobile. Les sièges étaient faits en cuir et l'air des fleurs envahissait tout l'espace disponible. Puis elle tourna dans un angle et fit un créneau.

"_Nous y voilà." _Susurra-t-elle à voix basse en français. Elsa coupa le moteur et la voiture s'arrêta de vibrer. Elles ouvrirent chacune leur portière et les claquèrent dans un seul et unique son parfaitement synchronisé. "**Viens on va s'asseoir sur ce banc ça sera mieux.**" Lui dit-elle en prenant Anna par la main et en la traînant vers le meuble de bois. Les oiseaux sifflotaient légèrement et il faisait toujours aussi bon. Le lieu était désert. C'était un cercle un peu ovale couvert de verdure et tulipes colorées. Au centre, quelques arbres. Elsa posa ses fesses sur le matériau qui fut autre fois un arbre et la jeune fille décida de faire de même. A côté d'elles, une vieille d'âme d'une quatre vingtaine d'années lançait du pain aux pigeons et criant "_Petits petits venez par là, ne fuyaient pas !_".

Anna eut un petit rire en voyant les oiseaux aux yeux globuleux et ronds se pousser, sans comprendre et en se demandant d'ou venait surement la bonne odeur d'aliment qui sortait du four. Elles les regardaient presque comme hypnotisées, s'amusant de leur malheur. **"Attends j'ai une idée.**" Elsa se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans son cartable à la recherche de quelque chose. _Du pain._ Il lui en restait deux croûtons de la veille. _Parfait_. "**Tiens, je vais te remonter le moral. T'es prête on va faire un jeu : Celle qui touche le plus de têtes de pigeons en une minute avec, gagne.**" Et tout en allumant son minuteur sur son téléphone, elle lui offrit un sourire qui lui disait qu'elle devait oublier sa mère et ses engueulades pour profiter de ce moment.

_Putain, je sais pas comment elle fait pour me faire sourire à chaque fois. Tout le temps._ Elle prit dans ses mains le bout de nourriture sec et commença à en faire des miettes. Elsa murmura un "C'est partie !" et en jeta deux pour tenter d'en frapper un. _1-0_. "**Je prends la première place, dépêche toi si tu veux me rattraper.**" Plaisanta-t-elle. La rousse visa un pigeon qui semblait perdu et le mitrailla de trois bouts de mie qui l'atteignirent en plein crâne. _Pan !_ Elle se croyait dans un de ses jeux de tire sur internet et console. Elle eut un sourire sadique, déjà qu'Anna, principalement, adorait la compétition, elle comptait bien remporter la partie. "**C'est déjà fait, quand on se mesure à la championne du lancer de boulettes de papier sur les gens, ça fait mal !**"

Deux pigeons à terre, un ahuri qui roucoulait en se demandant dans qu'elle direction devait-il aller, et les autres qui se battaient pour les missiles tombés à terre. Entre les battements d'aile des ennemis peureux qui s'envolaient pour revenir et encore prendre la fuite, les deux filles s'amusaient vraiment. Ça pouvait paraître con pourtant. Mais voilà. Comme quoi de choses futiles et stupides peuvent bien être les meilleurs. Et en dix minutes Elsa proposa une pause. **"Égalité.**" Elle élargissait ses lèvres. "**T'es douée toi aussi."** Lui sortit Anna en répétant le même geste. **"Non c'est juste que les oiseaux que je vise sont de gros flemmards à rester sur place, ils préfèrent bouffer que de faire du sport." **S'esclaffait-elle. "**Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un truc un peu fou à te dire." **Lui avoua la rousse en la regardant avec une pincée de nostalgies des jeux d'enfant dans ses pupilles. "**Quoi ?**" S'étonna Elsa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de quoi elle aurait voulu lui parler. Elle espérait que ça ne soit pas encore une chose triste de dépressive car elle ne supportait pas de voir un air de suicidaire sur son joli visage. "**En faîte... J'aime bien passer mon temps libre avec **_**toi**_**. D'ailleurs, je **_**préfère**_** le passer avec toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.**" Elle osa un sourire. "_**Moi aussi."**_ Lui répondit la blonde dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle était contente d'avoir eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais pourquoi Elsa lui aurait-elle répondu le contraire ? Elles s'entendaient tellement bien qu'Anna se serait surement étouffée avec sa salive. Parce que voilà, c'était _impossible._


	7. Putain d'emmerdes

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps de toute façon. Son père était parti à l'autre bout des Etats Unies pour un voyage d'affaires et ne devait rentrer que dans deux jours. Elle se retrouvait un peu seule chez elle, enfin pas totalement. Elles allaient être deux. Et même si c'était régulier ses déplacements à travers le monde durant, parfois des semaines, cette fois-ci fut celle de trop. Contenir des choses toute sa vie, c'est juste impossible. Et quand on met dans la même maison, depuis seize années, une mère maniaque et hystérique qui n'aime pas qu'on lui dise un truc qui lui plait pas, et une adolescente en pleine phase de recherche et de rébellion pétant des câbles la plupart du temps, fallait bien que ça éclate un jour ou à moment. Et là, c'était clairement parti en _live._ Déjà la matinée, Anna eut une tête digne de grincheux dans blanche neige et était d'une humeur insupportable. A dire à tout le monde de s_e faire foutre _et de la laisser seule_._ Elle n'était pas bien réveillée, après avoir traîné toute la nuit sur son ordinateur et son téléphone jusqu'à trois heures du mat'. Mais voilà. Elle avait s_eize ans_ quoi. C'était presque une normalité pour les jeunes de son age.

Tout ça était parti de sa mère, et d'un reproche, un seul. Un reproche simple et pas vraiment offusquant. Mais elle le fut pour la jeune fille qui s'emporta légèrement dans ses propos et dans son franc-parler. "**T'aurais pu faire gaffe au lieu de salir la table comme ça.**" La rousse leva à peine les yeux et souffla. Faisant grimper la barre d'énervement de sa maman. Elle lui avait répliqué, en mangeant une tartine de confiture : **"Dis moi, tu crois que toi et la nappe vous servez à quoi ?" **_En gros à nettoyer._ Elle continuait de mâcher tranquillement, la tête dans les vapes, les yeux lourds et des vertiges dans le crâne. La brune s'était immédiatement approchée d'elle, un air de rage dans les yeux et ses épais sourcils bruns froncés. Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus, comme d'habitude, toujours les mêmes choses et les mêmes réponses. Comme quoi elle devait pas lui manquer de respect, ou des trucs du genre. En faîte Anna n'avait pas fait gaffe et n'avait pas du tout écouter une moindre de ses paroles. Elle avait fait la sourde oreille, et avait préféré se taire pour finir son repas.

Elle l'avait ensuite ignoré, en prenant son sac couleur mouton sur son dos, pour que celle-ci l'emmène au lycée, qu'elle lui foute enfin la paix pour la journée. Malheureusement, ça ne fit qu'empirer. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture lorsqu'elle lui lançait une pique et qu'elle l'engueulait la rendait noire de colère. C'était comme un bol d'eau, que tu remplissais chaque jours un peu, et encore un peu plus. Et qu'une nuit ou tu verses encore de l'eau, le tout déborde presque. Tout aurait pu passer, et rien ne serait arriver jusqu'à la soirée, et le jour suivant, et le surlendemain. Ça aurait pu être parfait. Mais non, elle décida de lui faire du mal, et de s'attaquer à ses amis. Quelque chose qu'Anna ne put supporter. La table inonder par le liquide qui se trouvait dans le bol.

En se retournant brutalement, elle lui cria ses quatre vérités en face, sans gêne et dans une vulgarité à en faire frémir Justin Bieber. Elle se foutait du reste, de tout, quotidiennement elle s'était forgée et avait prit à laisser tout lui passer au dessus de la tête sans que ça l'atteigne. Mais là, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle avait trouvé le point sensible d'Anna. La jeune femme en avait marre de cette _putain _de routine à toujours se faire rabaisser et qu'on insulte son petit monde sans pouvoir rien dire. Elle prit ses affaires, ouvrit la porte noire et la claqua sèchement. La voiture démarra dans un grincement affreux. Puis plus rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était vers le gymnase. 8 heure 35. Il lui restait quinze minutes pour aller jusqu'à son école. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et là tout tomba. Elle se rendit compte de la gravité des choses et des conséquences. _T'es juste trop conne toi !_ Puis, rien. Une angoisse au fond du buste et de la poitrine. Comme un couteau planté. Alors elle se rassurait en se disant que ce soir tout se sera arrangé et que quand celle-ci viendra la chercher, tout ira mieux.

Mais elle se trompait. Et elle avait elle-même du mal à croire à ses belles paroles. Elle se sentait mal. Anna avait toujours eu un caractère à retardement, qui, quand il s'énerve, fait des choses qu'elle n'aurait surement jamais faîtes en temps normal. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle commença alors à se diriger vers l'établissement, qui rendait les élèves des prisonniers toute l'année, pendant plus de huit heures par jour, et 200 jours par an, et 15 ans dans une vie. Bref, comme s'ils payaient une peine à perpétuité.

Huit heures passèrent. Lentement. Son cœur stressait et ne pouvait s'arrêter de lui faire mal comme s'il frappait à l'intérieur d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'entendait que lui. Ses boums boums qui se frottait contre son corps. Elle n'avait pas eu cours de langues aujourd'hui, et n'avait donc pas pu parler à Elsa de tout ça. Elles ne s'étaient même pas vues. _Son visage, son rire._ Elle aimait tellement se rappeler d'elle. Son cœur s'accélérait, mais elle ne le sentait plus. Et ça lui faisait un bien de fou. En plus de ça les profs' ne faisaient qu'appel à elle pendant les cours pour ne pas lui en laisser un pour réfléchir. Comme si ce n'était pas son jour. Qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tout dit "_Venez ! On va bien emmerder la petite Anna. Elle mérite que ça cette gamine de toute façon._" Elle chassa ses idées de sa tête, un sentiment de dépression dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment sortir du bâtiment. Mais elle le devait. Elle ne supporter pas de rester en permanence et puis, si sa mère c'était décidée à venir pour s'excuser (ou bien attendre les excuses de la jeune fille).

La rousse prit son cartable de la main droite et jeta le poids sur son dos, la faisant vaciller un court instant. Elle élança ses longues jambes vers la sortie, elle traînait sur le chemin et dans les couloirs bleu canard. Ses yeux se perdirent à travers les casiers et ses camarades qui se poussaient et faisaient comme un meli melo, tout le monde se mélangeait dans une ronde effrénée. _Aller, t'inquiète pas. Tu t'en sors toujours tu t'en rappel ? _C'était pas totalement vrai. Mais elle n'allait pas rester en colère contre sa mère toute sa vie et elles se reparleraient surement bientôt. C'était impossible pour elle de s'imaginer vingt ans plus tard, ses enfants lui demandant pourquoi ils ne voient jamais leur grand-mère. _C'est... C'est tellement con._

Elle shoota dans la première pierre qu'elle trouva sur la gravier gris. La porte se ferma dans un bruit de vent dans son dos. _Putain. _Il pleuvait des cordes. On aurait dit une tempête. Les millions de gouttes d'eau s'abattant contre le sol dans une vitesse extrême. Le sol déjà mouillé. Il y en avait tellement. Le ciel pleurait si fort et si ardemment que l'on ne pouvait rien voir à trois mètres devant sois, à part des fils blancs transparent traversant le firmament en partant des nuages gris dauphin. Elle osa un regard au loin vers le parking. Personne. Même de loin. C'était sur, sa mère n'était pas venue. Elle n'avait même pas envie de l'appeler, et retourner au lycée c'était perdu d'avance.

L'heure suivante avait déjà repris et elle était coincée dehors. Le gymnase ne l'aurait pas accepté. Peut-être les gradins à côté du terrain. Mais il fallait se dépêcher et marcher. Elle avait mal au ventre, elle se sentait mal. Et sa tête, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se tapait contre un mur, et que son cerveau cogner aux parois étroites de son crâne. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâché. Et passèrent d'un fin volume à des fourches lissées par la pluie. Trempée. Anna avait même pas la force de courir. Elle se contentait de suivre les routes brisées. Elle avait tellement froid, en débardeur et en jupe noirs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça en s'habillant. Puis elle s'arrêta vers un mur qui servait de cloison entre son école et les rues vides. Les passants se bousculaient pour trouver une maison, une boutique ou un parapluie sous lequel s'abriter.

Elle balança ses affaires sur le mur violemment. Elle s'en contre fichait maintenant. _Putain, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tout , de tout le monde maintenant ? Je veux juste être dans mon lit, seule dans ma couette et au chaud. Mais j'suis là, sous une pluie de merde, mouillée jusqu'à l'os, et je n'ai plus personne._ Elle ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête. Une voiture passa dans une flaque non loin de la jeune fille, qui se prit les éclaboussures en pleine gueule. "**Merde putain vous faites chier ! Essayer de pas arroser une autre jeune fille perdue sous la pluie la prochaine fois, ok ?**" Lui hurla-t-elle à s'en arracher sa gorge, un peu irritée. La tête levée et le regard méchant, elle désespérait. _C'est juste un peu d'eau, ça sèche._ Dans ce genre de situation on essaie de se remonter le moral du mieux qu'on peut, mais souvent, c'est juste de la _merde. _Alors qu'Anna allait regarder si Kristoff aurait pu venir pour la déposer chez elle sur son téléphone, la voiture qui l'avait aspergé de liquide couleur gadoue fit demi-tour. Puis elle s'arrêta à son niveau et baissa sa fenêtre noire. Une voiture blanche, plus que familière. _Elsa._

"**Elsa ?" **C'était comme si tout ses espoirs c'étaient envolés. Mais elle était là. Anna se demandait presque si tous ça lui était pas monté à la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, le peu de mascara dégoulinant, et le blanc de ses pupilles qui, à cause de vaisseaux sanguins, virait au rouge cerise. Sa voix était faible, on aurait pu la sentir, tremblante. Sa voix fluette avait transpercé les oreilles de la jeune fille en face, comme si il n'y avait plus le bruit du vent qui pétait un plomb dans la ville, ou le son léger des gouttelettes qui s'embêtaient à tomber pour s'étaler et s'éclater aux pieds de la rousse. Elle n'arrivait même pas à sourire.

"**Anna ? Ça va ? Tu as fini les cours ? Ou est ta mère ?**" Elsa savait qu'elles avaient quelques problèmes, et que sont père avait souvent des excursions dans le monde entier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son son sac qui se trouvait à terre, le blanc immaculé devenue tachées de jets de couleur brun sombre. La jeune femme n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Triste, les yeux retenant des larmes qui auraient pu passer inaperçus avec le temps qu'il faisait. Ses cheveux blonds/roux collant la peau nue de son cou et de ses épaules couverte de taches de rousseur. _Les mêmes que celles de son visage. _Elsa la contemplait l'air le plus sérieux du monde, son regard montrait son inquiétude.

"**Je ... Je ...**" La plus vieille compris directement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'horrible qui arrivait en ce moment même et qu'il lui faudrait peut être un peu de réconfort et d'un endroit chaud ou se reposer. Elle pencha son corps svelte et ouvrit la portière à côté de la sienne. "**Viens, monte.**" Lui murmura-t-elle avec une voix douce. Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste un conseil. Elle voulait l'aider. "**Oublie pas tes affaires."** Anna eut les iris brillants. Elle en faisait tellement pour elle. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus, elle avait un léger froncement entre ses sourcils et son front. Comme si elle était navrée et qu'elle avait mal. Son cœur continuait son rythme saccadé au creux de sa poitrine. Elle avala sa salive et respira un coup. Puis elle se baissa pour ramasser son sac et s'installa sur la place de cuire.

Elle ferma la porte en carrosserie blanche et remonta la vitre teintée. Elle était gelée, alors que d'habitude, son corps ressortait une telle énergie et une chaleur qui environnait un espace autour d'elle. La pluie était pesante, tabassant le toit qui les couvrait, comme si des milliers de chats marchaient sur un parquet. Des _plops et plops_ en continue. Anna avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, devant elle. Elle était perdue. Et elle connaissait sa mère, et même si elle aurait fait le chemin à pieds celle-ci aurait pu être capable de fermer la maison à clé. Les lèvres en vrac, des frissons dans son dos, ses mains frêles tremblantes. Le chauffage était à fond, pour essayer de réchauffer la jeune fille qui était restée une quinzaine de minutes sous l'orage. Mais elle ne sentait rien du tout. La voiture traçait à travers les gouttes qui se comparaient au pare brise, les fards allumés et éclairant le chemin. Elsa eut un moment de doute et d'hésitation, mais elle ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda craintive que celle-ci préfère un voyage silencieux. "**Tu... Tu veux en parler ?**"

Elle changea de vitesse. Anna sépara ses lèvres d'entres elles, pour qu'elles se recollent aussitôt. _Vu ce qu'elle fait pour toi et vu aussi comment elle compte tu devrais lui dire. Joue pas aux connes. _"**Ma mère et moi. On c'est grave disputées..." **Elle était nerveuse et elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Ses mains s'entrelacèrent et elle s'amusa avec ses longs doigts. Sa gorge lui brûlait, ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement. Ils voulaient vraiment évacuer. "**Ce matin c'est partie n'importe comment, et comme elle est pas venue me chercher je doute que je sois encore la bienvenue pour le moment. Enfin je pense..." **Tout ce qu'Anna accumulait devenait trop. Elle laissa couler une larme transparente sur sa joue. Une larme froide qui descendit en une seconde, longeant de sa joue à sa bouche. _Ce gout salé. _Elsa, avec sa main droite, vint au même moment sécher le "sanglot" qui s'était écrasé contre sa peau halée, et lui prit sa main gauche qui traînait sur cuisse. Et tout en essayant des garder un œil sur la route, elle pointa son visage vers la jeune fille. "**T'inquiètes pas, si tu n'as pas d'endroit ou loger tu peux rester chez moi. Mes parents sont pas là, ils sont à Paris. J'ai un petit appart' et des quelques couvertures donc je pense que ça ira.**" La plus vieille prit une route qui se dirigeait vers la droite pour changer de trajet et ne plus aller chez son amie.

Deux minutes après, elles étaient enfin arrivées. Anna sortit avec son cartable salit et la blonde prit son sac en cuir. Elle chercha, péniblement, son trousseau de clés, qui se trouvait tout au fond. Elle le sortie dans un tintement de cloches qui se seraient percutées. Puis elle déverrouilla la porte de bois. Elle laissa passer la rousse et ferma à double tour son appartement. Celle-ci resta figée au milieu du salon. Elle sentait ses veines battre au centre de ses bras, et elle éprouva une drôle de sensation. Une sorte de vide. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un sachet plastique sans chips, un corps sans âme, un emballage pour un produit. Le truc qu'on déchire et qu'on jette. Le carton d'un cadeau. Le froid lui hantait les pieds et le dos. Elle grelottait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. "_Attend, je ... _**Va prendre un bain chaud, je vais me charger de te trouver quelques fringues pour la nuit. Je vais me charger de tout, toi, repose toi c'est tout.**" A chaque fois qu'Elsa sortait un mot en français, Anna frissonnait. Une montée d'adrénaline ou de sueurs froides. Elle eut envie de sourire, mais rien. _Putain. _Ça la soûlait tout ça. Ses cheveux commençaient à sécher et devenir des mèches toutes séparées les unes des autres. Elle jeta son regard vers la droite et aperçut la salle de bains. Elle posa ses affaires sur le sol en caoutchouc et chuchota "**Merci..." **Et pénétra dans la pièce, en fermant doucement l'entrée dans un _clic clac sonore. _

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, elles furent toutes les deux très occupés. Elsa s'était amusée à préparer des pattes du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec une sauce au bleus pas vraiment réussite et avait fait un lit pour son invité. Elle avait trouvé quelques DVDs et des jeux vidéos, ainsi que deux trois couvertures au cas ou elle aurait encore froid. Elle avait mit un CD avec des hits de la saison dernière et c'était occupé de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour elle un soir normal. Anna, elle, s'était installée dans l'eau bouillante en position d'œuf. Elle était restée assise à réfléchir, pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle voulait pour se sentir mieux. Son corps redevenait peu à peu ce qu'il était en se chauffant, mais l'intérieur lui, restait encore congelé.

Elle le sentait, et même si elle avait été aux Antilles elle aurait eu cette étrange sensation qui se cache derrière tout. Elle haletait tellement ses les gouttes parlaient sur ses joues, les yeux clos. _Penses à autre chose. Pas à tes putains de malheurs. Pense à des choses joyeuses. De bonnes personnes. Elsa._ C'était la première qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait de la chance, elle allait passer la soirée avec. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée et l'envie de rire n'était pas vraiment là. Elle essayait de camoufler sa respiration forte et sa voix qui laissaient s'échapper des spasmes. Les bulles de savon qui enlaçaient son corps, et la chaleur qui s'émanait du bain en vapeur la détendaient et la rassuraient. Alors elle se leva, son corps nu ruisselant d'eau parfumée, et prit une serviette blanche pour se sécher et sortir de la pièce. Quelqu'un toqua. Et on se doutait de qui ça pouvait être, obligatoirement.

"**J'ai trouvé un haut large et un shorty, tu pourras dormir avec.**" Elle le déposa sur le bas de la porte et repartit vers la cuisine d'un pas ferme. "Sa maison" n'était pas très grande, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en prendre une plus immense. Anna se baissa en ouvrant un peu la porte et attrapa les vêtements. Elle se changea et laissa ses cheveux roux trempés, dégoulinant sur ses épaules. Un vieux haut type top blanc avec un vieux logo Starbucks qui commençait à s'effacer, et un shorty qui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux d'un gris taupe. Elle passa dans la cuisine et une odeur de shampoing de fleur de prairie s'empara de toute la place qu'on lui donnait. Sa peau était à nue, sans artifice. Et elle semblait tellement plus belle au naturel comme ça, pensait Elsa. Ses lèvres s'élargirent. "**Je... Je sais même pas comment te remercier. Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi...**"

La blonde apporta la casserole sur la table et elles s'assirent."**Écoutes, je te l'ai déjà dit, entre amis c'est normal. Puis tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je me vois pas t'avoir laissé en plan là bas sous la pluie."** Elle lui servit deux cuillères des féculents et de sauce et fit de même avec son assiette blanche porcelaine. Le temps passa très vite. Après deux minutes d'un silence tellement plaisant, une discutions s'installa entre les deux filles et elle ne se termina pas. Anna riait presque. Elle était aux anges et ne pensait plus qu'a l'instant présent. Elles débarrassèrent la table et Elsa passa un coup d'éponge jaune/verte (celle au côté qui raye) sur la nappe jaune, puis s'installèrent sur le sofa situé juste en face de la petite télé noire.

La blonde posa son regard sur la rousse. La voir avec un petit sourire lui faisait plus plaisir que beaucoup de choses. **"Tu préfères voir un film ou jouer à un jeu vidéo ?**" Lui proposa d'une voix calme Elsa. Anna n'était plus si fatiguée, et elle voulait ne pas se rappeler de cette _matinée de merde. _Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers elle. "**Tu veux bien me montrer un jeu ? Prends ton préféré et on l'essayera.**" La jeune fille n'avait pas de console chez elle. Elle savait les bases mais c'est tout. La plus vieille se leva du canapé bleu et se pencha vers la pile de boites, elle en sortit une avec pleins de couleurs et divers personnages sur le dessus. Elle alluma sa wii blanche et entra le disque. "**Mario Kart tu connais ?**"

Anna n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler et elle secoua la tête. Lorsque la musique fantaisie et pleine de joie s'élança dans les hauts parleurs de la télé et que le célèbre plombier à la casquette rouge se pointa, la jeune fille eut un "Ah" ce compréhension. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait, mais de vue seulement. Elsa lui tendit une manette et un volant. Elle commença à lui donner quelques explications sur comment jouer et qu'est-ce le but de ce jeu. Elle se sentait si bien près d'elle. Avec son rire, sa voix, ses yeux, tout d'elle la rendait heureuse. Elle la regardait, elle l'admirait. Son haut gris trop grand pour elle et son short blanc. Ses cheveux platin attachés dans un chignon haut fait de dernier minute. Ses petits tics et mimiques qui lui faisaient un charme de fou. Tous ça, ça la faisait simplement se sentir bien et en sécurité.


	8. Préférer oublier

Anna avait passé la soirée chez son amie. Ainsi que les deux autres nuits qui suivirent, avant que son père rentre enfin chez eux. Elle avait ignoré le seul appel que sa mère avait voulu tenter le lendemain de leur dispute. _Bien fait pour sa gueule._ Elle en avait eu vachement marre. Elle se disait que quand Walt sera de nouveau à la maison, elle pourrait reprendre sa chambre sans problème. Et elle pensait que lui faire peur lui ferait pas de mal, après qu'elle l'ait abandonné sous la pluie comme ça sans remord. Surtout que le lycée lui aurait téléphoné si elle ne serait pas venue en cours, la elle aurait vraiment pu s'inquiéter. Mais non, la rousse était restée dans les salles de cours, puants la transpiration, à, comme d'habitude, rien foutre de ses journées, assise sur les chaises en bois du fond. Les soirs, après que la blonde soit venue la chercher dans sa voiture blanche pour l'emmener jusqu'à son appart, elle essayait de la battre à la wii. A la _course arc-en-ciel _en particulier. En faîte elle la détesté. Et à la fois elle l'adorait. Ce jeu faisait devenir n'importe qui addicte en peu de temps.

Mais à chaque coin du parcours, elle finissait dans le décor et dans la galaxie d'étoiles. Le chemin rose transparent lui transperçait les yeux, à force de la surveiller. La musique lui tapait dans le creux de son esprit. Et la fatigue lui bousiller son visage. Un "_Merde !_", "_Putain !_", "_Connard de Wario"_ sortait frénétiquement de sa bouche, lorsque sa petite moto orange et sa petite "protégée" brune se cassaient la gueule sur la route dans un "_Oh no !"_. _Cette putain de course impossible à finir. J'suis une merde à tomber dans tous les virages. _Elle arrivait toujours douzième. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'avait jamais pu dépasser le deuxième tour. Le onzième gagnait toujours la partie en avance par rapport à elle, ce qui clôturait le round directement. Alors elle gueulait une vague insulte, entre ses dents, en jetant la manette blanche sur ses genoux nus. Le contact chaud du plastique, encore moite et tiède de l'ancienne emprise des mains d'Anna. Puis elle repensait que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Son cœur qui s'était accéléré avec le son de la musique se recentrait sur un rythme normal et elle jetait son regard sur le visage de la blonde. Elle semblait fière d'être troisième et rigolait des réactions de sa "colocataire." "**T'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras bien un jour. Moi il m'a fallu des mois d'entrainement.**"

Ses yeux innocents se laissèrent pousser vers ceux à son opposé. _De beaux yeux vert verveine. _Ses joues rosirent, virant au rouge fraise, ses pupilles bleus qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure, elle restait dans cette position, en tailleur, sur le cuir froid du sofa. Ses mèches blond champagne en vrac, un fin sourire sur le bout des lèvres. _Qu'est-ce que c'est sexy. _Elle s'arrêta, son cœur se retourna. _Attends, quoi ?_ Ses pensées avaient toujours été des plus étranges, quel que soit le sujet. Et ça elle n'arrivait pas le contrôler, malheureusement. Sur le coup, les images que lui passait son subconscient lui faisaient tout le temps un peu peur, mais avec le temps elle finissait par trouver ça ... Normal. Et elle oubliait tout sur le champ.

La journée c'était passé normalement, comme tous les mardis. La routine. Deux heures de français en compagnie d'Elsa, et trois heures de divers cours plus ou moins ennuyeux. Elle adorait le mardi, simplement car elles pouvaient rester ensemble pendant plus de temps que d'habitude. Et que du coup, la matinée lui semblait moins longue. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées à avoir vécu de nombreux moments ensembles. Et avoir vécu pendant quelques jours en collocation y avait joué pour beaucoup. Ce genre de choses unit souvent des personnes totalement inconnues, ou de simples connaissances. Ça soude et renforce une amitié. Anna finissait à quinze heures aujourd'hui, contrairement à Elsa qui terminerait ses cours à dix-sept heures. Elles avaient parlé de ce soir, et, un peu déçus, la rousse lui avait dit qu'elle pensait rentrer chez elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aurait préféré partir ou que la maison de son amie ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle arrête de squatter un appart' qu'elle ne payait même pas tous les mois. "**Juste, s'il se passe encore des histoires comme celle là, ma baraque reste ouverte et mon téléphone allumé toute la nuit." **Lui avait-elle murmuré pendant la deuxième heures de langue, en lui cachant un double des clés dans la pochette avant de son sac. _Putain_. _C'est tellement mignon._ De prendre autant de temps à penser à elle et à ses emmerdes quotidiennes. _Qu'ai-je fais de bien dans ma vie pour mériter une telle amie ?_ Anna avait beau revoir son enfance et son adolescence de A à Z, elle ne voyait pas. Rien du tout. Pourtant, la chance l'avait visé et l'avait piqué, comme l'aurait fait cupidon et ses flèches de l'amour. Elle lui présenta un petit sourire. Un frisson, les pommettes roses poudrées. "**Merci.**" Le seul mot qu'elle put susurrer avant que la sonnerie ne sonne, et qu'elles durent changer de salle, chacune de leur côté.

Elle était sortie du bâtiment une boule au ventre, une appréhension forte dans son corps. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait comme un trou sur son estomac. Comme si on lui donnait un coup-de-poing. Cette sensation de perdre le contrôle, et ce sentiment de peur ancrée au fond d'elle. Un gout amer dans la bouche et une gorge close. Le pouls qui bat de plus en plus fort. Elle entendait son sang se propulser dans ses veines et artères jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le tapement qui résonne de ses jambes à ses bras. Il lui fallait un tout petit peu de courage. Rien de plus. Le soleil était un peu revenu entre-temps, mais les basses températures la faisaient frémir. Elle avançait vers l'arrêt de bus, juste en bas, à côté du parking goudronné. Elle baissait sa tête, le regard vaguement perdu à travers les détails du sol. _Je me demande ce qu'ils vont dire._ Elle redoutait surtout la réaction de son père, à ce que lui aurait dit sa mère. Elle eut comme un sanglot. Elle était anxieuse. La lumière lui caressant la peau. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages blanc crème.

"**Anna ! Attends !**" La voix masculine résonna à travers les gazouillis des oiseaux en perçant le silence qui se trouvait dans la tête de la rousse. _Kristoff. _

La jeune femme se retourna dans un sursaut, le cœur battant encore plus fort contre sa poitrine dans des mouvements répétitifs réguliers et rapides.

"**Kristoff ? Je... Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**" _Il est au courant ? Au putain... _Elle espérait que soit tout, sauf ça. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, près de l'immense porte en verre qui servait de porte de sortie et d'entrée à l'établissement. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers elle et l'arbre aux feuilles vertes qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune femme.

Il semblait hésitant, les yeux embrouillés. Le blond changea son regard, et il passa du sol recouvert de cailloux aux yeux de la fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui. _Ses merveilleux yeux verts._ Il se figea. Elle levait un peu son visage. Elle l'observait en silence. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il n'y ai pas de bruit, ça la perturbait encore plus. Son nez légèrement bossu, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur son front. Il l'a poussa d'une main gentillement contre l'écorce noir qui caressa sa peau, comme si des ongles se baladaient sur elle. Son souffle recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Une odeur musquée. Elle sentit sa grande main s'enraciner contre sa côté et son ventre, la saisissant presque comme s'il allait la lever dans les airs. Son geste semblait des plus romantique. La chaleur qui envahissait son corps la faisait douter et hésiter. Elle leva les yeux. _Il veut vraiment ce que je pense ? _Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment dans quel but il faisait ça. Le temps lui parut s'arrêter et durer des minutes, mais il ne dura que quelques secondes pourtant. Le contact humain le fit vaciller. Sa deuxième main, la droite, était au-dessus de ses cheveux roux, collé contre le bois. Puis il approcha sa tête vers le sienne, en essayant d'emprisonner sa bouche avec celle de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux. _Putain, merde. Je suis censée faire quoi là ?_

"**Je... Kristoff.**" Elle repoussa avec sa main gauche le buste de l'homme tout en écartant son crâne. Elle tremblait. _C'était quoi ça ? Un test ? _Anna n'avait pas les idées en places. _"_**Tu ... Tu m'aimes ?**" Souffla-t-elle hésitante. Il semblait un peu ahuri. **"Et toi pas c'est ça ?**" Le silence qui régna confirma son inquiétude. "**Oh putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"** Murmura-t-il prenant son visage dans sa main. "**Je suis désolée Kristoff je...**" Lui chuchota-t-elle les yeux troublés et en pleine incompréhension. Il l'a coupa aussitôt "**Non mais je comprends. Je me disais qu'après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Et l'amour que j'ai pour toi... Saches juste que je t'aime, c'est tout.**" Ça lui paraissait si fort et profond. Si réel.

Tout s'éclaircit. Mais tout s'écroula devant elle. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que son âme. Juste la sienne. Que tout tombait en lambeaux. Un vide intégral.

Enfaîte, elle aurait préféré qu'il s_ache _pour elle et sa mère. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Le pire. L'amour brise toujours les amitiés. L'amour brise toujours tout. Et s'il lui avait dit ça comme ça, c'était forcément qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis pas mal de temps. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à demander à une femme un mois après de tels sentiments, non. Mais c'était _impossible_. Son cœur se serra à lui en faire pâlir. Des millions de coups de couteaux qui lui perçaient le buste. Elle avait mal, elle ne comprenait pas. C'était son meilleur ami, comme le frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu, le mec qu'elle s'amusait à taquiner, celui qui l'emmenait dans des soirées et la consolait dans les coups durs. Et même si depuis le début de l'année, à cause du changement de classe, et d'_Elsa_, ils s'étaient éloignés, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire ça. Sa bouche se plissa et ses muscles se contractèrent pour se crisper. _Putain, mais Kristoff pourquoi ?_ C'était qu'il lui ai tout dit qui ne simplifiait pas les choses. Maintenant, comment le regarder sans se dire une seconde qu'il pense peut-être juste à capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Comment savoir s'il ne pense plus à elle ou si au contraire, elle se situe au centre de ses pensées H24 ?

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête. "**Je ... Je dois y aller, je vais prendre un bus. Au revoir.**" Elle parlait sèchement. Elle venait de créer une distance. Elle ne pouvait pas directement lui parler comme s'il n'avait rien tenté. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et son lit était le meilleur endroit pour ça. Sans se retourner, elle traça jusqu'au transport urbain qui attendait. Elle salua d'une main le conducteur, et prit une place sur l'un des sièges en tissus bleus. Anna n'avait même pas envie de sourire ni de parler. Elle colla sa tête contre la vitre froide, puis ferma les yeux.

Le trajet lui parut si long. Elle s'était retenue de pleurer ou de faire quoi que se soit. Le visage sans émotion, elle était rentrée. _La porte était ouverte._ "**Anna ?" **Son nom résonna dans sa tête. Son père arriva dans le hall et l'enlaça. "**T'as mère m'a tout dit. Heureusement que tu vas bien.**" Elle se laissa sombrer dans bras. Le réconfort de la chaleur humaine de quelqu'un qui compte pour elle lui faisait du bien. Elle se souvenait de quand elle était enfant et qu'elle tombait sur le sol de la cour. Qu'elle venait en pleurant et en saignant, et qu'après un "bisous magique", il l'enlaçait comme il le faisait là. Puis elle se détacha de l'étreinte et alla poser son cartable. "**Ou étais-tu ?"** Lui demanda la femme brune qui se déplaçait dans le salon. Anna refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que se soit. "**Répond, ou étais-tu ?**" Continua-t-elle en tapant sur la table. Elle était toujours en colère contre elle. "**Chez une amie, ça te va j'espère comme réponse ?**" Elle partit dans sa chambre, faisant vibrer les marches et toute la maison en claquant sa porte aussi fort que son bras lui en permis. Elle jeta ses affaires à terre et s'étala sur son lit. La douceur et le froid de son oreiller et de sa couverture lui firent un bien fou. Le tissu gris frais enrobant son corps frêle. Puis elle ferma ses paupières, se laissant emporter dans son monde.

Une heure après, Elsa sortit des cours. Elle avançait, en fredonnant un air joyeux jusqu'à sa voiture. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se foutait du monde. Lorsqu'elle prit place sur le siège en cuir en face du volant, elle s'arrêta. Anna lui manquait. Sa compagnie faisait un vide. D'habitude, elle fermait la portière et peu après la rousse arrivait en pointant sa tête dans l'automobile par le trou qui servait de fenêtre en criant "_Bonjour les croissants !_" en Français. Elle s'asseyait dans un mouvement brusque, en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait foutu, et les tactiques qu'elle avait imaginée pour la battre dans la course arc-en-ciel. Ça la faisait rire. Là c'était un vide et un silence obscur.

Elle démarra le véhicule blanc et monta la radio à dix pour mettre une musique qui bouge. Mais là, juste une mauvaise nouvelle. _Cette musique. _La musique qui passa lors de la soirée. Lors du moment qu'elle regrettait amèrement. Elle faillit percuter une voiture, le sourire en vrac, les yeux perdus. Elle n'aimait pas cette scène et changea automatiquement de station. Mais le son restait et persistait. Il dansait et se répétait en boucle dans sa tête et son esprit. "**Non pas ça, pas encore.**" Elle se rappelait de tout à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Les sensations encore présentes des mains tremblantes qui se faufilaient sur leurs corps, hésitantes. Leurs têtes si proches, leurs souffles chauds se collant et se partageant. Leurs lèvres qui s'entrelaçaient à en vomir, qui ne se lâchaient plus que pour prendre une inspiration de temps en temps. Son gout de miel dans sa bouche. La chaleur de la sienne qui s'appuyait contre celle d'Elsa. Leurs peaux se frôlant, le poids de la plus vieille s'étalant contre la plus jeune, plaqué sur un mur.

Elles haletaient longuement entre deux baisers. Des baisers courts mais langoureux. Elle gara sa voiture. La peur et l'excitation du nouveau. Le parfum de l'alcool et de menthe qui survolait leurs narines. La tête vague, le manque d'oxygène et un mal de crâne. Le monde qui crie, enfermées dans une des chambres, l'haleine fraîche des boissons, tout qui parait loin d'elles. _Cette putain de musique qui continue, tape._ Ça semble durer si longtemps. Elle passe sa main droite dans sa chevelure rousse et sur son beau visage. Son visage si doux, et ses joues rouges. Puis elle se stoppe. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle faisait et que sa voisine devait surement être soûle. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait abordé de telles sortes. "**Anna non, nous ne devrions pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.**" Lui avait-elle dit la voix serrée et le ton qui descendait. Voler son premier baiser comme ça.

Mais elle en rajouta une couche, et au lieu de répliquer, elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres gelées, leurs salives se mélangeant. C'était juste un pur plaisir pour la jeune femme, mais c'était à la fois son amie. Et elle savait que parfois, quand on abusait trop, l'alcool avait un effet assez étrange sur la personne qui en consommait. Elsa la repoussant de la main droite. "**S'il te plait."** Elle se ressaisit. **"Vient, je vais... Te ramener."** Les cocktails et la tequila n'avaient atteins son cerveau qu'en partie seulement. Elle avait encore quelques idées claires. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne se cessait de se demander que ferait-elle si elle l'apprenait. Et malgré chaque bon moment passé avec elle, le souvenir flou de cette putain de fête revenait tous les jours lui hanter la tête. Le souvenir de la tête de son amie, dans les vapes, lui plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de son cou. Ou encore lorsqu'elle l'a fusillait sauvagement des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elsa se laissa tomber contre la porte principale et laissa son regard s'emporter là ou il voulait. Elle pencha la tête. Juste, comment réagir à ça ? Elle n'avait pas de solution et préférait essayer d'oublier. C'est _tout._


	9. Appel du Samedi

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Anna était excitée. A sauter dans tous les coins de sa chambre comme une puce, car bientôt débuterait le voyage en France. Elle en parlait avec tout le monde et l'avait écrit partout : sur son téléphone noir comme sur des feuilles qu'elle avait épinglé sur les murs blanc poudre de sa demeure. Sa relation avec sa mère s'était un peu améliorée avec les quelques nuits qui s'écoulèrent, même si elle restait quelque peu tendue. Elle préférait donc passer son temps à la maison dans son petit "jardin secret" que dans la même pièce que la brune, assise sur sa vieille balançoire. _Vieux bois de chêne __et cordelettes usées._ Son père et elle l'avaient fabriqué lors de ses quatre ans.

Ils y avaient passé une journée entière; mais le résultat en valait la peine. Toute petite, l'air fier et en s'essuyant son front de sa main droite, comme lorsqu'un homme à fini de travailler, elle resplendissait et était vraiment adorable. Dans ses deux petites nattes rouges et sa petite tunique blanche, elle se dirigeait vers l'objet et le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, et tend ses yeux vers Walt qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Elle était émerveillée par le boulot qu'elle avait fait, et immédiatement elle se poussa pour arriver à grimper sur "son" chef-d'oeuvre. _Le bon vieux temps_ qui semblait si loin maintenant. La rousse prit place sur la planche, son poids faisant vaciller la branche qui se suspendait au-dessus de sa tête.

C'était le lieu de tellement de souvenirs. Quand elle était heureuse, quand elle cherchait un truc à faire, seule, dehors, quand elle était triste et qu'elle venait se réfugier dans les bras de mère nature. Elle regarda l'objet métallique et plastique qu'elle avait transporté de son lit à derrière sa maison. Son index tapant contre le verre tiède, des petits bruits fantaisies qui sortaient. _Je devrais le mettre en silencieux, j'en ai marre de ce putain de son._ Elle l'écoutait chaque heure qui passait et sa petite tête commençait à ne plus supporter ce téléphone. Un nom s'afficha sur le fond vert, avec une photo d'une jeune fille. "_Elsa :))"_ Elle appuya sur la touche verte à côté du prénom. Les vibrations émirent par l'appareil parcourra les mains et les épaules de la jeune femme dans un frisson chaud. Elle l'emmena à son oreille droite, avec la main qui se trouvait du même côté. Ca sonnait. _Bip. Bip. Bip. _Anna espérait qu'elle décroche. Juste pour au moins lui rappeler qu'il restait seulement deux jours avant l'excursion dans son pays d'origine. Pour parler de tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, des stars qu'elle aimerait voir et tout ce qu'elle _devait manger_. Puis une voix. _Sa voix, _et pas celle du répondeur ou elle disait "_C'est mon répondeur, après le bip, je vous écoutes_" dans sa langue maternelle. Là c'était la sienne, en direct. La voix douce et chaleureuse qui la faisait sourire et la rassuré.

Un murmure fin pas très audible passa d'une oreille à l'autre. "**Allo ?"** Elle ne semblait pas vraiment éveillée. **"T'as fait la fête hier soir ?**" Il eut un silence. Le temps qu'Elsa comprenne que c'était Anna à l'autre bout du fil grâce à sa voix énergétique et toute mignonne, tout en regardant quel nom s'affichait sur le fond bleu lumineux. "**De quoi ? Non non pourquoi ?" **Susurra-t-elle tout bas. "**Tu sembles crevée."** Lui avoua franchement la rousse. Elle se balançait légèrement avec ses pieds en ballerines blanches, caressant la terre du bout des orteils. Le vent frais faisant voler les mèches de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec tout ce qu'il trouvait dans le ciel blanc. "**En faîte je viens de me réveiller.**" Elle eut un petit rire coincé par le manque de parole de la nuit, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà _14 heures _passées.

"**J'ai passé la nuit à tenter de finir la course arc-en-ciel en 150 c sur ma wii et tu comprends, j'ai pas trop fermé l'œil du coup.**" Anna eut un joli sourire. _Je te parie qu'elle a fait ça pour m'épater la prochaine fois qu'on se verra._ **"Je voulais t'appeler pour un peu te parler. Je m'ennuyais et puis c'est avec toi que je voulais engager la conversation."** Elle fit une petite pause. La blonde eut une petite pensée. Elle était contente qu'elle soit la première personne et premier son qu'elle entendrait aujourd'hui. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent. "**Tu a réussi au final ?" **Une once d'hésitation au creux de sa gorge. Elle passait par la salle de bains au même moment. "**Non pas vraiment, pas du tout même."** Elle éteignit la lumière et ouvra le volet. Puis fit couler l'eau.

"**Au faîte je voulais te dire !"** Se précipita la jeune fille, enjouée. "**J'ai trop trop trop envie de me faire un piercing mais mes parents veulent pas. Je voulais que tu m'aides à les convaincre, vu que tu es plus âgée, et que si tu leur sors des arguments de ouf comme quand tu m'en trouves tout le temps, c'est sur ils diront oui !"** On aurait dit un petit démon qui essayait de faire une tête d'ange pour entrer au paradis. Elsa faillit cracher sa salive. "**Je... Quoi ? Anna tu es folle ! Un piercing ?**" _Exactement ce qu'ont dit papa et maman. _Elle reprit aussitôt. "**Sur le nombril, ç****a aurait été trop bien si je me l'était fait demain, comme ça j'aurais pu me pavaner avec dans les rues de Paris." **Elsa eut un rire. **"Tu sais qu'il gèle beaucoup à Paris au moins ? Je suis certaine que tu aurais eu trop froid pour le montrer aux** **passants**." Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en coinçant son téléphone contre son épaule et son oreille. Elle sortit deux tartines de pain de mie qu'elle enfourna dans son grille-pain rose, et enclencha le mécanisme.

"**En parlant de Paris, tu as commencé ta valise toi ?"** Lui questionna Anna. Il était presque évident que la jeune femme lui dise oui. D'ailleurs c'était le cas, sa valise bleu canard traînait dans un coin de son appartement, vers sa chambre, déjà fermée et rembourrée de fringues. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle patientait comme ça, bien sagement à terre. **"Oui, elle est même finie. Et la tienne ?**" La rousse serra sa bouche. La sienne était encore cachée dans la maison, surement au grenier. Et ses vêtements, tous par terre étalés sur le sol ou sur sa chaise transparente en boule. Bref, elle n'avait rien foutu depuis deux semaines, comme à son habitude. "**J'allais la commencer. Mais j'ai pas encore eu trop le temps. Je l'ai plus passé à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire une fois** **arrivé**." Oh ça oui qu'elle y avait pensé. Elle avait fait une liste de produit typiquement de là-bas à goûter tel que leurs fromages ainsi que tous les meilleurs restaurants à visiter. La feuille était accrochée pile poil sur sa porte de rondins. Puis elle reprit. "**En passant, ça te dirais d'être mon guide touristique ?"** Plaisanta-t-elle, le regard bercé par le mouvement régulier des herbes dansantes, de droite à gauche. _Hypnotique._

"**Oui, oui pas de souci."** Elle se mit à croquer dans ses tartines de confiture fraise tout en rejoignant son vieux canapé. Le soleil tapait sur le dos de la seconde jeune fille. Elle se sentait bien, l'odeur des jonquilles et des violettes qui s'incrustait dans son nez, et un rouge-gorge fredonnait un air musical pas très loin au dessus. "**Mais tu risques d'être perdue pour parler avec les parisiens. Vu comme tu suis en langue.**" Anna eut une tête faussement offusquée. "**Mais non, pas du tout. Je me débrouille très bien en Français."** Elle accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient de la construction en bois qui s'envolait dans le vide, laissant les plis de sa robe fleuris ne faire qu'un avec la brise printanière. Elsa eut un sourire mesquin, et le regard qui suivit. "_Et si je parle qu'en Français jusqu'à demain ça t'irais ? Tu comprendrais ? "_ Jouer avec les nerfs des gens pouvaient être tellement jouissif parfois. Rien que pour taquiner une personne que l'on apprécie ça l'était encore plus. La rousse eut comme une envie de dégueulis. En faîte non, elle ne suivait pas assez en cours pour comprendre un traître mot que la jeune fille venait de prononcer. "**Ouais mais je préfère qu'on parle anglais tu vois." **

Derrière son écran de verre, Elsa tentait de se retenir de rire. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre. **"Tu sais j'angoisse pas mal... Enfin l'avion. C'est la première fois que je vais le prendre.**" Anna était tellement bavarde, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Elle avait mille et une question. Elle aurait voulu lui parler jusqu'au coucher du soleil, impatiente. Les heures qu'elle passait à lui raconter sa vie passer si vite. Idem du côté de la blonde qui adorait l'écouter en silence. "**Tout ira bien de ce côté-là. C'est super cool un avion. J'adore le prendre.**" La calma-t-elle avec son _putain _d'accent français, au quel la jeune fille s'était habituée à entendre. A première vu un oiseau géant fait de métal blanc ça pouvait vite effrayer. Au final c'était tout le contraire, surtout lors de longs voyages. Elsa l'avait pris plusieurs fois pour venir ici. Elle avait une certaine habitude, une routine. Elle connaissait par cœur les séances démarquages et chaque étape de vol. La jeune fille eut un petit smiley sur ses lèvres roses. "**C'est gentil de me rassurer. On se mettra à côté ?"**

Une abeille bourdonnait près d'elle, pendant que la seconde étudiante se mettait un vernis cristal au reflet azur sur les orteils. Un ongle par ongle, couche par couche. La couleur était sublime, et c'était la préférée de la blonde. Elle appuya en même temps sur la télécommande qui se situait à côté d'elle, sur sa gauche. Un vieux programme. Elle zappa avec sa main inoccupée. Des dessins animés. Elle appuya encore une fois sur le bouton gris, sentant le plastique mou et les petits points en reliefs sur l'objet s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et dans ses longs doigts. Une série criminelle. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, et rien de mieux que de se lever avec ça. "**Sure. Comme ça si on a des turbulences je pourrais te consoler avant que l'on crash.**" La plus jeune fit style de s'emporter. "**Arrêtes de me faire peur Elsa ! Tu t'es réveillée d'humeur joueuse tout à l'heure ?**" Elle avait beau dire ça, ça lui plaisait ces petites piques et ses blagues, plus cherchées que celles de Kristoff. Elle trouvait ça tout simplement _sexy._ "**Il fallait pas me réveiller si tôt aussi, surtout un samedi.****" **

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée. Des cheveux fourchus sur le sommet, et deux poches de cernes. Puis il y eu un blanc. Un long blanc. Plus personne ne parlait, il y avait juste le bruit de dehors et de la télé qui rigolait en fond. Elsa repensa aux derniers jours et à ce qui avait kidnappé sa tête et son esprit. Elle devait lui dire. Elle avait pensé à ça pendant des heures entières, et s'était résolu que c'était mieux pour elle. Elle avait trop de choses sur les épaules. Elle essaya de tenir sa voix, hésitante. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur battait à la chamade dans un rythme saccadé et puissant. Elle stressait. "**Écoutes Anna, je... J'ai besoin de te dire un truc. Je voulais te parler de la soirée il y a deux mois. Je t'ai dit que je m'en rappelais pas mais je t'ai mentis..." **La rousse ne put s'empêcher de couper son amie. "**Oh mais c'est rien, on s'en fout t'inquiètes. Au pire si tu veux vraiment en parler, on pourra en discuter pendant le trajet." **

Elle eut un sourire, sans se rendre compte que son amie ne pouvait pas la voir. Puis une voix grave sortie de nulle part -en faîte elle sortait de la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine. "**Rentres s'il te plait, Anna. Va faire ta valise !"** Criait son père, en sortant sa tête pour vérifier que sa fille était toujours assise sagement et pour l'apercevoir. "**Je dois y aller, on m'appelle. Bisous, à Lundi.**" Finissait-elle sur un ton doux, et d'un geste court elle raccrocha. Anna monta dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle dérapa sur les planches lisses du couloir en hurlant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison si on pouvait lui trouver l'objet qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Puis elle se jeta dans le tas de vêtements propres et colorés. _Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre alors. _La jeune fille devait se dépêchait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi prendre. Alors, prise d'une folle ennuie et d'une insupportable envie de faire autre chose, elle se laissa tomber sur le parquet en bois. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. **"Ailles ! Ta mère le sol." **Engueula-t-elle ce qu'elle venait de percuter, en se relevant d'une main. _Va falloir que tu t'y mettes ma petite Anna, parce que là t'es mal partie._

Pendant ce temps-là, Elsa était restée sur place, dans une position assez étrange. Le son de l'émission et les cris des victimes continuaient de percer l'écran. Ses mèches blondes dégoulinant sur ses épaules, les dents de la blonde se serrèrent. Ça la tracassait trop et ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était un peu comme si elle l'aurait violé. En moins grave bien sûr. Mais ça rester quelque chose de dur à assumer au fond d'elle. En plus elle savait très bien que la rousse n'était pas consciente de ses gestes. D'un côté elle se rassurait qu'elles ne soient pas allés plus loin. Anna était la joie de vivre incarnée, joyeuse, maladroite et toujours drôle. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle perde la confiance qu'elles avaient construite, mais c'était trop pour son petit corps. Sans s'en rendre compte elle renversa son vernis avec son bras droit. "**Merde !"** Gueula-t-elle en rattrapant le récipient à demi-vide et en cherchant une feuille de dissolvant. Elle commença à frotter durement, les mains tremblantes. Ses veines sortaient de ses pauvres membres frêles. Alors, elle laissa tout tomber, s'effondrant contre son canapé et le sol gelé, s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux. Et dans une longe expiration, s'arrêta de penser.


	10. Voyage à Paris

Enfin, aujourd'hui, le grand jour ! Anna trépignait de partout et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle s'était levée une demie heure avant que son réveil (qu'elle détestait) sonne. Et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'était habillée tellement vite. Elle avait mangé en deux-deux son petit-déjeuner habituel, manquant de se tacher sur son nouveau haut pastel, et avait mit sa valise la veille dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle était excitée comme un chien devant sa balle en caoutchouc, prête à être lancée, en clignant des yeux toutes les secondes, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait. Mais aussitôt elle pensait aux bonnes choses que les mauvaises et les terribles questions venaient trotter dans sa tête. _Si on avait un crash ? Si je m'assois à côté d'un fou ? _Anna devenait limite parano, ce qui faisait sourire son père qui lui avait promis de la conduire jusqu'au lycée. Il alluma la radio, une musique des années 70, tout en remuant la tête de droite à gauche, il fit signe à sa fille de grimper dans le véhicule noir. Elle était carrément en avance mais elle avait trop peur d'être en retard. La rousse s'installa sur le siège en cuir, tout en se remémorant si elle n'avait pas oublié peut-être quelque chose d'important, en comptant sur ses doigts. _Mes lunettes de soleil. _Même si elle n'en n'aurait pas besoin. _Mes trois sacs. Mon téléphone. Euh. Mes shampoings, attends, j'ai pris celui qui sent la banane ?_

"**T'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu n'as rien oublié. Tout va bien se passer.**" Le-rassura-t-il.

_C'est gentil._ Juste des pensées positives, rien de plus. Le chemin en voiture se passa rapidement. Elle ne le vit même pas commencer tellement elle était heureuse. Elle avait bombardé Elsa de textos ainsi que les autres personnes avec qui elle parlait un peu dans sa classe. Elle descendit de l'automobile, une boule au ventre. Ses joues restées figées dans cette position, et même si elle aurait essayé elle n'aurait pas pu arrêter. C'était une journée extraordinaire, tellement de nouveautés à découvrir et de nouveaux lieux à explorer ! Elle s'avança vers le bus qui attendait patiemment tous les élèves. _Paris, me voilà !_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans tout le car, après avoir laissé ses affaires aux professeurs et aux accompagnateurs. _Elsa. _

Elle était vers le fond. Elle lui fit un petit geste de main (de la droite) toute joyeuse. Mais, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers elle, elle vit un homme un peu gros et baraqué s'approcher, la pousser pour la dépasser et s'asseoir juste à côte de son amie. "**Mais putain..."** Elle se tut. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait faire gaffe aux adultes, elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir une heure de colle ou être privée d'activités une fois arriver et se résigna à ne pas répliquer et se laisser faire. Alors la rousse préféra prendre place sur un fauteuil vers les derniers, pas très loin de la blonde et du mec étrange, et elle posa son derrière sur le vieux tissu bleu qui la dégoûtait un peu. Elle loucha sur Elsa. _Pourquoi il a fallu que ce con prenne MA place ?_ Ce n'était pas vraiment sa place, mais ça l'énervait de pas pouvoir parler avec elle. La blonde la regardait aussi, son regard tentait discrètement de l'admirer, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en deux nattes, et ses taches de rousseur accompagné de sa moue boudeuse.

Quand elle entrait dans son champ de vision, elle oubliait toutes les mauvaises choses, et surtout le jour abominable ou c'était produit cette fête. Elle appréciait de justes penser au présent, et _seulement_ au présent. Anna tourna sa tête ronde, en direction de la vitre ou une fine buée apparu. Le paysage défilait, les gens parlaient. Le chauffeur s'empressait d'aller plus vite, les bosses secouaient la jeune fille qui rêvassait. Son index s'envola sur le verre, dessinant des cercles asymétriques. Elle lâcha une respiration, et l'air se refléta sur la fenêtre en face d'elle, comme si au centre, s'était déclenchée une sorte de gèlement s'étendant sur l'objet froid. Ses paupières à demis-closes, qui s'effondraient à observer les routes et les arbres qui les traversaient si rapidement. Trente minutes de routes. Rien à faire, et en plus seule à tuer le temps. Mais enfin il s'arrêta. L'aéroport se trouvait devant. A quelques mètres. Tout le monde sortit en se dépêchant de quitter le véhicule. Lorsqu'Anna se leva à son tour, lentement en attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne, elle vit qu'Elsa l'avait attendu. _C'est mignon._

Elle afficha un joli sourire, ses pupilles vertes se perdant dans les siennes, toujours ce même bleu aux reflets de diverses teintes et tons. "**Salut." **La blonde eut la même gestuelle. "**Hey." **Il y eut un court blanc, pendant, en file indienne, elle commençait à parcourir le couloir principal devant le regard de leur prof de français. "**Tu as un peu peur ? J'ai regardé et normalement on est assise à côté. Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un autre mec un peu lourd qui viendra s'incruster.**" Elsa s'arrêta, pour laisser place à des phrases à un rire, tout en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Anna aurait voulu faire de même, mais seules ses lèvres s'écartèrent sans aucun son. "**Ouais, un peu. J'espère aussi."** Elles sortirent devant le regard amusé du conducteur, à qui elles dirent un "Au revoir" rapide, amicalement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à côté. Anna s'était déjà mise à lui raconter sa vie. Ce qu'elle avait prit, ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, qu'elle avait écrit une liste et qu'elle devait lui montrer. Elsa l'écoutait simplement en silence. Le groupe d'étudiants entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment qui faisait deux fois la taille de leur école. Ils suivirent les autres et passèrent dans une mécanisme robotique. "**Pose tes affaires dedans, chaussures et ce que t'as dans tes poches.**" Lui expliqua la blonde, en enlevant son sac et en posant ses bijoux dans une des barquettes grises qui défilaient sur le tapis roulant. La rousse commença à enlever ses chaussures, une paire de basket blanches qu'elle venait de s'offrir, et déposa son cartable de même couleur dans une des boites. Elle emboîta le pas à son amie, priant dans sa tête pour pas que la porte magnétique ne sonne. Juste une lumière verte. _C'est bon. _

C'était toujours stressant de passer par ce genre de choses. Même quand on a rien à se reprocher. Elle attrapa ses affaires à la sortie du carré noir, avec comme ouvertures des bandes en plastiques foncées. Anna essaya de se dépêcher car elle voyait déjà que ses amis étaient loin devant eux. **"Merde merde, vite !" **Elle n'arrivait pas à enfiler ses New Balances. En sautillant sur un pied, elle fit une course à travers les touristes et habitants de Californie. _Là !_ Ils attendaient tous deux par deux avec leurs billets. Elsa se retourna pour voir ou se trouvait la rousse, n'ayant même pas remarqué que celle-ci était à la traîne. Elle s'approcha d'elle alors pour qu'elle puisse se tenir à son épaule pour finir se rentrer son second pied. "**Merci.**" Ses joues rougirent. **"De rien. Tu as ton passeport sur toi ?"** Anna passa sa main droite dans sa poche de jean. Et en sortie, soulagée, un bout de cuir brun. "**C'est bon !"**

Toute la classe passa par la sécurité et dans un drôle de tunnel qui relier l'avion aux passagers. Les hôtesses les saluèrent. Il faisait frais. Le sol était dans un tissu style mousse, qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux des sièges. Anna devança tout le monde, pour s'installer en première, près du hublot. Elle tremblait un peu. Ça lui faisait peur, et en même temps, ça l'émerveillait. Elle observait les yeux grands ouverts le dehors, Elsa prit place juste à côté d'elle. _9 Heures de vol. _C'était long. Mais en sa compagnie, elle savait que ça irait plus vite. Après quelques gestes importants en cas de problèmes, tout le monde, les stewards inclus s'attachèrent. "**Ça te dérange si je te prends la main ?**" La blonde acquiesça pour un non.

Elle saisissait la main se sa voisine, froide, et plus grande. Elle sentait son pouls, qui contrairement au sien, semblait lent. Le véhicule débuta le décollage, les roues se frottèrent se fort contre le sol en gravier. Anna serra ses doigts, les mélangeant avec ceux d'Elsa. Son organe qui se situait au creux de sa poitrine tapait contre elle, fort. Elle l'entendait, frénétiquement. Elle ferma les paupières, et sentit son cœur s'envoler en même temps que l'engin. _Oh putain, oh mon dieu. _Elle murmurait "**Putain putain putain..."** Son ventre se divisait en plusieurs et elle pensait que son cerveau n'avait plus d'oxygène et trop peu de pressions. Ses oreilles se bouchaient dans une douleur minimal. La plus vieille la regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça l'amusait de la voir dans cet état. Alors l'avion tenta de se stabiliser, en faisant des petites vagues de haut en bas. _Comme un montagne russe de merde. _En faîte, Anna aimait bien les attractions mouvementées. Mais là, elle avait comme l'impression que rien n'était sécurisé. Elle fronça son front, laissant une veine apparaître entre ses sourcils. Puis plus rien. Comme si elle était dans sa voiture. Elle desserra ses muscles et arrêta d'être crispée. "**Je..." **La jeune fille n'avait plus de mot. La blonde lui montra ses crocs blancs, totalement détendue. "**Voilà, c'était pas si horrible ?"** _Un peu près. Mais bon, il y avait e__ncore neuf longues heures à attendre. Neuf longues heures._

Pourtant, le temps lui sembla court. Elle avait parlé, n'avait presque pas bouffé -Vu ce qu'ils lui avaient servi elle avait bien fait. Anna avait regardé deux films et s'était amusée à observer la condensation des gouttes d'eau, de la vapeur, de l'humidité, qui s'était transformées en flocons de neiges avec l'altitude et le froid qui régnait dehors. _-65. _A observer les nuages crème, blancs et gris, se mélanger entre le ciel, ou l'océan bleu nuit, elle n'arrivait pas les différencier. Puis arriva l'arriver, qui fut pire que le décollage. Une fois à terre, elle souffla un coup, de soulagement. "**Heureusement que nous n'avons pas eu de turbulences, tu n'aurais pas supporté."** Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant la rousse sortir, le mal de l'air encore présent sur son visage. Ses veines ne vibraient presque plus, et son crâne reprenait l'habitude d'être dehors. En traversant les portes de l'aéroport de Paris, dix fois plus petits, elle changea complètement de tête. "**Putain, c'est mort je sors pas, on caille trop !**" Elsa la devança. La plus jeune commença à trembler, les deux mains sur ses bras opposés dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Elle regarda le nouveau décor autour d'elle. Tout était gris, et personne ne semblait vraiment heureux. Que des visages tristes et dépressifs. Les nuages couvraient tout le ciel blanc, les maisons, du beauté à en couper le souffle, s'enchaînaient durant des kilomètres. La plus vieille était vraiment nostalgique, on pouvait le voir dans la façon dont ses traits faciaux se plaçaient. La joie de vivre pur. _Elle est magnifique._

"**A tous les élèves, nous dormirons à l'hôtel 102 rue des Lions. Rentrer à 20 heures. Pour les taxis, on va vous distribuer des tickets pour des voyages gratuits, et pour le reste vous utiliserez ce que l'on vous a appris."** Hurla de sa voix criarde leur professeur principale et une des adultes présente.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était contente d'être enfin arrivée ! Les accompagnateurs s'étaient chargés de prendre leurs valises, elles étaient libres de tout visiter ! "**Alors, alors, qu'avais-je prévu ..."** Susurra-t-elle, prise dans ses pensées, en regardant dans son téléphone ce qu'elle avait noté depuis une semaine. Une grande main, fine, vint baisser l'objet. "**Ah pas si vite. Dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas demandé d'être ton "guide touristique" ?"** Elle reprenait mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait demandé Anna, le samedi, il y a deux jours. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, elle reprit la parole. "**Nous avons les champs Elysées, quelques places importantes, le pont aux cadenas, le Louvre et n'oublions pas la tour Eiffel." **La fille en face d'elle rangea le bout de métal et mécanisme électronique dans sa poche. "**On pourra même aller voir mes parents, ils habitent pas très loin. Tu es prête ?" **Elle restait bouche bée par tant de programmes déjà prévus, puis elle se mit à suivre Elsa. Elles montèrent dans la première voiture rouge qui arriva. "**Je fais visiter la ville à une amie. Direction le pont des Arts s'il vous plait." **

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent sur le pont goudronné, recouvert de milliers de cadenas, tous tagués de noms et de cœurs. "**C'est merveilleux...**" Toutes ses couleurs, ses couples amoureux, s'embrassant sans s'arrêter. Le ciel blanc au éclaircis bleu clair, l'eau brouilleuse de la seine. Elsa se stoppa pour fouiller dans son sac à main en cuir noir. **"J'ai amené quelque chose...**" Et toute impatiente elle sortit un cadenas bleu/vert avec écrit "Les meilleures amies." Anna ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier et d'aimer l'idée, l'affirmant avec un rire. "**Je peux l'accrocher ?"** Et pour réponse, elle lui tendit dans sa main gauche. La rousse l'attrapa et se pencha vers un des côtés du pont. Elle se baissa pour trouver un petit coin libre, l'ouvrit avec la clé, puis le verrouilla, à jamais. Elsa se rapprocha de son amie, pour, qu'ensemble, elles puissent balancer au loin, dans les profondeurs du lac, le seul moyen d'ouvrir ce grigri en guise de signe de leur amitié. Leurs mains s'assemblèrent, et d'un geste, l'objet atterrissait dans l'eau. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un moment comme ça, à contempler les mouvements de la brise sur la surface brunâtre, le soleil un peu plus qu'au zénith. "**J'ai une question.**" Demanda timidement la plus jeune durant le silence qui se produisait. "**Tous les Parisiens et Français portant des pulls rayés et des marinières ?"** Elsa éclata de rire. Elle en portait une aujourd'hui, et si son amie la questionnait sur ça, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à en avoir porté depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. "**Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'avais envie, je te jure."** Elle fit une mine dubitative. "**Mouais, mouais."** Elles partirent vers l'autre rive en marchant lentement. "**Bon, o****n va continuer ce petit guide ?"** Proposa alors gentillement Anna. "**Oui, vient, on va déjà essayer de se trouver un taxi qui passe pas loin."**

Il était déjà 18 heures, et le ciel était si sombre. Les étoiles encerclaient la ville. Et la lune, et bien il fallait vraiment bien chercher pour la trouver à travers les boules de cotons éparpillés dans le firmament. Elles firent tellement de choses en une après-midi. A chaque nouveau spectacle et nouveau monument, Anna était suspendue, c'était toujours splendide, d'une telle beauté. Elle prenait des centaines d'images à en remplir son téléphone et son appareil photo. Elle avait la capitale sous tous ses angles, même les plus désavantageux, et ceux qui étaient flous ou ratés. Et elles demandèrent même à d'autres touristes qui admiraient la place, aussi, de les prendre devant l'Arc de triomphe. Elle avait adoré tous les monstrueux tableaux au musée, avec ces sculptures des plus étranges aux plus classiques. C'était une superbe expérience, elle courrait de partout, tirant la plus vieille avec sa main gauche, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Mais Anna n'arrivait pas du tout à communiquer avec les autres, elle n'était même pas capable d'aligner trois mots corrects en Français. Elle descendit alors de la voiture. Un immense immeuble aux aspects vieillot. Une dizaine d'appartements. Son pouls était fort. "**Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes parents ne vont pas te manger."**

Elle eut un sourire pas très convaincu. La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton qui était censé faire sonner une sonnette chez les deux jeunes gens. "_C'est moi._**" **Murmura-t-elle dans l'interphone un peu fissuré, en français. La réponse fut un bip affreux, et l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, gigantesque. Les poignées étaient des têtes de chiens, qui faisaient frémir Anna, elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'observaient lorsqu'elle passa la marche entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Dans le hall, un ascenseur et un escalier avec un tapis rouge qui couvrait toutes les marches en bois clair. "**Premier étage, suis-moi c'est pas très haut."** Et les voilà, lancées dans une montée sans fin. Il y avait tellement de planches de bois, même pour aller au premier seulement. Ca tournait et ça tournait. Puis enfin la première porte, ouverte. Une plante verte à moitié assoiffée qui attend sur le côté, sur l'autre, un coin de chaussures. Elsa enlevait les siennes et les a posés avec les autres, la rousse suivit alors le mouvement. Quand elle leva la tête, elle put apercevoir deux adultes, un homme aux cheveux bruns d'une cinquantaine d'année, et une blonde un smiley collé sur le visage, en plein câlin avec Elsa. Les mêmes cheveux blonds. Elle avait un air de ressemblance inégalable à elle et sa propre mère. Son amie avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son père, et le même nez que celui-ci. Il semblait grand et fort, voir un peu trop imposant. Anna eut du mal à avaler sa salive. "_C'est la jeune fille dont tu nous parles dans tes lettres et tes mails ? Anna ?_**"** Elle eut un sourire naïf lorsque la mère de la plus âgée posa la question. Et même si elle n'avait comprit que la moitié, elle se mit à être rouge de honte, les pommettes fraise. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour leur faire la bise.

_Putain, bonne impression, première impression. _Elle aurait voulu dégager le même aura qu'Elsa avait dégagé lorsqu'elles se sont rencontrés. Celle-ci eut un petit rire. Elle s'en fichait que la plus jeune saches qu'elle aimait bien parler d'elle à sa famille au contraire. Elle entra dans sa "maison", assez grande et qui devait coûter un bras. Elle avait encore une petite heure pour faire connaissance. La mère de son amie, semblait avoir quarante ans, quelques légères rides, et deux poches de cernes apparentes. Elle changea de pièce pour disparaître et ressortir de la cuisine avec des cafés en mains et quelques gâteaux qu'elle avait dû faire. La blonde attrapa la boisson au vol et la rousse se du de refuser. Elle n'en buvait pas, elle trouvait que c'était pas très bon et trop fort. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de piocher dans la boite de biscuits aux chocolats pour s'en bourrer la gueule (le plus discrètement possible, à la Anna.) _T'as intérêt à faire gaffe, pas d'insulte. _Et la jeune fille put réussir à tenir cette promesse. Malgré qu'elle renversa la tasse d'Elsa sur la nappe lors qu'une conversation, en faisant un grand geste avec sa main, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était confuse de tout ça mais tout se passa bien. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils aient un bon souvenir de son petit visage. Vers 19 heures, elles s'en allèrent dans un salut collectif. C'était dur de voir la blonde presque aux bords des larmes de devoir repartir et de ne plus pouvoir les voir avant des mois. Mais elles devaient y aller.

Elles prirent un dernier taxi, bleu. Avec le mot écrit en gros et en lumineux dans la pénombre de Paris, sur le dessus du toit du véhicule. Tout en montrant leur ticket avec le nom de leur lycée, elles commandèrent pour aller à la tour Eiffel. Anna rêvait d'y monter au sommet depuis pas mal de temps. "**Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'ils t'aiment bien. Mes parents.**" Lui chuchota-t-elle durant le trajet, le sourire au bout des lèvres. Elle se sentait soulagée. La voiture s'arrêta devant le monument, et chacune sortit par la porte qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. En sortant, dans un bruit atroce, la rousse leva la tête. "**Wouah.**" Elle n'avait pas pu se restreindre à ne rien dire. La tour haute sur plusieurs mètres, le fer et les tiges qui s'emmêlaient dans une magnifique danse, et les lucioles (on aurait dit que les points lumineux en étaient.) flottaient dans les airs. Son amie lui emboîta encore une fois le pas, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de queue. Une fois dans l'ascenseur avec un groupe de vingt personnes, Anna osa un regard au dessus. _Putain c'est haut !_ Surtout qu'elle avait un peu le vertige. Elsa elle, restait impassible. La machine s'arrêta au troisième étage. Il y avait peu de monde. C'était fabuleux. Le ciel noir, les étoiles, les nuages qui disparaissaient avec la hauteur, la lune ronde. La capital tout entier remplie de lumières dans toutes les maisons. Il faisait frais, voir froid. Les mains de la rousse tremblaient. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux d'une barrière, pour observer ce spectacle. Le vide immense qui l'effrayait et en même temps l'hypnotiser, le vent gelé, les cinq personnes qui discutaient si peu dans leurs dos. "**C'est pas merveilleux tout ça ?"** Le regard perdu au milieu de ce chef-d'oeuvre. Elsa ne peut se stopper d'admirer son visage.

Non pas encore. Ce sentiment au fond d'elle. Cette envie de l'embrasser. Ses muscles et ses fossettes lorsqu'elle sourit comme elle le faisait. Tellement mignon et séduisant. Ses yeux vert pomme, ses paupières beiges presque fermées. Ses longs cils noirs qui suivent le mouvement de ses clignements. Elle tourne son visage pour voir la réaction de son _amie_. Ses taches de rousseur si... Parfaite. Ses lèvres claires qui s'étirent sur ses joues rosées. Elles ne peuvent plus détacher leurs pupilles. Alors, dans l'instinct et le moment, la blonde attrapa sa tête de la main droite, et dépose sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un seul souffle. Anna écarquille les yeux mais elle ne dit rien. _Putain quoi ? _Plus rien, plus personne. Juste eux deux. Aucun son. Ses cheveux champagne qui tapent sur sa peau et ses nattes rousses qui volent avec le vent. Sa langue qui force l'entrée pour aller se mêler à la sienne, dans une unique sensation et unique danse. Elle ne résiste pas et ferme les yeux. Ce fut si court. Pourtant, dans sa tête, ça lui parut durer des heures. Un gout frais de chewing gum à la menthe _glacial._

Ce plaisir intense et ce moment de bonheur. Ses lèvres froides, comme de la glace, qui fondraient au contact de feu, comme à ce qu'on aurait pu comparer celles d'Anna tellement elles étaient bouillantes. Son corps devient chaud, elle ne se sent presque plus, et son cœur bat à la chamade. Ses doigts qui se crispent contre le côté de son visage, ses ongles manucurés qui la caressent, ses doux frissons. Leurs salives qui ne font plus qu'une, ce mordillement intense. Puis elle se retire brusquement. Elles se regardent, haletante. "**Elsa... Je ne comprends pas je... Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée." **_Non, je n'aime pas les filles. Enfin... _Elle était perdue, elle ne savait rien sur ses sentiments. Son amie pense aussitôt que c'était bien l'effet de l'alcool qui lui avait fait chavirer la dernière fois. Elle s'en veut, mais ne regrette rien. Anna se sent compressée, les regards des autres qui la mitraillaient. Tout ça, c'était dans sa tête. Paranoïa. Elle s'en rend même pas compte. Elle se sent mal. Elle recule hésitante. Puis se dirige vers l'appareil pour redescendre en bas. Elsa reste figée, sur place. C'était comme un coup de poignarde dans le cœur, elle le sent omniprésent, elle a l'impression qu'on lui tord, pour le mettre en miette. Son cerveau lui dit qu'elle devra la laisser tomber, qu'elle devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler. Qu'elle devra la voir tous les jours mais qu'elle sera obligé de l'éviter.

Elle souffre en silence, sur place. Ça faisait si mal une déception amoureuse ? Mais elle continuait de sentir cette envie de rester à ses côtés. De la consoler dans les moments durs, et le soir de passer son temps avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que leur course arc-en-ciel soit finie. Mais elle voulait encore capturer sa bouche à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait il y a peu. Son parfum de fraise qui se perd sur sa langue. C'était bien plus _qu'un désire_, c'était de _l'amour_.

Une fois en bas, la rousse tente de trouver un taxi libre. Elle monte dans le véhicule et ferme la porte sèchement. "**102 rue des Lions."** Dit-elle distinctement. Elle se sent étrange. Elle avait aimé, ça elle le savait. Ses yeux se perdent dans le noir de la nuit, sur ses genoux dans son jean bleu un peu déchiqueté. Son index et son majeur de la main droite viennent se placer sur ses lèvres. Elle sent encore leurs présences, froides, qui s'appuyaient contre tout son corps, cette sensation douce, une nouveauté. Ses yeux qui auraient voulu partir loin, oublier l'instant, et ne plus se sentir encore là. Son gout de menthe. Ce _Putain_ de gout menthe, encore au creux de son palais. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ça. _Elsa. Je ne sais pas... Putain... _Puis elle fit tomber sa tête sur le côté, une larme cachée dans l'œil, des questions pleins le crâne.


	11. Sortie de minuit

Il faisait nuit. L'heure qu'il était ? Surement aux alentours de minuit, ou plus. Les élèves, une fois rentrés, avaient mangé au restaurent de l'hôtel et avait tous regagné leur chambre individuelle vers 21 heures. Mal, la rousse s'était faite discrète jusqu'à son matelas, dur, sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Ou du moins avait essayé de s'assoupir. Anna n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, elle n'avait pas pu s'arrête de penser à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis tout à l'heure. _Merde. _Son cerveau aurait voulu sortir toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait par l'intermédiaire de sa bouche. Mais la jeune fille se tut, dans le silence des passants. Elle se sentait bizarre et à la fois faible, au creux des draps blancs. Un lit en plastique, une table de chevet et la lampe en coton qui va avec, et une mini salle de bain. La lumière fine de la lune caressait son visage, dans des tons gris. Elle observait les étoiles et les parisiens la tête en arrière, complètement paumée, ensevelie sous sa couverture rouge sang. Elle ne comprenait rien et ne savait plus ou elle en était, elle était juste perdue.

Plus elle pensait à elle, et plus elle se questionnait sur son attirance. Leur baiser se remémorait dans sa tête, lentement. Puis tous les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, depuis le début. Le jour de sa rencontre ou elle se sentait étrange et si petite comparé à elle. Elle avait peur de toujours foutre ses chances d'être bien vu en l'air. Mais il fallait bien s'en douter, espérer être amie avec quelqu'un ne pouvait pas monter jusqu'à si haut dans un crâne sans qu'il y ait quelque chose de suspect. Il y avait des signes dont elle ne s'était même pas aperçue, qui ne trompaient pas. Elle se rappelait de leurs sorties, les matchs de foot et les soirées qu'elle passait allongée sur son vieux canapé à l'admirer entrain de gagner une partie sur une de ses consoles. Elle re pensait à ses souvenirs, à Long Beach comme à Paris. Au lycée comme dans l'avion. Le pont aux cadenas et la célèbre Tour... Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

Elle essaya de se contenir de verser des larmes. Mais elle était seule et tourmentée, et ne put se retenir. Alors le liquide transparent coula le long de ses joues pâles, comme une délivrance, jusqu'à ses fines lèvres rouges. _Salée. _Il coulait en abondance, tachant son débardeur gris dauphin et changeant le gout de rien qui traînait sur son palet. Elle l'avait apprécié en tant qu'amie. Mais l'avait aussi apprécié en tant que plus tout au fond d'elle. Elle avait aimé quand la plus vieille avait capturé sa bouche dans un élan d'hésitation. Son cœur se sentait tout petit, elle aurait voulu s'en débarrasser pour ne plus rien ressentir, et le jeter au loin. Pour que tout soit plus facile. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était possible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour la blonde. Mais il fallait accepter la vérité en face, une fois pour toute. Se décider et cerner enfin ses émotions, ses désirs et ses envies. Anna plaça sa main droite vers sa bouche pour taire ses sanglots sourds, tout en se mordillant l'index. Ses yeux dilatés lui brûlaient comme si elle s'y était mise du sel, elle se retourna vers le mur en tapisserie blanche. Elle ferma ses paupières dans un unique geste en essayant de calmer ses souffrances pour quelques minutes.

Anna essaya de se rassurer et de stopper ses larmes. Le calme de l'instant l'avait conseillé et l'avait fait réfléchir. Et dans un murmure, elle prononça tout bas dans sa main "**Je crois que je l'aime..."** Aussitôt elle se mit à repenser à son visage qu'elle trouvait tellement magnifique depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, il y avait quelque chose. Elle voyait flou. "**Elsa..."** Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. Elle se questionnait. Devait-elle lui dire ? Et comment allait-elle après sa réponse plus que _violente ? _Elle se redressa et s'installa sur ses genoux. Un fin courant frais traversait les portes de l'hôtel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle devait le faire. Elle se leva pour prendre direction le couloir, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, la rousse savait que les adultes régnaient dans les pièces à côté, le moindre son les auraient faits se réveiller. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'objet en bois, pieds nus.

Le petit grincement et le contact du sol froid, en caoutchouc. _Je pense que c'est la chambre à droite._ Elsa aussi avait mal. Un trou dans l'estomac, des vertiges. En boule dans sa couette chaude, elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait pu accumuler. Elle avait gardé les gouttes d'eau de mer dans ses globes oculaires durant deux heures. Les larmes continuaient de s'évader, sa peau était sèche et son haut trempé. L'eau avait inondé son cou et son buste. Elle ne pouvait qu'avoir l'image de sa tête rousse, souriante avec plein de petites taches. Celle lors de la fête, l'odeur de l'alcool les berçant. Et sa tête lorsque celle-ci avait les pupilles écarquillées, sous les lumières du soir de la Capital. Les yeux plissés, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie ou qu'on l'entende ses pleurs au plein milieu de la nuit. La blonde serrait ses jambes comme s'il ne lui restait plus que ça, elle aurait voulu quitter l'établissement pour rejoindre l'appartement de ses parents et de celui de son enfance, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur aurait dit ? Et qui l'aurait laissé partir du bâtiment comme ça ? Elle était piégée dans la chaleur de la salle, étouffante, elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient et que bientôt elle serait écrasée et broyée.

Son oreiller était imbibé du liquide qu'elle secrétait par ses pleurs et de son odeur. Le crissement de l'entrée fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui se retourna en un mouvement, passant sa main droite sous des cernes pour cacher sa tristesse. Les cheveux lâchés et quelque peu emmêlés, elle put apercevoir la chevelure rousse, et un fin sourire. Son petit corps, couvert de taches de rousseur, en culotte rose pâle et d'un top blanc. Les mêmes yeux fatigués, elle s'approcha d'elle. "**Je peux entrer ?"** Osa-t-elle demander. La blonde acquiesça. La bouche entrouverte, elle semblait ahurie. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Anna avait cette peur. La même peur de décevoir, de ne pas réussir, de toujours tout foutre en l'air avec sa stupide maladresse. Puis elle voyait que ses yeux explosés venaient du fait qu'elle avait pleuré, et qu'elle avait fait du mal à une des personnes à qui elle n'aurait jamais voulu en faire. Elsa s'appuya contre le mur gelé sans s'en rendre compte. "**Je... Je suis désolée."** Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot. Elle ne voulait pas parler, le silence et les gestes couvriraient le tout et l'aideraient. Elle savait que la blonde comprenait ce qu'elle voulait expliquer. Elle aurait pu s'y prendre des dizaines de fois, elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver les phrases qu'il aurait fallu. La rousse posa son genou sur le lit tiède, et son autre jambe autour des cuisses en short de son "a_mie." _

Elle s'arrêta, et la regarda dans le creux de l'iris. Elle voyait son reflet, et en même temps elle voyait son visage étonné. Elle comprenait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. _Elle l'aimait. _Ses petites mèches et sa frange recouvraient sa figure, et de la main droite elle écarta celles qui cachaient celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Ses ongles frôlèrent sa peau dénudée d'un geste simple pour la placer derrière son oreille, elle se sentait étrange, une sensation forte au niveau du cœur et du bas du ventre. Elle ressentait son souffle froid se référant sur sa peau tachetée, le sien réchauffait l'atmosphère. Et plus elle la regardait, plus elle de demandait pourquoi elle avait douté. Elle était si bien près d'elle, en s'appuyant sur son autre bras pour se tenir. Ses belles courbes qui se noyaient au-dessus de la blonde, elle bouillonnait. C'était si court et si long. La tête aplatie sur la façade de derrière, Elsa pensait rêver. _Putain, c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue et faîtes de ma vie. _Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe de timidité et à la fois de stresse. "**Je suis simplement venue te rendre ce que tu m'avais donné."**

Un peu d'humour, un sourire coquin. Et elle plissa les yeux en approchant son portrait vers la plus vieille. La rousse la poussa de sa main libre et lui tendit ses lèvres. Un moment d'explosion. Des millions de baisers rapides et langoureux, leurs bouches se décollant et se recollant. Son rythme respiratoire ne pouvait aller plus vite qu'en ce moment, elle eut presque peur d'en faire une crise cardiaque. Ses prunelles roulant jusqu'à l'infinie, son cerveau ne semblait plus recevoir d'air. Son esprit s'envolait loin. Leurs langues lisses et musclées les brûlaient en se touchant, dans un combat effréné, et elle avait l'impression que les gerçures de celle qu'elle embrassait devenaient les siennes. Elsa laisse s'aventurer sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue, rougissante.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle avait surement les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. C'était _magique. _Son pouce froid se joint dans un mouvement régulier et effleure son épiderme. Elle descend son bras vers son cou et dans l'excitation et le bonheur de l'instant elle y plante légèrement ses griffes, et continue de la baisser jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Elle la serre vers elle, elle aime être avec elle, sa présence. Les doigts de la plus jeune se faufilent contre le dos de sa nuque, elle a la tête vide, elle ne se contrôle plus. C'est si profond et intense comme émotion. Et dans un dernier acte commun, frottant leurs lippes ardemment, un sourire vint se coller sur le visage de la blonde alors que la rousse tentait de continuer le contact humain. Une _minute._ Ca ne dura pas plus d'une minute.

Puis elle ne fit plus rien, et elle laissa son petit nez retroussé collé à sa partenaire, un regard sincère partagé. Elle reprit peu à peu l'emprise d'elle-même, en haletant faiblement. Un petit trait de salive qui les rejoignait et qu'elle brisa. Elle avait affectionné particulièrement cette étreinte. Toujours ce silence. Si bon. "**Je t'aime"** Lui avoua la plus vieille entre deux inspirations. "**Moi aussi.**" Lui chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle se résigna, malgré elle, à se desserrer de la jolie jeune fille pour qui son cœur fondait. Quelques bruits se firent ouïr. Elle lui attrapa la main. "**Je ne peux pas rester. On va se faire chopper sinon." **Alors, en dénouant de leurs poignes, elle lui fit un faux sourire compréhensif. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle putain. _Les éclaircis de l'extérieur se réfléchissait sur ses pommettes roses.

_J'aurais voulu rester aussi. _Elle se rendait compte à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, que depuis le début ça n'était pas une _simple_ amitié. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent comme signe d'excuse, et, le plus rapidement et discrètement possible elle regagna sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur l'objet en mousse, une pointe de joie sur sa bouche. Elle se revoit encore entrain de lui dévorer son orifice principal pour manger sans respirer et se laissant oublier qui elle était. Elle ferma ses deux paupières, et s'endormit avec ce souvenir au creux de sa tête, qui ne pouvait la quitter. Elsa aimait passer son temps avec elle autant comme une sorte de _sœur_ et à la fois en tant qu'_amante. _Son corps et sa voix lui manquaient déjà. Comment aurait-elle put faire si elles ne se seraient plus jamais parlé ? Si tout c'était mal passé et qu'Anna n'aurait pas développé ce sentiment ? Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Elle se pinça l'avant-bras droit pour être sure de la réalité. Son sourire heureux ne voulait pas s'effacer. Elle espère simplement qu'elle ne regrettera rien. Elle devait juste attendre demain, et commença à somnoler.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent en bas, dans le hall qui servit ,en guise de restaurent, pour petit déjeuner. La nuit fut courte pour la blonde et la rousse. Elle n'avait fait que réfléchir et à se rappeler leur doux baiser. Un des hommes présents s'approcha du centre de la salle en hurlant, pendant qu'elles croquaient machinalement et frénétiquement dans leurs bols jaunes de céréales et de lait.

"**Vous avez encore une journée entière. On se retrouvera tous ce soir à 19 heures ici. Pas une minute de retard car nous prendrons un bus rapidement pour aller à l'avion directement.**" Elles n'écoutaient pas, elles se défiaient simplement du regard dans l'épais brouhaha des élèves.

Après le repas avalé, elles prirent le premier taxi qui arriva sur la place en face de l'hôtel. Elsa avait proposé de faire un peu de shopping. Le chauffeur hocha la tête lorsque la plus vieille lui demanda d'aller à une des rues les plus bondées niveau magasins et boutiques de fringues. Durant le trajet de dix minutes, elles se tinrent la main. Anna était encore un peu gênée, et la blonde avait encore du mal à croire que tout ceci était réel, chacune éprouvait un besoin de toucher l'autre et d'avoir un contacte, de un pour se rassurer et de deux pour prendre confiance. La voiture s'arrêta au milieu des habitants et des jeunes gens qui se bousculaient, au centre de la route faîte de graviers noirs.

Elles sortirent, la plus jeune époustouflée par le nombre infinie d'échoppes qui s'élançaient sur des kilomètres. Elles passèrent par New look, Topshop et tout un tas de noms qui m'échappaient. La rousse, les mains près de son visage, criant de bonne humeur et d'excitation, manquant de trébucher en arrivant dans les centaines de vêtements qui les entouraient. Anna s'infiltrait à travers les tourniquets colorés de divers tissus, à la recherche du vêtement parfait. Elle en prenait une vingtaine sur ses bras et en rajoutait sur ceux d'Elsa. Elle casait le tout dans une cabine d'essayage au point de presque la faire déborder -malgré que les vigiles n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord de ce qu'elle faisait- et fermait le rideau d'un geste efficace. Puis elle essayait une par une les pièces qu'elle aimait, devant le regard amusé de son _amie. _On aurait presque dit qu'elle se prenait pour mannequin de Jean-Paul Gautier défilant sur le sol lisse et froid. Après un peu plus de cinq minutes, elle ressortit avec un ensemble sweat gris et jean taille haute, dans le bruit de l'étoffe qui glissa sur la tringle.

"**Tu aimes bien ?"** Murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix, un sourire aux lèvres. "**Tu es magnifique.**" Son cœur battait contre son buste, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éclatait contre sa poitrine et se réintégrer aussitôt. Ça ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Ses yeux se perdaient sur ses formes ,furtivement, et s'avança vers le corps tremblant de la rousse. D'une main, elle cacha leurs faces en bougeant vers la gauche le tissu bleu accroché à une barre de fer en hauteur, et kidnappa son âme avec par auxiliaire leurs bouches. Ce fut bref, et intense. Mais c'était tellement plaisant, une sensation de bonheur dans le torse. La pression de son poids collant la plus jeune contre le petit mur qui servait de séparation entre les compartiments du magasin.

Les doigts d'Anna saisirent le haut d'Elsa, frémissants, et elle souffla un petit "merci". Leur enlacement dut se finir lorsqu'elles entendirent un vendeur s'approcher pour les conseiller. La rousse se sentait faible et tellement bien avec la blonde. Dans une messe basse elle lui disait "**Juste, j'aimerais que l'on ne dise rien à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. J'espère que tu comprends..."** Elsa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un début de rire rassurant, et en l'embrassant sur la tête et sur ses cheveux roux, elle lui répondit un "**Oui bien sur, tout à fait.**" Son cœur calma son rythme, elle se sentit bien, soulagée en quelque sorte. Elle l'aida à ramasser les hauts et bas qu'elle avait aimé pour se diriger vers la caisse. Elles payèrent pour ensuite changer de boutique, s'en allant dans celle d'en face. Et ça continua, toute l'après-midi jusqu'au couché du soleil, ou elles durent se soumettre à rentrer dans un autre véhicule, pour aller à l'aéroport et dire au revoir à la ville de l'amour.


	12. Stupide jalousie

Déjà, un ENOOORME MERCI à ceux qui lisent ! Vous êtes déjà plus de 550 et chaque vu me rend super joyeuse ! Quand vous lisez tous les chapitres je me sens plus et le pire c'est lors d'un fav' follow ou d'un commentaire ! Je peux vous dire en merci immense ! Merci de me suivre et suivre les aventures d'Anna et Elsa, bisous, et n'hésitez pas à partager ça avec d'autres Elsanna fans ! Ah et merci à Richtie, son commentaire m'a permis de trouver un petit plus à rajouter à se chapitre (et compléter un truc dans l'histoire futur) qui me semblait un peu vide ! Pile au bon moment !

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux qui s'enflamment dans les rues pleines, des rires, des adolescents qui mettent la joie de vivre aux recoins de la ville. Une journée normale en Californie. Le soleil se pointe enfin peu à peu et réchauffe les habitants. Et le ciel bleu est grandiose, sans aucun signe de pluie précoce. Le lycée était dans un état, tous les élèves parlaient encore du superbe voyage qu'ils avaient fait pour découvrir Paris et son art. Ainsi que sa langue si compliquée et son passé culturel. Une journée comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, ou tous les problèmes semblent loin et morts. Derrière le bâtiment, deux jeunes filles. Le vent faisait frémir ses deux petites nattes rousses sur ses épaules et son haut noir, un sourire amusé sur le bout des lèvres. Près d'elle, une grande blonde se tient contre son corps, le souffle fin et presque inexistant. _Respire, c'est simple. Inspire, expire. Putain Anna, c'est pas si dur. _S'engueulait-elle mentalement. Le rouge aux joues, elle se perdait complètement dans le bleu glacial de ses pupilles si grandes et si _belles_.

Une semaine était déjà passé, et chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, c'était comme la première fois. Fort et intense. Comme une _putain de drogue _à laquelle ou, une fois que t'as goutté, tu peux plus t'en échapper. Elsa s'appuie contre le buste la poitrine d'Anna, le collant au mur, jusqu'à qu'elles soient si serrées que la respiration en devienne difficile et douloureuse, et que chaque mouvement de torse se raréfie au minimum possible. Son haleine de menthe se balade sur son visage pâle, qu'elle emprisonne dans ses longs doigts fragiles. Son cœur tape encore dans ses oreilles en même temps que son sang qui bouillonne à flot, elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête si tôt. Ses nerfs se déconnectent un par un. La main droite de la plus vieille se balade dans le cou de la plus jeune, et la main gauche se faufile discrètement vers sa cuisse en jupe. Un frisson gigantesque, elle loupe un battement. Des spasmes prennent son contrôle lentement. Anna ne bouge plus, elle ferme un peu ses paupières, et ses yeux partent dans tous les sens. Son souffle chaud se rapproche de la bouche de la fille en face d'elle. Puis elle saisit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle ne veut pas se décoller, une pure extase à chaque fois.

C'était comme une forte explosion, ou son esprit se met dans tous ses états. Son corps tremble, une chaleur forte vers le bas du ventre, comme un coup de plaisir. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, elle se sent parfaitement bien. Elle continue de forcer la communication avec Elsa, et laisse échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres serrées. La plus vieille essaye de la faire taire en pesant tout son poids sur elle. Ses jambes disparaissent de sa maîtrise, les mains d'Elsa attrapent sa peau tendrement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chaire sans s'en rendre compte. Ses pouces se laissent abandonner dans des mouvements circulaires sur son épiderme taché de points plus foncés. C'est gelé, ses muscles se relâchent. Elle lui attrape la lèvre inférieure et le lui la mordille, en n'en réclamant encore plus. Puis, un hurlement strident. La sonnerie de _merde _qui vient foutre en l'air à ce moment idyllique. Son regard ne peut se détacher du sien.

"**On doit y aller."** Ces mots résonnent faux dans sa tête, encore embrouillée. _Putain, non pas tout de suite. S'il te plait. _Ses iris voient flou, mais ne voit qu'elle et sa tresse blonde. Haletante, elle vacille un peu. _Non je n'ai pas envie. Vient, reste, on sèche les cours et on passe la journée ensemble. _Elle agrippe ses mains dans un petit sourire, et la tire vers elle, alors que celle-ci était en train de se séparer de sa douce étreinte. **"Je sais, tu voudrais qu'on continue, moi aussi. Mais on doit y aller. On commence avec une heure d'anglais, ça peut pas être si mal que ça."** Elle fit une pause, courte. "**Puis, nous serons à côté." **Lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Cette chose était la meilleure façon de se réveiller complètement. Ses lèvres qui poussaient contre les siennes et son odeur de feuilles fraîches. Elle prend un air déçu, tout en suivant Elsa. Elles ressortent de leur cachette en faisant le plus attention possible pour que personne ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Anna avait encore tellement peur du regard des autres et préférait attendre le bon moment avant d'enfin, révéler leur liaison à tout le monde.

La plus vieille la devança et entra dans la salle de bon train. Son visage montrait bien son humeur, et que son dernier acte lui avait énormément plu. De son côté, la rousse était encore un peu rouge et tentait de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Elle prit rapidement place sur la chaise en bois, ou son "_amie"_ l'attendait patiemment. Anna semblait crevée, ses cernes se voyaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la classe. Elle se força de créer un smiley avec ses lèvres brillantes couvertes d'un baume à la cerise acheté il y a deux semaines. _Pourquoi j'ai pris ce baume là ? Putain l'odeur est juste dégueulasse._ Elle fit une grimace en reniflant silencieusement le parfum du fruit rouge qui s'envola vers ses narines. Son nez se plissa, cachant ses pigmentations un court instant. Le cours débute, comme à son habitude avec cinq minutes de retard. Les mots et les exercices lui passaient au-dessus de la tête, elle s'en foutait royalement. Les cours paraissaient alors moins longs. L'amitié était devenue de l'amour, et les rires des caresses suggestives sous la table faîte en arbre.

Elles n'aimaient pas rester assises à devoir se regarder sans rien faire. Mais parler pouvait être aussi une action tellement plaisante. L'heure progresser de minute en minute, et elles discutaient. Toujours à leur habitude, la petite tête rousse conversait, on aurait dit qu'elle était programmée pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi. La blonde elle, autorisa ses prunelles à vagabonder sur la jeune fille. Elle adorait cette bonne humeur qu'elle rejetait sans cesse, et détestait quand celle-ci était triste. Comme une lame rasoir lui coupant le cœur en se ratant dans sa trajectoire. Anna bougeait ses bras de partout, perdue dans ses propos, et elle menait son regard vers le devant de la salle pour voir si la professeur ne les surveillait pas. Dans la peur de se faire chopper. _Oh putain c'était quoi ça ? _Avait-elle pensé immédiatement. C'était un simple pincement. Une petite douleur passagère, au final agréable et qui lui manquait déjà. Le tout dans un sursaut qui la fit tomber de la table, en tentant de se rattraper à la planche qui leur servait de support, dans un immense "**Merde !**" Bien bruyant et sonore.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir d'ou venait le son. Étalée contre le sol, Elsa l'aida à se relever en ayant eu peur de lui avoir fait mal, rouge de honte, un sourire plus que débile sur sa face. "**Elsa, fais gaffe !"** Murmura-t-elle ensuite, en faisant semblant d'être en colère, de nouveau stable et en équilibre. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'elle allait bien et ce qu'elle venait de faire. En lui attrapant seulement une fesse du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait pas pensé à en faire autant et se serrait les côtes tellement elle était hilare et qu'elle essayait de faire taire le bruit dans ses vêtements. Sa tête collée contre le tissu coloré, elle fermait les yeux, les joues écrasées. Anna commença à développer un fin sourire en observant l'état de son amie.

La vieille dame qui se tenait devant le tableau gueula un bon coup, demandant aux jeunes filles de s'arrêter, et repartie finir de noter les devoirs, ses sourcils noirs froncés. L'ampoule grésilla, la lumière naturelle tapait le sol jaune et toujours plus usé plus les jours passaient. Le son du stylo qui se frottait ardemment contre le plastique/ardoise blanc brûlaient les oreilles de la rousse et de la blonde. Elle contracta les muscles et les traits de son visage, lui provoquant de fausses rides éphémères."**La prochaine fois pense à me prévenir si tu veux faire quelque chose comme ça."** Elle posa une de ses pommettes contre la paume de sa main tiède et moite, un air calme et amusé se créant sur sa peau peu hâlée.

L'heure fut finalement finie. L'alarme d'interclasse avait sonné toujours dans la même musique, maintenant devenue une routine pour les lycéens. Elles s'étaient levées et étaient sorties de la classe côte à côte, avant de se séparer pour le changement de cours. "**Tu n'oublies pas, à 16 heures on va chez moi, je t'attendrais devant le parking."** Lui rappela la plus vieille, avec son accent étranger. Une épaisse chaleur au creux de sa poitrine. La blonde se dirigea vers une brune non loin d'elle, lui lançant un baiser de la main gauche. Avant d'aller saluer Raiponce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Elle connait Raiponce ? _Anna n'avait jamais fait gaffe aux autres amies d'Elsa, ni dans quelle section elle s'était inscrite. La brune et la blonde partirent en parlant.

Raiponce et elle se connaissaient seulement de vu, elle était sortie avec Kristoff quelques mois et avaient donc fait un peu connaissance. A vrai dire, elle ne savait que son prénom et son âge, rien de plus. Sa langue fit un étrange mouvement dans sa bouche qui se serra. Elle préféra se retourner pour cacher ce spectacle de sa vue si "innocente" et emboîta le pas à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la même classe qu'elle.

Seize heures, enfin. Seize heures pile. Une libération de pouvoir enfin sortir des cours. Le vent chaud battait contre son nez et ses fossettes, elle dépassait, le sourire aux lèvres, la porte en verre du bâtiment. Son sac blanc collé sur son dos et ses épaules, vérifiant du regard si elle _la _voyait_. _Elle se posa sur un banc près d'un groupe d'étudiants qui s'esclaffait en chœur pour presque rien. Une colombe d'un blanc immaculé roucoulait sur un arbre fleuri, et s'envola vers l'est dans des grands mouvements d'ails, larges et amples. La jeune fille jeta ses yeux vers le mur ou elles avaient passés un peu de temps ensemble ce matin. Elle continuait d'élargir ses lèvres comme une idiote. _Putain, calme toi un peu. On va croire que t'es bloquée et paralysée avec ce stupide sourire sur ton visage. _En vain. Le soleil éclairait ses joues remontées en écrasant ses pupilles vert pomme. A quelques mètres, la belle blonde sortie, au bras de son amie, _Raiponce. _

Elles avaient des crayons, des croquis et des pochettes à dessin dans les bras, elles gloussaient, comme des poules dans un poulailler miteux et couvert de pailles sèches. Anna attrapa aussitôt une mine digne d'une vidéo de "GrumpyCat" et se leva pour tenter de les espionner. La lycéenne aux cheveux courts sortie une barre de chocolat, ouvrit le papier comme lorsqu'on déchire une feuille en deux, et elle s'empressa de goûter, croquant à pleines dents dans les céréales fondantes. Elle la tendit d'un geste amical, et Elsa fit de même, se mettant à mastiquer la nourriture pour ensuite l'avaler. _Oh, putain. Pourquoi ça me met tellement en nerf ? Je suis si jalouse que ça ? _Possessive et jalouse, oui, évidemment. Anna continua de les surveiller, se cachant derrière le premier (petit) tronc qu'elle trouva, au plus proche des deux premières. _Que faire ? _Ses iris paniquèrent, analysant les alentours.

Puis, une illumination. Une _superbe_ illumination. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une feuille verte. Elle tendait son bras droit le plus haut possible pour capturer une des branches la plus basse. Le tout dans un bruit sourd, comme une sorte de gémissement étouffé. _Crac. _Anna retomba sur le sol en pierre. Sa respiration à peine saccadée et essoufflée. Mais elle l'avait. Entre ses doigts, elle l'avait. Elle fendit la verdure en petits morceaux non-similaires, et les roula en de petites boules. _Prête ? _La rousse visa la tête de la brune, toujours planquée, et catapulta les missiles. Le premier et le deuxième passèrent juste devant les adolescentes, qui regardèrent, abasourdies et déroutées, d'ou pouvait venir les projectiles non identifiés. La plus jeune, prise d'une petite panique, se dissimula illico contre l'écorce. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore ? Pourquoi mes idées sont toujours aussi... Merdiques._ Le dernier mot se répéta au centre de son cerveau. Elle osa sortir légèrement son visage.

"**C'était quoi ça ?" **Demanda la -nouvelle- voix, qu'entendait pour la deuxième fois Anna. "**Rien de très important, crois-moi."** Chuchota la blonde. C'était juste à peine audible, elle devait tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le bruit qu'elles venaient d'émettre. Elsa la salua d'une main, et se dirigea vers la cachette d'Anna. Lorsque celle-ci arriva en face d'elle, elle froissa ses rides, sur son front, et plia ses yeux et sa bouche. _Grillée. _**"Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas te remarquer ?"** Susurra-t-elle, pendant que son amie se relevait. "**Je..."** Bégaya-t-elle légèrement confuse. Elsa la taquinait, un sourire farceur. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à une bouille si mignonne. "**C'est juste une amie dans ma classe, pas besoin d'être jalouse. Je te l'ai déjà dit : Je t'aime et je n'aime que toi Anna."** Lui expliqua-t-elle nettement. La température de sa voix se déteignait sur son corps. Anna faillit répliquer que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça aurait été impossible de la croire : Si celui que tu aimes s'amuse à t'embêter toi et un pote, c'est sur qu'il y a de la haine sous ces petites choses.

"**Si je peux, je te la présenterai en personne.**" La tête rousse n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais ne put se retenir d'avoir un sourire soulagé. La plus grande lui attrapa la main délicatement, et la fusion du chaud et du froid était attrayante. Elle la traîna jusqu'à son véhicule blanc. Anna aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le fer gelé par le fait d'être à l'ombre et tira la poignée dans un petit grincement. Elle posa son derrière sur les sièges en cuir noirs, et s'attacha, la corde lisse lui compressant les seins. "**Je ne rentrerais pas très tard par contre. Mes parents ne veulent pas.**" Elle leur mentait tellement en ce moment. A chaque sortie, à chaque fois, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Des secrets et des secrets. La blonde hocha la tête comme signe d'affirmation, et démarra l'engin.

Elle claqua la porte neuve en la verrouillant avec son trousseau de clés, après que la rousse l'ai devancé dans une marche des plus simple. Puis, elle accéléra le pas lorsque ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle lui fit _tilt_, trottinant presque vers un mur couvert d'épingles et dessins en tout genre. "**C'est quoi tout ça ? Il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois ?"** Des _dessins. _Pleins de dessins. Des hommes, des femmes, des animaux, et mêmes des parties de corps et de visages. Elsa se précipita vers la plus jeune en essayant de tout camoufler et d'enlever le maximum de punaises. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on admire son art, elle trouvait ce qu'elle faisait _nul. _"**Putain, c'est magnifique.**" Elle resta la bouche ouverte devant les croquis.

"**T'as un talent de fou, mais merde, laisses les accrochés !"** Lui conseilla-t-elle en se baissant pour s'emparer des feuilles. "**Je, euh... Merci"** Souffla-t-elle, timidement, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle était gênée par tant d'attention sur si _peu. _Elle laissa les bouts de papier sur le sol. Alors elle changea de sujet. "**Allume la télé, et la wii, on va se faire une partie. T'aimes bien les poires ?" **Lui ordonna-t-elle premièrement avant de lui poser la question. Anna s'empressa d'aller vers le boitier carré gris et appuya sur le bouton sur le côté. Elle fit de même avec le rectangle blanc et inséra le cd du célèbre jeu du plombier à la casquette rouge. "**Ouais, j'aime bien."** Lui répondit-elle, en essayant de comprendre comment et ou devait-on cliquer pour commencer une course à deux joueurs. Elsa revint en pressant un bouton sur sa manette, une brioche au chocolat en bouche, deux fruits verts en mains, et un pain au pain d'épice sur les bras. "**Tiens."** Lui ordonna-t-elle amicalement en lui tendant la bouffe qu'elle avait transporté.

Elle prit place à ses côtés, sur le canapé moelleux, et lança la plus dure des routes. La bouche pleine, en mâchant un bout de poire elle parla du mieux qu'elle put "**Je vais te montrais ce dont je suis capable. Je me suis grave entraînée."** Anna eut un sourire compétiteur au challenge d'Elsa, et elle avala un bout de sa collation en saisissant le bout de plastique encore froid qui lui servirait d'intermédiaire pour jouer, en tant que "volant".

18 heures déjà. Lorsqu'elle loucha sur son téléphone, la rousse faillit louper un battement, et son cœur s'affola. "**Merde merde, ça fait dix minutes que je devrais être rentrée. J'ai trois appels manqués !"** Elle se leva en manquant de se casser la gueule, paniquant. Elsa ironisa la situation en laissant échapper un rire du fond de sa gorge. Anna enfilait rapidement ses baskets bleues sur un pied et sa veste grise. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, la blonde poussa la plus jeune contre le bout de bois coloré, bouleversant le rythme cardiaque de celle-ci et en la désorientant en même temps. Elle observa ses pupilles, et captura ses lèvres une seconde. Une décharge électrique vive qui se fit ressentir dans toute son âme. Un sourire se casant sur son visage taché.

Elle aurait préféré se taire, laisser les choses se faire. Mais l'heure tournait. "**Mes parents m'attendent. A demain." **Elle s'écarta pour la laisser partir, à son encontre. Elle aurait voulu la garder près d'elle durant des heures, son parfum déteignant dans l'appartement, lui caressant ses cheveux et son doux épiderme. La plus jeune ferma la porte derrière elle, sifflotant un air festif. Elle le rendait joyeuse, simplement heureuse. Elsa resta quelques secondes devant l'entrée, et se résigna à s'asseoir sur un coussin, en changeant de chaîne. Les lumières et les couleurs du poste tv colorant sa peau, elle eut un vrai sourire, juste en une pensée. Juste en pensant à _Anna._


	13. Partie de Monopoly

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté vendredi, samedi et dimanche, je suis en déménagement et j'ai enfin internet. J'ai donc deux chapitres pour vous !

Alors, quand je vois le nombre de vus augmenter de jour en jour j'ai vraiment le sourire ! Ça me fait super plaisir comme vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de critiquer ça me touche vraiment. Je vais juste répondre aux questions et à quelques points importants sur les chapitres et l'histoire.

J'ai donc essayé de caler un peu de jalousies au chapitre dernier, et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois. Je sais qu'Anna s'est vite calmée mais c'est surtout qu'elle le montre pas, vu qu'elle n'a vu que peu de fois Elsa et Raiponce ensemble, ce n'était pas vraiment une crise. Pour le fait qu'Elsa "arrive" à lire dans ses pensées je vais essayer de régler ça dans les prochains chapitres. Puis, comme je l'avais dis, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de quelques personnages, ça aurait été dommage qu'ils me servent juste deux fois pour presque rien, et j'ai donc complété mon histoire futur avec cette merveilleuse idée de jalousie.

Pour le problème des paragraphes trop longs j'ai essayé aussi d'en faire des plus petits. Faire des textes confus reste mon plus grand défaut je sais. Et je sais que 3000 mots en moyenne peuvent en effrayer certains, mais je trouve que c'est mieux de plus raconter des choses,des détails, et l'histoire aussi. N'hésitez à laisser un autre commentaire, à me poser une question, ou quoi que se soit. Je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Et si certains se demandent j'ai déjà prévu beaucoupde choses pour les jeunes filles (J'aime écrire des choses sadiques, vous verrez bien). (Je viens à l'instant de voir un petit commentaire qui trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'action, donc je sais que pour l'instant c'est assez plat, mais je veux dire, les héroïnes ne vont pas avoir hop d'un coup une chute de mésaventures ^^ Le temps s'écoule normalement, et je préfère dire "Profitez du fait qu'elles soient encore heureuse." car ne vous inquiétez pas ça vient. Si vous avez des hypothèses j'ai hâte de lire ça !)

Et du fait que l'on ne voit pas trop Elsa c'est que je voulais que l'on ait la vision de voir d'Anna en particulier, l'histoire se situe surtout sur ses pensées ect. Car j'ai trouvais beaucoup d'histoire ou le point de vu est celui d'Elsa, puis, je voulais qu'on prenne un peu les émotions du côté de la plus jeune qui a tellement de choses à découvrir ! (Puis bon, si je suis le plan que je me suis fait on aura peut être quelques chapitres dans la tête d'Elsa pour le plaisir de ses fans. Elsa est aussi un bon personnage à exploiter, elle est étrangère, arrive en connaissant personne et en ayant quelques bases d'anglais. Elle tombe amoureuse au fil du temps, mais on ne sait pas grand chose de toute sa vie passée, je sais.)

Pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fais pleins (fautes inattentions et autre) et j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, excusez-moi pour ça. Pour finir : merci encore, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un _samedi_.

Un _simple_ samedi.

Un samedi _banal_. Routinier.

Un matin parmi tant d'autres. Au milieu de la pièce, sur une chaise. Le soleil pénètre doucement, pour caresser les enivrons et la petite tête rousse qui se tenait là. Une moue blasée, Anna s'ennuyait.

Ses pensées se perdurent dans diverses choses. Comme d'habitude quoi. Elle regarda son téléphone, sans objectif précis dans la tête. Peut-être flâner sur les nombreux contactes qu'elle a, ou les vieilles photos qu'elle eut faîtes avec le temps. Elle les passa rapidement sous son œil agile. Kristoff. Hans. Belle. Des commentaires s'incrustent dans son esprit à chaque personne qu'elle voit sur le carré blanc. Elsa. _Oh Elsa. _Un éclair passa dans sa tête. Une folle idée. Dans un dessin animé, on aurait dessiné une petite ampoule au dessus d'elle. Mais là il n'eut rien. Elle se jeta sur son lit, et rebondit légèrement sur le matelas moelleux. Ses draps et sa couverture étaient en place sur le bois, libérant son odeur à laquelle elle était tellement habituée qu'elle ne la sentait plus. Anna tapa sur les mots "Ecrire un message." Le sourire malicieux sur le bout des lèvres, elle s'apprêtait à laisser ses ongles vagabonder sur les lettres 3D de l'objet métallique.

A : _Elsa _

Salut ! Je m'ennuyais grave aujourd'hui et j'aurais bien voulu te voir. J'ai eu une idée, j'suis pas sure qu'elle te plaise ou que tu sois totalement ok, mais ça te dirait de venir et passer un peu de temps à la maison se soir ? Je te présenterai en tant qu'amie à ma famille, même si pour moi tu es bien plus.

Et un dernier cliquetis sur la vitre en verre pour que le message s'envoie. Elle avait envie d'embrasser son écran, en espérant transmettre ce signe d'affection à Elsa, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle laissa tomber son crâne sur son oreiller blanc qui sentait bon le propre , d'avoir été passé à la machine la veille. La rousse adorait se remémorer le visage si mignon et discret de la plus vieille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un tic nerveux. Elle aurait voulu dire son prénom à longueur de journée. Mais elle laissa juste glisser le silence de la matinée à travers la maison.

Le téléphone posé sur son buste, le regard vers son plafond gris. Une vibration, et un sursaut. Elle se releva en un bond et attrapa l'objet électronique de la main droite. En un coup de griffe elle le déverrouilla, et pu apercevoir le logo d'un message qui venait d'arriver. Ainsi que le nom de sa petite amie. Si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça maintenant. Anna avait encore du mal à le lire ou à le prononcer. _Petite amie. _Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe fictive et en lit le contenu.

#_Elsa _

Je sais pas trop. J'ai un peu peur. Tu sais très bien que je suis super timide. Mais je n'ai pas prévu grand chose aujourd'hui, et ça serait une superbe rencontrer. On pourrait se voir à quelle heure un peu près ?

Elle arrivait à sentir et à entendre la voix de la blonde demander au creux de sa tête, un peu hésitante. Un immense sourire se colla sur son visage. Les joues remontées, mettant en évidence ses petites taches. Elle leva ses bras en l'air, en signe de winner. "**Yeah !" **_C'est qui la meilleure ? _Aucune réponse, juste son père qui gueula de faire moins de bruit si tôt. Il devait essayer de dormir. _Merde. _Pensa-t-elle lorsque la voix grave hurla de la chambre à la sienne. Alors Anna se calma.

Elle s'éjecta de l'endroit ou elle dormait, excitée comme une puce, pour ensuite dévaler sur le parquet, et atterrir dans la cuisine dans un mouvement de chaussettes. "**Déjà debout ?**" Osa questionner sa mère, en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec quelques récipients et couverts.**"Ouais."** Répondit-elle sans plus de convictions. "**Je... Maman ? Je peux inviter une amie se soir ?"** Elle sentit son cœur battre si vite au fond de son corps.

Le rouge aux joues, elle s'essaya sur la chaise principale du milieu, en observant naïvement et déconcertée le paysage vert sur sa gauche. _Dis oui s'il te plait. _Le temps d'attente ne paraissait pas passer. Elle commença même à ouvrir sa bouche pour reposer la question, au cas ou elle n'aurait pas entendu sa voix fluette. "**Ce soir ? Hum. Oui, pourquoi pas.**" Une _expiration _de soulagement. Elle était même un peu étonnée d'une réponse affirmative.

"**C'est qui cette amie ? Tu ne me parles jamais des gens que tu côtoies."** _Vrai. _Anna n'aimait pas vraiment engager la conversation sur ce sujet avec ses parents. Elle préférait l'éviter le plus possible. Parler de sa vie personnel l'angoissait plus que tout. Embarrassait, elle bégayait presque. "**T-tu ne la connais pas. Elsa."** La rousse ressentit cette décharge dans son organe vital. Elle poursuivit en semblant le plus neutre possible."**Elle vient de France, elle est venue ici pour quelques mois." **Elle oubliait toujours ce détail. Q_uelques mois. Pff. C'est trop court, merde. "_**C'est bien ça ! Elle t'aide en cours ? D'ailleurs tu t'en sors comment en Français maintenant ?"** _Putain pas ça. _

Elle crut un instant que sa mère allait se déchaîner sur tous ces sujets un peu "dangereux"et qui étaient bannis de la tête de la jeune fille. Les sujets _tabous _en quelques sortes. "**Mouais, ça va."** La brune eut un petit sourire. Comme si elle lui disait "**T'as vu t'as bien fait de faire langue.**" _A part pour Elsa, je vois pas en quoi ça m'a vraiment servit. "_**En passant, je lui dis de venir à qu'elle heure ?" **Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son vieux short taché de chocolat. "**Pourquoi pas dix-huit heures ? Je pense qu'en plus, ton père sera ravi." **_Je sais pas trop. _Anna lui fit un petit signe de tête en sa direction, pour la remercier de l'information. Puis elle se remit à tapoter sur le bout de plastique tiède, et moite de sa propre transpiration.**  
**

#_Elsa _

Dix-huit heures, je compte sur toi ! Je t'aime !

Elle ne put imaginer le sourire si heureux qu'Elsa eut sur le visage lorsque les derniers mots passèrent devant ses pupilles bleus. Mais le sien était encore plus grand. Elle se leva d'un bond, après avoir fini son verre de lait au cacao. La petite tête rousse devait tout préparer. La première impression importait tellement pour beaucoup de gens. Elle ne souciait pas de celle de sa copine, mais plus de celles de ses parents. Et même si elle savait que la blonde lui aurait rabâché que "_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je parie qu'ils sont géniaux._" Anna doutait paisiblement au creux de sa tête. _Non, surement pas aussi géniaux que ce que tu te dis._

17 heures 45. Tout le monde s'affolait dans la demeure. Son père bossait, à son habitude dans son petit bureau, et sa mère cuisinait un plat digne d'un bon restaurent 3 étoiles. La rousse, elle, était devant sa glace, la chambre fermée à clé. Pas besoin de se faire belle pour une simple amie. Mais ce n'était pas une _simple_ amie qui venait. Elle regardait encore son chignon, orné d'un ruban bleu, qui était accroché sur le derrière de son crâne. Sa touffe de cheveux, brossée, en boule avec des petites nattes. Sa fine frange en mèches rebelles, tombant sur son front blanc. Un coup de mascara _inhabituel. Ne pas mettre de doute. Respire et ne stresse pas, c'est tout. _Anna tourna sur elle-même, observant le dos et son derrière dans sa petite robe blanche. Elle avait un peu peur.

Tout se devait d'être parfait. _Putain de maladresse. _Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire des gaffes, ou qu'un malentendu et un gros blanc se passent. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment ils allaient tous réagirent. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque se hâter et se précipiter plus les secondes coulaient.

_Ça__ sonne. "_**Je vais ouvrir !"** Hurlait-elle en sortant de sa chambre par la porte en rondins. Elle se dépêchait sur le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée centrale, et ouvrit en appuyant sur la poignée en fer argenté. Pas de bruit, juste le silence de vivre un peu à l'écart de la ville. La voiture blanche de la blonde, garée en face du seuil de l'ouverture. "**Tu ne t'es pas perdue à ce que je vois."** Plaisanta-t-elle. En rappelle à l'ancienne soirée. Anna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une seconde fois. Elle était sublime, dans un ensemble gris qui donnait du pep's grâce à ses longs épis champagne qui flottaient sur sa poitrine. _Putain, dieu. C'est juste... Elle est sexy. _Elle eut tout d'un coup chaud. Très chaud. Et son visage en payait les conséquences.

"**Non ça va. J'ai eu un peu de mal mais je suis arrivée." **La plus vieille s'approchait de la plus jeune. Elle aimait la regarder. Elle aurait vraiment pu passer sa vie à faire ça. Ses mains saisirent ses pommettes cerise, et elle déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres gercées. Fermant les yeux, Anna sentit sa langue froide passer sur sa lippe. La blonde la serra en même temps contre son torse. La main gauche de la rousse se plaça sur son sein par inadvertance. Elle entendait et ressentait leurs battements presque similaires. Puis elle la lâcha, lui rendant sa liberté.

_Qu'est que j'aime cette putain de sensation... _Elle en voulait toujours et encore plus.

Aussitôt que leur étreinte se termina, la brune, plus âgée que les deux filles, se pointa dans le dos d'Anna. Elle eut presque peur. **"Bonjour, Elsa je présume ?**" Lui lança-t-elle de sa voix mûre. Elles se firent la bise. "**Oui, enchantée. Et vous ?" **Pour qu'elle ait au moins un nom à appeler et non le surnom "Mère d'Anna." qui semblait vraiment nul comme ça, en se le répétant dans sa tête.

La dame eut une tête un peu étonnée entendant l'accent étranger de la blonde, mais elle se remit directement à parler pour lui répondre. "**Tu peux m'appeler Liliane." **Elsa eut une mine un peu plus détendue. Elle savait donner une bonne impression. Elle en dégageait une, simplement, ses épaules en hauteur lui donnant une certaine prestance imposante. La rousse l'aida à enlever sa veste et l'accrocha sur un des clous à droite, qui servait de porte-manteaux.

Une bonne odeur de nourriture planait dans toutes les pièces, et Elsa ne put s'empêcher de renifler pour essayer de voir qu'était-ce l'origine de l'arôme inconnue. Anna trottait à sa droite en lui faisant découvrir la maison, le salon, sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer qu'elle était heureuse à tout bout de champ. "**Anna, viens m'aider à mettre la table."** Ordonna-t-elle sèchement tout en sortant quelques assiettes. _Encore, maman. _Elle râla, au fond de sa gorge. Puis elle lâcha un soupir.

La plus jeune se précipita, suivit de la plus vieille qui lui emboîtait le pas. En entrant dans l'immense pièce, la lumière vint rendre aveugle les filles. Le soleil se couchait tendrement et la nuit se concrétisait peu à peu. Les grillons berçaient l'heure légèrement tardive. Elsa commença à placer quelques couverts, devant le regard étonné de Liliane. C'était si gentil de sa part. Mais c'était dans ses gènes d'être comme ça. La petite rousse s'approcha de la brune et du lavabo, pour rincer quelques verres.

L'eau froide coulait sur sa peau à flot. Le contact avec l'objet la faisait frémir. Elle détestait ça. Ses cellules ressortaient, le frôlement des deux était presque insupportable. "**C'est chez elle que tu es allée la dernière fois ?**" Demandait-elle au hasard. Le son perça le silence du liquide qui sortait du tuyau en fer comme un bourdonnement l'aurait fait. La jeune fille laissa ses yeux verts se tourner vers son amie. Des souvenirs. Elle replongea ses pupilles vers la vaisselle. D'un mouvement, elle hocha la tête, de manière coordonnée, avec ses mains, frottant le torchon jaune avec le savon moussant de la mousse blanche.

Dans le petit blanc de la conversation, la porte se claqua contre le mur de papier peint. C'était _Walt. _"**Bonjour tout le monde !"** Salua-t-il en s'avançant de l'invitée pour lui serrer la main. "**Walt Arendelle." **Il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. La blonde le regarda, amusée de la tenue de son allure, et lui répondit affectueusement. "**Et moi c'est Elsa." **

Il se dirigea vers un des comptoirs et plaça le plat, rempli de bouillon et de légumes, sur la table en bois et sa nappe transparente. Chacun prit une place sur les cinq chaises qu'on pouvait voir, et servit chaque assiette avec la louche argentée.

La chaleur environnante des chauffages rendait l'instant agréable. Tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, cherchant à faire connaissance avec la vie "secrète" de leur seule fille. Elle rougissait un peu lorsque ceux-ci lui faisaient honte entre quelques blagues idiotes dignes de Kristoff. Et encore.

Au milieu du repas, celle-ci se pencha au-dessus des morceaux de porcelaines pour attraper de l'index, du majeur et du pouce le sel à l'inverse de sa place, dans un brouhaha intégrale. Manque de chance elle le renversa sur ses jambes en se ré asseyant. "**Merde, putain !"** S'écriait-elle en se levant et tentant de ramasser le plus de grains blancs qu'elle avait fait tomber sur elle et le sol en carrelage froid. "**Surveille ton langage jeune fille !**" Lui hurla-t-il dessus, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle eut un air désolé et murmura entre ses dents serrées un "pardon." _Toujours la même phrase. Putain, oui je sais que je dois surveiller mon langage mais j'y arrive pas, merde. _Anna ne répliquait que très peu. Ses mots assassins piquaient seulement dans sa tête. A sa droite, la blonde riait, une main tentant de cacher ce geste automatique. Elle la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, et qu'elle savait que c'était juste une habitude. Et que les insultes devaient obligatoirement sortir de sa bouche, sans quoi elle pourrait bien exploser un jour.

Deux minutes après, même pas, le seul homme de la pièce renversa à son tour de le poivre partout dans son potage. "**Rah, putain de poivre." **Anna ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. "**Et après c'est moi qu'on engueule, vraiment ?" **Elsa lui rendit un regard taquin. La plus jeune trouvait ça presque injuste qu'elle soit la seule dans la pièce à devoir parler comme un robot, avec des tonnes de contraintes. Mais elle s'y était habitué, avec le temps. Replongeant sa fourchette dans un bout de viande chaud qui partit sur sa langue et son palet. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, en manquant de s'étouffer avec le morceau de bœuf qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle toussotait dans sa main gauche. "**Ca va ?**" s'inquiéta sa mère qui devait s'interroger. _Encore une des farces d'Elsa_. Elle avait posé sa main au plus haut sur sa jambe, sous sa robe, cachée par la table discrètement, le ressentit du froid la faisant plus que sursauter. Elle régulait son rythme respiratoire.

Ce genre de chose l'embêtait mais l'amusait aussi à la fois. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle l'a trouvait toujours trop mignonne avec son côté sage. Mais si, plus au fond, elle n'était pas si innocente que ça. Anna était rouge et gênée, et trouva comme excuse qu'elle avait mal ingurgité son plat. Ses doigts et son pouce continuaient leurs caresses, et c'était à peine si elle osait la regarder. Elle avait peur de laisser son cerveau perdre le dessus et de se laisser faire sortir un petit gémissement en pensant à ce qu'elles auraient pu faire. _Chasse ses idées de ta tête tout de suite. _Comment la blonde ne pouvait-t-elle pas prendre une couleur tomate elle aussi ? Elle essaya de faire un sourire à sa mère pour lui prouver que tout allait bien. Mais elle ressemblait plus à un phoque qu'à autre chose.

Elsa gardait ses mains sous la table, enfonçant parfois ses ongles carrés et tranchant dans sa chaire. Elle aimait l'embêter. "**Alors comme ça, tu es française ?"** _Comme si tu l'avais pas remarqué papa, son putain d'accent tu l'entends pas ? _Sa paume froide s'agrippa sur le bout de peau de la jeune fille. _Pourquoi tout son corps était toujours aussi glacé ?_ Elle l'avait remarqué, mais au fond ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. "**Oui, je suis venue en Californie quelques mois pour apprendre et approfondir la langue."** Elle eut un smiley naïf jusqu'à ses yeux. "_Vraiment ? Nous parlons un petit peu le Français. C'est pour quoi nous avons inscrit Anna."_ Ça sonnait presque laid avec ce fort rappel Américain qui rôdait dans la tête de la rousse. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était concentrée sur les doux mouvements d'Elsa, aux secrets des autres.

Et les voilà partis. Avec leur peu de connaissances sur la langue de Molière et ses affreuses conjugaisons, ils avaient commencé à parler en cette _stupide langue. _Anna poussa un soupir, et sentit la présence de sa petite amie se décoller pour se mettre en plein dans la conversation. L'heure devenait longue, et ils restaient plantés à rire à n'importe quoi au-dessus de leurs assiettes. Elle les regardait se servant des verres de vin ou de boissons qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté, et dont elle ne pourrait pas tremper les lèvres dedans avant sa majorité. Elle n'y prêtait pas plus attention que lorsqu'elle était en cours de langue. Elle se leva déterminée pour débarrasser sa part. Toute sa famille suivit le pas, en entraînant couteaux, cuillères et assaisonnements dans la machine qui se situait au-dessous d'un plan de travail en bois de chêne ainsi que dans les grands placards qui ornaient la longueur.

Puis Anna s'en alla dans le couloir sombre, ou la lumière restait éteinte. Le tout illuminé par les feux de l'amour qui se diffusait sur l'écran de la télé. Elsa la rejoignit en accélérant le pas. "**Tu sais quoi ?**" Elle se pencha vers le visage de la plus jeune qui avait l'air de faire la tête. Son souffle chaud, qui sentait le raisin et l'alcool se nichant dans son petit nez remonté. "**J'aime quand tu prends cet air faussement boudeur**. _C'est tellement adorable._" Termina-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle. La rousse n'avait pas capté la dernière phrase mais se mit à sourire. _Faudrait vraiment que je mette un peu au Français quand même._

"**Tu vas rester avec nous Elsa ? On pourrait se faire un truc ensemble.**" Lui lança la brune à l'autre bout de la pièce. _Un truc ensemble, j'espère que tu penses pas à faire genre que t'es jeune et que tu vas nous sortir un truc minable. _La blonde loucha sur sa montre en faux or. _20 heures. _"**Et bien oui, il n'est pas très tard, donc je pense que c'est bon." **Elle traîna son amie vers un des canapés, la tête encore dans les vapes. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher des lèvres d'Anna mais Walt entra dans la pièce, une boite rectangle en mains. Du bout de l'index, il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour déclencher le circuit qui alluma l'ampoule sur le plafond blanc. "**Une petite partie de Monopoly !"** Chuchota-t-il en déposant le jeu sur la table basse en verre. Ce vieux truc auquel jouait tout le temps la plus jeune quand elle était petite. Sur le coup ça sembla la faire chier. Mais aussitôt que la partie débuta, elle oublia vite fait ses putains de préjugés.

Les tours durèrent un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes. Les dès qui tapaient et roulaient sur le plateau en vieux carton, les rires des quatre personnes qui s'amusaient, les achats des maisons et hôtels, ainsi que les bruits des froissements de billets colorés. Les cases prisons, banque et chance, et les pions qui se doublaient les un après les autres. Peu avant 21 heures, ils décidèrent, dans un accord commun, de compter qui avait le plus d'argent. En faîtes, si tout le monde avait voulu arrêter le jeu, c'était juste que chacun pensait gagner, en aillant une fortune plus épaisse et riche que les autres. Et dans un échec partagé, on put découvrir que la gagnante était Elsa.

Anna se positionna en sorte de pouvoir susurrer à la vainqueur quelques mots.** "Putain t'es trop forte, t'es vachement douée. D'habitude c'est moi qui bats tout le monde."** Elle avait été si sure d'elle pourtant. La blonde eut un petit son dans sa gorge. Et elle glissa à une de ses oreilles attentives la phrase qui suivit. **"Attends un peu et tu verras que je ne suis pas seulement douée que pour ça."** L'alcool commençait à faire ses effets sur sa raison. La plus jeune ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'abord elle manqua de s'étrangler une seconde fois, puis commenta son allusion avec un petit sourire, et plaça ses crocs sur sa lippe.

Sa mère se chargeait déjà de ranger les cartes et les personnages en fer rouillés, après avoir félicité la Française. "**Il va commencer à faire nuit noire, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir ou je conduis quand même." **Elle fit une pause, et quitta sa place chaude sur le cuir du sofa. "**Au revoir." **Elsa s'avança vers les deux parents pour de nouveaux les embrasser sur les deux joues. "**Je-Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte."** Hésita-t-elle. Heureusement, les adultes pensaient plus à parler entre eux qu'a écouter la petite rousse. "**Je te suis" **Sortit Elsa, toujours pleins d'idées dans le crâne, un soupçon enjôleur dans sa voix .

Elle ferma la porte, et resta dehors à côté de la blonde. Les criquets faisaient une douce cacophonie comme dans un opéra. Une musique de violons et de violoncelles. Elle l'attrapa et la plaqua violemment au mur crépiteux, lui déchirant le dos, une once d'envie dans les yeux. Ses iris partageaient toutes ses pensées, en un regard. Elle posa brutalement ses lèvres froides sur les siennes. Anna ne sentit que le plaisir et non le peu de violences qui la mettait dans des conditions parfaites. Ses mains rôdaient dans ses cheveux roux attachés, serrant sa tête contre la sienne et essayant de pénétrer comme elle pouvait ses doigts dans ses racines. Elle se laissait faire et ne résistait à rien, le contact se défait une fois, puis repartit, à peine avait-elle reprit une courte inspiration.

Elle pesait son poids sur sa pauvre bouche, qui laissa échapper quelques fins gémissements. C'était comme lorsqu'on est fatigué mais que l'on ne doit pas dormir. Tu fermes les yeux une fois et tu n'as plus de contrôle. T'as perdu la partie et tu t'enfermes dans le pays des rêves. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir tellement de bonheur en de simples baisers. Et à chaque fois elle redécouvrait d'ou venait la célèbre expression "Frémir de plaisir". Elle se dépêcha dans ses actes, dans la peur qu'un des parents les voient. Leurs nez collés l'un contre l'autre, la lune qui pétillait dans le ciel bleu sombre. Le manque d'air lui file des vertiges. Elle halète faiblement et rapidement. Les pulsions du sang, elle arrivait à les sentir dans tous ses membres fébriles.

"**C'était une superbe soirée, je suis contente d'être venue. Je vais te dire trois mots, trois mots que tu dois retenir : Je t'aime****."** Que pouvait-elle espérer d'entendre de mieux que ça ? "**Je t'aime aussi.**" C'était sincère, et ça venait de tout au fond d'elle.

La blonde quitta les bras chauds de son amante et pénétra dans sa voiture, en la quittant d'un salut de la main droite. Elle ferma la porte blanche, et démarra le véhicule. Et dans un bruit sourd, elle la vit partir au loin de la vieille route, dans l'horizon. _Oui, je t'aime tellement. _Anna re rentra chez elle, poussant lentement l'entrée. Elle se cala derrière le bois, et ses deux lèvres s'étirèrent, en re pensant encore à la belle Française et à ses _doux charmes_.


	14. Frissons d'Adrénaline

"**Aller, vient, ça va être génial !"** Susurrait la rousse au milieu de rue, tard dans la nuit. Elle balançait son bras dans un court va-et-vient pour lui dire de la suivre et de s'approcher. Sa présence rassurait la plus jeune. La lune brillait en cercle juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, et il ne semblait pas il y avoir des étoiles, ou pas beaucoup. Il y avait juste le bruit de leurs pas, résonnant sur le trottoir couvert de divers déchets : Mégots écrasés et de vieux chewin gums mâchés. Les lumières des ampoules se voyaient à peine dans les lampadaires., il faisait très sombre. Pas une seule voiture aux horizons des routes. Elles étaient seules.

La blonde hésitait. Elle serra sa bouche, s'approchant des barres en fers. Comme si elles étaient devant une prison, à en regarder les détenus, la mine avachie. En faîte, les seuls détenus qu'il y avait étaient la paix et le silence de l'endroit. Et les gardes de nuit. Il faisait un peu humide. Le portail se trouvait à côté, mais Anna avait décidé de franchir l'entrée autrement, d'une façon surement plus... Acrobatique. Il devait être 22 heures, ou un peu moins. La plus jeune avait encore menti à sa famille. Une sortie chez une amie pour réviser un contrôle de maths qui n'existait même pas et le tour était joué. Ils n'allaient même pas vérifier en allant appeler les autres parents. Non, ils lui faisaient bien trop confiance pour ça. Et pourtant, ils ne devraient pas. Non, ils ne devraient pas du tout même.

Tout ça était parti d'une de ses folles idées, souvent catastrophiques. Après avoir passé l'après-midi, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, à traîner dans les allées et les magasins vides sans acheter quoi que se soit. Pour passer du temps ensemble, devant le regard des autres. Anna avait encore fait quelques blagues, foutant toujours la _merde _sur son passage. Entre demander à la plus vieille de distraire un vendeur de churros (pour lui en piquer quelques-uns) avec ses _atouts majeurs_ et en tentant de dessiner sur une vitre en verre, qui enfermait des mannequins en plastiques vêtus de tenues à la mode, des choses pas très propres, Elsa ne savait plus ou elle en était dans ses farces. On aurait dit "La Belle et le Clochard". Le couple mi-sage et mi-voyou qui aurait donné envie à tous les passants des lieux d'être à leur place. Enfin, seulement dans leurs _bons _moments.

Le soir, elle avait donné un petit coup de fil à sa mère pour lui demander pour qu'elle puisse rester chez une fille au lycée, et avait mangé chez la blonde des nouilles à la sauce tomate. _The classic_ quand on est nul en cuisine et qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire à bouffer. Et là, il y eut comme une seconde illumination qui lui parvenu, au milieu du repas. (D'ailleurs, elle manqua encore de s'étouffer avec une bouchée trop grosse. C'était devenu une routine ce genre d'accidents.) Elle eut la soudaine envie de partir et de faire un truc de fou : Entrer dans un parc et y dormir malgré la multitude de gardes qui s'y patrouille à tour de rôle pendant des heures, sans arrêt. Un vrai défi.

Et voilà ou elles en étaient, debout, perdues devant le dis "squat". Enfin par pour _Anna. _"**C'est super simple, tu mets tes bras comme ça et moi je mets mes pieds dessus et après tu me soulèves et tu te places comme ça." **Expliquait-elle négligemment, en faisant de nombreux gestes avec ses mains. "**T'es sure que c'est pas dangereux au moins ?"** Les lampes de torches qui défilaient très près de la sortie la faisait frémir, et elle lança un regard semi-paniqué vers les bouts de barres métalliques qui finissaient en pointes. Son bon côté, le côté réfléchi et sage avaient plutôt peur de s'aventurer dans un tel risque. Mais le regard heureux et excité d'Anna lui faisait très vite oublier ce genre de chose. Elle était presque obligée.**"Mais non ! Vas-y, je saute et je te tire en haut."** Insistait-elle en prenant les douces mains froides de sa partenaire pour les mettre en place.

Elsa appuya son poids et son peu de forces dans ses poignées pour résister à celui de la rousse. Elle déposa son pied gauche, dans sa basket grise, et se leva d'un bond vers le haut en s'accrochant. "**Attends j'y suis presque." **La blonde vacillait un peu, mais elle tenait le coup. Anna loupa le second morceau de métal horizontal et trébucha, manquant de tomber. "**Putain !" **_Moins fort tu vas te faire chopper. _Elle s'était stabilisée pile à temps. La plus veille sentit son cœur se stopper et se reprendre en cinq secondes. Son organe battait si vite, elle le sentait jusqu'à ses jambes qui tremblaient. Elle espérait juste que la rousse attrape un quelconque bout matériel pour se tenir et lui rendre la vie sauve. C'était comme une partie d'escalade, sans les équipements de sécurité. Comme nager avec des requins affamés. Ou encore faire un safari à pieds au milieu des bestioles féroces. Toujours plus fou pour le plaisir de l'adrénaline à l'état libre. Une lionne devant la porte de sa cage ouverte.

Elle posa sa main droite sur un pique et se hissa sur la plate-forme qui était là. "**T'es prête ?" **Anna baissa tout son corps frêle, en plaçant ses orteils dans des trous et endroits rugueux sur le portail. A bout de force, elle lui tendit ses doigts du plus qu'elle put. Elsa eut un temps d'attente. Mais elle finissait par saisir la main bouillante de sa petite amie, dans un sourire pas vraiment convaincu. C'était hors de question qu'elle souffre plus dans cette position digne d'un moyen de torture du moyen-âge. Elle était donc obligée de la suivre, et obligée de monter pour vivre les fous délires de la rousse.

Et enfin, elle était en hauteur, sur le bout de bois ou s'était installé la plus jeune. "**Il faut descendre maintenant."** La prévenait-elle, haletante et essoufflée, les joues couleur tagada, du ton le plus normal du monde. Le visage de la blonde se décomposa une nouvelle fois, et Anna crut même entendre un soupir tellement elle semblait décourager. Elle admira une minute le visage pâle de la jeune fille qui se situait en face d'elle. Elle aimait ce reflet de la lumière naturelle blanche sur ses taches de rousseurs. Elle avait un boost vivant en elle. "**Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant, on a fait le plus gros." **Elle se sentait comme un colonel dans une armée militaire, un sourire mi-rassurant et mi-sérieux. Elsa n'était pas vraiment la mieux qualifiée pour ça, ni la plus douée en sport, mais c'était avec elle qu'elle voulait passer la nuit dans cet endroit "paradisiaque." Il fallait donc se démerder comme elles le pouvaient. Elle planta ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis se décida à tenter de sauter, posant ses pieds sur le sol ferme, granuleux de cailloux et d'herbes.

Il y avait bien deux mètres, et pourtant elle paraissait intacte, comme si elle n'avait fait qu'un petit bond de 50 cm, telle une colombe s'élevant et se posant gracieusement sur la branche qu'elle avait choisie comme piste d'atterrissage. Anna se relevait après cette petite secousse qu'elle eut ressentit dans tout son corps. "**Si tu te loupes, je suis là pour te rattraper."** Elle fit une pause un sourire joueur sur ses fossettes.** "Puis bon, c'est soit tu attends jusqu'à demain, t'inventes une excuse aux policiers, soit tu descends de mon côté, ou soit de l'autre maintenant. Et je pense bien que tu préfères la seconde option non ?" **La jeune fille hocha la tête de son perchoir. Elle avait trop peur pour avoir des problèmes avec la sécurité, et le second choix était de sauter. Et, en fermant les yeux très forts, elle s'éjecta de son nid. Elle voulut laisser échapper un cri, mais il fut mué. Et même si elle faisait sombre, Anna avait parfaitement remarqué qu'elle s'était bien cassé la gueule. "**Oh mon dieu, pourquoi je t'ai suivi ?"** Se demandait la plus vieille sur la terre, solide, et sur les genoux. Elle se touchait la tête après le choc de la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux points qu'elle avait traversé. "**Parce que tu m'aimes ?"** Lui fit-elle savoir en lui tendant de l'aide. Alors Elsa rajouta : "**Un peu trop même.**"

Le rond blanc qui flottait dans les airs rendait la soirée romantique, aux plaisirs des deux jeunes filles. Anna prit sa capuche de son gilet/sweat gris, et le mit sur sa tête rousse d'une main. Il faisait un peu froid, Elsa, elle avait simplement enfilé un vieux pull bleu pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Elles marchaient dans un des chemins de sable qui ornaient le parc, remplis de fleurs rose et jaune, et d'arbres bien vert tropical. _Putain. Je pensais pas que ça serait plus beau de nuit que de jour. _Elle adorait jurer. C'était une de ses passions préférées. Ses iris pomme se promenaient sur l'eau du petit ruisseau qui miroitait et sur les effets de paysage. Elsa agrippa sa tête qu'elle plongea vers la sienne, et laissa ses délicates lèvres se coller contre le front tiède et moite d'Anna. Fermant les yeux dans une seule pensée. Donner de l'affection à la plus jeune était devenu un but de sa vie. La rendre heureuse. Elle avait tellement d'affection pour elle, et elle devait veillée sur la plus jeune comme une "seconde mère". La rousse ressentait le froid de sa main et sa lippe se dégageant jusqu'à son cou, elle frissonna, elle pensait rêver. La chaleur que son pompeur de sang renfermait l'apaiser. _Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Me toucher à l'extérieur et me faire du bien dedans ? On aurait dit une sorcière, ou truc du genre. Une sorte de magicienne. _Un rêve réel. C'était, comme on aurait pu l'appeler, la _magie de la Californie. _

Les doigts fragiles de la blonde s'occupèrent d'emprunter ceux de la rousse, les fermant et emprisonnant sa main dans sa paume gelée. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Puis celle-ci ralentit son pas avant de devenir complètement immobile. "**Oh regarde des bébés canards, ils sont trop choux, faut aller les voir, putain je peux pas les laisser là dans le froid !**" Hurlait-elle, presque, en pointant les bêtes à plumes qui barbotaient près du petit lac. Un homme entendit le cri d'Anna (qui ne pouvait vraiment pas passer inaperçu) et se dépêcha d'aller vers ou venait le bruit. Alors elle tira Elsa avec son bras qui était relié à sa copine. "**Calme un peu le rythme quand même Anna." **Elle reçut une tornade dans la gueule, en l'ignorant. Elle était encore forcée de la suivre, la plus jeune était une vraie furie qui ne pouvait tenir en place et qui, quand elle avait une idée, ne la lâchait souvent pas. Elle se mit à ramper sur la gadoue sèche, et pas très confiante, la blonde fit de même. Jusqu'à arriver au bassin transparent.

Anna et Elsa étaient vraiment différentes. Anna était pleine de vie, elle adorait faire tout et n'importe quoi, vivre le jour à fond. Sa devise aurait pu être "On ne vit qu'une fois" mais elle ne le fut pas. Dans sa tête, tous semblaient si innocent et si amusant. Pour elle le mal n'existait que dans les films. Du côté d'Elsa, elle, elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses durant son adolescence. Elle s'était un peu forgée, et était devenue la fille calme et posée qu'elle était. Elle n'aimait pas prendre de risque, et son cerveau, plus mure que la plus jeune, réfléchissait beaucoup plus. La rousse était plus le genre de fille à se précipiter dans la première idée qui lui passe par la tête. Mais même si la blonde pouvait paraître coincée, elle aimait parfois se lâcher un peu. Après tout, elle avait plus de la majorité française et elle se sentait libre de faire beaucoup de choses. Elle se sentait libre d'être celle qu'elle était, et de pouvoir choisir ses propres faits et gestes.

"**Ils sont là ! Oh mon dieu ils sont juste trop mignons regarde !" **Elle en saisissait un petit au creux de ses mains jointes, et le pointa vers Elsa qui peinait à se relever pour s'asseoir sur le côté. Elle s'écarta un sourire nerveux sur le visage. **"Euh, oui. Ils sont très ... Très mignons." **Elle recula même d'un pas le plus discrètement possible. Heureusement Anna n'y prêtait pas attention, elle faisait des gazouillis aux animaux qui s'amusaient dans l'eau. Elle brillait et des fines vaguelettes se pointait au contact de la brise dans l'air. Elle faisait même des bulles avec je-ne-sais-quoi. La blonde la regardait charmée, sa petite amie était toujours belle avec ce immense sourire, elle gloussa un peu. Et cette ténacité et cette capacité à ne jamais abandonner faisaient partie de son caractère. On ne pouvait pas la changer.

"L'oiseau" s'échappa d'un mouvement de l'emprise de la rousse et, trempé, se jeta sur Elsa qui s'éloigna aussitôt, un visage semi-paniqué. "**Tu as peur de l'eau ?" **Plaisantait-elle. Voyant son amie s'écarter encore plus, elle attrapa un peu de liquide qu'elle lui balança dessus, comme pour l'éclabousser. D'un réflexe elle se protégea avec tout son corps. Et une course-poursuite se démarra, tendrement. Comme un vieux "_Loup" _ou le jeu du chat pour certains. Ce jeu auquel on joue enfants. _Nostalgie. _Un coup la plus grande l'arrosait, qu'une autre fois, même pas trente secondes après, la plus jeune lui courrait dessus en espérant la toucher. Et d'un élan en voulant lui sauter dessus, elle trébucha sur une stupide pierre, bloquant son pied, la poussant au passage et tombant dans un buisson de feuilles.

Quand Anna releva sa tête de la chute, elle sentit son cœur vibrer contre la poitrine d'Elsa. Plantée sur elle, les jambes ouvertes, la capturant de son poids léger. Elles eurent un rire. Leurs iris s'assemblaient magnétiquement. _Putain. C'est tellement sexy ces bouts de branches dans ses cheveux. _Pourtant il y avait beaucoup mieux en choses "hot" et ça la plus vieille y connaissait un rayon. Son tic nerveux réapparut encore une fois, faisant craquer la blonde à l'intérieur. _Elsa est si mignonne. Mais quand elle se met à m'embrasser elle devient une bête. Elle cache trop son jeu sous ses airs de filles sages. _Elle connaissait toutes les parties et tous les membres qu'elle devait effleurer, embrasser, ou mordiller, pour développer une telle sensation à la plus jeune, c'était juste super puissant. Et inconnus. Elsa en savait beaucoup et elle aimait déconner en la taquinant avec ses mystérieux points faibles qui auraient pu lui faire perdre le contrôle en moins de temps qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

_Embrasse-moi, idiote. Je n'attends que ça. _Et ça se voyait. "**Il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?" **Résonna une voix grave à quelques mètres. _Merde, merde. _Elles n'avaient pas vraiment prévu ça. Et passer par le commissariat à cette heure-ci, avec l'amie qu'elle avait présenté à ses parents il y a peu, la prétendue amie "_modèle", _elle se serait fait simplement défoncer. Et elle n'aurait pu placer un orteil dehors avec ses trente ans minimum. Il fallait tout planifier dans ce genre de situation. Les autres fois, Anna n'avait pas eu de problème. Mais là, elles s'étaient peut-être fait un peu trop cramer. **"Vient vite."** Murmura Elsa, la voix déformer par les bruits du petit bossus et rond qui trottinait, déjà épuisé, vers les deux jeunes filles. _Elle avait tout prévu. _Elle eut un sourire, et se précipita avec la blonde. Elles se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, traversant du tas de verdures à un bout de forêt,et se planquèrent derrière un tronc assez gros qui traînait par là.

_Ouf. _Anna en riait même, elle en oubliait ce qu'elle aurait voulu si ardemment une minute avant. Elle soufflait un peu, son sang battait dans ses artères et ses veines. Mais son stresse et son cœur ne devaient pas s'arrêter à cette première épreuve. La plus dure arrivait ensuite, le baiser surprise, celui de sa bien-aimée. En quelque sorte, c'était pour la faire taire et laisser le garde avec sa lampe de poche bleu passer à côté sans les entendre. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'elles avaient attendu toute la journée, cachées, et que ça la démangeait trop. Ses yeux emplis de souvenirs se fermèrent brutalement. De quoi combler ses envies jusqu'à _demain, _au plus tôt. Anna en était vraiment devenue accro, à son odeur fraîche et son gout qu'elle aimait garder sur sa langue et ses papilles gustatives.

Ses ongles qui viennent caresser son dos à travers son sweat, et feux d'artifices dans toute son âme. Elle relâche prise, regardant sa voisine haletante. Qu'est ce qu'elle _aimait_ la voir dans ce état physique. C'était toujours un choc pour Elsa de pouvoir l'avoir à elle seule. Étrangement. Et que non, ça ne soit pas l'autre, le grand blond de Kristoff, qui soit à sa place entrain de dévorer ses lèvres, au milieu d'un parc, en pleine ballade nocturne. Chaque moment qu'elles passaient ensembles lui faisait oublier le vrai et le faux. Et ça elle s'en _foutait _de pouvoir les différencier. La blonde aimait enfin le présent. La France lui manquait toujours moins quand elle regardait les cils noirs crépitant sur les yeux émeraude qu'elle possédait. Et c'était le _principal._

Elles s'assirent derrière la végétation, s'installant sur le coin de mousse. Un peu de repos, il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. Surtout qu'elles devaient se lever avant sept heures demain. Imaginez la tête des passants et des sportifs faisant leur jogging et en voyant les deux corps inertes, à travers quelques herbes, comme mort. J'avoue que ça pourrait pu être assez drôle. Mais elles avaient cours aussi. Un vrai challenge pour la rousse, comme elle les aimait. Elle sortit de son sac une bouteille d'une boisson énergétique bleue, et deux gâteaux aux chocolats, tendant le deuxième à la plus vieille. Un bon _cupcake. _Tout en mastiquant, Anna tremblait sur elle-même. S'en sans rendre compte finalement.

"**Tu as froid ?" **Questionna-t-elle en se doutant de la réponse. **"Euh ouais, un peu. Il fait aux alentours de dix je crois aussi."** Elle n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde commença à enlever son pull, essayant de décoincer sa petite tête du col. La rousse se mit dans un état de panique second. **"Putain non non c'est mort tu le garde ! Je m'en voudrais grave si tu tombes malade." **Elsa lui sourit et lui sortit quelques mots pour la rassurer. "**Un Rhume c'est rien, il y a pire. Puis le froid ne me dérange pas autant que ça, j'ai l'habitude." **Elle la remercia d'une face amicale, et se tut. _Pourquoi faire ça pour moi ? Je ne peux pas compter tellement pour quelqu'un. Je... Je suis une fille folle, pathétique, et qui ne sait pas aligner trois mots sans dire une putain d'insulte de merde. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime si fort, parce qu'elle le fait en premier sans que je demande rien. _Elle se mit à échanger son gilet et le vêtement que venait de lui prêter la plus vieille. En remettant la deuxième couche de fringues, elle sentit la chaleur de la laine foncée, et encore bouillante de l'empreinte de la blonde, s'infuser sur son corps entier. Les frissons s'arrêtaient. _En faîte il n'y a pas trop d'inconvénient. Elle est sexy en débardeur noir. Et j'ai enfin une excuse pour me coller à elle maintenant_. Elsa était rouge de froid, surtout sur son nez retroussé et ses joues couvertes de quelques points plus sombres. Mais elle faisait semblant d'aller bien, la rassurant d'un smiley courageux.

Leurs paupières tombaient toutes seules. Des cernes se creusaient déjà sous leurs yeux morts, et Anna sentait la fatigue l'emporter. Elle s'allongea dans ses bras, contre son torse, comme si elle essayait de la réchauffer à son tour avec l'épaisse couche de tissus qu'elle avait sur le dos. Un peu en guise de contre-partie et de remerciement. La rousse commença à tenter de dormir, en "éteignant" ses pupilles explosés et rouges. La blonde observait le ciel rempli de minuscules lumières comme des lucioles invisibles, et la petite bouille de celle-ci qui ronflait et bavait sur sa poitrine. Elle attrapa la petite main de la rousse et y déposa un petit baiser sur la peau froide de ses doigts. D'un geste des plus normale, Anna déplaça sa main droite tiède sur le sein de sa copine, voulant sentir le contact de la plus vieille contre tout son être. Et là, Elsa devint couleur tomate, un peu gênée. Cette fois si, pas seulement à cause du froid.

La plus jeune pensait et se mettait déjà à rêver, la nuit allait être agréable. _J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin de toi près de moi. Ne jamais te quitter. _Elle savait enfin d'ou venait le vide qu'elle avait avant lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler pendant quelques heures, ou qu'elle n'avait pas de cours en commun dans la journée. Ça venait de ses sentiments. Et de son _putain _de cœur. Son putain de cœur créer juste pour la rendre heureuse. Ou la faire souffrir. Tout dépendait si c'était le moment de la faire chier, et de se la jouer sadique. Ou le moment de lui laissait un peu de répit. Et aujourd'hui, elle semblait encore dans du répit. Et ça, ça lui plaisait.


	15. Soirée Pyjama

Un petit merci à Landscape, elle comprendra pourquoi.

Pour les commentaires :

Pas de souci je comprends les critiques :) Mais à chaque fois j'ai cette irrésistible envie de me justifier ahaha, donc continuer à mettre des petits mots et des critiques, et ne vous inquiètes pas !

J'espère juste que ma fanfic plait, c'est tout ! Merci encore de suivre leurs aventures, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Oui, ça pourrait le faire." **Lui avait-elle répondu un peu confuse et hésitante Anna.

Elsa lui avait proposé de venir avec elle chez Raiponce, le samedi qui suivait. La brune avait accepté avec joie de faire sa connaissance, vraiment heureuse. La rousse ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais elle n'allait pas laisser sa petite copine venir chez une autre fille plus vieille, en sous-vêtements ou quelconque tenue assez sexy, en ayant toute la nuit pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Cette pensée la dégoûtait et s'en était presque qu'elle avait fait une grimace en y pensant. Puis les jours sont passés, et la blonde ne fut plus qu'excitée d'être le soir de la soirée. Anna ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, s'était presque comme la plus jeune, lorsqu'elles durent aller à Paris. _Elle est tellement mignonne. _

La rousse avait attendu dix minutes devant la porte de sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas louper Elsa et sa petite voiture blanche, un sac de sport en main. Des sorties pyjamas et entre filles, elle en avait déjà fait pleins. C'était pas un nouveau truc. En plus cette sortie ne l'enthousiasmer pas tellement. Peut être à cause du fait de pas être seule avec celle qu'elle aime. En temps normal, Anna aurait été comme une petite fille la veille de noël, là elle ne faisait que répliquer que ce genre de choses étaient pour les gamins. _Faux. _Elle savait qu'elle se mentait à soi-même mais s'était trop fort. Comme une sorte de fierté qui ressort. Le chocolat, les films et les karaokés, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Elle aurait pu s'éclater toute la nuit, mais à chaque fois la petite tête brune de "l'autre" revenait hanter sa tête. Les seules choses qu'elle s'imaginait étaient qu'Elsa et elle devaient surement passer tout leur temps ensembles, surtout qu'elles avaient le même âge, qu'elles adoraient l'art et étaient dans la même classe.

Anna tapa du poing sur son sac bleu maladroitement en s'imaginant encore les deux filles souriantes. Sa main en boule fit un petit bruit sourd, et le résultat fut juste une affreuse douleur contre sa peau et son os. Son visage était terne et elle s'était assise sur les marches devant l'entrée principale de sa maison. Sa fameuse tête _de grumpy cat, _encore. Ses lèvres roses partaient dans le sens inverse d'un signe de joie, et ses taches de rousseur ne paraissaient plus que nombreuses en fronçant légèrement ses traits.

Les secondes lui paraissaient si longues, si bien qu'elle commençait à se dire que, peut être, Elsa l'aurait oublié pour se rendre directement chez son amie. Mais le véhicule à la carrosserie arriva finalement, pile à l'heure, devant le bâtiment blanc crépi. En se levant, la rousse lui fit un sourire un peu forcé. La voir lui faisait une boule dans le ventre, et elle ne sentait plus. Mais les tourments et tout ce qui la tracassait restaient dans un coin de sa tête en se dandinant et en la narguant.

Elle ouvrit la portière devant la mine émerveillée de sa copine, qui baissa le son de la radio en tournant un bouton noir. "**Tu es prête pour ce soir ?"** _Euh, non pas vraiment. _"**Oui totalement !"** Anna était devenue la pire des menteuses. N'importe quand, n'importe ou et pour n'importe quoi. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à sortir une vérité du creux de sa bouche parfois. Mais d'un côté, c'était presque un moyen de survie pour la plus jeune, c'était par _nécessité_, pas par envie et besoin.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le "sol" de la voiture et s'attacha, s'ancrant contre le dossier froid en cuir qu'elle se devait de réchauffer avec son corps et sa température normale. Et la blonde démarra.

Le regard vague et perdu, toujours hantée par ses images qu'elle se créait dans son cerveau, Elsa la voyait préoccupée. Tout en plaçant sa main gelée dans la sienne, et en tentant de surveiller une fois la route, une fois le beau visage d'Anna, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler et lui demander. "**Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien..." **La rousse sortie de sa rêverie (ou de ses cauchemars plus précisément) et en se tournant vers les joues cerise de sa petite amie, elle fit un air détendu pour tromper les pistes et la coupa. "**Ah si, si ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien." **_Putain, t'es pas douée. Je te parie que même à l'autre bout de la rue on voit que t'es pas bien et que t'es pas sûre de toi. _

Puis elle eut un sursaut en sentant le froid des doigts de la plus vieille caressant et glissant lentement sur la peau tiède et moite d'Anna. La blonde devait peut être se douter de quelque chose. Ses yeux cristal le montraient bien qu'elle ressentait la jalousie de la rousse. Mais elle lui fit un fin sourire et elle replongea dans sa conduite. "**Tant mieux alors." **Ses mèches blondes, mal coiffées, tombaient en vrac sur ses épaules, son front et son dos. La jeune fille serra sa paume contre la sienne, ne voulant pas perdre le contact. Ce contact humain lui enlevait le poids qu'elle avait sur son cœur. Elle se sentait mieux elle la sachant près d'elle, autre que par le fait de la voir. Si elle pouvait seulement se contenter de la voir, les photos étaient là. Mais là elle voulait plus que ça. Sa peau, ses lèvres, et sa voix. Tout ce qu'une image collée sur un bout de carton ne peut pas donner.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent dans la chaleur de sentir Elsa près d'elle, d'observer ses pupilles bleus. Elle eut une folle envie de s'allonger contre elle, encore. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment, et elle dut se contenter de la présence agréable de sa main droite, pendant que la gauche vaguait à tenir le volant en plastique sombre. Puis elle se gara, s'arrêtant devant une maison au murs tournant vers le jaune clair. Les deux filles descendirent chacune de son côté et de sa portière, laissant, au passage galérer Anna à sortir sa pochette de tissus qui renfermait ses fringues, qui s'était accrochée à un bout de métal par inadvertance.

La blonde l'avait devançait, croyant toujours que celle-ci lui emboîtait le pas. Devant le portail en peinture grise qui s'écaillait, attendait la petite brune. Cheveux courts au-dessus des épaules, les pommettes montées à fond, et deux grands iris verts. Presque les mêmes que celle d'Anna. En se re levant, son sac sur l'une de ses épaules, aussi couvertes de petits ronds plus foncés, elle laissa échapper un soupir discret, coincé au fond de sa gorge. "**Hey, salut !" **Raiponce laissa tomber un instant la plus vieille pour s'approcher d'Anna qui ne semblait pas ravie, et lui faire la bise. "**C'était pas toi qui traînais tout le temps avec Kristoff ?" **_C'était moi, oui. "_**Oui. Mais c'est plus trop le cas en ce moment, enfin, c'est assez compliqué..."** _Je me demande pourquoi t'arrives même pas à dire qu'il a voulu t'embrasser, elles comprendraient. _Elle afficha un visage un peu confus et gêné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on devine qu'elle était, en dessous de sa peau et de ses vêtements, jalouse comme un bébé devant un petit garçon qui mangerait une glace. _Jalousie, stupide jalousie de merde. _

La deuxième plus vieille lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur avec Elsa. En entrant, une odeur de fleurs sucrées s'éleva à travers les pièces et les couloirs, jusqu'aux narines du groupe de filles. Anna renifla un peu. Ça ne sentait pas mauvais au contraire. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint bleu clair et rose fushia. "**J'ai fait quelques crêpes, il y a du sucre et du nutella. Je vous laisse vous installez. Elsa, tu montreras la chambre à Anna ? Je reviens vite." **Elle avait écorché son prénom sans vraiment faire attention. Tout ce qu'elle faisait déplaisait à Anna. _Sa joie de vivre là et ses têtes de filles sages, putain. _Sa respiration fit un drôle de bruit, un souffle à travers la musique qu'avait mit l'hôte de la maison.

Puis la rousse s'arrêta alors que la blonde lui faisait voir ou elles allaient dormir. _Attends quoi ? Si elle lui a demandé de me montrer la chambre c'est qu'elle est déjà venue. _Une boule de haine se transforma derrière son organe vital. Mais elle tentait de se contrôler. Elle posa sa trousse et repartit en direction de la cuisine en suivant Elsa, la tête rouge, prête à exploser. "**Tiens" **Lui murmura-t-elle en croquant dans un bout de pâte dégoulinant de pâte à tartiner à la noisette et au chocolat. Anna retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, en prenant le bout de bouffe qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche comme une porc. _C'est trop bon, ça nique n'importe quoi ça. _Elle mâchait sans penser à Raiponce qui arriva derrière elle par surprise.

"**Oh putain." **L'insulte jaillissait de ses lèvres closes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle se retourna sur elle-même dans un soupir de soulagement. _Je crois vraiment qu'elle me déteste et veut faire de cette soirée la pire de ma vie. _Les deux terminal eurent un rire partagé. _Encore, avec Elsa, c'était affreusement cute, mais avec cette pute ça casse tout. _Anna se foutait royalement d'être vulgaire dans ses propos. Si elle pensait ça, elle le pensait. Si elle voulait le dire, parfois elle ne se retenait pas. "**La salle de bains est libre, si l'une de vous veux se changer.**" Chuchota amicalement et doucement la brune. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal ni faire rager autant la rousse. Mais le fait qu'elle soit s'y proche de sa copine secrète, faisait d'elle une sorte de rival. Anna avait beau se le répéter à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa frimousse et ses yeux gambadant sur le visage d'Elsa, son pompeur de sang et ses émotions l'emportaient sur sa raison._  
_

Après avoir fini de manger tranquillement, et de s'être changé chacune leur tour, elles s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de Raiponce. Il n'y avait personne dans la demeure, ses parents étaient sortis à une soirée entre adultes et travailleur. Elle eut donc la chance de pouvoir inviter quelques personnes chez elle.

La blonde et la brune étaient devenues de vraies pipelettes, bavardes comme des pis. A peine qu'Anna eut le temps de fermer la porte en bois blanc qu'elles s'étaient jetées sur les matelas un peu durs et qu'elles étaient parties dans des bavardages sur divers ragots. Elsa était sur ses fesses, les mains la retenant et lui faisant garder l'équilibre, à l'inverse de Raiponce qui était sur sa couverture blanche, allongée sur le ventre. Hésitante et pas très confiante dans son débardeur blanc et sa culotte rose, elle s'installa en faisait le moins de bruit possible. Mais il était évident qu'elle aurait pu en faire autant qu'elle aurait voulu, les deux plus vieilles n'auraient pas décollé leurs regards.

Et plus le temps passait plus elle regrettait encore plus amèrement d'être venue. Elle était avec une mauvaise compagnie, s'ennuyait comme pas possible et était folle de rage. La seule chose qui pouvait encore lui faire changer d'avis était de voir Elsa dans des sous-vêtements bleu glace, avec une tunique style voile transparent. Mais c'était hors de question qu'elle la partage. Et rien que de pouvoir savoir et de voir Raiponce poser ses yeux, sans faire trop attention, parfois sur le corps pâle et svelte de sa copine, ça la mettait hors d'elle.

"**Anna est une personne tellement adorable et tellement mignonne, puis..." **Lui disait-elle comme si elles étaient seulement toutes les deux, entre quelques confessions. Anna ouvrit la bouche un peu confuse qu'on parle d'elle, surtout si on en venait au sujet secret et fit une sorte de toussotement dans sa main. Le bruit ne fut pas très grand en sortant de son larynx, et il était recouvert par les voix des filles qui gloussaient encore.

D'un bond elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, et c'est à peine qu'elles remarquèrent son départ. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère envers la brune. Et Anna ne pouvait se couper et se retenir de dire ses propos, elle était obligée de tout critiquer. De la déco des meubles à objets de la décoration. Elle était folle de rage. Peut être était-ce car elle la trouvait plus ... Belle et mieux gaulée qu'elle-même. Et simplement car elles avaient tellement de points communs. Ça n'aurait pas été elle qui l'aurait forcé à débarquer dans un parc la nuit en risquant leur vie et leurs casiers judiciaires. Pourtant, ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas vraiment, c'était que ces petites moments, ces choses casses-cous et folles que faisait Anna, et bien c'est ce qu'Elsa appréciait tellement. La rousse se répétait dans sa tête qu'elles avaient le même âge et qu'elles iraient tellement bien ensemble.

_Putain ! _Dans l'instant, son pied dérapa du sol froid, et dans sa petite ronde du tour des pièces, elle frappa la première chose qui venue sous ses orteils. Un meuble en bois foncé, qui fit tomber un cadre photo rose avec une petite bouille blonde, au longs cheveux.

"**Merde." **Elle se baissa en courbant son dos et attrapa l'objet de la main droite. _C'était Raiponce. _Les mêmes grands yeux verts, la même tête amusante. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes finalement. Elle était juste un peu plus artistique et rêveuse. Mais c'était juste le fait qu'elles soient si proches qui avait complètement perturbé et modifié le caractère de la rousse. En temps normal, elles auraient même pu devenir les meilleures amies, oui surement. C'est en la voyant si petite et si innocente, qu'elle ne put qu'avoir un sourire sur le bout des lèvres sans s'en rendre bien compte. Elle reposa l'objet sur le pied d'estrade en chêne.

_Je ne vais pas rester à l'écart toute la soirée quand même._

"**Anna ? Tu es partie ou ?" **La douce voix d'Elsa parcourra la maison vide et silencieuse jusqu'à elle, dans un frisson intégral. "**J'arrive.**" Tenta de crier la rousse, en baissant le ton sur la fin du mot. _Aller. _Elle se résigna à rester encore plus longtemps dans le salon, surtout qu'il faisait bien trop froid comparer à la chambre qui était chauffée par les nombreux radiateurs des environs. La rousse se reprit le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté peu avant pour voir les deux terminal se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. _Put... _Son cerveau s'arrêta. Même jurer l'énervait ça ne servait à rien de lutter à qu'elles passent du temps ensembles. Elle se re posa là ou elle s'était mise quelques minutes avant, sur le matelas qui se situait au sol, encore un peu chaud, contre une commode blanche. La brune se leva. "**Je reviens, ne bouger surtout pas !"** Plaisanta-t-elle de sa voix fluette et pleine de joie. Lorsque le bruit de la porte résonna au creux des quatre murs, Elsa attrapa la main d'Anna.

Celle-ci l'enleva aussitôt. La blonde eut une tête ahurie, elle ne comprenait pas trop. Pour elle tout semblait bien, elles rigolaient, c'était une bonne soirée. Elle s'approcha alors de son buste brûlant avant que l'autre ne revienne, collant sa bouche froide contre la sienne, à quatre pattes, cambrée. Attrapant avec sa main droite une de ses longues mèches rousses de ses cheveux lâchés, et la faisant tourner autour de ses doigts, elle tenta de pénétrer dans le palet de la plus jeune avec sa langue et sa grande force, en s'écrasant contre elle. Le temps qu'Anna comprenne le geste et qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus à l'écart dehors mais avec Elsa qu'elle la repoussa avec sa bras de toutes ses forces.

"**Je... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** Questionna Elsa qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'ignorait ainsi. "**J'ai pas envie de parler." **Son ton était sec et ferme et elle tourna son visage vers la droite. "**T-tu boudes ? Sérieusement ?"** Elle appuya son derrière contre le tissu ou elles allaient dormir, s'écartant un peu. "**Devine**." Ironisa-t-elle, ne voulant pas que leurs regards se croisent. Elle savait qu'il suffisait le contacte de sa peau froide, de ses lèvres charnues, ou bien rien que de ses pupilles bleus pour qu'elle perde son contrôle et son foutue sérieux. Elsa se décala se ses bras et de sa présence, posant une de ses mains contre son torse et son cou, un peu déçue.

La porte claqua contre la tapisserie, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la brune pointait un sachet de chips saveur barbecue dans les doigts et quelques canettes, les levant jusqu'à son plafond. "**Regardez ce que je vous amène !"** Les deux filles ne réagirent pas trop. La blonde eut un faible rire, mais Anna ne bougea même pas ses cils. Elle s'inclina vers son amie, posant la bouffe contre le sol. "**Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"** Susurra-t-elle un peu étonnée. Elsa n'était pas très sure, et lui répondit qu'elle-même ne savait pas.

Elle déposa aux pieds de la rousse une canette d'une sorte de Mojito et ouvrit la sienne dans un cliquetis. Elle hésita un regard vers l'objet métallique, mais le saisissait d'un geste rapide et perça l'ouverture. Elle approcha difficilement la boisson de son nez, l'odeur de menthe qui lui rappelait tellement Elsa, et de l'alcool, se fondant dans ses narines. Elle déposa ses deux lèvres sur le froid du fer qui ressortait du frigo. Ce froid lui rappelait leur baiser il y à quelques secondes plus tôt.

"**Et si on parlait un peu de toi ? Tu as un copain ?"** Questionna au hasard la brune. Anna manqua de s'étouffer et devint couleur pivoine. "**Ça, ça veut dire oui je présume. C'est Kristoff l'heureux élu ?" **_Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre de parler de son ex comme ça ? Comme si c'était un mec libre avec qui tu ressortirais encore, et qui serait l'un des plus sexy du lycée. _"**Je... Non, enfin je ne sors avec personne. C'est juste que ta question m'a étonné." **Elle baissa les yeux. Elsa, de son côté, sentit une main lui serrer le cœur. Mais elle avait beau savoir qu'elles ne devaient rien dire, à chaque fois elle se sentait mal d'entendre ces mots. Quand elle releva ses iris vers la blonde, elle put voire la même pointe de Jalousie qu'elle avait eu. _Bien fait pour sa gueule. _Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Mais son esprit avait ce irrésistible besoin de se le dire.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula cent fois mieux que le début. Elles discutèrent un peu, et Anna put enfin rentrer dans les sujets de conversation. Elle était presque à fond dedans. Puis Raiponce proposa une bataille de polochons qui réjouit les trois filles, même si la rousse eut un moment de doute, et qu'Elsa fut un peu septique. Et même si elles n'étaient plus des enfants, un peu de déconne dans la vie ne pouvait pas lui tellement de mal. Alors elles s'acharnèrent à se taper dessus avec des oreillers colorés et à rire en chœur. Minuit arriva, sonnant dehors par l'église qui se trouvait non loin de là. Et la plus jeune tombait déjà de sommeil.

"**Je pense que je vais dormir."** _Et comme ça je pourrais vous laissez continuer de parler, seules. _Ça teinta dans sa tête, elle se glissa dans la couverture blanche et soupira. Raiponce appuya sur l'interrupteur et prit place aussi dans son lit qui se trouvait en hauteur. Au final tout le monde allait mettre sa tête en mode off. "**Bonne nuit." **Murmurèrent chacune à la suite avec se plonger dans le monde de Morphée.

Anna sentit ses paupières qui devinrent si lourdes et tombantes, ses yeux lui piquaient comme des milliers de picotements, elle se tourna vers sa copine, restant entre le réel et le rêve. Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'elle essayait de s'endormir à la lueur pâle de lune qui entrait dans la salle par la fenêtre qui se situait dans son dos. La chaleur était atroce mais elle tentait de la supporter. C'était calme, bercer par les petits ronflements de l'hôte de la maison.

La blonde ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son regard était accroché à son visage faussement endormi. Hypnotique. Alors Elsa s'approcha, n'ayant pas pu profiter du dernier, et l'embrassa de tout son amour. Ce baiser réchauffa Anna, elle se sentit mieux. Mais elle continuait à faire semblant de dormir malgré tout. C'était dur de se contrôler et de contrôler ses émotions. Ses gestes doux et affectueux. Le fait d'avoir Raiponce pas loin lui donnait envie de continuer. Elle aurait voulu, vraiment, la narguer en kidnappant goulûment les lèvres d'Elsa, mais elle savait que ça ne lui aurait rien fait. Elle en voulait plus encore, mais c'était comme si elle avait de la fierté. _Quel jeu de gamin. _Pourquoi le faisait-elle alors ? Son cœur et son crâne avaient leurs raisons qu'elle-même ignorait. Quand elle détacha sa langue de la sienne, inerte, elle ne put que pousser un gémissement qui en demandait encore. _Merde. _C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose. Seulement avec les lèvres de la plus vieille heurtant son palet et sa langue caressant ses dents et ses gencives. Son contact doux, son gout de menthe plus fort dû à l'alcool avalé précédemment. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire, même "endormit". Alors se colla contre son corps bouillant, s'enlaçant dans ses bras qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine de se faire cramer. La fusion du froid et du chaud opérant lentement.

Etre jalouse ne lui servait pas vraiment à grand chose. Mais c'était dans sa nature.

Abandonnant vraiment le lien avec la réalité, elle laissa un sourire s'afficher sur sa bouche, et se permit enfin de quitter ce monde quelques heures.


	16. Doux moment à deux

Sachez que je vous remercie encore, chaque fois que je vois un vu en plus !

Je voulais demander, si une âme charitable se sentirait d'attaque à me traduire les chapitres, si oui je vous laisses me mp ! Ca serait super gentil, et je suis pas la plus douée en anglais ahaha.

Merci encore et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à fav ou à follow. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours passaient tranquillement, aux bonheurs des deux filles qui s'étaient un peu réconciliées de tous ça. La jalousie était tellement quelque chose de stupide. Mais ça ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir et de dévorer lentement Anna lorsqu'Elsa était en compagnie de filles, ou d'hommes. Elle avait toujours cette peur et cette putain de colère au fond du buste, prête à jaillir comme un tigre pour décapiter la personne qui oserait tourner trop près et trop longtemps autour de _sa Elsa._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait l'appeler comme ça. _Ma Elsa. Juste la mienne. _Ça sonnait doux dans son crâne, et ça se baladait comme un nuage de coton. C'était presque une phrase à l'eau de rose, mélangé avec un soupçon de domination. Mais c'était juste complètement adorable.

Les soirées passaient, et Anna squattait chez sa copine, entre deux et quatre fois par semaine. Aujourd'hui, le fait d'être malade lui donnait encore plus envie d'être avec celle qu'elle aimait et qui la réconfortait. Elle oubliait les problèmes et recevait juste ce putain d'amour qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à décrire. C'était juste puissant, et bon. Agréable. Quelque chose de chaud que l'on a envie de recevoir H24 sans jamais s'en défaire. Débarquant chez ses parents un air joyeux, les joues et son nez retroussés rouges, elle leur annonçait toujours, la voix gaie, un grain de folie,( cette fois-ci elle fut plus enrouée et cassée qu'autre chose) qu'elle partait dormir chez amie. Bien sur, ils s'en posaient des questions, mais elle trouvait toujours réponse à tout. Puis pour eux, un petit garçon et une petite amourette ne leur faisaient pas de mal, au contraire. Même s'ils trouvaient ça vraiment étrange que leur fille ne leur dise pas qu'elle n'ai ou pas de copain. Ils la pensaient simplement timide et discrète, pourtant tout le contraire d'Anna. Mais elle ne savait pas franchement comment leur annoncer, que, oui, elle avait quelqu'un, qu'en plus c'était une fille, et qu'en plus c'était Elsa. La fille qu'elle leur avait présentée il y a quelques semaines. Elle sentait bien qu'ils ne seraient pas vraiment ok, et d'accord de la situation. Mais elle ne savait pas non plus quand elle pourrait enfin leur dire.

Anna entra chez elle quelques heures pour manger un rapide repas (la plupart du temps elle ne mangeait pas avec sa famille quand elle devait partir, avant la tombée de la nuit, un sandwich cornichon fromage et hop elle partait direction sa salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et ne pas puer de la gueule ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir) et finissait par prendre sa douche sous l'eau glacée. Elle s'habituait au froid et à ses températures glaciales depuis qu'elle sortait avec la blonde. Sa peau douce et pâle avait toujours eu ce coté gelée, comme si elle venait de passer une journée assise dans un tas de neige. Au début ça la faisait sursauter, elle frémissait et tremblait presque. Mais avec les semaines qui sont passées, son corps avait arrêté ses caprices et, au contraire, en réclamait toujours plus de son épiderme de glace. Juste une sensation de bonheur, et de confort. C'était ce dire que l'on n'était pas seul. Que quelqu'un nous aimait et serait resté avec nous toute sa vie. Elsa lui montrait tellement qu'elle tenait à elle, tellement qu'elle s'en étonnait parfois. Elle avait cette impression d'être tout pour la plus vieille. Comme elle était tout pour la plus jeune.

_Mignon._

Ce mot. Ce mot pouvait décrire des centaines de choses. Mais c'était peut-être celui qui leur convenait le mieux. _Ouais, peut être._ Anna restait perplexe de ses drôles de pensées, laissant couler l'eau et les gouttes sur son corps taché. Elle éteignit le robinet qui faisait un bruit pas possible, et sortit, dégoulinante du liquide qui venait longer ses courbes et s'écraser sur le sol tiède. La rousse attrapa la première serviette blanche et chaude qui apparut sur sa droite, sur le radiateur, et se plongea dedans. Le contact brûlant avec le sien, avec son sang qui s'était refroidi, lui fit comme une décharge électrique. Douloureuse et agréable à la fois. Les inverser qui s'attiraient.

Elle s'essuya tous ses membres avant d'enfiler une culotte bleue, un short de sport gris et d'un haut long blanc, avec des motifs qui rappelaient les palmiers. Verts, allongés, c'était un truc presque baba cool. Les ensembles vieux hauts et shorty, elle s'en servaient de pyjama. Ils faisaient passe-partout et elle ne se gênait pas de sortir avec. Elle enfila ses baskets fétiche, blanches, et fit un salut rapide avec sa petite voix, et claqua la porte d'entrée en bois. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison pour prendre son vélo blanc, appuya ses fesses sur la selle noire réchauffée par le soleil qui tapait depuis l'aube, et s'élança dans les rues en poussant sur les pédales assorties, une après l'autre. Et la voilà partie, à vive allure, le vent qui frappait son visage en plein fouet, chaud, les cheveux lâchés dans l'air tranquille.

C'était une joie pour elle, de faire du vélo. Ne plus se sentir, laisser ses orteils faire le même mécanisme qui se répète, sentir une force incroyable qui lui brûle les muscles lentement, comme une torture. Les oiseaux qui chantonnent et les jours qui sont longs, la boule de lumière qui descend dans les limbes, pour laisser place à sa pote la lune. Les reflets bleus qui disparaissent sur firmament, et qui se transforment en un mélange blanc, orange et rose. Qui laissera place dans une heure à un ciel bleuté et sombre. _Un putain de paysage. _Aucune étoile mais des petits nuages épais qui s'avancent, comme une danse, au-dessus de la petite tête de la rousse. Elle regardait autour d'elle, checkait dans la main de certains passants qu'elle connaissait, qui la saluait les yeux remplis de joie de voir sa petite frimousse souriante, une routine depuis quelques mois. C'était une vie tranquille, presque paradisiaque. Ce genre de moments, elle les adorait. Anna les aimait presque autant que ceux qu'elle passait avec Elsa. Même s'ils ne les détrônaient pas. Rien ne pouvait détrôner ces petits instants doux qu'elles passaient à ne rien faire. A rire. A s'amuser. Ou a être simplement dans un câlin, plus ou moins fougueux.

Après un long temps de sport, Anna reconnut la rue ou elle dût tourner. Elle freina, dans un dérapage, et, en se levant, les jambes et les cuisses remplis de fourmis, elle cadenassa la roue avant. Un coup de clé, et elle sortit la petite boite qui se trouvait devant le guidon. Une petite surprise. Dandinant son derrière, elle sifflotait légèrement, les yeux coquins. Elle faisait toujours des arrivées secrètes, Elsa ne s'y attendait jamais. Les jours changeaient, une fois le mardi, ou le mercredi. Une autre le samedi et le jeudi. Un jeu. Comme si elle lançait des dés pour savoir quand venir. A cette idée, elle eut un petit rire, et elle entra dans le bâtiment beige. Montant les marches, une après l'autre, elle ne voyait pas le bout arrivait. Quelques étages et elle y était. Anna continuait dans le même rythme jusqu'à atteindre une porte. Sa porte. Elle s'approcha, tentant de regarder à travers le petit trou rond au centre, et hésita à appuyer au-dessus du "_Elsa Frozen_."

Ca lui faisait bizarre à chaque fois de lire ces mots. Chez elle c'était écrit "_Walt et Lilianne d'Arendelle._" et le sien, son stupide prénom, figurait en vraiment tout petit, collé sur un bout de feuille, à côté. Elle avait cette impression qu'Elsa était plus grande. A vraie dire c'était vrai. Mais, en voyant ça, c'était comme si elle était une adulte depuis longtemps, en ayant déjà une famille et un boulot. Alors qu'elle était seulement étudiante. Une étudiante _française. _Au final, elle écarta son doigt, son index plus précisément, méfiante du bouton. La sonnerie fut silencieuse. Elle se baissa pour soulever d'une main, la libre, le paillasson avec écrit "_Bonjour !" _Dans sa langue maternelle en bleu, sur un fond brun. Elle attrapa le double des clés. La blonde lui avait déjà dit ou elles se trouvaient, de plus, c'était surement la cachette la plus facile pour ce genre de choses. Elle inséra l'objet métallique dans la serrure, tourna deux fois, le reposa à sa place et ouvrit la porte blanche dans un mouvement élancé.

"**Salut !"** Elle força sur les voyelles, une boite carrée et blanche en main, en s'avançant dans l'appartement ou une bonne odeur de plat en sauce s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Elsa était derrière le comptoir, en mettant son assiette, ses couverts, dans le lave-vaisselle. Il était rempli de porcelaine, et elle faisait de son mieux pour caser les derniers bouts qu'il restait.

"**Anna ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais. J'aurais au moins pris le temps de ranger."** Elle semblait un peu déboussolée mais la rousse eut un sourire malicieux. "**Tu sais c'est rien du tout ça, si tu voyais l'état de ma chambre, tu prendrais peur alors." **Elsa eut un petit rire, et elle plaça sa main droite devant ses lèvres. Puis la plus jeune se déchaîna en faisant un combo éternuement et toussotement. Lorsque le bruit résonna dans les murs vides, la blonde se précipita, laissant tomber sa tâche ménagère, et s'approcha de sa petite amie. Malgré la joie qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage, ses yeux semblaient grands et explosés, les veines ressortaient, sa peau d'habitude si vitaminée était plus blafarde qu'autre chose, son nez était couleur pivoine, et elle était gelée.

"**Ca va ?"** Elle prit la plus jeune dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le sofa qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur le cuir, pendant que la rousse lui donna avec le peu de forces qu'elle avait, un sourire aux lèvres, le mystérieux objet à la forme géométrique. "**Merci, c'est gentil. Mais c'était pas la peine, je..."** Elle ouvrit le paquet tout en parlant. _Un fondant au chocolat. _Leur gâteau préféré. Un énorme smiley se figura sur sa tête, et elle s'approcha pour embrasser le front brûlant d'Anna. "**Merci ma princesse" **Le ton qu'elle avait pris était mignon et doux. Ca ne faisait pas vraiment kitsch. C'était un peu comme une preuve d'amour. Et le baiser froid, délicatement, apaisa le mal de tête qui venait peu à peu se faufiler dans le cerveau de la rousse.

La plus vieille repartit vers la cuisine pour mettre la collation dans le micro onde une trentaine de secondes, tout en lui préparant un chocolat chaud gavé de chantilly. Les yeux verts d'Anna se posèrent sur la télé et l'écran gris qui ne reflétait rien. La seule lumière allumée était celle de la pièce ou se trouvait Elsa. Il n'y avait que peu de portes dans le lieu de vie de la blonde. "**Tu avais prévu de faire quoi ce soir ?" **La rousse toussota un peu, sa voix grésillait dans ses paroles. La plus vieille revenue, une assiette avec le gâteau dégoulinant d'une main, dans l'autre la boisson remplie de crème. Elle posa les deux sur la table basse du salon, et changea de salle, en direction de sa chambre pour aller se prendre une couverture. "**Rien. Du coup, on pourrait peut-être se voir un film ? J'ai pensé à "la-haut". C'est un Disney, c'est super mignon comme film, puis ça te changeras les idées..."** Lui expliquait-elle de sa voix douce qui avait du mal à venir jusqu'à la plus jeune. Elle eut un sourire amusé et se remit à éternuer en une rafale.

Elsa accéléra le pas pour déposer le tissu bleu nuit sur la plus jeune, après s'être mise elle-même en pyjama. Se collant au corps chaud de sa copine, elle sentait qu'elle avait des sueurs froides et qu'elle transpirait tellement elle était malade. Elle attrapa le bout de porcelaine blanc et sa cuillère, tout en lui donnant le mug chocolaté. La blonde appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, s'ancrant dans la couverture chaude et relaxante. Elle découpa un petit bout de la sucrerie qu'elle fit manger à Anna. C'était _le leur. _Elles l'adoraient autant l'une que l'autre, et pour elle, Anna avait autant le droit d'en profiter qu'elle.

Le regard vide, après avoir fini de mâcher dans un effort, elle tenta de boire une gorgée. De sa main, alors que la rousse montait la tasse vers sa bouche, Elsa leva le bord qui lui fit se mettre de la chantilly partout sur le nez. La blonde se mit tout de suite à rire en voyant la frimousse de la plus jeune couverte de crème blanche et sucrée. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle aussi eue un gloussement, en essayant, avec sa langue, de ramasser le plus de nourritures pour éviter le gâchis. Elle était tellement drôle, avec ses têtes bizarres et ses gestes maladroits.

Le bruit de la musique du film qui commençait, et de la cuillère en métal qui tapait contre l'assiette couvrait le silence. Le gâteau s'enflammait sur ses papilles gustatives. Elle adorait ça. Anna passa sa main sur son visage pour s'enlever le surplus qu'elle lui avait foutu dessus. Puis un petit vieillard apparut à l'écran et enfin débutait l'aventure. La blonde laissa ses pupilles bleus divaguer de la lumière centrale, pour s'attaquer au cou d'Anna. Sa peau était lisse et remplie de marque de suçon et de baiser, ses cheveux tombant en mèches sur le côté. C'était un peu pour ça qu'elle ne se les attachait plus devant ses parents. Un moyen de préserver le secret. Les traces et les ronds rougeâtres donnaient envie à Elsa de continuer de celle lui avait fait la soirée dernière sur son épiderme. D'une action, elle plongea son visage froid contre sa nuque. Une explosion au creux de son coeur. Et, elle la saisissait de milliers de baisers.

Anna tenta de rester neutre, mais c'était difficile. Ses iris roulaient en arrière, mais elle essayait de continuer à admirer le chef d'oeuvre qui passait sur la télé. La chaleur de sa tête qui tournait, et ses petits mordillements que lui faisait subir la plus vieille la déstabiliser. La blonde aspirait sa peau légèrement, passant un peu sa langue et ses dents, comme un supplice. Des frissons encore plus grands et incontrôlables. La rousse gémissait un peu, et Elsa sortit un petit "shhhh" près de son oreille pour qu'elle se taise. Ces choses dissipaient sa douleur et la faisaient se sentir aimée et désirée. C'était un plaisir fou. Puis la blonde, après un court instant, remonta sa bouche vers la sienne pour conclure d'un baiser final. Ses lèvres contrent les siennes, et ce gout de chocolat, venant du fondant qu'elle avait mangé précédemment. "**Tu sais que je t'aime ?" **Lui questionnait-elle en se détachant de sa bouche, restant si près de son visage, de son souffle et de ses traits soulagés. Anna hocha difficilement son crâne, un peu dans les vapes, son sang qui battait et pulsait si vite dans ses bras. "**Oui, je le sais. Et moi aussi je t'aime." **

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite amie, fermant peu à peu ses paupières. Elle était bien là, les images colorées du film, et l'odeur fraîche d'Elsa qui l'emmitouflait, et son gout qui restait bloqué sur son palet. Au creux de ses bras et de la couverture, elle se sentait mieux comme ça. Sa chaleur froide l'atténuait et la réchauffait étrangement. Elle toussotait un peu, et Elsa plaça sa main droite sur son front bouillant et terriblement chaud. "**T'as attrapé un sacré coup de froid quand même." **Le geste glacial calmait sa tension. C'était mieux que le stupide gant qu'on lui mettait sur son visage quand elle était petite. Anna sentait le souffle froid de sa petite amie taper un peu contre ses cheveux roux, en se répétant mécaniquement.

Elle tendit son regard vers la droite, louchant vers là ou elle avait vu pour la première fois les feuilles et les croquis accrochés. Les yeux comme lorsqu'un aigle cherche une proie, en monde furtif et chasseuse, elle observait chaque détail des dessins. La rousse vit au milieu des nombreux bouts de papier, une petite tête un peu ronde, et des mèches rouges qui dégoulinaient comme sa propre frange. _C'est... C'est moi ? _Ce n'était pas la chose la plus réussie ni la plus moche. Elle avait un don qu'elle n'exploitait pas assez. On reconnaissait les traits d'Anna, mais ce n'était pas encore perfectionner, c'était juste des coups de crayons vagues. "**C'est moi que tu as dessiné sur ton mur ?" **Elsa, qui s'était mise dans le film, tourna un peu son visage. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux jours. "**Ah euh, ouais. Mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le finir donc ne t'inquiètes pas s'il est raté. C'est pour un devoir la semaine prochaine, et je pensais pas que tu te reconnaîtrais.**" Anna se leva du mieux qu'elle put, sur ses poignées faibles, et embrassa sur la joue la blonde. "**C'est magnifique, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Merci."** _Putain, Elsa est trop mignonne. Elle le fait exprès, j'en suis sure qu'elle le fait exprès._

Et une heure passa. Le temps semblait couler si vite à travers les doigts de celui qui le tenait. La rousse était presque sur le point de dormir, mais elle se décida à encore profiter de l'instant en avouant quelque chose à Elsa. "**Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment osé te le dire, mais je trouve le français incroyablement sexy." **Elle leva ses yeux vers elle. "**Vraiment ?" **Elle fit une pause. " **Même si je te dis "**_baguettes et_ _croissants_"**" **Lui sortie Elsa, pour rire, au hasard. Sous l'effet des mots de la langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Anna ne put s'arrêter de se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, comme si la plus vieille lui aurait sorti un texte vraiment hot et chou à la fois, tel un poète. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser comme elle l'aurait voulu, Elsa se mit à rire, se décalant de son étreinte.

"**Je... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu te moques de moi ?" **Anna sembla offusquée et triste. La blonde essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put, en regardant la petite rousse faisant la tête. Terriblement mignonne. "**C'est juste que tu devrais suivre un peu plus en cours de Français. Je vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de sexy dans la phrase "Baguettes et croissants." **Anna eut un rire elle aussi, à la traduction de la phrase qu'avait prononcée, dans sa langue maternelle, quelques minutes avant, sa copine. "**T'as pas le droit de pouvoir te servir de ce "pouvoir" de savoir parler une langue ou j'y comprends rien ! Et qui donne tellement bien à l'oreille."** Son visage s'était changé d'un air maussade à un air joueur. "**Je pourrais dire pareille pour toi. Je comprends pas tout en anglais." **_Ouais ouais, arrête de me mentir. _Oui elle s'y débrouillait bien, mais parfois elle cherchait les mots ou ne comprenait pas totalement les choses que l'on venait de lui sortir. Puis elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses cheveux roux, et laissa la plus jeune s'endormir, encore un peu sceptique et amusée.

Quarante minutes après, le générique défilait enfin. Et Anna se bavait déjà dessus, semblant déjà loin dans le monde des rêves. Elsa se conduisit comme une mère, et sa petite fille. Elle commença par lui enlever ses chaussures trop serrées, et elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, vacillant face à son poids. Elle l'emmena dans son lit ou elle la déposa. Elle la couvrit, la laissant encore tousser un peu. Le matelas et les draps étaient gelés, et à peine la blonde s'installa à la droite de l'endroit ou elle allait dormir, que la plus jeune se colla contre elle. Comme si elle était un immense nounours vivant. Un peu étonnée, la plus vieille se laissa faire. Puis, elle la serra contre elle et murmura, au creux de sa gorge. "**Bonne nuit Anna, je t'aime." **Et, à son tour, se laissa guider jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait surement déjà la rousse depuis surement un peu plus de vingt minutes.


	17. Le renouveau d'un Anniversaire

Elle allait avoir dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans.

Ça semblait faire trois ans de plus qu'Anna. Pourtant c'était à peine plus de deux ans de différence.

Cette différence, la plus jeune en avait toujours eut une peur folle. Peur qu'un jour elle s'en aille, elle s'en aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, car elle ne serait "qu'une simple gamine". Elle le pensait tellement fort et ardemment. Pour elle, elle était juste une _putain de gamine _qui ne méritait surement pas tout ce qu'elle avait.

Elsa était plus grande, plus sage, et moins idiote qu'Anna croyait qu'elle-même était. Elle avait ce don pour trouver les bons mots. Les bonnes choses à faire. Elle était raisonnable et toujours posée.

_Elle l'admirait tellement._

Même si parfois elle essayait de lui ressembler, de temps à autre de suivre son exemple et ce qu'elle faisait, le côté loufoque et maladroit qu'elle portait revenait toujours à la charge. C'était comme perdu d'avance.

Et toujours aussi folle, la rousse eut des centaines d'idées pour son anniversaire. Elle avait voulu organiser une fête digne d'un roi ou de n'importe qui qui serait riche et festif, mais Elsa avait préféré ne rien faire. Rien du tout même. Ce n'était pas que l'idée lui déplaisait, non loin de là, car tout ça l'aurait bien fait rire. Mais elle avait une tonne de boulot et de croquis à compléter. Et après avoir été harcelée pendant des jours entiers par tous les moyens possibles, elle fut obligée d'accepter qu'Anna vienne passer son mercredi après midi chez elle. Ça ne la gênait pas tellement, sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait tellement de travail. Et elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec elle, et n'avait pas vraiment pu avancer sur ses devoirs. Elle s'était donc achetée un petit gâteau chez la boulangerie au coin de la rue, et s'était ensuite directement remise à sont art.

La blonde était sur sa chaise de métal, sur son bureau, qui se situait près du mur rempli de feuilles, ce mur qui montrait tout son travail dont elle pouvait être un peu fière. Elle était près de ce mur car elle aimait y trouver l'inspiration. La poubelle en plastique gris débordait de papiers déchirés, et le sol était jonché de bouts de gommes et de mines de crayon. Lorsqu'on est un artiste, et que l'on ne réussi pas à atteindre nos objectifs, souvent on devient fou. On pète un câble. On n'arrive pas à se concentrer tant que nous n'avons pas fini ce dessin ou cette chose artistique. Qui nous narguent chez les autres, qui est toujours mieux faîtes. Et qui nous hantent à chaque fois que notre regard se pose sur ce qu'on essaie de faire.

"_Putain !_" Hurla-t-elle adosser contre le fer. Une insulte. C'était vraiment rare de sa part. De sortir, comme une flèche, en français, piquant les alentours en un tire. D'un mouvement rapide et énervé, elle gribouilla sèchement sur le blanc et les fins traits de couleur grisailles. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de renverser toutes ses affaires, de prendre ses œuvres et de le déchirer, de se briser en deux car c'était surtout elle qui n'arrivait à rien. Mais c'était son anniversaire elle n'allait quand même pas s'effondrer dans ses draps frais toute la journée en se traitant d'incapable pour faire quoique ce soit.

_Dring. _L'affreuse mélodie tinta, presque aussi affreuse que celle d'un réveil le lundi matin. Son regard s'effila sur le côté, et elle soupira. Avant de se rappeler tendrement que ce n'était surement pas un voisin en colère par ses jurons, ou un facteur voulant lui livrer un colis, mais bel et bien Anna. _Sa petite Anna. _Elsa se leva, un peu apaisée et détendue, comme soulagée. Elle sortit l'objet métallique de sa poche, et fit glisser la clé dans la serrure si étroite, et tourna deux fois dans un sens. Elle ouvrit la porte, et lui fit un bref sourire de bienvenue, refermant derrière son passage.

"**Hey !**" Lui lança, toute souriante, Anna, en posant ses affaires, et sa veste grise un peu partout.

"**Salut."** Elle se retourna, lui affichant son dos. "**Je-Je suis pas mal occupée, donc comme je t'ai dis je vais devoir travailler. Tu pourras te mettre la télé et on mangera un bout de gâteau après si tu veux.**" Sa gorge se serra. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu dire ça. Elle aurait tellement préféré rester avec la rousse à faire mille et une chose, à l'écouter. Mais pas à bosser comme une malade, en faisant de la merde, devant sa petite amie qui serait en train de s'ennuyer comme jamais. Mais elle était forcée, et fronça sa veine entre ses sourcils bruns.

Les yeux de la rousse s'arrêtèrent de briller. _Merde. _Si elle était venue c'était surement pas pour passer sa journée sur un vieux canapé froid, mais pour le rester à embrasser celle qu'elle aimait pendant des heures. Elle soupira sur place. Et elle se résigna à s'allonger sur le sofa, une tête maussade. Elle déposa de sa main droite son cadeau sur la table basse et y installa ses pieds. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour que la blonde s'amuse._  
_

Elsa prit de nouveau place là ou elle était quelques minutes avant, re saisissant son crayon entre ses doigts. Elle posa faiblement la mine noire, avant d'appuyer pour que le contact opère et qu'une ligne apparaisse. C'était calme. Pas un bruit. Mais elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté comme ça. Elle posa sa tête dans sa main inutilisée, et continua fermement ce qu'elle devait faire, sans une vraie once d'envie.

"**Tu dessines quoi ?"** Osa faiblement demander Anna, un ton timide. Elle jeta son regard discrètement au-dessus du canapé, vers les cheveux blonds attachés dans une natte à quatre brins. Les mèches champagnes coulait sur son dos, en essayant de se rebeller et de sortir de l'emprise de la coiffure et de l'élastique.

Toujours plongée dans ce qu'elle devait faire, sans quitter la feuille des yeux, elle lui fit amèrement : "**Une BD de 100 pages.**" Sa main dériva et elle loupa le cercle du visage qu'elle était en train de faire. "_Merde, merde ! Je suis si nulle que ça ? Je..." _Elle balança contre son mur ses outils d'art en plongeant son visage stressé dans ses paumes froides. La plus jeune se tourna aussitôt lorsque le cri résonna partout. C'était si brutal, et elle comprit tout de suite qu'Elsa était crevée, et qu'elle s'énervait pour un rien. Ses longues cernes sous ses jolis yeux bleus lui prouvaient qu'elle avait raison, et qu'elle avait surement dû rester éveillée toute la nuit pour finir ce qu'elle devait faire.

Anna se leva lentement sans attendre, sous les pupilles de la blonde qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de sa tête pour continuer. Elle attrapa du bout de l'index l'objet fin et long, et appuya sur la gomme du dessus pour qu'un morceau foncé en sorte. La rousse se colla derrière le dos de la plus vieille, ayant comme seule barrière le dossier froid de la chaise. "**Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer un peu Elsa. S'il te plait." **Sa voix douce résonna lentement dans les oreilles de la plus vieille. Elle la suppliait. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas profiter de ses dix-neuf ans quand même. "**Non Anna. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Il faut absolument que je finisse." **Elle ferma un court instant ses paupières, inspira un coup, avant de se remettre à gribouiller des cercles et des arcs vagues.

L'ignorer comme ça ne suffirait pas pour faire renoncer Anna. Elle cambra lentement son dos et ses reins, d'une manière à la fois innocente et sexy. Elle posa ses deux petits bras vitaminés autour de son long cou pâle couvert de fines marques de baisers, et posa sa tête froidement dans son creux. Elle laissa s'échapper un bisou sur son os, et sentit son pouls augmenter. Elle devenait étrangement tiède. "**Aller, viens avec moi dans le canapé. Viens profiter d'aujourd'hui différemment." **Lui susurra-t-elle amoureusement près de son ouïe, un sourire malicieux sur le bout des lèvres. C'était dur ne pas tomber dans son plan de câlins torrides et chaleureux. "_Je..._ **Non il faut vraiment que je termine ce..." **

Elle se coupa, lorsqu'elle sentit la petite main chaude de sa copine se faufiler sous son pull blanc en laine. Les longs doigts ressortirent en haut, caressant son épaule gauche de ses ongles courts et carrés. Sa paume câlinait son ventre et sa poitrine, d'une manière faible. Son souffle tiède se baladait contre son corps. D'habitude, Elsa était assez tenace, c'était même elle qui faisait chavirer Anna. Aujourd'hui, la rousse en avait décidé autrement. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas se le permettre et continuait de lutter. Tel un supplice, une torture douloureuse.

La plus jeune posa délicatement ses lèvres roses sur sa peau froide, et commença à le lui aspirer. Des petits suçons, en douceur. C'était lent, inhabituel, et agréable. Elsa laisse échapper un petit gémissement, et devient rouge. Son visage change, ses joues sont écarlate. Mais elle continue à passer le crayon sur ses croquis et ses feuilles. Ses membres, frêles, tremblent comme jamais. Le bruit des matériaux qui s'entrechoquent sonne dans sa tête. Les pigmentations s'incrustent dans les pores du papier blanc, qui se teint en divers tons de gris et de noir. Plus ou moins sombre. La lumière du jour s'écrase contre les murs craie, elle semble si oppressée. Elsa le semble aussi.

Le son de la télé grise est à 0, juste le fin grésillement qu'il produit, se faisait peu à peu oublier. Lutter. Lutter, c'était impossible. Avec cette petite langue qui la chatouillait, quand ses crocs et ses canines blanches tiraient un peu son épiderme. Elle dérape. Son faux stylo dérape. Un trait foncé est tracé férocement sur l'objet. Mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Elle n'y pense pas une seconde. Elle avait trop gardé cette folie de ne pas être près d'elle. Elle sombre dans leur monde.

Sa tape dans son crâne, c'est son cœur qui s'accélère. _Oh mon dieu, putain. C'est tellement bon d'être avec elle... _Anna pense peu, ses pensées sont terriblement courtes. C'est sous le feu de l'action. En frémissant, peu de forces dans ses bras, elle se pousse de la table en bois, faisant reculer de quelques pas la plus jeune.

D'un bond elle se leva de l'endroit qu'elle avait réchauffé (ou du moins avait essayé de réchauffer, tellement sa pression sanguine et sa chaleur corporelle sont basses.) et attrapa férocement la plus jeune par le col pour la plaquer contre le papier peint. Elle laissa échapper un bruit d'étonnement, la tête rouge, mais fut immédiatement coupé par la blonde qui l'arrêta en étouffant d'un baiser fougueux et brutal. Leurs langues dansaient une valse. _C'était parfait._

Le temps d'arriver au canapé qui se trouvait en face, en essayant de couper le moins possible le contact. Quand leurs lèvres ne se touchaient plus et se décrochaient, c'était affreux, comme un manque, comme si tu n'avais pas mangé et que l'on te faisait avaler qu'une cuillère. Mais Anna repoussa Elsa. Elle se retourne et se met au-dessus d'elle, pour reprendre cette "domination."**Pour aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui contrôlerais tout." **Oui elle n'avait pas tellement d'expérience, mais elle voulait essayer après tout. Plongeant dans sa bouche, mélangeant sensuellement leurs salives.

La vue de la blonde se brouillait plus elle continuait. C'était un combat effréné. Elsa tentait de se relever, de se repositionner, ou bien de reprendre son contrôle pour s'en aller finir. Mais sa tête voulait rester là, encerclée dans les bras et le buste d'Anna. "_Anna, je dois..._ **Je dois** **finir**..." La rousse s'acharna sur elle pour la faire taire d'un autre baiser. Son cerveau tournait et elle ne se sentait plus. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se perdait à travers les attentions d'Anna. Alors que d'habitude, c'était à elle d'observer le visage de la plus jeune se tordant de plaisir, tout en se savant maître de la situation. _J'aime tellement pouvoir tout diriger. _Sa petite langue rose se lécha la lèvre inférieure, puis se la mordilla. Pour que le gout frais de la plus vieille s'ancre sur son palet et qu'elle n'en perde pas une miette.

Elles étaient rouges et haletantes. Surtout Elsa. Elle se sentait vraiment bizarrement, une première fois, le fait d'être autant désirée par quelqu'un. Elle n'avait plus de force, ses muscles étaient à plat. C'était si fort. La plus jeune testait toutes les zones érogènes qu'elle lui avait elle-même fait découverte, à force de se faire bombarder de petites caresses et de baisers.

Anna se stoppa quelques secondes, observant dans l'état qu'elle avait mis Elsa. Ça lui plaisait tellement. Elle essayait de se contrôler, contrôler ses émotions. Sa respiration. Son cœur et ses sentiments. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle tentait pour rien, en vain. Perdue sous son poids, elle ferma un peu ses yeux bleu cristal. La rousse attrapa un bout de gâteau chocolaté qui se trouvait à sa droite, avec un bout de lettre sur le dessus, un E, en sucre glace, un E pour _Elsa_. Elle emmena le morceau avec ses doigts, et lui fait tranquillement mâcher. _Voilà._

Elle s'approche de sa bouche tremblante. Son air se rejette sur le visage blanc de la blonde. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés dans leur natte, ses mèches volent de partout. Elle avale difficilement la bouchée, d'un geste de gorge douloureux, et re ouvre ses paupières. Anna se met encore plus près de ses douces lèvres, et laissa sa langue râpeuse se faufiler sur les miettes qu'il reste. Elle respire fortement et murmure de sa voix douce, et presque inexistante après l'effort. "_Oh, Anna..."_

Une si belle mélodie, une si jolie musique à l'oreille. Une berceuse qu'on aurait du mal à entendre. Tellement son souffle fut peu audible. Le tout dit dans un accent français qui réjouissait Anna. La plus jeune perdit son sérieux et retrouva son regard quotidien, et son sourire joyeux. "**Je veux arrêter de te torturer, tu as bien trop profiter je pense." **Elle s'écarta de son corps, pour s'asseoir juste à côté et lui tendre le paquet emballer dans un papier vert, noué dans un ruban jaune flashy, qui pétait les yeux.

Elle peina pour se redresser. Ses iris étaient dans les vapes, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux. "_Oh... Je-Merci." _Elle ne faisait plus tellement attention à quand elle parlait dans sa langue natale, ou quand elle parlait bel et bien en anglais. Mais la rousse savait que ça lui arrivait, et merci faisait partie du peu de mots qu'elle connaissait dans la langue de molière. Avec _bonjour_ et _fromage qui pue_. "**De rien." **Elle lui donna la boite carrée, et posa nerveusement ses mains sur ses jambes et genoux. La plus vieille l'ouvrit, et lorsqu'elle enleva la deuxième couche de feuilles transparentes en sorte de tulles, elle vit une paire de boucles d'oreille. _Deux magnifiques flocons de neige. _Aux reflets bleus et argentés. Elle put lire une expression d'étonnement, elle semblait béate. Elle bafouillait même un peu.

"**C'est magnifique... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci." **Son regard persistait sur les deux objets, avant d'aller se nicher sur sa petite amie. "**Tout l'amour que tu me donnes me suffit. Ça me rend assez heureuse et ça vaut bien n'importe quel merci."** Et elle s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. "**Tu veux que je te les mette ?" **Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire, reprenant le contact avec le réel, une mèche blonde tombant du haut de sa tête jusqu'à son front.

Anna eut un petit rire, puis elle saisissait les deux bijoux pour les placer à la place de la vieille paire de parles blanches qu'elle portait. Elle enlevait la première boucle, lui posait dans sa paume humide et froide, et lui clipsait la nouvelle. "**Elles sont parfaites avec toi." **Elle l'a trouvait si belle. Ça lui allait tellement bien. Elle attrapa sa joue pour lui déposer un petit baiser et elle la serra contre soit. "**Je t'aime." **C'était court. Mais les mots ne pouvaient pas montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle chuchota à son tour. "**Je t'aime aussi Anna."** Car elle savait exactement ce qu'elle aussi ressentait, et que le seul moyen de l'exprimer, était une étreinte dans une simple silence. Un moment à deux, leur souffle uni. Juste le bonheur d'être avec elle.


	18. L'envers du décor

Voilà un petit chapitre qui sera assez crucial.

Bon garder du suspense, et comme je suis grave occupée, demain il n'y aura surement pas de chapitre, désolée. Encore un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Une parfaite fin d'après-midi. Ou un parfait début de soirée.

Le ciel qui n'était plus bleu, ni blanc, se retrouvait orangé. Aux éclats rose et rouge. Cette putain de couleur partout sur le firmament, et le soleil qui brille tellement que l'on croit que tout est possible. Surtout en ce jour, ou tous les rêves d'enfants reviennent du passé, que tout est réel. Que la nostalgie t'embarque avec elle pour toute la nuit. Et toi tu te tait et tu suis le mouvement de la foule.

_La fête foraine. _La célèbre fête foraine. Ses vingtaines d'attractions et de stands qui vont de ville en ville, occupant tout le week-end d'une année. Ce moment ou tu rigoles avec tous tes amis ou ta famille, que tu crie à en vomir et à t'en péter la voix pour ne plus parler pendant deux jours. Que tu as des étoiles pleins les yeux, et que tu te crois dans un rêve. Voilà dans l'état euphorique qu'était Anna aujourd'hui.

Elle descendit de ses escaliers à pleine vitesse, un petit pull blanc léger, avec une jupe patineuse bleu pastel. S'appuyant contre un bout de bois, posant ses fesses contre la marche, elle avança son pied pour pouvoir l'enfiler dans une de ses baskets, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite nouer ses lacets blancs.

"**Je ne sais pas... C'est quand même étrange qu'elle n'ait pas de copain. Tu crois qu'elle ne veut juste pas simplement nous le dire ?" **S'interrogeait une femme. Sa mère, Liliane.

Anna tendit l'oreille lorsque les propos peu audibles résonnèrent lentement, tout en continuant sa gestuelle répétitive avec sa seconde chaussure. _Comment ça ? Ils parlent de ma vie amoureuse là ? _La rousse afficha une sorte de grimace, et s'arrêta pour mieux écouter et entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

"**Non je ne pense pas. Elle ne doit pas être encore prête, après tout moi je la trouve encore très jeune, à seize ans on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un." **Continua la voix grave et posée de son père, pour répondre aux inquiétudes de le seconde femme qui se trouvait dans la maison.

Elle eut un soupir amusé, et un sourire fatigué. _N'importe quoi. _Sa gorge laissa échapper un petit rire, et elle se leva, toute joyeuse, pour se tenir à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. Puis elle attrapa son petit porte monnaie vert, et se dirigea vers l'entrée en s'arrangeant dans le miroir qui se situait au bois du couloir.

Un énorme coup de klaxon la fit sursauter, en pleine réflexion de comment allait être sa frange. Puis, elle gloussa un coup, une fois que son cœur recommença à battre de façon normale après avoir loupé un battement.

"**J'y vais, Elsa doit m'attendre, à ce soir !"** Elle allongea la dernière syllabe, enjouée, pour dire au revoir à sa famille.

Elle avait peur que ses parents se doutent de quelque chose, alors elle leur avait simplement dit qu'elles ne seraient surement pas qu'eux deux. Puis, ils n'étaient pas le genre de personne à penser que leur fille soit gay. Non, c'était pas leur bonne solution, pas comme ils voyaient le futur. Ils n'étaient pas non plus homophobe, non, loin de là, mais c'étaient leur petite fille, celle qu'ils avaient vu grandir, perdre sa première dent, ses premières bêtises et tout ce suivait. Et ça ne pourrait que leur faire un choque, ce qu'Anna refusait de créer pour le moment.

Elle se précipita vers la porte, son unique natte tombant sur son épaule gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait peiné pour la faire. Elle et ses cheveux, ça faisait deux. Elle prenait toujours une heure pour réussir à faire un truc qui tient et qui ne soit pas bizarre. Aujourd'hui, elle était fière de sa petite natte a plusieurs brins. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait fait remarquer à tout le monde, un sourire un peu snob sur le visage et le regard à la fois hautain et plaisantin.

"**Ne rentre pas trop tard !" **Vociféra sa mère depuis la cuisine, en espérant qu'elle entende, dans le claquement sonore du bout de bois. Mais la rousse fit genre de n'avoir rien écouté, et laisser la cri passer au-dessus de sa petite tête rouge. Elle laissait seulement le chant faible des oiseaux s'incruster dans son cerveau. Et, avec la voix d'Elsa, c'étaient les seules choses qu'elle voulait avoir dans ses oreilles pour le moment.

Elle ouvrit la portière blanche et prit place, comme si c'était le véhicule de sa mère. Une routine. "**Hey." **Tout en s'attachant et en s'installant confortablement contre le dossier en cuir, la blonde lui répondit à son bonjour. "**Salut."** Elle tourna les clés une fois dans la serrure qui se situait sous le volant en plastique.** "Tu connais la route ?"** C'était un peu la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait, mais Anna se mit un rire en faisant un signe de main "**Evidemment que je sais ou c'est, j'y vais depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Je m'en rappelle trop bien, surtout que je gagnais toujours quelque chose c'était juste trop cool." **Elsa eut un petit sourire, elle semblait toute timide aujourd'hui, contrairement à la plus jeune qui se sentait d'attaque à tout réussir et à faire ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Elle démarra la voiture, devant le regard excité de la rousse. Puis elle suivit ses indications pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'elles atteignirent finalement un petit parking à deux cents mètres des attractions. Aussitôt que le moteur se coupa, et que le bruit insupportable s'arrêta, Anna claqua la porte et courut de partout, en allant de l'autre côté pour qu'Elsa la suive à son rythme hyperactif. "**Aller, viens vite !" **Elle saisissait le pauvre bras de sa copine, et la tira. Et en quelques pas, ou la blonde faillit tomber, elles arrivèrent devant l'ouverture de la "fête".

Il faisait bon, l'air n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid, ni sec ou humide. Le juste milieu qui faisait se sentir bien n'importe qui. Du monde hurlait, et les boules remplies de gens se secouaient déjà de haut en bas, au risque d'en faire vomir certains. Les adultes riaient en cœur dans des queues devant des petites boites pour acheter des jetons et des tickets, pendant que les plus jeunes s'en allaient au stand de tir de balles ou de pêche aux canards en espérant remporter un petit prix, content de ce qu'ils auraient fait.

Les couleurs piquaient les iris sensibles des jeunes filles, les musiques s'enchaînaient rapidement. Des hommes et des femmes chantaient dans leurs vieux micros, en demandant sans cesse s'ils en voulaient plus, et en accélérant le mouvement des wagons. _La chose la plus conne du monde, tu crois que s'ils viennent c'est pour pas avoir le maximum ? _C'est vrai que si on se lance dans une attraction qui va super vite, c'était surement pas pour faire un truc digne de la maison des bisounours, et qu'on veut seulement vivre des sensations fortes.

La lumière naturelle s'éteignait peu à peu et cessait de veiller sur le monde tel un ange gardien. Ou sur la Californie, plus précisément. Les banderoles et les lanternes, ainsi que tout les flashs et les néons rendaient aveugles les passants. Le boum boum du son, comme des tambours, ou la radio que l'on aurait mis au volume max, tapait continuellement dans les veines d'Anna, elle ne sentait plus elle. Elle était heureuse comme jamais, elle aurait voulu tout essayer, tout, tout de suite.

"**Tu veux commencer par quoi ?**" Questionna Elsa en la regardant, amusée d'une telle réaction aux manèges. "**Je ... Alors. On pourrait faire la maison du rire, la train fantôme, le mini montagne russe. Je veux trop essayer le magic dance, et, oh mon dieu ! Regarde moi ça !" **Elle pointait une sorte de vaisseaux spatiaux qui se balançait de droite à gauche. **"Je veux trop le faire !" **Lui répondit-elle en accentuant le o, du trop. La blonde gloussa légèrement."**Alors je te suis. Montre moi tout ce que j'ai à découvrir." **Ça la faisait sourire tout ça. Et son magnifique visage, ses taches de rousseur accompagnées de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient. Tout s'envolait quand ses yeux se perdaient comme ça, sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver d'un meilleur moment en sa compagnie.

Et la soirée fut l'une des plus extraordinaire et des plus magique. Anna la conduisit jusqu'à la maison du rire, ou elle s'amusa à la pousser de partout, à tomber dans chaque recoin, et dans chaque obstacle qui bougeait. Après s'être cassées la gueule plus d'une fois, elles se dirigèrent vers la maison hantée. Et même si le rectangle couvert de peinture noir, de faux sang et des têtes en plastiques ne faisait pas peur, la rousse continuait de faire n'importe quoi et de s'amuser, essayant par n'importe quel moyen d'effrayer sa copine. Entre lui toucher furtivement l'épaule et en tombant sur ses genoux comme si elle venait de mourir, rien ne marchait. A l'inverse, la blonde n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de glousser, tordue sur son ventre plat, elle la trouvait tellement mignonne. Ça lui donnait un charme de fou. Et de la voir heureuse, plié en deux, ça réconfortait complètement Anna, en sachant qu'elle arrivait encore à la faire rire.

Elle était tellement drôle. Anna adorait faire l'idiote de partout. Quand elle voyait quelqu'un faire une photo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se glisser au fond pour faire un photobomb. Tirant la langue, faisant un "fuck" à l'assemblée, à côté de la plus vieille qui regardait tendrement les pitreries qu'elle faisait à longueur de journée. Toujours déconnant, faisant des grimaces plus affreuses les unes que les autres, elles marchaient dans les allées à parler à chercher quoi faire. Puis, elles passèrent par le virus, la célèbre capsule qui se balade de droite à gauche que la rousse avait remarqué dès les premières secondes de son arrivé sur le lieu.

Une fois assise, après avoir payé leurs places, les deux filles avaient leurs cœurs qui battaient à cent à l'heure. Elles frémissaient toutes les deux, Anna, plus contente qu'Elsa. Puis l'objet démarra lentement, et alla de plus en plus vite. C'était parfait pour la rousse. Elle criait à s'en pétait ses cordes vocales, toute rouge et essoufflée. Elle sentait son ventre qui remontait, une sorte de boule qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elles tombaient. Elle levait un bras, l'autre kidnappé par celui de sa petite amie. Car, pendant que la jeune s'amusait comme jamais, Elsa fermait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ses yeux bleus, plissant son nez et son front, agrippant férocement la main de celle qu'elle aimait, ses ongles pénétrant violemment dans sa chaire pâle. Ça parut être si long pour la blonde, et si court pour la rousse. A la fin, vacillant, elle faillit tomber contre le gravier en sortant de l'attraction. Sa tête tournait et c'était à peine si elle reconnaissait ou était le haut et le bas. Elle se sentait mal. Elle s'appuya sur un bout de stand pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Anna l'embrassa fermement pour qu'elle oublie tout ça, presque comme une sorte de récompense. Et ça en valait largement le coup.

Ce baiser les emmena à continuer de plus belle et plus longuement encore, les poussant l'une contre l'autre derrière un stand, celui des petits canards roses et bleus que l'on pouvait attraper avec une cane colorée. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, dans les bruits et les musiques qui continuaient leur ronde. Leurs paupières closent, elles avalaient peu d'air. Leurs mains s'amusaient à caresser l'autre, passant de la cuisse aux épaules rapidement, dans des mouvements brusques et courts. Une respiration saccadée, Anna tente de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa copine. Ses nerfs sont en feu, et les odeurs de sucre et de bonbons défilent dans ses narines. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent, leur salive toujours mélangée, et leur bouche si proche. Elles doivent contenir leurs esprits, au cas ou quelqu'un arriverait. Son souffle sur sa peau vitaminée. _Elle est si belle, putain. _Elsa la regardait, charmée, ses cheveux blonds lâchés, sa petite tête ornée d'une natte qui démarrait d'un côté de son crâne. Ses doigts viennent pousser une mèche rousse qui traîne sur son épiderme.

C'était entre le monde du rêve, et celui du réel. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'a eux deux. Juste à eux deux. Elle lui sourit délicatement. "**Ça te dirait si j'allais t'acheter une barbe à papa ?" **Elle hoche son visage, tremblante. La nuit brille bien maintenant, la couleur pourpre recouvre la ville et bien plus. Un croissant de lune brille et illumine le paysage. Elles re passent dans le chemin principal, sans que personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'elles auraient pu faire. La blonde lui attrapa sa main chaude, et la dirigea vers un homme qui s'amuse à créer des confiseries.

En quelques mouvements, il faisait d'épais nuages de cotons colorés. Entre coca, tropical, fraise, il restait trop de parfums, et Anna ne savait pas lequel choisir. Elle s'avança, s'approchant du marchand de gâteaux et de crêpes.

"**Je vais prendre... Une barbe à papa à la fraise s'il vous plait." **Le classique indémodable. Elle avait peur de ne pas aimer les autres goûts, partons donc sur du plus sûr, quelque chose qu'elle était certaine d'aimer. "**Tu prendras quelque chose Elsa ?" **Osa-t-elle lui demander. Mais elle secoua la tête, sortant quelques pièces de son sac. Elle tendit l'argent à l'homme un peu plus petit qu'elle, qui attrapa le sucre pastel et le renversa dans un endroit qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Pressant le bouton de marche, des filaments poudreux apparurent comme un magicien, devant la rousse qui semblait émerveillée par une telle chose. Il prit un bâton en bois et le passa dans la machine, se couvrant peu à peu de nuages. Et après une minute, l'énorme coton rose fut terminé. Il lui tendit, un sourire commercial sur le bout des lèvres. Murmurant un petit merci, elle se jeta sur la marchandise, pendant que la blonde saluait l'homme de la main.

Elle s'en mettait de partout. Les morceaux devenaient solides et foncés, lorsque sa salive se mettait dessus, lui en collant sur tout son corps. Sur les doigts, ses ongles, sa bouche, et même quelques petites miettes sur son front qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un coup de manche. Elles s'assirent, sur un banc en bois blanc qui se situait au centre des attractions, à côté des chaises volantes et des petits qui criaient de joie. Puis, la blonde se plaça sensuellement près de son visage, qui devint rouge. _Elle va pas m'embrasser devant tout le monde ? _

Elle avait tort, elle n'était pas dans cette posture pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres dans sa bouche froide, mais pour, avec son index, attraper un bout de barbe à papa qui se situait vers le coin de son sourire, et le mit dans bouche. C'était vraiment mignon de sa part, mais ça l'était moins pour Anna qui perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, devenant couleur fraise devant les passants. Elle avait encore cette putain d'impression d'être épiée par le monde entier, tout en regardant, comme si elle était au ralenti, la plus vieille qui suçait tendrement son doigt. Elle se sentait le centre du monde, que chacun la jugeait. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, pour qu'elle se rende compte de tout et qu'elle se remette à respirer normalement. Mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. "**Je... E-Elsa. Il y a du monde..." **Elle se cala près de ses joues chaudes. "**Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne nous remarquera." **Et elle se retira en rigolant. La rousse avait troqué sa joie de vivre contre une timidité si semblable à celle d'Elsa habituellement.

**"Finis ta barbe à papa, je vais essayer de te gagner un petit quelque chose. Pour me faire pardonner.**" Elle aimait quand la plus vieille prenait des initiatives. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses bras, pour finir les derniers bouts de "nuages" qu'elle avala. Elle saisissait sa main, collante et moite, et l'aida à se lever. Puis elle se re mirent à gambader à travers les foules de monde. Un petit stand attendait, seul, au bout des allées. C'était un jeu avec des balles et des vieilles canettes de sodas et d'autres boissons. Plus personne n'allait y jouer souvent, ceux qui venaient préféraient la plupart du temps les bonnes sensations. Les peluches étaient toutes accrochées sur le dessus et le fond. Une dame assez âgée les accueilli chaleureusement.

"**Bonsoir, nous aimerions jouer une partie s'il vous plait."** Clama la douce voix d'Elsa, qui déposa les bouts de métal sur le comptoir. Elle se tourna sur elle-même pour lui donner les trois balles.

La rousse la regardait de loin. Elle ne voulait pas essayer, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Mais elle était à fond des les gestes de sa petite amie, qui élança le bras gauche, avec une balle bleue et rouge bordeaux. Son coup fut puissant, terrassant les deux obstacles du haut. Son deuxième lancé atterrissait au milieu, déracinant trois canettes qui tombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Le dernier n'en fit tomber qu'une.

"**Vous pouvez prendre un des cadeaux du haut." **Elle leva ses yeux bleus, un peu déçus de ne pas avoir réussi à tout faire tomber. "**Tu veux laquelle Anna ?" **Elle s'avança vers la blonde, et sans faire attention, posa son bras avec le sien. "**J'aime beaucoup le bonhomme de neige."** Murmura-t-elle de sa faible voix. Il y avait peu de bruit. Les derniers jeux du genre se trouvaient un peu loin de la musique et de la fanfare. La vieille se leva pour décrocher le bonhomme tout blanc, avec une carotte orange vif pour le nez, avec des cheveux et des bras en faux bois, puis le passa à la blonde qui eut un jolie sourire. Elles lui dirent au revoir, repartant vers le parking, lentement, tout en lui tendant ce qu'elle venait de gagner. "**Tiens." **Elle le déposa au creux de ses bras. "**Merci, c'est gentil." **Son visage montrait plus ses émotions que ses mots pouvaient le faire.**  
**

Le reste du chemin fut un peu silencieux. Le silence n'était horrible. Il était même agréable. Jusqu'à que sa sonnerie de téléphone sonna. Elle attrapa l'objet pour voir qui lui envoyait un texto maintenant. Et elle vit apparaître le numéro d'Hans sur le haut de l'écran.

#_Hans._

Je sais ce que tu fais avec Elsa. Si tu ne veux pas que tes parents le saches, je veux que tu fasses ton possible pour que je me puisse me la faire. C'est compris Anna ?

Elle hallucina en voyant les mots sur l'écran. Mais c'était impossible qu'il soit au courant. _Il bluffe ce con. _Anna ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, elle-même ne pouvait pas le voir.

A : _Hans._

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Mdr n'importe quoi.

Elle replongea ses yeux sur sa petite amie, son cœur battait terriblement fort, elle doutait tout de même. Mais s'il il disait ça, c'était pas sur un coup de tête. Une autre vibration, elle se méfia, respira un coup, et ouvrit l'enveloppe fictive. _Une photo. _Elle lâcha sa peluche sur le sol en graviers secs. _Merde, putain. Je... Le connard. _Sur l'image floue, c'était les deux jeunes filles, s'embrassant derrière le stand, on ne voyait que ça, le plaisir qu'elles avaient prit à le faire. _C__omment ? Je... _Elle était perdue et déboussolée. Elsa se baissa pour attraper l'objet et pour lui rendre. Ses veinves éclataient, une vague de vide et de peur

"**Ca ne va pas Anna ?" **Demanda, étonnée, la plus vieille. "**Je... Si, si. Ne t'en fais pas." **Elle mentait pour leur bien. Elle tentait de reprendre son sang-froid et de trouver une solution. _Il devait y avoir une solution. _Son doigt dérapa sur son téléphone pour supprimer tout. Il voulait tout dire à ses parents. La pire menace que l'on puisses lui faire. Elle n'avait plus envie de sourire pour le moment. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Tout allait mal.

Et son sadique petit jeu venait a peine de commencer ...


	19. Amour dans le jardin

Alors encore un ENORME MERCI ! Les vues augmentent vraiment vite, et vos commentaires m'ont tellement touché ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! (Je réponds un peu près à tous les commentaires par mp, ou ici, juste pour infos)

Donc voilà le chapitre comme prévu, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça la tracassait tellement.

_Horriblement._

Impossible de penser à autre chose.

A autre chose que ce stupide texto.

Et que cette photo de _merde._

Parfois elle regrettait d'être venue à cette soirée, à la fête foraine. Ça ne servait à rien. Elles avaient passé une si bonne nuit là-bas.

Mais aussitôt elle se disait aussi qu'il aurait surement pu prendre une photo un autre jour. Qu'elles n'étaient pas très discrètes, et qu'il s'en était facilement rendu compte. Qu'il était intelligent. Et qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise.

Des remords, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Si ce n'était pas le seul qui savait ? Assises sur son lit, elle sanglotait en se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Toujours cette _putain_ de question qui trottait dans sa tête comme un escargot. Qui la hantait à chaque fois que son crâne était vide. Dans son lit, dans sa douche, à table, devant l'écran vide de son téléphone à la peur d'une vibration, seule, à la peur qu'un de ses parents toque pour savoir que faisait-elle embrassant langoureusement _Elsa. _A la peur qu'ils sachent, qu'ils ne veuillent plus d'elle. A la peur d'être rejetée et mises à la porte. Elle avait tellement peur de tellement de choses. De tous perdre, tout ce qui lui comptait dans son cœur qui frappait normalement au creux de sa poitrine. Ses iris toujours figés sur la peluche du bonhomme de neige quand elle voulait oublier.

Elle soupira, Anna était totalement coincée. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, c'était elle et son petit cerveau pas très futé, et juste eux deux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas éviter sa petite amie non plus indéfiniment. Elle l'aimait et rester loin d'elle la faisait souffrir. Elle était perdue.

Pour ne pas semer de doute dans le crâne de la blonde, elle l'avait invité chez elle l'après-midi qui venait. Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, Hans ne pourrait pas les espionner dans sa demeure, et qu'elles pourraient être tranquilles. Même s'il restait un obstacle : sa mère. C'était donc discrètement qu'elles devraient faire "leur devoir", en espérant avoir un peu de répit.

Son regard vert brumeux vide dans l'obscurité de la pièce, les volets à demi-clos, essayait de percer le noir sombre de la pièce. Allongée contre le mur blanc de sa chambre, sur son lit chaud et froid, sur certains endroits de sa couverture clair, plissée sous son poids. Dans sa main droite un peu hâlée, positionnée juste devant son petit visage pâle couvert de taches de rousseur, elle observait son image de fond. Ses yeux étaient explosés et rouge sang, comme si elle avait fumé, mais elle avait seulement pleuré pendant une bonne partie du crépuscule, dans ses bras et ses draps.

Ses joues un peu roses étaient froides et humides, et ses lèvres ne montaient pas vers le haut, au contraire, avec ses dents blanches, elle tentait de se pincer la bouche pour étouffer chaque pleur qui arrivait à sortir de son contrôle. La rousse essayait de se retenir, Elsa n'allait pas tarder et hors de question qu'elle la voit comme ça. Elle aurait déjà senti une foule de questions venir, et elle savait très bien qu'elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion assez convaincant.

Elle attrapa un coussin blanc, posé, qui attendait tranquillement à côté d'elle, avec sa main libre, et plongea le bas de sa tête dedans, fermant un court instant ses paupières pour évacuer quelques finies gouttelettes. Elle expira l'air frais qu'elle venait d'avaler, ses doigts un peu tremblant. Elle les rouvrit dans un battement de cils gracieux.

Elle ne pouvait se détacher de la photo. _Elsa et elle. _Souriante, en plein selfie. Anna tirait la langue, et tout en tenant l'appareil, faisait des petites oreilles de lapin derrière la crinière de la plus vieille, qui elle, semblait à moitié aveuglée par le soleil tout en passant son bras derrière son dos, un smiley géant sur ses lèvres. On pouvait admirer une petite différence d'écart de taille. Cette capture là, elle l'avait prise quelques jours avant les menaces du roux. Ses deux nattes habituelles,et son débardeur blanc, et ses cheveux lâchés champagne, cachant la jolie couleur de son petit pull bleu mer, avec un paysage d'un océan sur le devant.

Elle passa son index libre sous ses poches de cernes pour essuyer le liquide transparent qui flottait lentement sur sa peau douce. Et le bruit flippant de la sonnette, sonna. Sa mère, Liliane, lui hurla que son amie devait être arrivée et devait surement attendre devant la porte. Elle se leva, un gout amer dans la gorge, ses pupilles qui lui brûlaient encore affreusement. Sa respiration saccadée ne voulait pas ses stopper. _Putain, arrête-toi ! _Elle passa devant sa glace, pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Cheveux roux en libertés, une tête d'une mutation entre une jeune fille et à la fois un zombie, le teint un peu pivoine. Anna passa un de ses épis derrière son oreille gauche, passa ses doigts dans sa frange, et sortit sans prendre le temps de nettoyer ses pauvres yeux fragiles.

Descendant à pleine vitesse de nouveau les marches, elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle passerait un bon moment, qu'Hans n'oserait peut être pas envoyer la photo. En faîte elle cherchait n'importe quelle solution, même complètement idiote, pour apaiser sa conscience sans cesse questionnée et torturée. Elle passa toute sa chevelure sur l'une de ses épaules, et s'avança vers la porte en bois, pour abaisser la poignée en métal. Elle tira l'entrée vers elle, et vit apparaître au creux de la lumière du jour la magnifique et souriante _Elsa. Elle est sublime, je... _Sa vue lui faisait oublier les problèmes auxquels elle pensait il y a peu.

"**Salut ! J'ai emmené quelques cahiers." **Elle faisait une petite blague, pour la mettre de bonnes humeurs, changeant de ses habitudes timides. Elle n'allait pas vraiment travailler, c'était en faîte juste une excuse. Anna eut un petit rire forcé, mais qui sembla passer pour un vrai. Elle referma derrière son dos, habillée d'un petit short et d'un crop top bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses deux prunelles cristal. "**Je... Tu viens, on monte dans ma chambre ? On sera plus à l'aise que sur mon canapé." **Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix fluette qui résonna, un peu cassée. Elle lui afficha un faux sourire, puis se retourna. Elle était déjà venue, elle avait juste à la suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

Arrivé devant son espace personnel, elle s'arrêta, hésitante. _Aucune trace de mes pleures, et je crois qu'il n'y a pas de textos compromettants. Bon. _Elle aspira un coup l'air du couloir, et osa ouvrir sa porte en rondins, laissant apparaître son lieu de vie quotidien devant la blonde. Plus en désordre que quand elle avait été invitée la dernière fois, mais sinon c'était le même. Quelques fringues de partout, sol, chaise, son ordi encore sur des pages internet ouvertes, les dix fins traits de lumière naturelle qui pénétraient dans la pièce, qui sentait le renfermer, s'éclatant sur le vieux sol. "**Comme je te l'avais dis la dernière fois... Tu prendrais peur en voyant ma chambre." **Dit-elle en se coupant, en enjambant un tas d'objets qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, traîner devant la sortie de l'endroit. Elsa gloussa. _Ouf. _Elle n'était pas si... Maniaque que ça. Elle s'avança vers le centre, se plaçant à côté d'Anna.

La rousse, après avoir sorti son sac blanc de sous son petit bureau, et avoir ouvert sa fenêtre et le store rouillé, se jeta sur son matelas frais. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, levant son regard vers sa bien-aimée, qui prit place sur le sol dur et gelé en tailleur. Elle était pieds nus, ayant déposé sa paire de basket craie sur le plancher en bas, près de la barre d'escalier. Elles sortirent quelques livres, puis se mirent au boulot. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler du boulot ouvrir quelques bouquins pour faire genre en les laissant devant sois, avant de se mettre à discuter pendant des heures. Ou plutôt une demie heure.

Se tournant sur le dos, elle laissa sa tête tomber dans le vide, ses mèches rouges s'évadant, se calant contre le bord de son lit en bois, tout en contemplant les joues rondes et les sourcils bruns en arc de la plus vielle. Celle-ci s'approcha devant l'air attendrissant de la rousse, attrapant son visage, ou plutôt son crâne et ses cheveux, entre une de ses mains, et posa délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne, et laissa vagabonder, pour leur plaisir, sa langue fraîche et robuste un court instant. Se détachant, toujours en manque de son contact, elle calma ses nerfs et la regarda angéliquement, rouvrant ses paupières beiges.

"**Tu aurais des perles ?" **Demanda innocemment la blonde, un visage d'ange. Elle respira, et ouvrit un peu plus grandement ses yeux, étonnée. "**Des-Des perles ? Euh, oui, je dois avoir ça. Pourquoi ?"** Anna semblait ahurie d'une telle demande. Mais c'était mieux que de penser à son téléphone qu'elle avait, préalablement éteins, pour éviter une vibration fâcheuse, qui foutrait en l'air cette jolie journée. "**Pour faire des bracelets. Il faudrait du fils aussi."** Elle osa son faible sourire amical.

_C'est une bonne idée, et c'est mignon. _Elle se sentait bien, elle ne pensait plus à rien, juste à elle. Elle arrivait à la changer et à la rendre joyeuse d'un rire. Elle roula sur son lit, levant à nouveau sa petite tête, puis passa d'un bond sur les planches en bois. Elle se dirigea vers un de ses tiroirs blancs, et le tira vers son buste et son ventre plat. Elle fouilla d'une main, maladroitement, et trouva une petite boite rectangle, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. _Quelques petits sachets de perles, du fil de pêche, quelques aiguilles et des boutons. _Un petit bazar d'un kit d'enfant pour la couture. _Parfait. _Elle la sortit, la pointant fièrement comme si c'était une médaille qu'elle aurait remporté lors d'une course. Anna s'essaya à côté de la blonde, et fit tomber les petits bouts de plastiques, et les billes colorés.

Ce fut un bon moment aussi, pendant une heure à essayer de faire entrer des perles sur un fil quasi transparent, à les faire rouler et tomber de partout, à pousser l'une pour qu'elle loupe le troue. Les bouts ronds étaient éparpillés et parsemés de partout sur le sol, et c'était pas leur faute d'avoir essayé de les ramasser, pour, dans un geste maladroit de la plus jeune, renversant de nouveau tout ce qu'elle avait récolté sur le parquet avec son genou. Ça en devenait presque difficile de finir les bijoux, tellement difficile qu'elles ne réussirent qu'à en faire trois.

Pendant qu'Elsa finissait enfin de nouer les deux bouts de son deuxième, la rousse s'était penchée dans un geste gymnastique, vers la cheville pâle de sa copine, pour en attacher un rose, dans le style faux quartz. "**C'est super joli." **Elle leva son menton de celui qu'elle finissait pour le diriger vers ses longs cheveux roux libre. "**Tu sais c'est juste des perles mises sur un fil." **Elle eut tout de même un sourire. "**Je sais. Mais c'est joli quand même, puis tu l'as fait. J'aurais toujours une part de toi sur moi." **Elsa eut un petit rire vraiment adorable. _Elle le fait exprès. Je sais pas comment elle fait pour être si charmante._ Ses joues rosirent vers la couleur tomate. La blonde attrapa son fin poignet et lui fit glisser un avec des pierres rouges. Elle déposa le dernier, bleu, sur son lit et sa couverture toujours froide. Elle se releva une fois l'objet sur son bras, et reprit la boite pour la ranger là ou elle l'avait trouvé. Elles avaient repris le plus de bouts de plastiques qu'elles avaient pu, perdus un peu dans toute la chambre.

"**Je pourrais te faire deux nattes ? Je trouve que ça te va bien."** Lui demanda-t-elle, toujours assise, la plus vieille. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer, un peu volumineux à cause de la nuit, elle les avait laissé tel quel. Comme réponse, elle sortit la brosse à côté de son ordi et lui tendit, et d'un mouvement elle l'attrapa. Anna se glissa entre ses jambes froides et nues, et elle commença à brosser dans la longueur, passant sa main sur sa nuque tiède qu'elle caressait, tout en tenant chaque bout roux. Elle enlevait chaque nœud, émerveillée pour ses reflets clairs, et la texture un peu épaisse et abîmée de sa chevelure. C'était un peu silencieux, la plus jeune profitait de cette sensation. Elsa sépara, chantonnant un doux rythme un peu classique, ses cheveux en plusieurs mèches, puis elle se mit à tresser en deux nattes, les petites nattes qu'elle se faisait si fréquemment. Elle les noua de deux élastiques transparents, les laissant tomber sur son dos et ses épaules, couvertes de quelques petits points plus sombres.

Elle hésita à ce lever, ou à rester assise. Elle ne savait vraiment si elle aurait voulu rester là, contre le sol dur. _Pourquoi ne lui montrais-je pas mon petit coin dehors ? _Elle eut une courte inspiration, aussi courte que fut sa pensée. Elle réfléchissait très vite et proposa aussitôt l'idée. Ce n'était pas idée, mais plus une obligation, glissée discrètement. "**J'aimerais bien te montrer un petit coin ou j'aime bien me rendre quand je m'ennuie, quand je vais mal. Tu veux bien me suivre ?" **Sa voix était tremblante. Elle espérait que ça ne s'entende pas. En temps normal, elle aurait été enjouée et pleine de vie, mais là, c'était presque dépressif.

"**Oh, oui, oui." **Son ton était normal, on aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de la rassurer. Elle attrapa sa main chaude pour se tirer et se lever. Puis elle l'emmena d'un pas calme, qu'elle accéléra plus elle s'approchait de son jardin secret. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance, et elle était heureuse de lui montrer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu, elle tira sur son débardeur blanc, et prit place sur une des marches en bois.

Ce débardeur blanc. Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle le mettait si souvent, avec tout et n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui, l'heureux élu pour aller faire pair avec son haut était une longue jupe rose plissée, accompagnée de sandales brunes en cuir qu'elle enfila en les clipsant, avant de saisir la main froide et douce de sa petite amie, comme la plupart du temps, et la tira jusqu'à la porte vitrée coulissante blanche qui s'ouvrait sur le jardin dans la cuisine. La brune plus âgée, vaquait à ses occupations dans sa chambre, elles n'avaient donc pas peur d'être surprises par qui que se soit. Surtout Hans. Comment pourrait-il entrer ? Et pourquoi venir jusqu'à les espionner pour ... Si peu ?

Quand elles passèrent la limite entre l'intérieur, et l'extérieur, elles sentirent la brise fraîche péter leurs visages dans un fracas brutal, l'air caressant leurs fronts. Devant leurs yeux, le grand cerisier un peu vieux, quelques petites pousses à travers les immenses feuilles vertes, le tronc de l'arbre brun, se cassant à chaque nouveau cerne. L'herbe sèche, un peu jaunit, dansaient avec quelques fleurs, des jonquilles cachées à travers les broussailles et la verdure. Le soleil tapait fort, comme une boule de feu, il brillait et il illuminé le paysage. C'était clair et pur. "**Voilà. C'est ma balançoire... Je l'ai fabriqué avec mon père sur la branche la plus solide. Il est très vieux mais semble assez bien tenir." **Elle plaça ses fesses sur la planche en bois, laissant les vieilles cordelettes bouger dans le sens ou elle prit place.

Elsa restait en face d'elle, la cherchant du regard, comme un jeu, une sorte de combat. Ses boucles en forme de flocons apparurent au reflet naturel de la lumière, étincelant à travers l'ombre des branches. Elle s'avança de son amante, et grimpa lentement sur la pauvre planche. Mettant ses deux jambes autour de celle de la rousse, faisant vaciller la nacelle. Anna la laissa faire, ne prêtant pas attention au reste. Ses pieds nus quittèrent le sol en terre, et se suspendirent dans le vide. Son nouveau bijou fit une sorte de tintement, un bruit sonore et aigu. De ses deux mains, elle attrapa ses deux jours roses, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, vert pomme. Ses petites mèches tombaient au-dessus d'elle, son poids, elle arrivait à le sentir, sa présence forte près de son buste. Elle était recouverte par sa grande ombre qui la cachait de tout. Ses nattes volaient un peu avec le vent de l'après-midi. Elle leva un peu sa tête vers celle de sa petite amie, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle aimait voir ses quelques taches de rousseur, et l'unisson de sa face.

Sa jupe rose bougeait avec l'air, et elle croisa le bout de ses jambes, nerveuse. Une expression malicieuse, Elsa lui dit "**Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Car je t'aime plus que tout, et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre." **Elle avança sa bouche près de la sienne, mais se stoppa pour faire durer le supplice de sentir son souffle menthe dans ses narines. Ce parfum si familier. Elle n'attendait pas qu'elle réponde à sa phrase, non.

Son sourire suffisant comme une réponse, alors elle captura encore ses lèvres sèches, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait pu le faire. A chaque fois ça ne leur suffisait pas. Elles auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête, les laissant figer là. Elles mêlaient leurs salives, mélangeaient leurs langues, comme un combat de celle qui serait la plus forte. Son nez retroussé qui collait contre sa peau froide, le peu d'air qu'elle pouvait rejeter, comme le peu qu'elle parvenait à aspirer. L'odeur fleurie et fruitée des environs lui faisaient tourner la tête. Ses longs doigts fins frottaient ses tempes et son épiderme chaud. Les siennes se tenaient juste fermement pour ne pas tomber, et ne pas la faire tomber.

Puis elles se décrochèrent, après avoir profité un maximum. "**Tu sais... Mes parents ne sont pas là le week-end prochain. Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas ?" **Ses yeux étaient encore brouillés, et elle haletait faiblement. "**Avec plaisir ma princesse." **Elle adorait l'appeler comme ça, et Anna adorait être appelé par ce petit surnom qui sonnait si doux dans son crâne. Un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Et tout ça lui avait finalement fait sortir hors de sa tête Hans. Mais, malheureusement, une foule de textos l'attendaient à son retour.

Et il avait bien prévu son coup celui-là.


	20. Téléphone de Merde

Merci, je ne sais pas quoi écrire de plus, juste que ça me touche que vous suivez ma fic, ça me touche énormément !

Je sens qu'à la fin de tous les chapitres vous ne pourrez plus voir Hans sur une photo, et puis, ça ce n'est que le début. Je peux juste vous dire qu'elles vont pas mal souffrir quand même. Donc, voilà. Bonne lecture, et encore merci !

* * *

La semaine était passée avec quelques petites histoires, quelques petites disputes. Tout ça à cause de _lui._

Car, à chaque fois que les doigts gelés d'Elsa tentaient de frôler ou de vagabonder sur la peau chaude d'Anna, elle essayait d'esquiver la petite attention. Surtout que, la plupart du temps, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle recevait toujours des mystérieux sms. Une vibration et elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter. Il lui disait qu'au bout de trois de suite, il l'enverrait, et qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'un mois.

_Comment peut-on être aussi cinglé ?_

Depuis, elles étaient presque distantes. Elles ne pouvaient pas être trop proches, pour leur bien, et c'était à peine si elle osait lui tenir la main sous leur table en cours de langue.

A chaque contact avec son épiderme froid et doux, elle frémissait et son cœur s'affolait. Tout se mélangeait et se perdait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se demandait si elle pouvait, peut-être essayer de lui en parler. Mais Hans serait assez malin pour le savoir et appuyer sur la touche envoyé. Elle se questionnait tout le temps. Elle imaginait ce qu'elle devrait dire, ce qu'elle pourrait trouver comme excuse si son père venait à l'attendre dans le salon, un soir d'école.

Et ce _salop, _il continuait à la bombarder de la photo floue de leur baiser, et de menaces. Il voulait que la blonde tombe dans ses filets, puis il lui promettrait de supprimer tous ça et de les laisser faire leur vie. Mais qui dit qu'il ne mentirait pas ?

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'image de droite à gauche, les yeux brouillés. _Non. _Rien n'aurait marché. On voyait de toute façon clairement qu'elle avait apprécié ce geste. Elle semblait ravie, sa main bloquée sur son derrière, légèrement rouge, les reflets du stand d'à côté illuminant son visage heureux. On ne voyait que très peu Elsa, mais on la reconnaissait aisément. Elle léchait sa lippe, le regard enfouit dans détails de la bouille de sa copine.

_Trop de souvenirs. _Elle se rappelait exactement de chaque sensation lors de ce bisou, de leurs peaux collées, et de leur souffle froid et tiède.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et sa gorge se bloqua. Comme si elle aurait voulu s'effondrer mais qu'elle devait se retenir jusqu'à qu'elle soit chez elle. Sauf qu'elle était chez elle.

Anna se leva d'un bond de devant son ordinateur gris, se décollant de sa pauvre chaise. Elle sentait encore le dossier dur contre son dos. La maison était vide, il y avait un long silence. Elle sortit pour aller dans la salle de bains et se faire sa toilette. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures, le soleil se couchait déjà peu à peu dans les pénombres de la nuit. Il était à moitié là, ses forts rayons sauvages et brûlant transperçant la vitre en verre de sa chambre. Il faisait sec aujourd'hui, un samedi soir. Les fringues étaient encore éparpillés sur le sol en bois, mais c'était tout de même mieux rangée que la dernière fois.

Elle n'avait rien fait de sa journée à part glander dans toutes les pièces de son habitation. Elle s'ennuyait, une fois sur deux rongée par ce connard de Hans qui s'amusait à lui faire peur par texto. Il savait tellement de choses sur elle. Elle regrettait aussitôt de l'avoir défendu au début de l'année. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas trop, elle ne pensait pas qu'il méritait de se prendre des coups la dernière fois. Pourtant là, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui arrive, qu'il s'en prenne jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus en supporter un.

Elle fit couler l'eau chaude du robinet, laissant sa paume moite sur l'objet rond chaud entouré d'un cercle rouge vif. Elle plaça son petit visage fatigué sous le liquide qui lui cramait un peu sa pauvre peau. Elle frotta avec ses doigts, se regardant dans la glace en face d'elle. Elle s'essuya dans sa serviette blanche à côté dans un soupir, attrapa sa brosse noire tout en fermant l'entrée pour que l'eau cesse de couler, se retrouvant de nouveau dans le silence. Puis elle commença à se peigner sa longue crinière rousse, laissant ses deux iris verts se chamailler sur sa tête de flemmarde, un peu halée, et ses petites taches qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Elle eut un petit sourire en repensant à la seule personne à qui elle voulait penser, tout en continuant son mouvement de bras régulier, du haut vers le bas.

Chaque nœud se faisait arracher par les brins de l'objet, rendant le tout lisse, un peu épais, et doux. Puis elle donna quelques coups dans ses petites mèches qui lui servaient de franges, tout en attrapant sa brosse à dent jaune sur laquelle elle mit un dentifrice menthe qui la rappela sa douce Elsa. Lorsqu'elle recracha le tout dans le lavabo, se rinçant les dents avec le liquide froid, elle eut la vague impression qu'elle venait de se faire embrasser depuis deux minutes par sa petite amie. C'était agréable et ça la réconfortait. Mais ça n'était pas pareil que de l'avoir avec elle, embrassant son cou et son épiderme si ... Glacé.

Puis elle tendit l'oreille, et put percevoir un fin toquement. _Ça devait être elle. _Elle se précipita de sortir, éteignant la lumière et l'ampoule grésillante sur son passage, se dépêchant en entendant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Le bruit tapait lentement sur le toit, et le sol en gravier de dehors. Tout en ouvrant la porte en bois, elle tira sur sa chemise blanche, et remonta son jean foncé pour paraître au mieux.

Sous les gouttelettes, au creux du peu de luminosités naturelles qu'il y avait, se cacher Elsa, une tête d'ange, un petit smiley sur ses lèvres rouges, entrant en frémissant dans la maison, et quittant le seuil de l'entrée. _Elle met souvent ce rouge à lèvres._ Et ça lui allait particulièrement bien avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle, un mix qui faisait totalement craquer Anna. Elle aurait voulu crier de joie, d'excitation ou trouver un quelconque moyen pour faire sortir toute la joie qu'elle avait en elle à ce moment là, mais au lieu de ça, elle préféra s'arrêter, ébahie. Elle était hypnotisée par sa putain de face. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête rien qu'en la regardant. Elles n'avaient pas envie de parler. La rousse en avait eu tellement marre de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser ou avoir fait quoique ce soit toute la semaine, elle avait trop contenu son envie.

Ses mèches champagne un peu humide, elle s'élança vers celle qu'elle aimait, attrapa ses lèvres et y déposa de son maquillage sur ses fines gerçures et peaux mortes, clignant des yeux et baissant ses cils vers le bas. Elles voulaient sentir pleinement l'explosion de ce doux geste dans leurs bustes fragiles, ce geste qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Il n'y avait personne, ni ses parents, ni qui que se soit, ni même _Hans. _La plus vieille plaqua sa main gauche sur son torse brûlant, la poussant à travers le couloir pour atteindre le salon, toujours plongées dans leur baiser. C'était magique d'être libre. Elle aimait quand la plus vieille faisait le premier pas.

Elles faisaient attention à, en aucun cas, couper le contact qui serait trop difficile de leurs bouches mêlées. _S'ils savaient comment elle est hors des cours. _Anna eut un rire fictif dans son crâne. C'était peut être aussi pour ça que le roux voulait tellement se la faire. La rousse souriait, ouvrant un peu ses paupières beiges pour entrevoir les pupilles bleu ciel de sa petite amie, passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle décida de prendre la relève, mettant la grande blonde contre le vieux cuir du sofa, tout en continuant de ce qu'elles faisaient.

La plus jeune se plaça au-dessus d'elle, mettant ses deux jambes sur ses côtés. Elle avait son faible poids qui trottait sur le corps svelte d'Elsa, une immense crise d'adrénaline dans tous ses membres, ça lui picotait. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse ni plus excitée. Une sensation étrange dans le ventre et dans son cœur qui battait à la chamade, sans s'arrêter. Elle se sentait à la fois pleine et à la fois vide, ses veines et ses artères pompant et lançant dans ses bras. Elle arrivait même à entendre les bruits de son organe principale, et de son sang qui flottait le long d'elle-même. Anna se baissa, attrapant la lippe de sa partenaire, tout la mordillant. Elsa devenait rouge, les yeux mis-clos, en faisant susurrer un gémissement faible que la rousse tenta étouffer, en vain. "**Tu te rappelles quand tu disais que l'on serait moins à l'aise sur ton canapé ? Je pense que tu as tort." **Elle eut un sourire amusé à sa propre blague, et la plus jeune fit de même tout en mettant son nez contre le sien pour respirer son odeur.

Sa fraîche odeur d'herbes folles et de vanille. Elle aspira un coup, et l'embrassa quelques secondes. Une forte boule chaude vers le bas de son ventre, comme un tremblement imaginaire, qu'elle serait la seule à ressentir. Quand une des mains froides d'Elsa se posa sur sa cuisse, elle frissonna, comme si elle avait eu un coup dans son corps, un électrochoc. Elle leva ses bras, tout en enlevant le peu de tissus qu'elle avait, puis déboutonna les trois premiers boutons noir foncé pour jeter le vêtement contre le sol en bois gelé. Un sourire coquin sur leurs lèvres, la plus vieille semblait assez bien apprécier la vue de son soutien-gorge noir et de sa poitrine un peu moins grosse que la sienne. Elle attendait fermement sous son poids, la laissant faire.

La pluie battait à fond à l'extérieur, on n'entendait que ça. Et même si le son ne semblait pas fort et bruyant, c'était seulement car elles étaient vraiment dans leur truc. Les joues d'Anna rosirent, elle se sentait un peu gênée mais elle en avait tellement envie, tellement besoin. Elle ne savait pas trop comment ça se déroulait mais continuait d'avoir ses lèvres glacées dans sa bouche, touchant son palet avec sa langue qui tentait de trouver l'entrée. L'eau s'éclatait ardemment contre le mobilier dehors, la verdure et l'herbe étaient trempées, les feuilles toutes dégoulinantes. La terre et tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait devaient être inondés. La nuit tombait légèrement, un bleu foncé et à la fois clair se transformer dans le ciel. Les insectes se cachaient, contrairement aux escargot fou du temps qu'il faisait, dansaient sur des rochers.

Sa respiration était forte et haletante, elle continuait sans s'arrêter de kidnapper sa bouche, pour parfois prendre une pause et aspirer un peu d'air chaud. La maison était bouillante, les chauffages à fond. Anna était heureuse, elle se foutait de tout, du temps, des gens, elle était juste épanouie et ce bon moment pour rien au monde elle l'aurait échangé contre quelque chose. L'odeur familière de sa demeure chatouillait ses narines et son nez retroussé en même temps que celle d'Elsa. C'était plaisant, et elle laissa sa langue passer très vite sur sa lippe, caressant ses petites gerçures. La rousse regardait avec appétit les taches légères qu'elle avait sur son nez et ses joues plus particulièrement. La blonde, elle, l'observait tendrement, elle la trouvait magnifique et tellement mignonne. Elle était une fille drôle et adorable, qui pouvait s'avérer parfois si futée et malicieuse. Elle était à la fois maladroite, mais ça la faisait rire, elle adorait la voir faire des gaffes, elle adorait la suivre dans ces plans sournois qui sont surs de ne pas marcher.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos presque nu dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui enlever le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait en haut. Pendant ce temps, Anna, défaisait le bouton de son jean, et cherchait à déboutonner le haut de sa petite amie, qui se mordait à son tour sa petite lèvre inférieure. Le faible cliquetis dans le brouhaha du moment, de leur pensée et de la chaleur qui devenait étouffante. Les ongles de la plus vieille dessinaient des cercles blancs sur la peau chaude et transpirante de la plus jeune, elle frémissait. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément. Un éclair fit rage dans le ciel, une lumière aveuglante, et le bruit sourd et fort du tonnerre, à la fois faible et crispant. C'était étrange. Mais c'était à peine s'il avait traversé leurs esprits. Elles n'entendaient que les gémissements de l'une et de l'autre.

Jusqu'à un _craquement_. Un bruit dehors, pas très loin de la fenêtre. Anna s'arrêta et se releva, levant ses yeux vers l'arrière pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était, assise sur le bassin d'Elsa. "**Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était rien." **Son accent français résonnant dans le pénombre et dans les épaisses gouttes de pluie qui tombaient à une vitesse folle. Elle la tira vers elle, l'enlaçant de ses membres pour l'embrasser et la caresser. Ça la rassurait un peu, mais son cœur continuait sa danse, à la fois par les étreintes chaleureuses et torrides de sa copine, que par la peur de ce qui pourrait rôder dehors à cette heure-ci.

Mais elle se replongea vite dans leur étrange monde, déboutonnant un peu plus le haut d'Elsa, griffant et plantant leurs ongles dans chaque bout de chaire libre. Le tout accompagné de nombreux suçons, de baisers et de mordillements. Elles étaient dans les vapes, haletante et rouge, une respiration saccadée, mais des sourires fiers et heureux sur leurs visages. Alors qu'elles se tenaient les mains, et qu'Anna s'appuyait dessus pour s'en aller embrasser encore de plus belle sa partenaire, son téléphone vibra. Elle tourna la tête, un peu abasourdie ne comprenant pas trop. La plus vieille prit son visage entre ses doigts pour reprendre son attention, continuant leur partage, ensembles, unies. _Une seconde vibration. _Il bougeait sur la table basse en bois, sur laquelle elle l'avait posé peu avant qu'elle s'en aille dans la salle de bains. L'écran blanc et lumineux, il affichait encore un message.

_Elle savait que c'était lui._

Son cœur s'arrêta. Ou du moins, elle crut que celui-ci se stoppa de battre et d'envoyer le sang jusqu'à ses pauvres pieds bizarrement gelés. Elle se sentit obligée de se lever devant le regard incompris d'Elsa. Elle saisissait l'objet métallique et froid, le déverrouillant en une seconde pour voir les deux messages _d'Hans_.

#_Hans_

Tiens tiens, on fait de vilaines cachotteries avec Elsa encore ? Tu ne devais pas rompre avec elle il me semblait ?

#_Hans _

Second message ma petite Anna. Tu t'en souviens de ce que ça signifie. Tu connais ce numéro ?

Les chiffres qui suivirent étaient plus que familier. _Mon père. _Ses doigts faillirent lâcher prise, mais continuèrent à garder le téléphone au creux de sa pomme. Sa tête flouta. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait. Elle l'imaginait dans une colère noire, en faîte elle le voyait la taper, elle le voyait lui criant dessus jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus assez de souffle, devant sa mère qui ne serait même pas en pleure. Ou peut être que si. Et qui serait d'accord par ce châtiment qui la désolerait. Elle se sentirait détruite et non-aimée. Elle avait envie de pleurer à ses affreuses images dans sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas envie de répondre à son texto.

De plus, il était là. Il les observait et les voyait. Elle aurait été seule, la rousse aurait hurlé à s'en casser la voix "Hans, ou es-tu saleté de connard ? Viens au lieu de faire ton fière derrière ton écran !" Sauf qu'en plus d'être avec sa petite amie, il aurait pu très bien envoyer le message sous le coup des paroles. Il avait le numéro le plus fatidique. Elles ne devaient rien faire, encore moins ce qu'elles comptaient faire, ni même s'embrasser, se toucher, ou se parler. Il était là à les espionner depuis peut-être le début. Elle était dégoûtée, elle se sentait épiée et violée dans son intimité. Elle voulut verser des larmes, mais elle se retint. Elle là, planté au milieu du salon, en soutien-gorge, son jean défait. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux en pétard, son téléphone en main, et versa une goutte d'eau. Elle tomba sur le sol et Elsa se leva aussitôt pour aller la voir.

Il pleuvait des tonnes. Elle ne le pensait pas capable d'aller jusqu'à là. Il était fou, surement caché derrière la vitre en verre sous la pluie, juste pour Elsa. _Connard de merde. _Elle plissa son visage, ses muscles faciaux, ses joues, son front et son nez, et sa tristesse s'évacua dans la seconde larme. La main froide de la plus vieille vint se poser sur son bras chaud, et elle lui déposa sur son dos sa chemise un peu transparente. "**Tu sais, je comprends t'as** **réaction**." _Non c'est pas ce que tu crois... Je... Evidemment que je veux franchir le pas avec toi._ Elsa s'avança pour essayer de l'embrasser sur la joue.** "Tu es jeune et c'est normal de..." **Lorsqu'elle sentit son air gelé sur sa peau, qu'elle se rappela de Hans, et qu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle s'arrêta. Elle en avait trop contenu et se laissa exploser dans sa tête. Elle se dégagea de son emprise, et en pleure, se tourna vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard. "**Écoutes j-je ne veux plus parler d'accord ? Laisses-moi. Et ça ira mieux." **Elle était obligée d'être dure, sinon, elle serait prise au piège. Anna se retourna, montant dans sa chambre à pleine vitesse, fermant à clé sa seule sortie et sa seule entrée. La porte principale était ouverte, et elle voulait juste qu'Elsa parte, pour leur bien.

Elle se sentait mal de ses dures paroles. Elle regrettait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle était comme sa vie. _Elle l'aimait plus que sa vie même._

Elle s'affale sur son lit, et met sa pauvre tête dans son coussin pour faire taire ses sanglots. Mais rien ne marche, elle ne pleure que de plus belle, se disant que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Sauf Hans. Surement pour qui c'était comme une médaille, avant le fameux trophée en or.

Pleurer l'apaiser un peu, mais pas autant que son âme lui faisait mal. Elle souffrait atrocement de tout ça. Une boule géante dans son ventre, elle ne veut plus penser, elle voudrait s'attraper son cœur et le jeter contre le sol. Ne plus rien ressentir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elsa restait sur place, figée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la plus jeune, de pourquoi s'être affolée pour ça ? Peut-être qu'elle lui avait mis la pression ? Peut-être qu'elle se sentait nulle de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire ? Elle avait elle-même peur d'être la fautive, car jamais, en aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu être celle qui la ferait souffrir et pleurer. Sa joie était la sienne, sa tristesse était aussi la sienne. Elle n'était pas bien, elle était comme vidée aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se disait que si c'était elle la coupable, elle ferait bien mieux de partir. Hésitante, sa douce voix vint dire "_Je..._ **Je crois que je vais y aller..." **Son ton baissa à la fin. Sa gorge se nouait. Elle attrapa son sac sur le sol, et commença à partir. Car elle aussi s'empêchait de verser des larmes.

Des larmes qu'elle s'autoriserait seulement à laisser couler une fois arrivée chez soit.

Arrivée dans sa chambre.

Arrivée sur son lit.

A se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait.


	21. La fois de trop

Déjà, encore un énorme merci ! Deuxièmement, j'avance pas mal mais je suis super occupée. Donc en attendant je vais commencer à ralentir le rythme des publications. N'hésitez pas à partager ma fic aussi ^^

Ah et désolée pour hier, j'étais morte de fatigue, et j'ai passé ma soirée à colorier un dessin sur la fic, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas, puis ça vous fait patienter et ça créer du suspense pour cette suite un peu (beaucoup) sadique.

Donc voilà, bonne lecture ! (Pour les sensibles je conseille des mouchoirs)

* * *

Et voilà. _The end._

En même pas quelques jours tout avait sauté, tout avait explosé.

Tout ce qu'elles avaient crée était maintenant à néant. Au point de départ. Comme si on recommençait tout.

Sauf que là, on détruisait pas tout complètement, on oubliait seulement. Ou on essayait.

Comment virer autant de bons moments de sa tête ? En un claquement de doigt et si peu de temps ? C'était plus dur à faire qu'a dire. Quoique, s'avouer devoir tout reprendre à zéro ça pouvait faire mal, presque au même niveau. Il fallait se rappeler de tout, rien qu'en prononçant ces syllabes là. _Ah les syllabes et les mots. _Ces petites choses qui pouvaient changer beaucoup de trucs. Un "_Je t'aime" _ou "_Je te déteste." _Tout un avenir et des centaines de relations qui dépendent de ce que l'on dit, de comment on bouge sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres. Ces choses là, elles avaient foutu deux vies en l'air. Qui aurait pu en faire qu'une.

_Anna, et Elsa._

C'était à peine si elles avaient osé se parler, ou se toucher du bout des doigts depuis la soirée chez la rousse. Elles ne faisaient que gueuler, Anna ne savait plus comment réagir ni que faire. Elle était jeune, insouciante, innocente, et surement pas préparée à ce genre de problèmes. Pour une fille de son âge, elle devrait être seulement confrontée au choix, qui pour elle serait le plus dur au monde, de choisir ses fringues pour la semaine. Mais Hans n'en n'avait pas décidé ainsi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait contre elle, à s'acharner comme ça. Elle ne lui avait rien fait au début. Peut-être êtes-ce car ce mec était un malade psychopathe dans sa tête ? Qu'il aurait cherché n'importe quel plan des plus farfelus et tortueux pour arriver à ses fins et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. _Hans est salop. Hans est un fou. _Elle le traitait de tout ce qu'elle voulait, de tout ce qu'il était. Ça ne changeait rien aux faits qu'il eut fait, mais ça la soulager. En quelques sortes.

Et du coup, Anna devait y faire face seule, à ces _problèmes à la con, _et comme seule moyen d'échappatoire qu'elle trouva, elle préféra se renfermer sur elle-même, chassant la plus vieille de son peu d'espace personnel à jamais.

Quand Elsa tentait d'attraper délicatement sa main, de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille, ou seulement d'essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, la rousse ne pouvait que la repousser violemment. Elle était si distante avec celle qu'elle aimait. La chose la plus difficile qu'elle dut faire dans sa vie... A force, elles se disputaient tellement qu'on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça de l'amitié aux regards des autres. Presque comme des fougueuses ennemies, ou l'une aimerait l'autre plus que tout au monde, et ou l'autre la détesterait au point de le plus la toucher. Le seul truc qui changeait, c'est que la plus jeune devait faire semblant de la détester. C'était tout.

Et alors, ce fut comme ça qu'elles rompirent_. _Dans la soirée plus précisément, après une journée fatigante de cours et de textos emmerdants.

Anna se revoyait encore et encore la scène non-stop. Quand elle se finissait, elle recommençait. Elle s'affligeait un chagrin immense. Mais son cerveau décidait de la tirailler autant que possible. Elle passait en boucle, au point de la dégoûter. Elle avait comme envie de vomir tellement elle avait mal. Dedans, tout semblait plus fort et plus horrible. _Plus atroce. _Elle les voyait, eux deux, en face, seules devant l'établissement. Anna hurlait des insultes à tout bout de champ, s'énervant, devenant rouge, sans faire attention autour d'elle si quelqu'un les observait, les espionnait. La blonde qui, après avoir crié une dizaine de fois, abandonna en proposant sur un coup de tête de rompre. _Et comme une conne j'ai accepté. Je suis une merde, je sers à rien. Je... _Se briser en deux, elle aurait tellement voulu se casser en mille morceaux, être une tasse qu'elle aurait frappé avec un marteau à grand coup jusqu'à être de simples miettes que l'on jetterait ans une poubelle sans la moindre importance. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, du moins pour elle et son petit esprit.

Pourtant, elle était déjà brisée. Son cœur saignait, et elle, elle souffrait. Elle s'était arrêtée en la regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus, la bouche étroite, lui lançant l'assassin dans la gueule, comme une flèche. _Elsa. _Son organe vital qui battait si fort. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne marchait plus. Elle sentit ses yeux secréter du liquide salé, un frisson amer sur sa langue et dans sa nuque. Elle sentit son poil de lever. Puis elle s'était tournée, plus assez forte pour lutter devant elle, planquant ses faiblesses, des larmes dans les iris. Et elle ne put les retenir, se libérant en n'en versant quelques-unes sur le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère qui attendait depuis dix minutes. Sans même lui dire au revoir. Elles roulaient rapidement, et remplies, jusqu'à son petit menton, traversant la zone couverte de taches de rousseur en quelques secondes. Elle plissait les paupières et son nez, en taisant ses bruits faibles. _Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça._

Elle descendait la petite montée en espérant ne croiser personne, se dépêchant le plus possible pour aller ouvrir la portière ou ça mère lui faisait un signe de main, semblant s'ennuyer. _Merde. _Elle loucha sur son téléphone pour voir son retard. La brune se demandait surement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'était hors de question qu'Anna commence la conversation. Car, non, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de la voir, ni de lui parler. Sans le faire exprès, elle la faisait chier et la piquait comme une aiguille que l'on aurait imbibée de désinfectant, pour la brûler jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus dans une plaie récemment ouverte. Elle passa sa main rapidement sur ses joues froides pour les sécher partiellement, et dans sa frange pour aborder un faux air joyeux, avant d'atteindre le véhicule noir. Elle ne voulait plus penser, mais c'était impossible. Trop dur.

Son sac blanc sur son dos, avachie, elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de cacher sa douleur, ce fut presque raté. Malgré son sourire fictif et aussi faux que les fesses de Kim Kardashian, on pouvait absolument distinguer les étincelles qui ne brillaient plus dans le noir intense de ses yeux, et l'eau transparente qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de leur cachette. Elle balança ses affaires sur le sol en plastique, s'attacha, et ne lui accorda même pas un bonjour, ne répondant même pas à ses questions. Prétextant par un "Je suis fatiguée". Elle posa sa petite tête fragile au creux de sa paume moite, ses pupilles vides et dans le vague, elle se laissa attendrir par le paysage. Elle ignora la blonde qui était perdue vers le haut. Elle ne voulait pas céder. Pas là. Pas devant elle surtout. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle souffrait, Liliane aussi souffrait. Puis, quoi de mieux que pour révéler ce secret de _merde ? _Ce secret, elle se battait pour le garder secret. Elle n'allait pas tout lâcher comme ça.

Au loin, Elsa restait abasourdie de ce qui c'était passé. Ce qu'elle avait dit avait pour but de les réconcilier. C'était tellement stupide qu'elle pensait qu'elles s'excuseraient toutes les deux dans un câlin. Au lieu de ça, elle était passée d'en couple, à célibataire. Et avait perdu son monde vivant, son seul univers stable ou elle était heureuse. En quelques secondes. L'idée qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimé vint soudainement se planter là, au fond de son cerveau. Qu'elle l'avait forcé en l'embrassant l'autre fois à Paris et qu'elle avait fait semblant, pour être gentille, de créer son visage faussement faux dans une vague de plaisir à chaque baiser, pour jouer le jeu. _C'était faux._ Oui, mais dans ce moment-là elle trouvait que ça aurait pu être réel. Que ça aurait pu être une vérité dure à entendre.

Mais ses idées étaient confuses. Un véritable enfer d'amertume. Elle ne savait même plus ou était le haut et ou était le bas. La droite et la gauche. Son esprit et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Les mots manquaient pour décrire la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Une boule derrière le cœur, cette sensation qui claque dans tes veines. Tu sens tes artères froides qui pulsent fortement dans tes bras et dans ta tête. Tu t'en fous de tout, tu veux juste tout sortir de ton putain de corps, tout ce que tu vis. Les larmes aux yeux, tu n'obliges pas ta gorge à ressentir ce truc qui se coince, comme si tu avais mal avalé un bout de viande, lorsque tu tentes de parler. Tu as déjà assez mal.

Elle plaça sa main dans la seconde, libre, enveloppant ses doigts froids entre eux nerveusement, observant l'horizon ou s'en allait les bouts de carrosserie noirs, s'engouffrant dans une rue vide. Les roues s'éloignant en grinçant et le moteur qui tournait et qui s'effaçait de sa conscience et de son contrôle d'elle-même. Et elle laissa elle aussi couler ses larmes, plus de quoi tenir, plus personne. Elle commença à tourner au pivoine. Elle était là, perdu en Californie, sans même sa famille. Sa voiture blanche en bas, qui l'attendait. Un ciel qui vire du blanc à l'orange, qui se dégrade vers le bas en suivant la boule de feu. Elle continue de se vider d'eau, sa fine peau sèche devient peu à peu humide, elle pleure tellement que cligner est un effort surhumain, comme si on lui arrachait ses globes oculaires. Mais pas question qu'elle attende d'être quelque part d'autre pour jeter toute sa tristesse dehors, face au soleil couchant. Elle ne voulait plus lutter. Elle faillit tomber sur le gravier sec. Mais le peu de forces qu'elle avait lui servait à se maintenir droite, et à garder ses jambes sveltes sur place.

Un groupe de personnes arriva, rigolant en arrière plan. Le bruit passait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elsa se sentait seule, comme prise au piège dans une chambre trop petite et trop étroite. Les murs qui se resserraient. Pire que la nuit sur la tour Eiffel. Ce tourment qui tracasse son esprit et son subconscient si faible. Dans ce groupe qui passait à quelques mètres de l'entrée en verre du lycée, il y avait Raiponce, qui devait faire une blague, à son habitude, pour faire pouffer la fille et les deux garçons qui la suivaient. Sous ses bras, elle portait sa pochette verte de dessins, ne pensait qu'aux bonheurs des gens qu'elle aimait. Un sourire sur le visage, il lui fallut deux secondes pour qu'elle le tourne un peu, puis elle se figea sur le sol quand elle aperçut de trois quarts, le dos de la blonde, qui sanglotait, ses épaules tremblaient dans un mouvement régulier. Elle reconnut sa natte africaine, et sa forme mince. Ses bruits aigus résonnaient devant, et la petite brune se précipita vers son amie, faisant un vague signe de main aux gens qui la regardaient étonnés. Puis ils comprirent qu'ils devaient s'en aller et continuer le chemin sans elle. Partant dans l'autre direction d'un salut, elle poussa son bras contre la colonne vertébral de la plus veille, en pleure. "**Elsa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" **

La blonde osa changer de direction, replongeant ses yeux bleus dans les clairs de la petite brune, qui s'inquiétait, un peu bossu pour la tenir, elle et son poids. Elle s'élança dans ses bras, posant ses deux membres fragiles autour du cou de son amie, se délaissant de tout. Elle se sentait tellement mieux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Sur qui s'appuyer. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle laissa tout son chagrin sortir, ne s'arrêtant plus de tacher le haut violet de l'artiste de gouttes glacées, qui fit une petite tape sur sa peau froide couverte de tissus, lui faisant une caresse amicale. Entre deux pleurs étouffés, elle susurra, la tête sur son épaule tiède. "_Anna..." _Sa voix douce et qui sonnait en Français était adorable, Raiponce eut même de la peine, la serrant encore plus contre elle et prolongeant l'étreinte, dans le but de la faire sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas totalement la situation, mais était là pour Elsa et pour rien au monde ne la jugerait. C'était une personne en or qui voulait seulement son bonheur, et rien d'autre. Elle n'aimait pas voir le sourire de ceux qu'elle appréciait dans le sens inverse, ça lui faisait trop de mal. Elle l'aimait. Mais c'était de l'amour presque fraternel, elles étaient d'immenses amies.

"**Viens, on va faire un tour, tu vas m'en parler et je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire..."** Elle éclata encore plus, coincée sur elle-même, et se recroquevillant. Ça lui rappelait brutalement lorsqu'elle l'avait consolé, le jour ou sa mère ne voulait plus la voir. Anna. Le prénom sonnait comme une cloche dans son crâne. Le blanc de ses yeux rouges, elle essuya sa joue droite qui paraissait inondée. Elle n'avait guère envie de voir quelqu'un dans cet état là. Mais elle ne se retenait pas, dans les bras de son amie. Qu'est-ce que pleurer pouvait soulager parfois.

Du côté d'Anna, ce n'était pas mieux. Le soir, à peine fut-elle rentrée qu'elle s'enferma à double tour, claquant la porte en vieux rondins de bois. Elle prit ses affaires et ses fringues qu'elle lança sur le parquet sans détourner ses yeux de là ou elle voulait se coller, s'effondrant dans sa couette froide et lisse, tout en jetant son téléphone, qui vibra trois fois, sur le sol dans un élan. _Des félicitations pour avoir rompu._ Et pas seulement. Et comme si elle n'avait pas assez mal, il la menaçait encore avec la photo, si elle ne faisait pas en sorte de l'aider pour qu'il ait un rendez-vous avec elle. _Impossible_. _Elsa ne sortirait pas avec un connard. Même un soir._ Elle replongea dans un foudroiement sa tête dans son oreiller qui sentait sa fraîche odeur, une odeur qu'elle n'arrivait presque pas à reconnaître tellement elle était habituée, mais qui arrivait, quand même, à la rassurer, et à apaiser son cœur. Elle étouffait ses sanglots pour que personne ne sache, laissant tourner la lumière de son ordinateur. La pièce était sombre et noire, la nuit s'endormant sur la Californie et la ville. Les criquets la berçaient, lui faisant regretter. Elle avait mal. _Un mal de chien putain. _Elle jurait dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, son rythme cardiaque et ses inspirations saccadés. Endurer. Une torture longue et douloureuse, tellement bien mise en place, prévue pour chaque dérapage.

Après quelques minutes à ne plus respirer dans les tissus épais de son lit, elle osa soulever son visage faiblement, regardant les messages à l'écran. Il y avait de tout. Des "_Merci" _à "_N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit ma petite Anna." _Elle eut un râlement sourd à travers ses dents blanches. Son épiderme gelé à cause de ses larmes, sa peau avait un gout salé dégueulasse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa langue rose et lisse s'aventurer autour de sa bouche pour goûter. Les yeux brûlants, elle continuait de lire chaque mot soigneusement écrit par les mains du salop. Ça la dégoûtait. Il se croyait trop de choses, juste à cause d'une photo. Cette photo qu'il adorait lui envoyer. Cette photo qui lui rongeait l'esprit. Cette photo, et bien elle était un supplice à observer dans chaque détail, un déchirement absurde. Cette photo était la clé de sa liberté, ainsi que la main qui l'avait poussé dans le piège sournois du roux. Cette photo était tout, de la joie et la tristesse. _Stupide photo. _

L'image ne pouvait que la faire souffrir d'avantage en se rappelant cet ancien moment de bonheur. Ça lui rappelait Elsa. Tout lui rappelait Elsa. Sa chambre. Le top bleu qu'elle avait mis et qu'elle avait complimenté. Son ordi ou elles passaient tellement de temps à parler. Chaque chose avait une double signification et un passé. Se remémorant son visage pâle, c'était comme lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Elle ne pourrait plus lui parler, ni l'embrasser. Ni rien lui faire d'ailleurs. Tout ça, pour ça. En vain. C'était affreusement déroutant de se dire ça. Elle était à la case départ, avec une douleur insupportable en plus. Rien d'autre. A part aussi de bons souvenirs qui étaient à la fois d'horribles tourments. C'était sans doute la pire épreuve qu'elle puisse affronter. Une blessure au fond de son âme qu'elle sentait calcinée. Prise au piège. Comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Et les semaines passèrent. Des semaines avec deux visages. Le jour elle semblait presque ok, même si elle ne mangeait plus. Elle triturait un peu dans son assiette en porcelaine avec ses couverts en métal, se souvenant encore des fois ou elle mangeait chez son ex. Ça lui coupait l'appétit. Parfois elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre des journées, allongée en larmes sur son lit, sur son sol en bois, ou sur sa chaise devant son ordi, sa porte verrouillée. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, seulement elle était déjà très fine avant, et musclée. Mais là ses cotes commençaient à ressortir, ses fins os aussi. Pour le moment, peu de personnes arrivaient à le distinguer et le remarquer. Mais elle s'en foutait. Se foutait de tout. Elle ne dormait plus non plus, ou très peu. Le sommeil avait disparu avec les heures, elle les passait à se critiquer et à se demander quand elle pourrait retrouver une personne qui l'avait autant aimé qu'Elsa avait pu le faire. Qui la supporterait plus qu'elle-même se supporte. Elle se sentait nulle, toujours ensevelie de textos. Il n'avait pas changé. _Il veut ma mort ? _Sa voix fluette résonnait au creux de son cerveau. _Peut-être. _Elle laissait tomber les mots.

Elle était devenue une dépressive. A cause de l'amour. Pourtant, avant, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait souffrir autant et se donner corps et âme à quelqu'un qui ne l'aime plus. Et maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle regrettait ses mots. Si elle avait pu comprendre autrement qu'en le vivant, elle l'aurait fait. C'était comme un boulet de canon dans le buste chaque jour qu'elle passait éveillée. Le pire était que plus elle pensait à elle, et plus elle l'aimait. Mais l'aimer la condamner à pleurer. Pleurer car elle souffrait. Elle avait tellement de sentiments, énormes, qu'elle lui gardait. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle la voyait. Elle se retenait au lycée, mais c'était juste affreux cette sensation étouffer entre ses seins.

Elle la voyait s'amusant, s'en allant vers d'autre fille. _Une autre fille_. Une petite blonde écervelée. Plus elle les voyait au loin en rigolant, plus elle sentait la lame dans sa poitrine devenir plus épaisse. En langue, elles n'étaient plus à côté. L'une à droite, et l'autre à gauche au supplice d'être obligée de la voir si souvent. Si heureuse. Si épanouie. Ou du moins, comment elle le montrait aux autres. Comment elle le montrait à _Anna. _Pour elle, chaque soir s'en était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle la revoyait, souriante. Puis elle la revoyait, entourée de Raiponce et de l'autre. Leurs boucles blondes volant au vent. _Putain je te déteste. _Elle laissa échapper une sorte d'hurlement de colère, tapant contre le bois de son lit. Elle regretta aussitôt amèrement en hurlant de douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas réveillé ses parents. De toute façon il savait qu'elle était devenue insomniaque. Et malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour tenter de l'aider, ils n'arrivaient à rien avec une telle tête de mule.

Toutes ces choses étaient devenues sa routine. Elle pensait beaucoup à des choses auxquels elle ne devrait surement jamais penser. Elle se demandait si elle le faisait, est-ce qu'Elsa serait triste ? Puis elle se replongeait dans ses pleurs la chassant de sa tête. _Non elle s'en fout de moi. _Elle plia sa bouche et ses lèvres gercées, toucha son ventre trop mince. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. C'était impossible à surmonter. Elle qui pensait qu'il fallait du temps. _Mais je suis quel genre de conne ? _Le jour au lycée, c'était à peine si elle arrivait à dresser un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était seule, tout le temps. Tout le monde posait des questions, ses parents s'inquiétaient gravement pour son cas. Elle se sentait abandonnée par la seule personne qui l'aimait réellement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule personne. Son cœur tapait contre son torse, elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans un sentiment d'anxiété. Elle avait l'impression que tout était contre elle, et que tout aider Hans à réussir à se faire Elsa. Oui elle avait une assez bonne poitrine, mais briser une vie pour une paire de seins. Anna ne comprenait pas les hommes. Anna ne comprenait rien. Rien à l'univers qui l'entourait. Mais tout ça, ce n'était pas plus mal.


	22. Nouvelle rencontre

Merci, on a dépassé la barre des 2000 vus et plus ! Pour moi c'est énorme, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Merci de vos messages aussi, j'aime lire vos hypothèses, peut être que vous avez quelques points futurs de juste ? Peut-être. En tout cas je me marre bien à préparer la suite, telle la sadique que je suis !

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours n'étaient que plus atroce et l'anéantissaient comme des coups de barre sur la tête, qu'on lui ferait subir violemment sans même vérifier ses blessures et affreuses séquelles qu'elle aurait. Anna devait tout se prendre sans dire un mot. Car elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. De toute évidence, elle ne voyait pas qu'est-ce que ça changerait. Elle était seule et sans ami, une famille qui devait se demander comment avaient-ils pu avoir une telle fille, rejetée de tous, elle s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle-même. Mais, se libérant de l'emprise qu'avait la blonde, elle voyait bien que le monde venait à le remarquer, à venir lui demander, hésitant, ou à tenter le contact avec la rousse. _C'était tellement adorable de faire ça pour une conne comme moi._

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne trouvait plus la sortie de sa tristesse. Elle se croyait dans une grotte noire sans sortie, sans lumière. Sans doute l'effet d'optique de rester la plupart de son temps dans ses draps froids, pour se rappeler d'elle, au creux de l'éclat pâle de la lune ou de ses volets fermés. La noirceur faisait presque partie de sa vie. Tout, son âme et sa voix douce lorsqu'elle se réveillait lui manquait, au point de la faire vomir. Ce manque et ce vide insouciant au fond de ton buste qui t'harcèlent et tapent, tapent encore et encore jusqu'à que tu t'effondre. Tant que tu ne l'a pas retrouvé tout ira mal. Et plus tu penses à elle, plus tu souffres, mais plus tu es soulagé en même temps. Ce drôle de sentiment. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela pouvait-il te faire du bien et à la fois du mal ? Pourquoi les bons souvenirs pouvaient-ils faire souffrir, alors qu'ils ne servent surement pas à ça, mais à te faire sourire ? Aucune réponse et juste des putains de questions, auxquels personne ne peut répondre.

Elle passait ses soirées sur son ordinateur, à regarder comment oublier son amour. Un chocolat chaud qu'elle ne buvait même pas, juste pour changer ses habitudes du froid. Mais même le chaud lui rappelait leurs fougueuses nuits et ça ne la calmait pas. On tire dans sa poitrine, elle le sent, comme si son cœur était un élastique que l'on renvoie après l'avoir étiré au maximum. Elle ne plus rien connaître, elle voudrait être un robot. La joie ne lui semblait pas assez forte pour passer par la tristesse. Et pourtant, être heureuse était cent fois meilleure, et tellement plaisant. Il méritait la peine d'attendre. Mais lorsqu'on est charrié de partout à cause de ses sentiments, on se dit que non, ça ne sert à rien de patienter, que la douleur est mieux dans le monde d'en haut. _Stupide amour. Stupide coeur. Stupide Anna._

Résonne, résonne lentement dans les entrailles de sa tête.

Pourtant, elle trouvait ça tellement con. Mais son être et ses sentiments ne voulaient pas être d'accord. Sa raison ne comprenait pas, et même si elle le vivait, elle ne faisait que ressentir la douleur, elle n'avait pas la cause. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'amour lui manquait tant. C'était juste quelqu'un. Pourquoi Elsa lui manquait tant. Non, pas les souvenirs. Peut-être un peu. Ils sont une part de ce qui nous fait rester attacher à ceux qu'on aimait. Sans eux parfois certaines choses seraient plus évidentes. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça et elle en était conscience. Mais quoi ?

C'était comme savoir si la poule venait avant l'oeuf, ou vice-versa. Ces questions dont on aura surement jamais la solution. _"__Le temps arrange tout." Conneries. _Sa langue rose claqua dans sa bouche. Elle laissait souvent tout tomber au bout de quelques heures. Elle ne saurait jamais. Elle devait trouver une sortie sans chercher. Mais elle espérait vite la trouver. Elle avait trop mal pour attendre encore. Mettre sur un écran les sensations que lui procurait sa douce douleur qui la consumait avec le temps était impossible. Elle avait ce fort poids qui lui soulevait le cœur d'en dessous, et comme s'il y avait des tiges de fer, l'enfermait dans une cage sombre. Pénétrant dans sa chair, la faisant saigner de l'intérieur. C'était pire qu'une douleur physique. Ça persistait sans cesse, et était plus... Sadique, qu'une plaie. Ce n'était pas la même chose, pas sous la même forme. Mais ça restait une des pires choses que l'on puisse subir et vivre.

Son crâne ne faisait que penser négativement devant les vibrations, vainqueurs, d'Hans. Elle était tout le temps crevée, sa pauvre peau maltraitée le prouvait, ses yeux rouges explosés aussi. Ses cheveux toujours dans des nattes bâclées et son manque de confiance en soit, c'était presque facile de voir qu'elle allait mal. Mais quand on lui demandait, elle faisait genre, elle faisait semblant. Un sourire, un rire, un "Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien." Elle savait que sa tristesse serait le bonheur de son ennemi. Du connard d'Hans, se roux qu'elle aurait voulu tabasser jusqu'à qui la supplie. Et là encore, elle aurait continué à lui donner des coups. Ses profs' remarquaient à peine si elle allait bien, ou pas, mais c'était seulement sa fausse couverture. Parfois elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger ses lèvres. Alors elle abandonnait jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle ne travaillait plus et son niveau, médiocre, était pire encore maintenant. A peine si elle gribouillait sur la feuille avant de la rendre en fin d'heure, des poches sous les yeux, appuyée contre sa petite table de bois, anciennement partagée. Le pire semblait qu'Elsa ne lui prêtait même plus attention, qu'elle riait, travaillait, et menait sa vie comme si elle avait tout supprimé, tout effacé. Elle avait ce sentiment qu'elle l'avait si vite oublié. Que le vrai amour ne pouvait pas exister. Qu'elle était folle de toujours avoir cette envie d'embrasser ses lèvres gelées ou de s'endormir dans ses bras sous sa présence bienveillante. Pourtant, Elsa faisait attention à la rousse, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais elle ne l'approchait plus et tentait elle aussi de passer à autre chose. Pour elle, Anna ne l'avait simplement pas aimé, elle avait été forcée par son petit regard bleu. Elle se dégoûtait presque elle-même.

Mais aucune d'elles n'osaient montrer leurs douleurs. Elles la cachaient au fond de leurs torses et de leurs âmes. Un faux sourire sur son visage blanc et pâle pour l'une, et pour l'autre des faux airs réconfortant sous sa mine fatiguée et anéantie. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre. A cause de ce putain de malentendu. De ce putain de Hans. Et jamais, elles n'auraient osé venir se reparler sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Jamais. Jamais...

Une journée tranquille peu de temps après, la dernière heure venait de se terminer dans le brouhaha des élèves qui s'en allaient en courant. Quel bonheur de pouvoir sortir après avoir passé son temps dans une vieille chaise toute cassée, et pas confortable. Se lever de son siège dur ne fit que faire mal au derrière d'Anna, qui soupira. Sa peau qui brillait peu au soleil étincelant, ses taches de rousseur apparentes. Elle attrapa deux de ses cahiers et les foutu dans son cartable, puis changea de direction, vers la sortie du lieu. Au fond, juste devant là ou tout le monde passait, et qu'Anna voulait se rendre, un garçon attendait au coin de vieille porte de cours de français. Il était adossé contre l'objet, et il sifflotait un peu. Il l'attendait. _Anna_.

La rousse s'avançait sans y prêter attention pourtant, la tête baissée, son sac blanc sur son pauvre dos frêle. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on aurait voulu lui parler. Encore un "Ça va ?" Cet élève, c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient parlé. Grand, beau, et surement trop prétentieux. Elle était la dernière à sortir, comme à son habitude. Elle en avait marre chaque fois, elle prenait sur elle pour finir ses cours, et tout ce qu'elle espérait était de rentrer chez soit avant de s'enfermer dans son monde en s'éjectant dans lit pour laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle contient lors de la veillée de la boule de feu. Elle se précipita alors, sans peur de se prendre un obstacle vers le couloir presque vide.

Mais, adossé, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres rosées, et affichant ses parfaites dents blanches, il posa son pied contre le mur d'en face, bloquant la possibilité de s'enfuir à la plus jeune. Il voulait lui parler, coûte que coûte. Elle tenta de se décaler pour passer sur le côté, voulant enjamber son genou couvert d'un jean, mais il se redressa, se mettant comme un poteau devant la seconde, qui semblait si petite par rapport à sa grande allure de dragueur, les yeux gagnant. "**Tu ne vas t'enfuir comme ça ?" **Il se s'aligna fermement, lui et sa colonne vertébrale, puis plaça ses iris dans les siennes. "**Je m'appelle Naveen. Et si j'ai juste, toi c'est bien Amma ?" **Convaincu de lui, il approcha sa tête de la sienne, à une distance raisonnable, comme pour mieux l'observer dans ses moindres détails et imperfections. Une odeur masculine s'échappant de son corps à la peau un peu sombre, sa première impression ne pouvait que répugner la rousse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _A force, Anna s'était mise à ignorée le monde et devenir insociable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être brutale et méchante avec tout ceux qui tentaient une approche, même gentille. Elle ne supportait plus personne.

Ses mèches brunes impeccables retombant délicatement sur son front sans sueur, ses cils noirs clignant lentement. Ses yeux verts vagabondèrent assez rapidement sur ses pupilles bruns et arrogants qui brillaient, et sur ses sourcils bien taillés. "**Anna." **Le rectifiait-elle. Sa voix fluette résonna sec, elle voulait juste partir et rentrer dans sa chambre fraîche. Il eut un instant de réflexion, surement pour se demander comment rattraper sa gaffe, s'excuser, ou pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais il enchaîna, plaçant sa main gauche sur le bras d'Anna. _Je... Je rêve ? Putain mais ... _Elle écarquilla un moment ses yeux, en pause, figée. C'était étrange qu'il produise un contact si vite, et puis, elle n'avait vraiment l'habitude qu'on la touche ou qu'on la frôle. Un frisson percuta chacun de ses membres.

"**Ce n'est pas très grave. L'erreur du débutant, nous venons à peine de nous connaître aussi." **Elle eut un bruit énervé, devant un tel snob. Dans tous ses gestes, ses paroles et son allure immense. Elle tenta discrètement de se détacher de sa paume chaude. C'était à la fois un supplice de se renfermer sur elle. _Peut-être pourrais-tu arrêter de toujours rejeter le monde et essayer de te faire un ami ? _Le dernier mot fit un écho que seule elle entendit. _Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Et c'est ce qu'Elsa aimait. _Un shoot dans l'air fictif, son esprit flou dans ses mouvements. "**Je t'ai toujours vu avec la française depuis le début de l'année, et puis là t'es toujours toute seule au fond maintenant. Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de faire connaissance au lieu de te laisser sans personne." **Il enleva sa main tiède et un peu transpirante de la jeune fille pour la regarder, toujours sur de lui, une confiance en soit comme s'il était l'homme le plus beau et le plus riche du monde "**Puis bon, se détacher de gens avec qui on traîne trop ça fait du bien. Surtout qu'on aurait presque dit que vous étiez un couple. " **

Il eut un rire sauvage, il se croyait tellement drôle, il ne connaissait pas la vérité. Quand il gloussa à s'en péter le ventre, le bruit fit perdre la tête à Anna. Elle avait envie de le gifler, mais contenu sa force. Le silence était même gênant, elle ne leva même pas un de ses globes oculaires, restant ferme. Le grand jeune homme ne semblait pas apercevoir qu'Anna était comme une planche, de marbre, sans une once de joie dans ses particules pomme au creux du blanc de ses yeux. Sa voix et sa gorge se serrèrent mais elle tenta de montrer le moins d'elle dehors, s'occupant de refléter cet effet juste "fatigué" d'elle.

_Il voulait être drôle, prends-y du bon côté. Il cherche à être sympa. C'est pas facile de faire des blagues, t'es consciente que les tiennes sont de la merde ou ça se passe comment ? _Son cerveau aimait être dur, parce qu'elle pensait le mériter, simplement. Ses nerfs se déconnectaient, et peu à peu ils engageaient la conversation, qu'elle se sentait mieux. Comme si elle recommençait à zéro et que la pression disparaissait. Qu'elle se sentait libre et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à porter sur ses épaules peu tachées. Ca lui changeait de ses habitudes de rentrer seule et de ne rien faire de ses nuits à part geeker.

Alors, se forçant, jusqu'aux dents, elle lui afficha un faible sourire, qui sembla le réconforter dans sa propre estime. Qui devait déjà être grande, mais ça devait lui faire plaisir. Après tout, elle était seule, et malgré sa drôle de personnalité, elle pouvait tenter de changer et de découvrir du monde. Ils commencèrent à marcher sur le sol en caoutchouc, devant l'air heureux de Naveen, content d'avoir convaincu la petite perdue à venir lui parler. Ils s'en allèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, parlant pour ne rien dire au final.

Une fois sur le gravier noir, aux regards de tous qui chuchotaient, du vent frais qui tapait leurs petits nez, au fond, près d'un banc en bois blanc craquelé et d'un arbre brun à la vieille écorce couvert d'épaisses feuilles vertes, se trouvait la petite troupe. _Raiponce, Elsa. _Et la petite nouvelle, la _Blonde. _Au départ, elle n'y prêta pas attention, ne lui coupant pas ce moment, ne faisant pas cracher son coeur contre son ventre. Elle n'avait rien qui l'oppressait et la compressait. Le ciel bleu clair sans nuage. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent pas mégarde sur elles, entrain de rire et de s'amuser ensembles, elle sentit une seconde fois son organisme se briser et se renferma. "**C'était très gentil de ta part d'être venu me voir Naveen. On se revoit demain ? Si ça ne te dérange pas ?" **Les deux solutions l'importaient peu. Tant mieux s'il disait oui, tant pis s'il disait non. "**Ouais, sans problème" **Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais sous ses joues rosées, elle se sentait mal. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main, confus.

Elle ne pouvait les supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas. _Pute. Merde. _Ses insultes jaillirent de sa pensée, voulant s'échapper de son orifice oral, mais sa bouche resta close. Hans lui envoya un message.

#_Hans_

Anna je ne vais pas jouer très longtemps. Rompre ne servait à rien tu dois juste la pousser vers moi, t'es aussi conne que cette pauvre blonde. J'ai toujours ta photo donc dépêche et bouge toi le cul.

Elle se crispa de peur. Elle sentait l'énervement dans ses paroles écrites sur son écran blanc. La lumière l'aveuglait, alors qu'elle était faible dans la lueur du jour. Les mots étaient comme des épines qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui passait sous ses yeux. Un coup dans son bras, un autre dans son dos. Ne voulant plus supporter sa crise, elle le verrouilla la glissant dans sa poche. Ça la grattait, ses elle ses tics refirent surface. Entre se gratter ses ongles courts et se mordre la lèvre ça y aller. Puis elle descendit seule, les yeux vides vers la voiture de sa mère qui attendait encore. Patiemment. Son regarde frôla une demie-seconde les cheveux champagne de celle qui prenait toute la place dans son coeur, retourna sa petite tête, ses nattes suivant le déplacement. Et, déçue, elle ouvrit la portière noire pour s'installer.

Et même si Elsa semblait rire avec une blonde qui semblait autant bien foutue qu'elle, et qui semblait tout aussi belle et drôle, elle aussi souffrait. Les yeux et les sourires ne montraient pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de quelqu'un. Elle avait mal. Elle cherchait un moyen d'oublier Anna. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas en retour, souffrir inutilement ? Elle avait donc rejeté son révolu sur une autre fille. Elsa était lesbienne et ça elle le savait depuis pas mal de temps. Elle avait déjà eu de nombreuses copines à Paris, mais rien de très très fou et de sérieux. Et c'était donc avec Anna qu'elle avait connu le "véritable amour" comme elle l'aimait l'appeler. Quelque chose de fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire, c'était tellement fantastique et intense. Mais elle devait s'y résoudre et pleurer quand elle le pouvait. Elle devait passer à l'étape suivante et tourner la page. Changer de bouquin, de chapitre, si on veut faire un jeu de mots un peu pourri. Elle devait oublier la plus belle rencontre de sa vie, oublier "_La magie de la Californie."_

Elle s'était donc rapprochée d'une autre fille d'une classe de première. Une grande blonde. Aurore. Elle s'était assez vite attachée à ce petit bout de chou mignon et doux. Mais voilà, le côté fou et maladroit d'Anna lui manquait. Tout d'Anna lui manquait d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas que son odeur fleurie, ou sa peau tiède et parfois brûlante. Ses lèvres gercées qui lui faisait perdre le sens de tout, ou bien ses fins doigts tremblants sur son épiderme. C'était _insupportable_. Ça la travaillait et ça lui faisait tellement... Mal. Mal. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Même se mot ne sonnait pas assez douloureux. Un mot ne pouvait surement pas définir quelque chose. Cette chose.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle développait des sentiments envers la première. Et ceux qu'elle avait forgé envers la plus jeune, restaient toujours aussi puissant : elle les aimait toutes les deux. Et même si son âme penchait pour la rousse, elle devait se centrer sur Aurore. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Sauf qu'a chaque fois qu'elle observait son visage pâle et ses mèches blondes dégoulinantes sur son front, malgré son coeur qui battait à la chamade en sa présence, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la frange rousse et volumineuse d'Anna. _Anna. _Ne pas sentir ses émotions, les contrôler. Rien de simple en gros, mais comme l'aurait dit la plus jeune, elle devait se démerder de ce pétrin, de ce qu'elle ressentait, d'Aurore et d'Anna. Et elle aussi devait faire un choix et trouvait une solution.

Toutes les deux coincées dans de la _merde_.


	23. Petite sortie entre amis

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

Les cours ayant repris, je le répète les chapitres seront surement un jour sur deux (voir sur trois si j'ai une obligation imprévue, ou deux jours à la suite si j'ai le temps).

Je cherche toujours des volontaires pour traduire ou devenir beta-reader (Je demande juste d'aimer Elsanna et de se coucher assez tard vu que j'écris assez tard.)

Ceux qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à vous montrer, ça m'encourage encore plus dans ce que je fais ! Puis si vous avez des critiques ou des choses méchantes/gentilles à dire mes yeux restent grands ouverts pour vous lire ! Et oui, une fic reste quelque chose de dur à écrire ahaha ^^

Aller, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Tout était devenu n'importe quoi. A peine si elles arrivaient à contrôler leurs vies du bout des doigts sans lâcher le fil du droit chemin et d'un cours normal. Un monde fou. Anna se croyait presque dans un film ou dans un rêve. Elle espérait un jour ouvrir ses lourdes paupières beiges, et se retrouver face à son plafond blanc, celui de son enfance ou elle y avait dessiné quelques étoiles, dans son lit, se retrouvant quelques années auparavant. Un petit vide dans son coeur, mais elle se rendrait compte que tous ses sentiments étaient faux, qu'elle vivait une vie heureuse et qu'Elsa était le fruit de son imagination. Mais rien n'arrivait comme elle le voulait.

Et pour une fois, malgré toutes les bonnes choses, elle aurait voulu oublier, et retourner dans le vaste passé. Tout recommencer et n'avoir jamais adressé la parole à la blonde. L'amour qu'elle lui portait la faisait maintenant plus souffrir qu'autre chose, et parfois elle pensait tranquillement que le côté noir de la mort ne pouvait pas être pire. Heureusement, ce n'était que de vilaines pensées, trop lâche pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et assez courageuse pour se battre.

Surtout qu'il s'était produit trop de trucs en si peu de semaines que ça avait chamboulé et déréglé beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de relations et beaucoup de choses. Cette foule d'événements, et bien c'était une pure _merde_ comme l'aurait dit Anna. Entre les histoires de Hans, le fait qu'elles durent rompre, Elsa qui s'était rapprochée d'une blonde et d'une brune, essayant de se détacher de l'amour qu'elle portait à la plus jeune, contre sa propre volonté, seulement pour moins souffrir et laisser la rousse vivre sa vie heureuse. _Coeur difficile et étrange sentiments. Dur choix à faire et à subir longuement. _Elle ne supportait pas de devoir en supprimer une de son esprit, mais elle se sentait obligée. Elle se croyait obligée. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Du côté d'Anna, elle s'était enfin ouverte. Elle avait eu du mal mais elle avait réussi. Elle galéra un peu car pour elle, elle ne servait à rien. C'était clairement inimaginable de voir que quelqu'un pouvait tenir à elle, sa tête lui hurlait que les gens pouvaient être bien plus heureux sans sa compagnie. Mais se voyant sollicitée par quelques personnes, elle accepta finalement de vouloir redevenir Anna. Elle avait commencé par se faire un nouvel ami. Naveen. Malgré son côté supérieur, il avait fait le premier pas, lui tendant la main vers un rayon de lumière, sortant enfin de son petit coin sombre après une dépression longue d'un peu moins d'un mois. Elle avait tellement réfléchit à s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres comme elle l'était avant, enjouée et toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Parfois c'était dur d'accepter le retour à la réalité, de toucher quelqu'un, de sentir le souffle d'une personne non loin de son visage. Même si ça lui rappelait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre Elsa, elle tentait et faisait de son mieux pour remonter la pente qui semblait trop raide. Mais avec de l'espoir peut-être qu'elle pourrait atteindre le haut. Même si, de l'espoir, il lui en manquait pas mal au final...

Avec les jours passants, le garçon l'attendant à chaque fin de cours devant le regard désastreux de la blonde, elle avait tenté de créer une amitié avec le grand brun. Et peu à peu elle découvrait qu'il n'y avait pas que le snob surement trop riche et qu'il se cachait un homme au coeur tendre sous sa peau foncée et son regard dragueur. Et en même temps, la rousse avait tenté d'enterrer la "hache de guerre", si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avec Kristoff. Leur amitié n'était surement pas redevenue celle perdue dans le passé, du fait de savoir qu'une relation aurait pu naître et que si ça se trouvait, il pensait encore juste à l'embrasser à ce moment même. Ainsi que du fait qu'ils commençaient à peine à se reparler, après un long moment sans s'adresser la parole.

Mais elle avait mis ses tourments de côté, toutes ses sensations et ses idées farfelues de côté. Elle avait eu trop de poids sur ses petites épaules, et après avoir, avec le temps, perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait pour Elsa, elle avait finalement perdu celle-ci. Elle n'avait eu plus rien le temps d'un instant qui parut si long. Et qu'il le fut. Et elle avait cru un instant que tout s'effondrait. La minute d'après, elle avait ce sentiment, cette sensation ou tu as l'impression d'avoir loupé un bout de ta vie. Que tu étais témoin du dernier instant mais que tu aimerais revenir avant. Et depuis cette journée cette chose persista méchamment dans son buste, la condamnant. Puis, elle s'était relevée, ne supportant plus tout ça. Elle se disait qu'au final son meilleur ami lui manquait, que toute sa famille lui manquait. Que son ancienne vie lui manquait. Elle n'avait eu personne pour la consoler, la faire rire et la faire sortir. C'était donc hésitante qu'elle avait osé aller le voir après un cours, pour reprendre doucement le contact. Mais tout se passa bien heureusement.

Ils se voyaient un peu, plus aussi souvent que dans le temps d'avant. Elle lui présenta alors Naveen, avec qui elle fit des sorties aussi de nombreuses fois. Elle reprenait finalement peu à peu gout à la vie, gout à ce qu'elle était avant tout ça. La fille joyeuse au sourire constant, toujours en train de lui demander comment faisait-elle pour ne jamais être triste et toujours être drôle. Tout redevenait bien, grâce à deux garçons qui ne se rendaient même pas compte du bonheur qu'ils pouvaient lui créer. Passer quelques après-midi avec eux dans les semaines lui faisait oublier provisoirement, et pas complètement son coeur, mais ça suffisait pour lui redonner l'espoir de peut être un jour ne plus souffrir, et redevenir quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un d'innocent et d'insipide et insignifiant. Elle préférait être rien que d'être torturée. Mais les obstacles continuaient de persister, et Elsa et Hans ne pouvaient que rester à travers de son chemin et de son champ de vision.

Mais cette après-midi là semblait différente. Aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait plus beau et plus confiant. Le soleil virait aux oranges et étincelait, il était magnifique. Le ciel couleur nuage semblait recouvert de coton immaculé de haut en bas et faisait ressortir chaque oiseau qui passait dans des mouvements d'ailes vagues. Comme si un miracle aurait pu se produire, tout paraissait merveilleux et idéal. Une journée sans déception. C'était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui que Kristoff lui avait proposé, sans aucune idée derrière la tête, de venir au café du centre ville pour manger une glace. _Se changer les idées. Ça va te faire du bien._ Elle rigola à sa stupide idée. Non, ce qui lui ferait d bien serait les lèvres d'Elsa. Elle ne pouvait quitter son cerveau deux minutes. La rousse était presque devenue accro à son ex. Mais elle jeta tout de suite l'idée loin de là. Elle devait se préparer pour aller voir le grand blond au plus vite, et devait cesser de penser à la première.

A vraie dire, Anna se demandait inconsciemment s'il ne retentait pas sa chance avec elle, s'il n'allait pas lui redemander, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir se produire. Elle ne voulait pas encore le perdre une seconde fois, et là, peut-être à jamais. C'était sure qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui parler normalement si un deuxième accident du genre arrivait. Le premier lui avait fait devenir parano par rapport aux sentiments de Kristoff et ça l'embêtait toujours un peu. Dans un petit coin. Elle enfila son débardeur blanc et se foutu un tas de déo et de parfum avant de galérer cinq minutes à mettre une jambe lisse après l'autre dans les bouts de tissus.

Puis, enfilant sa veste grise et finissant de nouer négligemment ses deux nattes rouges dans des élastiques transparents, elle claqua la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot. Ni même un petit au revoir à ses pauvres parents inquiets. Ils se posaient tellement de questions eux aussi. Voir leur fille avant si joyeuse toujours enfermée ça ne pouvait que les rendre tristes à leur tour, mais Anna ne semblait rien voir. Non elle ne voyait rien. D'ailleurs, son regard pointait le peu d'horizon devant elle et le sol en gravier de devant sa maison.

Elle ne souriait pas. Elle trouvait que sourire dans ce moment lui était égale et qu'elle préférait garder ses forces pour autres choses. Lever ses lèvres dans le bon sens étaient un geste qu'elle avait oublié. Parfois elle se demandait si elle le voulait, est-ce qu'elle y arriverait ? Aucune réponse. La seconde shoota dans un caillou. Elle faisait au possible et de son mieux pour chasser les mèches blondes voltigeuses de son esprit et de son subconscient, et enfourcha maladroitement les nerfs vides, son vélo blanc d'un coup, posant son derrière sur la selle noire et chacun de ses pieds et de ses petits orteils dans ses baskets blanches sur les pédales. Puis elle laissa ses muscles et son corps faire le mécanisme habituel, alternant les vitesses et les virages, pour atteindre leur lieu de rendez-vous le plus tôt possible, essayant de ne pas être en retard comme à sa cruelle routine.

Finalement elle arriva pile à l'heure, freinant sèchement. Elle n'avait salué personne aujourd'hui, une mine toujours aussi fatiguée et triste, ses yeux endormis et ses paupières lourdes. Sa bouche fine semblait plate et rentrée, et sa peau si vitaminée commençait à virer blanc blafard et ses joues étaient seulement un peu rosées. Son téléphone vibra, elle baissa sa petite tête, et sans une once d'envie elle déverrouilla l'objet glacé et métallique de son index frémissant espérant juste que ça ne soit pas Hans.

_Ouf._

C'était toujours un soulagement quand il ne lui envoyait rien quelques jours. C'était même gentil. Et malgré son manque de tact, elle arrivait à toujours rallonger de quelques jours et quelques semaines son temps d'attente avant que l'ultime image soit envoyée à son père et à sa mère. Elle avala difficilement rien qu'en y pensait et chassa cette affreuse prédiction qui serait forcément un jour réel. Elle ne pouvait pas pousser Elsa vers le roux, elle savait qu'elle avait échoué. Et chaque nuit, elle s'endormait en imaginant leurs affreuses réactions quand ils verraient tout ça. Elle trembla un coup, ressentant un douloureux frisson gelé dans son dos. Chaque battement de son coeur lui faisait mal. Même sans penser à _elle._

Le texto était de son ami qui l'attendait à une table. C'était l'emplacement exact ou il était. Elle serra mieux sa veste comme s'il faisait très froid alors qu'il faisait plus que bon. Le grand blond à l'immense carrure levait sa main et la secouait pour qu'Anna puisse l'apercevoir. _Impossible de te louper mon vieux. _Ses lèvres formèrent timidement un rire muet et elle poussa avec sa main libre (l'autre tenait ses vêtements) la porte transparente, se dirigeant vers les banquettes rouges ou ses fesses prenaient toute la place. Elle s'installa avec un faux sourire sur le siège de même couleur en cuir en face, et fléchissait ses genoux l'un contre l'autre.

"**Salut." **Sa petite voix sonna doucement dans le brouhaha des autres qui rigolaient et qui s'amusaient, en mangeant. Au fond de son ventre elle avait cette gêne incroyable et insupportable. "**Hey ! Quoi de..." **Son ton grave et heureux fut coupé par le serveur qui arriva devant la table qui devait déjà attendre depuis quelques minutes en l'absence d'Anna. Un bloc-note en main, tirant une feuille blanche et son style qu'il s'empressa de faire sortir de son terrier, il prit un air commercial et leur adressa un sourire radin. "**Que désirez-vous ?" **_La phrase typique. _Elle eut un soupir, mais fit semblant d'être ravie.

"**Hum, et bien, je prendrais un milk-shake fraise s'il vous plait." **Elle parlait faiblement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en n'avait pas bu un. La dernière fois remontait à deux semaines avant que Kristoff tente quelque chose. En gros une éternité. "**Pour moi ça sera une glace cinq boules chocolat noir, vanille, mangue et ... Menthe et framboise." **_Putain mais il est fou ? _En même temps de l'étonner elle eut un petit gloussement mignon. "**Ça sera tout ?" **Ils hochèrent en accord la tête, puis, l'homme grand à la chevelure noir se retourna pour partir dans les cuisines. "**T'as vu il s'est loupé sa moustache." **Lui lança discrètement le blond qui fit s'esclaffer un peu la rousse. "**Oui j'avais remarqué." **_Normal on ne voyait que ça. _Elle se mordit sa petite lèvre rose et inférieure. Il savait la faire sourire et c'était un bon point pour tout le monde. A part peut-être pour son ex qui passait sa journée chez elle, au tour d'un chocolat chaud, dans ses mouchoirs et sa couverture, nostalgique encore de son ancien amour.

Dix minutes après une pleine discutions ou Anna semblait morte, tentant un petit smiley, les deux "plats" froids arrivèrent par le même serveur, un certain "Sebastiano" habillé de noir et de bleu qui les fit encore rire une seconde fois. Un rire non forcé et heureux. Puis ils commencèrent à, pour la rousse, boire dans sa paille blanche et jaune, laissant le lait et la mousse fruitée allés dans sa bouche et sur son palet, et Kristoff, saisissant sa cuillère en métal couleur argent, la plongeant dans une des cinq boules, les yeux plus gros que son grand ventre, salivant. Il en goba une bouchée, puis une deuxième, raffolant de la chantilly au-dessus qui débordait de partout. Ces moments là étaient simples et parfait. Tout ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps qu'elle aimait tant, avalant une autre gorgée sucrée.

"**Je... J'aurais une question un peu indiscrète à te poser Anna. Si tu veux pas répondre je t'en voudrais pas. Mais en faîte, pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec Elsa ?" **Il mangea un bout de glace menthe en la regardant. Le bruit s'éteignit autour d'elle et elle écarquilla ses iris verts. _Putain, putain putain. La mauvaise question. Putain Kristoff ! _Son coeur sauta un battement. Elle se calma et arrêta son action. C'était son meilleur ami. Il souffrait lui aussi de ne pas avoir pu lui parler longtemps. Il méritait même de savoir. D'entre tous c'était lui qui devrait connaître la vérité pour la consoler. Elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Ou du moins, presque sûre. "**Je... Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir Kristoff ?**" Sa voix n'était pas forte, elle baissa sa tête, rouge. Il hocha son visage en guise de oui. "**T-tu ne me jugeras pas ? Promis ?" **Il fit de même, encore. "**Promis, promis ? Vraiment ?" **Il posa sa main doucement sur le bois de la table. "**Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te juger, quoique tu fasses. Que tu fumes, que tu te drogues, que tu..." **

**"J'aime Elsa." **Elle le coupa aussi vite qu'un éclair et se tut immédiatement après, le blond se stoppant aussi. La bouche entre ouverte, il ne bougeait plus. On avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus, ses yeux impossibles à faire cligner. Anna sentait ses veines exploser dans ses bras et dans ses oreilles. "**Kristoff ? Tu ... Tu me juges ?" **Les mots sortirent douloureusement de sa petite bouche bégayante. "**N-non non Anna. C'est juste que... Je m'y attendais pas. Enfin que tu sois lesbienne." **Le dernier son fut bizarre en pénétrant dans son crâne. "**Enfin je sais pas trop comment tu appelles ça, ou... Je ne veux pas te blesser Anna, ni te juger. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça comme ça. Tu n'as pas voulu de moi pour ça ?" **Elle secoua sa tête confuse, et fermant ses paupières. "**Je... Non, ça c'était bien avant que je le sache Kristoff." **Puis il reprit. "**Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne lui parles plus." **

Elle tourna un peu son visage. "**Tu me promets aussi que tu n'iras pas le taper ?" **Pas besoin de rajouter quelque chose. Le mot taper signifia directement Hans dans la tête du blond qui se leva d'un bond devant le regard ahuri des habitants. "**Hans, oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ta encore fait ce connard pour que tu sois dans cet état depuis des mois ? Oh putain." **Son épaisse voix cingla dans tout le restaurent comme un ourse et Anna lui fit un signe timide de se calmer, une serveuse qui s'interrogeait au loin si elle devait aller le voir pour lui demander de partir. Se sentant observer il reprit place sur sa vieille banquette de cuir. "**Je t'en supplie ne va pas le voir, s'il te plait..." **Le son cassé était triste et il semblait partagé sa peine.

"**Il a ... Il a une photo de moi et d'Elsa." **Sa gorge craqua et ses yeux devinrent humides. "**U-Une image ou nous nous ... Nous nous..." **De tout dire et de penser à tout ça lui faisait déjà mal. "**Embrassons..." **Elle sortit enfin le dernier mot, tentant de replonger ses prunelles dans celles de Kristoff. "**Il me menace de l'envoyer à mes parents." **Elle se tut baissant sa voix. Elle ne rajouta pas pourquoi, ni aucun autre détail. "**Celui là je vais..."** Il se rappela qu'il lui avait promis de pas le frapper. Le choc qu'Anna lui avait fait sembler s'estomper.** "****Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?" **La questionna-t-elle dans sa foule de questions.

"**Nous ne sortons plus ensemble, nous avons rompu de sa faute...**" Discrètement, une larme transparente roula sur sa peau sèche, passant de son oeil, de sa joue à son menton. Elle l'essuya d'une main devant le regard attristé du garçon. "**J-J'en ai marre putain, Kristoff, je... Il ma gâche ma vie et je ne peux rien faire. J'ai ce manque de merde au fond de mon coeur et je suis coincée, je..." **Ses émotions sortirent dans des larmes. Quelques touristes se demandaient pourquoi elle était dans cet état, certains croyaient à une dispute de couple. Mais elle, elle s'en foutait de leur avis.

"**Anna, Anna, arrête de pleurer ça me fait mal. Écoutes, tu ne vas pas faire comme moi et laisser tomber en n'essayant pas de la récupérer. Peut-être qu'elle t'aime encore. Je sais que c'est affreux ce genre de choses mais tu dois essayer." **Derrière ses douces paroles Kristoff cachait une pointe de tristesse. En vérité il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour la rousse. Son bonheur était en premier lieu quelque chose qu'il voulait, mais il faisait surtout ça car elle était son amie. Sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant de longues années. Il la regarda, en essayant de la rassure. "**Aller la voir ? J-je ne suis pas certaine que ça marche et je... Je vais y réfléchir. Merci d'être là." **Elle était pâle et elle semblait avec encore moins de force.

La cloche teinta, et tout le monde tourna leurs yeux, habituellement, vers la porte pour voir le nouveau client. Sauf Kristoff et Anna, trop bouleversés, en train de parler. Mais le client n'était pas là pour manger, non. Il s'approcha, un pas vainqueur, dans un déhanché masculin, se dirigeant vers la table des deux amis. Il posa sa main froide directement sur le bois les faisant sursauter et les obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. "**J'étais juste venue dans le coin et je vous ai vu ici. C'était seulement pour te dire ma petite Anna que quand tu rougis de plaisir, ça te va particulièrement bien." **Anna ne put s'empêcher de plisser son front et son nez pour pleurer, camouflant ses taches de rousseur. Ne comprenant pas l'allusion, Kristoff se leva quand même d'un bond en voyant l'état de la rousse, l'attrapa par le col et le colla sur la vitre, le plaquant brutalement. Tout le monde se retourna, et deux gardes arrivèrent en courant pour les séparer et les jeter dehors.

Anna sortit en larmes et se jeta sur le blond. "**Kri... Kristoff, s'il te plait... N'aggrave pas ma situation. Je t'en supplie" **Malgré ses embrouilles émotionnelles, elle demandait seulement du réconfort et des bras chauds. Elle se laissa glisser sur son torse musclé, et continua de verses toute l'eau qu'elle gardait depuis le début de la journée, agrippant avec ses mains faibles et gelées, étrangement, le t-shirt noir de son ami.

_Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur moi putain ? Putain, je... _Elle coupa ses pensées et s'apaisa contre les battements forts, réguliés, et berçants de Kristoff, qui, d'un mouvement de main, la serra fortement contre elle. A son plus grand bonheur.


	24. Seconde confrontation

Merciii énormément à tous !

Je voulais juste vous demandez, quelle serait la pire fin pour vous ? Plausible hein pas des trucs impossibles et chelous.

Bonne lecture encore !

* * *

_Voilà. J'y suis. _Elle béguait dans sa tête, tout était flou et compliqué, avalant difficilement sa salive froide. _Je fais quoi maintenant ? _Il fait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures et il ne doit surement pas être loin de minuit et demi. Le ciel noir recouvre la pays et une flopée d'étoiles s'enveloppent dans les nuages poussiéreux et gris. C'est dur de faire le premier pas. Sa main droite, vibrante et qui tremble, s'approche lentement des dizaines de papiers avec des noms et des boutons. Après vingt heure la porte principale était fermée à clé, elle devait donc absolument le faire de cette manière. Pas par surprise. Ses yeux fouillent dans les recoins, personne. Elle hésite. Mais elle le fait. Oui. Anna pose son index congelé par le froid de dehors sur le métal gris et glacé. Le petit contact la fait frémir une demie-seconde, et d'une oreille elle entend la douce musique de l'appartement fermé. Il pleuvait des cordes, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et trempés sur ses épaules, ses fringues aussi d'ailleurs, elle avait tellement froid.

Ses yeux ne montraient aucune émotion, sa bouche était un trait droit et inexpliqué. Elle tentait de se renfermer un instant. Juste d'essayer. Elle plissa douloureusement ses paupières beiges, chassant les mauvaises ondes difficiles de son esprit faible. Bien trop faible. Elle se devait d'être forte aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, elle était forte. Elle avait tellement vécu, toujours survivant aux pires épreuves. Elle aurait pu être fière d'elle, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait pas l'envie ni les sentiments pour ça.

Anna tapotait ses ongles courts et limés sur son téléphone dans sa poche, vide de message, Hans ayant oublié surement de lui envoyer sa menace quotidienne, au risque de faire une crise cardiaque en rentrant. Elle en avait marre d'attendre. Elle a fait un effort. Un terrible effort. Elle regrette même, mais elle ne peut pas rentrer sans se faire incendier par ses paternels. _Putain. _Elle grince des dents, shoote dans le vide, se demandant si elle doit sonner une deuxième fois. Elle voulait la voir. Elle voulait voir Elsa.

Non pour s'enfuir deux minutes après seulement pour observer ses belles courbes, mais pour faire le premier pas. Lui parler. Comme lui avait conseillé Kristoff. Après une dispute avec ceux qu'elle appelait ses parents, elle s'était dit qu'ils sachent, ou pas la vérité, ça ne ferait rien, et que maintenant elle s'en foutait librement. Elle pressa une seconde fois le bouton sous les mots familiers. Elle entendit l'interphone s'ouvrir. La blonde l'écoutait. Elle l'avait peut-être réveillé, mais ça l'importait peu. Sa voix fluette s'incrusta dans l'appareil. "**E-Elsa ? Je... Enfin c'est moi... Anna." **Son nom semblait faire tache au milieu de ses propos. Ses paroles aussi. De même pour son ton. Elle baissa les yeux, vaincue. _Je suis nulle._ Elle se trouvait stupide, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.

La blonde, de son étage, passa son épais regard bleu glacial à travers la vitre de verre, couverte de gouttes, louchant sur la petite tête rousse qui patientait un signe de vie. Elle soupira, une larme perla sur sa joue. Lente et humide, transformant sa belle peau sèche. Elle se questionnait si sa triste face s'était tellement vue ces derniers jours. Si elle se forçait, encore. Les bras creusés dans ses côtes, un short gris et un taupe dans une robe de chambre blanche, elle se retourna un instant, pour réfléchir. Elle semblait si déprimée en bas, les cheveux gouttant. Elle lui faisait de la peine. Elle lui faisait mal. Elle arrivait à lui donner envie de tout jeter en arrière pour simplement l'embrasser de toute a la douleur qu'elle a vécu.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé, sentant sa propre odeur mentholée et vanillée. Son téléphone en main, qu'elle attrapa d'entre deux coussins, elle regarda une photo. Une photo d'une blonde. De la _blonde. _Son cœur s'accéléra, et tous ses souvenirs accumulés s'arrêtèrent net quand le son résonna encore dans toutes les pièces, faisant se lever Elsa. Elle s'approcha de la machine. "**Vas t'en Anna !" **Sa voix éclata contre le fer, pourtant si douce. La rousse tut un sanglot dans son dos, sa gorge et son ventre. Son accent Français persistait à tenir face dans son crâne. Il la narguait férocement. C'était étrange d'apprécier comme de détester ces mots là. Ils étaient forts méchants, mais il était dit par Elsa. Celle dont la voix restait un mystère et un souvenir oublié depuis des semaines. Seul son affreux rire joyeux lorsqu'elle traînait avec la blonde refit surface.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, et retenta une dernière fois. "**S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, je... J'ai besoin de te parler." **Si faible et confus qu'il fallait vraiment écouter pour entendre. Ce que faisait au même moment la plus vieille. L'entendre l'apaiser Anna continuait d'attendre. Son coeur disait avoir de l'espoir, alors que elle, elle n'en n'avait pas. Lorsqu'elle vu une ombre claire se diriger vers la porte transparente. Elle loupa un battement, écarquillant ses yeux. _La même chose que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. _Cette chose qui au départ ne lui semblait que de l'admiration était de l'amour. Un amour fou et puissant. Si révélateur. Elle l'aimait si ardemment. Elle voulait juste se glisser lentement dans le creux de ses bras, à entendre un rire qui lui serait destiné.

Ses yeux verts et peu humides devinrent en quelques secondes des fontaines. Mouillés, quand la natte si habituelle de la blonde apparue au centre de ses iris, ce fut une décharge électrique et sanglante au fond de son âme. C'était un mélange si dur de joie et de tristesse. Joie de la voir pour elle depuis si longtemps. Triste de peut-être lui parler une dernière fois, et tout le passé de ces dernières semaines. Les larmes perlèrent sur sa fine peau halée jusqu'à son menton, coulant sur le sol. La pluie était brusque et forte, et ses pleurs semblaient être de la tempête. Ses cernes et ses joues roses creusés, elle ne pouvait se stopper, ça lui faisait tellement du bien. Une, deux, trois... Elle continuait sans se soucier du regard de la blonde, qui paraissait ahurie et choquée. Ça la brûlait de l'intérieur, mais interdiction de ne rien dire. Auto contrôle.

"**Putain Elsa. Sors, je t'en pris. Viens." **Sa voix lance, elle souffre. Elsa hésite. "**Elsa, juste, écoute-moi. Au moins." **Elle la regarde passionnément et à la fois comme désolée. Désolée de ne pas avoir le cran de sortir lui parler. Désolée de l'avoir fait souffrir. Elle baisse légèrement sa tête. Elles sont toutes les deux torturées et prisent aux pièges, ne peuvent rien faire.

Sauf qu'Elsa ose. Elle pousse la vitre et se retrouve presque nue dehors, devant le corps gelé de son ex. Elle ne semble pas craintive du peu de chaleur présent dehors, et ne bouge pas plus. "**Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?" **Elle a repris sa tête et parle froidement. Elle ne peut pas lui montrer qu'elle lui manque. Anna s'approche d'elle, toujours se vidant, le visage rouge et sa respiration confuse et saccadée.

"**Elsa, je ... Je ne comprends plus rien !"** Elle augmentait le son progressivement. "**J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous de moi, qu'au final toutes ces belles paroles, et bien c'étaient de vulgaires mensonges. Nous ne sommes plus en couple mais n'as-tu jamais vu comme j'étais triste durant tout ce temps ? N'as-tu pas vu la jalousie qui me ronge chaque jour ou je te voyais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? N'as-tu pas reçus mes textos que j'écrivais jusqu'à l'aube dans mon lit en pleure ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé parler seule pendant des heures sur ton répondeur sans même m'écouter ? Je... Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Ça fait trop de temps putain, et j'ai toujours ces sentiments de merde qui viennent me hanter et me faire souffrir chaque jour." **Sa voix craquelée scandait ses paroles, énervée et épuisée à la voix. Elsa ferma ses yeux une seconde. Sa gorge se serrant à la faire presque gémir. Ses paroles dures lui faisaient du mal.

Elle lui faisait penser à la fois ou Anna était perdue sous la pluie. La même expression sur son visage et ses fins traits, la même colère. La même _tristesse. _Elle tourna son crâne sentant son organe pompeur de sang se déchirer encore en de nombreux bouts divers, pour briser sa carapace et protection imaginaire. Celle qu'elle avait construite devait être trop fine. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Ses larmes la faisaient trembler, et ses longes cheveux dégoulinant sur sa peau vitaminée lui faisait oublier. Elle aurait presque pu sombrer encore dans leur ancien monde. Elle la trouvait sublime sous la lune pâle et sa lumière blanche, sa peau étincelait peu, ses joues brillaient à cause de l'eau salée qui y avait coulé. Ce gout salée se répandait dans sa petite bouche, et Elsa aurait voulu presser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour avoir, elle aussi, accès au sel sur ses papilles gustatives, cette chose qui lui donnait tellement envie.

Son corps, son épiderme, son cou, ses bras, tout d'elle la faisaient rager à l'intérieur et la piquaient brutalement. Elle ne voulait qu'elle, mais la blonde ne devait que calmer ses fougueuses ardeurs insipides et furtives. Imprévisibles et menaçantes. Elle les _détestait _comme elle les _a__imait_. Puis elle était terriblement perdue dans sa tête. Quand ses affreuses émotions revenaient, celles qu'elle avait développé pour son autre amie venaient lui demander s'il lui restait un peu de place dans sa vie, innocemment. Pourquoi ça ? Au mauvais moment ?

Alors elle reprit la parole pour répondre avec ton grave et fort ce que venait de lui dire Anna. "**Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais j'ai eu juste l'impression que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réels, de t'avoir forcé à aller si loin, que tout ça était faux, juste pour me faire plaisir. Que tu ne m'aime pas autant que je t'aime, que ton coeur ne ressente pas les mêmes choses que le mien ressent quand je suis avec toi." **La rousse écarquilla presque les yeux. "**Mais comment peux-tu douter de ça Elsa putain ? Tu étais plus que tout pour moi, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je risquais de tout perdre, mes amis, ma famille, pour toi, et je... Je ne supporte ces paroles. Je supporte pas que tu puisses dire ça." **Sa tête se déchira et Elsa balança maladroitement sa main dans le vide pour appuyer sur ses paroles qui hurlaient presque, au dépit des voisins.

"**Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus me coller à toi ? Pourquoi tu venais plus m'embrasser ou venir me parler sans te sentir mal ? Ne me dis pas le contraire ton visage le disait à ta place Anna. J'étais comme une intruse dans ta vie. Tu ne voulais même pas me prendre la main. Un couple ce n'est pas que l'un oblige l'autre. J'en suis sûre que je te dégoûtais dans tout ce que je faisais, comme moi je me dégoûte maintenant de t'avoir forcé et accablé de reproche lorsque tu ne voulais rien. J'étais un monstre. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs." **Elle s'arrêta, coupant son ton fâcheux. Le mot restait sur sa langue et dans les oreilles d'Anna.

Le silence fut vide, une dizaine de secondes qui parut plus longue. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, hésitante. "**Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Elsa. Je t'aime, je t'aime comme tu ne peux te l'imaginer. ****Et si je ne t'avais pas aimé, je ne serais surement pas dans cet état de merde non ? Si je pouvais choisir tout ce que je voulais, évidemment que je m'enlèverais tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi. Non pas pour les raisons que tu te fais dans ta tête. Seulement car je pense que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que j'ai trop mal maintenant à supporter tout ça... Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'embrassais plus et bien... **Je... Je ne peux rien te dire pour ça, je suis désolée..." Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience des choses. Sa voix descendit largement vers le bas.

"**Arrête de t'engouffrer dans des mensonges pour me faire plaisir Anna. Ton bonheur reste le plus important, en aucun cas tu dois faire ça." **Ses yeux virevoltèrent sur le corps de la plus jeune, l'épiant de haut en bas, un souvenir nostalgique. "**Et même si tu m'aimais, saches que j'ai déjà une copine." **Elle sembla confuse et les larmes jaillirent naturellement sans qu'elle plisse son front et son nez. S'en était trop pour la plus jeune qui lâcha prise, ses prunelles coincées sur Elsa.

"**Cette blonde ? Cette pute avec qui tu rigoles tous les jours ? Je... Tu es sérieuse ?"** Le sol était trempé par sa faute, elle ne pensait même pas à prendre sa main pour s'essuyer son visage sanglant et triste.

Les mots coupèrent comme des lames dans Elsa. "**Anna, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas une... Pute. Elle s'appelle Aurore. De plus nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, j'ai le droit d'être libre dans mes actes." **Elle prit une pause et une grande inspiration, un peu sur les nerfs qu'on parle du mal de la seconde blonde. "**Et je pense que le mieux est que tu t'en ailles. Retourne voir tes parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Au revoir." **Sèchement, les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna le plus rapidement possible pour pas qu'elle voit sa faiblesse, se retournant dans le bâtiment. Claquant la porte, elle s'effondra dans ses larmes à son tour, cachée par sa robe de chambre, tremblant, laissant Anna voir ses petits épaules bougées dans des mouvements respiratoires rapides et difficiles. Elle ne savait pas si elle aussi pleurait, mais tout ça lui fit encore plus mal.

Ça n'avait servi à rien au final. A que dalle. A de la merde. Leur relation était même pire. Elle resta devant la porte, avant de tomber par terre à genoux, sans force. Elsa ,remontée depuis une minute, l'observait rouge et sanglotante, d'en haut, de sa fenêtre, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'il se passerait. Le futur pouvait tellement l'effrayer...

Après deux minutes assise sur le sol en gravier, elle tenta de se redresser, se levant sur ses deux jambes fragiles et vibrantes, elle tenta de rependre son équilibre sur place. Puis elle s'élança dans les rues vides et désertes, flippantes à souhaits, si sombres. Le chemin, elle le connaissait par coeur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'user à lui faire mal.

_Putain putain, je... J'me déteste, je suis une merde, putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._

Aucune voiture à l'horizon caché dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ses pas résonnaient, tentant de reprendre sa tension et son calme. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, se cognant contre un mur imaginaire. Le visage baissé et perdu, elle ne voyait qu'à peine la route. Elle était à quinze de minutes marches. Quinze minutes qui passèrent si vite à l'allée, insouciante. Là elle trouvait que tout était trop loin, trop long. Elle regarda ses mains blanches, nerveuse. Puis un vélo passa devant elle, à quelques mètres. Se méfiant, elle se releva et put apercevoir un jeune homme à la peau un peu brune, aux cheveux foncé, toujours bien habillé et préparé, pédalant essoufflé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du sport et ça se voyait largement.

_Naveen._

Décidément, lorsqu'Anna allait mal, elle avait de la chance, elle tombait toujours sur quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien. Comme si, seulement à ce moment, un ange veillait sur elle. Elle lui fit un signe géant de sa main, criant son nom dans la nuit, séchant sa peau froide avec ses doigts tremblant. "**Naveen !" **Elle rallongea la dernière syllabe du plus fort qu'elle put. Il tourna la tête, un peu déséquilibré, et faillit tomber en oubliant de pousser avec ses pieds bien chaussés. "**A... Anna ?" **Il dériva sur le côté, dérapant dans un bruit aigu qui fit faire une grimace à la rousse. "**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" **Il eut sa voix qui monta d'un cran, presque choqué et étonné de sa présence si... Tardive. "**Je pourrais te demander la même chose." **Le son était faible et encore brisé des pleurs qui lui brûlèrent la gorge. Elle n'avait pas envie de sourire, son ton était neutre, voir un peu dépressive et insouciant de ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Elle s'approcha du vélo vert foncé aux nombreuses bandes jaunâtres et lumineuses dans l'obscurité. "**Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? C'est à cinq minutes en vélo, dans la rue pas très loin à gauche." **Elle s'arrêta encore une fois le regardant sombrement, voulant capter son attention et son regard, espérant qu'il accepte. En premier réflexe il jeta ses pupilles sur sa montre couleur or sur son bras, elle se mêlait à sa peau tiède. "**Cinq minutes... Je, oui je pense. Mais je dois faire vite alors. Il est tard et j'ai des choses importantes à faire." **Il avait ses raisons d'avoir peur d'être en retard, ses raisons secrètes, qu'elle respecta autant qu'il respecta de ne pas insister pour savoir ou elle allée ni pour faire quoi.

Elle grimpa sur l'arrière de la selle noire, maladroitement, se tenant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient développé une amitié, et même si ce n'était pas leur lien le plus fort de tous, Anna s'en foutait. Elle était bien contre une chaleur humaine, sentant son coeur battre à vive allure en commençant le sport. Elle soupira, fermant ses paupières pour se remettre à pleurer. Et comme un parfait gentleman, il se tut, ne la questionnant pas, essayant seulement de la réconforter et de tenter une petite blague dans le lot, qui réussit à la faire sourire.

Il la déposa après le temps qu'il fallut un peu près et lui sourit. "**J'espère que ce genre de chose ne t'arrivera plus. Aller, à demain." **D'une signe de main il s'en alla à pleine vitesse pour être à l'heure, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Baissant son bras, Anna s'effondra encore. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure étroite, essayant de faire le moins de bruit à travers ses durs sanglots forts, et referma l'objet en verre et en bois. Elle se dirigea le pas lent vers l'étage, pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle en avait marre de toujours foutre tout en l'air, d'avoir une vie de merde, d'aggraver chaque situation. _Elle avait juste marre, c'est tout._**  
**


	25. Arrangement de situation

Je sais pas comment vous remerciez à chaque fois de lire et de suivre mes chapitres, vous me rendez super heureuse vraiment, rendez-en vous compte.

Alors on reprends quelques points (j'aime répondre à toute sorte de questions) :

Pour les pires fins j'attends de voir. J'en ai prévu une mais comment dire... Ca se finit pas vraiment enfaîte. Après peut être que l'inspiration viendra, que je trouvais un fait plus finir l'histoire, ou que je ferais un chapitre dans le futur. N'hésitez pas à proposer des trucs quand même un peu plus ambiguë. Je ne sais pas trop encore si je fais la faire se finir mal en faîtes mais voilà je hais le Mary Sue et ses trucs parfaits donc bon.

Pour les chapitres tristes j'espère que ça dérange pas au moins (parce que celui-là n'est pas le dernier). Je trouve ça bien, en plus je m'entraîne en même temps sur une mêlée d'émotions, en espérant toujours ne pas en faire trop et que ça soit surréaliste... Puis pour ceux qui trouvaient que ça ne bougeait pas au début et bien là on peut pas dire le contraire ahaha. Ah et quand j'écris souvent l'inspiration me vient sans musique, ou j'écoute Rather Be (ma musique coup de cœur qui a dû passer un bon nombre de fois au hasard alors que je lisais R9K, ma fiction coup de coeur.) les musiques dépressives et tristes c'est next je déteste.

Et pour les chapitres joyeux il y en aura encore ne vous inquiètes pas, je compte faire plus d'une quarantaine de chapitres ^^ Ah et après ILIC (je sais pas trop si je peux l'appeler comme ça mais bon xD) Je compte aussi refaire une autre fiction en UA aussi longue avec d'autres contextes, et faire peut être des petites one shots sur Elsanna à Arendelle aussi. Bref, je pense aussi faire des fics sur d'autres sujets évidemment, mais celui là ne fait que m'inspirer ahaha

Enfin voilà, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un affreux trou c'était creusé entre les deux jeunes filles. Même plus un regard, et encore moins un mot, un immense froid. La rousse ne l'harcelait même plus, elle avait abandonner, et Elsa quant à elle, elle se questionnait de moins en moins sur la plus jeune. Une stupide fierté sur le coup et les actions précédentes, rien de plus. Il fallait du temps pour que tout resurgisse chez l'une comme chez l'autre.

Et même si on avait l'impression que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait plus aucun sentiment, c'était juste qu'Anna tentait se simplement cacher et d'étouffer encore ses ténébreuses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas être la faible, surtout qu'elle était la plus jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se sourire triomphant sur leurs lèvres. Pourtant, ils le portaient déjà, comme une robe de gala ou un smoking pour le mariage de Kate Middleton. Fièrement en se pavanant, un regard explicite qui disait très bien "Tu as perdu Anna, abandonne, il y a un très bon pont pas loin." La voix roque et railleuse.

Anna tapa dans une pierre, à chaque fois que ces genres de choses et que leurs visages de merde traversaient furtivement son esprit torturé. Ils le faisaient exprès, ou presque. Si ardemment. Hans le faisait pour son propre plaisir. Se sentir fort et dominant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ce con. Il avait l'air d'un roi, qui regardait de haut une pauvre mendiante, toujours un sous-entendu sur le bout des lèvres pour la narguer et lui rappeler ce qu'il pourrait arriver, ce qu'il la menacer, ce qu'elle avait lâchement perdu, et ce qu'il ferait à la blonde lorsqu'il l'aura pour lui tout seul.

Ses textos qui duraient des pages, qu'Anna s'obligeait à lire les yeux en pleure, ses larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues humides, son front transpirant, elle avait si chaud et elle sentait comme une lame d'argent transpercer son ventre. Des mouchoirs débordant de partout sur sa couverture tiède et sur son sol en bois pour calmer ses souffrance, dans son lit en boule. Contre son mur blanc et gelé, qui lui rappelait ses doux bras froids, sa peau qui la faisait frissonner et trembler. A les imaginer, tous les deux, à faire de ces choses... Des choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu faire avec elle. Des parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait même pas pu admirer ou fleurer. Ses fins doigts tremblant pour descendre et tous les lires. Des messages qui revenaient la journée. Des messages qu'elle ne supportait pas. Des messages auxquels elle ne répondait pas.

Les mots pouvaient faire plus mal que les actions parfois, et parfois les actions pouvaient tout au tant faire mal et blesser fortement quelqu'un. Il la dégoûtait affreusement, mais elle était à sa merci, à son service, contentée d'obéir naïvement, la peine sur son visage. Toujours à cause d'une photo. D'un jour qu'elle regrettait d'avoir vécu. Un merveilleux moment qui parfois la faisait sourire, comme parfois la faisait s'effondrer. Le nombre de fois ou elle aurait voulu sa mort était surement impossible à compter. Elle le haïssait comme quelqu'un pouvait haïr le président de son pays. Ou ... Je sais pas, n'importe qui d'assez ignoble pour s'acharner à ruiner la vie d'autrui. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas voir en face, mais contre qui elle n'a aucun pouvoir pour se défendre ou se rebeller, comme lorsqu'on est gosse et qu'on est la victime de grands qui nous volent.

Toujours une boule dans l'estomac, et les images qui vaguaient dans son étroit crâne, elle s'élançait hors de la sortie en verre de son école, un pas rapide, sortant de son lycée à côté d'un grand brun, Naveen. Même sans s'en rendre compte elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Juste à son visage pâle et à sa sensation lorsqu'elle la touchait du bout des ses doigts, de sa paume froide. De son gout de menthe et de son odeur horriblement parfumée à la vanille qui ne faisait que lui donner envie de se jeter sur elle pour avoir leurs peaux nues collées l'une contre l'autre. A chaque fois qu'un des parfums remontaient de nul part, elle avait envie de sangloter, mais elle se mordait fortement sa lèvre inférieure, rentrant le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

En cours, elle n'osait pas lui lancer ses yeux verts, ils restaient serrés et sur sa table de bois vide, ou sur le tableau blanc en regardant mélancoliquement. Les paroles de la professeur l'hypnotisaient et elle profitait de moments paisibles. Elle se mettait même à aimer les heures ou elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Ses mains tremblaient sans cesse, ses pupilles toujours cernés se cachaient à chaque contact visuel avec quelqu'un, toujours à dire qu'elle allait bien et à camoufler ses côtes qui ressortaient avec difficulté de sa peau vitaminée et tantôt terne sous son si familier débardeur blanc.

Elsa, elle, ne cessait de se demander si elle avait bien fait de s'énerver comme ça et de s'emporter, et non si elle l'aimait encore. Cette chose, elle avait préféré le mettre de côté. Penser à son amour pour son ex qu'elle ne croyait pas réciproque ne l'emportait peu maintenant. Elle se concentrait surtout sur la deuxième personne qui occupait son coeur. La _deuxième_. La deuxième car la première qui gardait sa place, et bien, c'était _toujours _Anna. Malgré tout elle ne bougeait pas, comme scotchée. Comme si c'était deux petites filles qui se chamaillaient pour rester avec elle. Sauf qu'elles se chamaillaient seulement dans son organe vital, et non réellement. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle imaginait déjà Aurore, toute gentille et heureuse en chantonnant, lui serrer la main, et la rousse qui se mettrait aussitôt à bouder et à se retourner dans une insulte. Chacune un caractère bien différent, mais c'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez chacune d'elle.

Réussir à comprendre ses sentiments était une chose impossible pour l'instant. Et c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle aurait voulu sa mère, l'enlaçant contre son buste tiède, son coeur et sa douce voix stable la consolant, dans sa forte étreinte chaleureuse qui la calmerait. Qui apaiserait difficilement son pouls, et qui lui chasserait lentement toutes ces horribles choses de sa tête. Sa main immobile qui viendrait sécher ses larmes et son autre paume caressant ses cheveux blond. C'était ça qu'elle voulait et dont elle avait tellement besoin.

"**Au pire Samedi soir je viens chez toi si tu n'as rien prévu et on fera l'exposer." **Son sourire charmeur vint casser Anna qui était en pleine réflexion. Elle redressa rapidement son visage vers lui, ses yeux scrutant chaque brin d'émotion que la rousse pourrait avoir. Ses mèches brunâtres tombaient sur son front sombre et ses iris cacao attendaient patiemment une réponse de sa part. Elle tenta d'avancer un faux smiley.

"**Ah, euh oui, Samedi... Non je n'ai rien prévu."** _Comme d'habitude, ça ne m'étonne pas. Accepte, passer un samedi soir sans pleurer ça te fera du bien. _Elle hocha timidement la tête, plissant ses paupières beiges. "**Je t'attendrais Samedi alors, et je t'enverrais un texto pour te dire ou j'habitude, mes parents ne sont jamais là les week-end." **Sa voix descendit vers la fin, et elle continua de le suivre dans un rythme lent, ses taches de rousseur colorées sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient rarement là. Son père bossait loin, sa mère allait chez des amis ou partait de temps à autre pour son stupide boulot de merde. Heureusement pour elle qui ne cachait jamais sa tristesse lorsqu'elle était chez elle, ses sanglots étouffés s'entendaient trop lorsqu'elle les produisait.

La deuxième sonnerie sonna d'un son aigu et horrible à l'oreille, provoquant une sorte de sursaut dans son coeur. Il était 15 heure et Elsa n'avait pas fini, heureusement. Voir son visage heureux l'exaspérait de savoir que ce qui la rendait heureuse n'était pas elle, et que elle, elle l'était. Les portes de l'établissement de fermèrent dans une foule de personnes, en un claquement sonore. "**C'est parfait alors." **Naveen se stoppa encore une fois et plongea tendrement et amicalement ses yeux dans ceux d'Anna qui ne réagissait pas, son sac blanc sur ses deux épaules qui retenaient le poids faiblement.

"**Je voulais savoir, ça va ? Depuis la dernière fois j'ai l'impression que ton faux air dépressif s'empire. Ou c'est juste ta nature de toujours être comme ça ?" **La rousse gloussa légèrement tout en étant écœurée de ces paroles que l'on lui ressortait trop de fois. "**Je... Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas ça va." **_Pas très convaincante, je suis une merde. _Elle baissa ses pupilles vert pomme vers le sol de gravier. Puis elle la releva aussitôt. Un bruit sanglant, comme un cri, surgissant du peu de brouhaha que commettaient les autres gens assis non loin de là. "**C-c'était quoi ça ?" **Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers d'ou venait le son. Elle en était sûre. C'était la voix de Kristoff. Encore.

"**Putain merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu celui là ?" **Sa voix lança rapidement dans le vide, ne se souciant que peu de Naveen qui semblait ahuri de ce qu'il se passait et de qui on parlait. Anna accéléra sa marche pour arriver au plus vite derrière les murs qui s'écaillaient du lycée, se hâtant au maximum. Il ne contrôlait jamais ses émotions et ses envies, ainsi que ses pulsions meurtrières. Si quelqu'un le cherchait, mais ça ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, il en venait vite à la force et aux mains. Surtout qu'il avait pas mal d'abdos et que le final n'était jamais très joli à voir et à contempler, à part peut-être pour les fans de combats et de tous ce qui suivaient.

Lorsqu'elle déboula devant le massacre, elle se rappela le vague souvenir du début de l'année. Sauf que là, ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes, semés d'embûches. Et sauf que le brun semblait s'être pas mal entraîné avant d'aller le défier dans des propos qui auraient aussi déplu à Anna. Ce n'était pas comme une vulgaire insulte. C'était sur toute sa vie, sur sa famille, et celle qu'elle aimait. Hans tenait par les épaules le grand blond qui essayait en vain de foutre un coup de poing brutal sur le visage parfait et blanc de son adversaire. De sa main si petite par rapport au sportif, il l'assomma d'un coup tel un électrochoc dans la joue. La rousse sentit son coeur se compresser d'avantage, s'écrasant et se comprimant comme s'il était rien contre les parois de sa poitrine, les yeux retenant des larmes. Et là, elle devait juste suivre le match. Elle ne pouvait presque rien faire.

La tête que fit Kristoff anéantissait encore une fois Anna. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il saignait de la lèvre supérieure et sa joue était rouge comme un rouge-gorge de printemps. Il voulu se reprendre, tirant brutalement le col du connard et le plaça devant lui. "**Ça c'est pour tout ce que tu as fais subir à Anna, et pour le con que t'es." **Les mots apaisèrent un peu la souffrance qu'elle engendrait, et elle ne bougeait pas, immobile, comme une statue de glace. Lorsqu'il le frappa, ce fut horrible à regarder, mais Anna ne vacilla même pas un peu. Il tomba à terre, toujours ce sourire triomphant. Il savait que ça touchait la rousse, il se savait vainqueur et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour les deux. Un énorme bleu sur son visage se formait lentement, et le blond fronçait ses épais sourcils comme pour se demander ou allait-il encore le battre.

"**Tu as envie de voir cette bagarre ?" **Sa voix eut du mal à se faire entendre par les encouragements bruyants du groupe qui regardait avec passion derrière eux. Elle ne répondit pas et ignora simplement les mots, toujours à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. "**Tu veux qu'on en encourage un ?" **Elle ne retenu pas son coude qui plongea directement dans les entrailles du pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas demandé grand chose, se tordit quelques secondes de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa "blessure" fictive.

Pendant ce temps Hans continuait d'avoir cet air naïvement heureux et fier de ses actions. "**Passe-moi ton téléphone." **Il lui mit un vent qui déplut gravement à Kristoff, déjà sur les nerfs."**Tu vas me passer ton putain de téléphone ok, ou sinon je t'envoie valser dans la fenêtre qui se trouve au-dessus de ta tête." **Pour la plus jeune qui le connaissait dans ses moments les plus brutaux, elle savait qu'il essayait de rester soft pour elle. Elle afficha une sorte de mix entre un souvenir nerveux et une tête qui se demandait quoi faire. C'était mignon qu'il fasse pour elle. Juste devant elle, ses yeux se perdirent dans la classe qui regardait avec attention le combat, aussi. Elle pu apercevoir Raiponce, ses cheveux courts et bruns sur ses épaules, se levant et bousculant ses camarades pour mieux admirer et voir le spectacle. Anna fit de même, cherchant Elsa. Mais aucune trace de cheveux blond.

"**Naveen, je..." **Sa voix ne bougea plus. Son coeur se déchaînait, elle ne percevait que lui. Elle s'arrêta net. Le monde s'arrêta net. Tout. Les bruits. Les coups. Les odeurs. Le vent. Juste une seule chose. _Son_ souffle froid. Le sien. Qui caressait naturellement son cou tiède. Comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle était là. Comme si elles s'étaient réconciliées et que là, elle était sur son canapé, et qu'elle serait venue la prendre par surprise par derrière avant de couvrir sa peau brûlante de baiser. Son imagination qui devait lui jouer un tour. Elle lui manquait tellement. La sentir près d'elle lui manquait douloureusement. Elle sentit ses muscles tomber, son corps devenir si difficile à porter, comme si elle n'était rien, plus rien du tout.

C'était énorme pour elle de l'imaginer la prenant contre elle, sentir son coeur et le sien former qu'un lentement, sa main droite froide baladeuse mettre sa chevelure rousse détaché sur le côté inverse de ou elle se trouvait, et commencer à sucer lentement sa nuque, déposant gracieusement ses lèvres gelées, pour y laisser son empreinte comme un animal sur son propre territoire. Elle se voyait rougir, gémissant et en demander plus. Car avant, le bonheur d'Anna et son visage rouge qui en demander plus était la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle frissonna à cette pensée qui était dure à supporter sans que rien ne se passe, et par pur réflexe, se tourna.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, elle était là, horrifié, ses yeux bleus écarquillés devant une telle scène. Son souffle se coupa, elle eut mal et à la fois la revoir lui faisait un bien fou. Pendant ce temps, Hans passa l'objet métallique dans les mains du blond à la grande carrure, qui le menaçait toujours en empoignant son haut. Le brun ne semblait pas être plus inquiet que ça. Son regard se perdit dans les photos, et il lâcha prise quand il tomba sur l'image. Anna pu voir dans ses iris qu'il ne supportait pas cette sombre vue, il ferma ses paupières tout en appuyant sur le bouton supprimer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, la gorge serrée et la vue brouillée par cette image. Il n'aimait pas voir cette chose. C'était affreux. Elle lui avait cassé sa journée. Mais il aimait trop Anna pour que celle-ci souffre. Il jeta l'objet contre le sol sans se soucier, se fichant du fait de l'abîmer. Hans le dégoûtait atrocement, et il tourna son visage de sa "dépouille".

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième garçon était parti discrètement avec ses affaires, et le premier restait contre le mur blanc et le gravier gris."**Je... Kristoff, tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?" **Sa voix sortie péniblement d'elle, tout en se décalant de l'espace personnel de la blonde, se dirigeant vers le garçon. Hans saignait du nez et avait d'énorme bleu, mais il continuait de sourire. Ce sourire qui aurait tellement énervé Anna en temps normal.

Elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout était fini. Hans était fini. Le chantage était fini. La liberté était sienne. Le fait de peut-être retrouver l'amour de sa vie était enfin un choix qu'elle pouvait choisir. Sa joie était immense, impossible à décrire. Elle n'arrivait pas à en prendre conscience, elle ne bougea pas au début. C'était tellement en si peu. Une chaleur étouffante et épaisse sortait de son corps, elle ne pouvait pas être totalement heureuse, c'était comme un état de choc premier. Puis, elle afficha un réel sourire sur ses lèvres, se jetant au coup du blond en sautillant, les joues rosées. Et il la rectifia. "**Pour toi et pour Elsa. Et pour ton bonheur." **_Pourquoi tellement de monde veulent mon stupide bonheur ? _Elle laissa tomber les questionnements, se livrant au doux moment qu'elle vivait enfin, dont elle avait temps rêvé.

Il se tut et l'enlaça comme pour lui dire que tous ses malheurs étaient enfin finis. La blonde n'avait pas quitté la scène du regard une seconde, se contentant de scruter chaque action qu'il se passa, étonnée et plutôt perdue. Quand elle entendit son prénom dans la mêlée des mots que tout le monde prononçait, et que le blond rassurait la rousse, elle sembla comprendre, se détourna du chemin pour reprendre sa place en cours. Les yeux vagues, essayant de trouver l'entrée du bâtiment, le soleil tapant dans ses iris. Sa bouche devint sèche, et ses doigts se crispèrent aux creux de ses paumes.

C'était dur. Tout se bousculait, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle savait juste que ce combat était pour elle. Qu'avait-fait Kristoff sur le téléphone d'Hans pour qu'Anna soit... Si heureuse ? Pourquoi Anna avait-elle était si triste depuis la soirée à la fête foraine ? Pourquoi semblait-elle toujours accrochée à elle et à ses sentiments qui semblaient si ... Réel ? Pourquoi tellement de choses ? Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant amèrement. Sa main se referma sur elle brutalement pour extirper toutes ces questions. Elle en avait marre des casses-têtes et des énigmes. Elle voulait juste des réponses, et seulement des réponses, rien de plus...


	26. Exposé du Week-End

300 vues en deux nuits c'est énorme.

Merciii encore pour tout ! J'aimerais tellement que ma fic soit plus connu, mais quand on écrit en français s'est mal partie... Mais j'espère toujours qu'un jour elle soit dans le top 10 des fics Elsanna ^^ Enfin, on peut toujours rêver ahah.

Pour les émotions, et bien j'ai vécu quelques unes de similaires en partie... Souvent quand je vis quelque chose ou que j'écris quelque chose sur quoi j'ai déjà ressentit j'essaie au mieux de retranscrire mais ce n'est pas toujours facile parfois une émotion ne se retranscrit pas avec des mots.

Pour la fin "Mary Sue" enfaîte vous avez devant vous une fille qui n'a fait qu'écrire ça pendant un long moment et pour moi tout ce qui semble heureux m'horripile presque xD Mais je verrais bien au pire, c'est que là j'ai pleins d'idées et tout et je sais pas du tout quoi faire.

Raaaah ça m'énerve de pas vous dire ce que j'ai prévu, du coup je rigole comme une conne dans mon coin. C'est un peu comme quand tu regardes Frozen avec quelqu'un pour la première fois et que toi t'attends juste sa tête lorsque Hans avouera son plan diabolique mais que tu peux rien dire xD Tellement pressée de vous faire la suite ^^

Breeef ! Je vois que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 25 et c'est pas mal ahaha. A chaque fois que je lis ce que j'ai prévu pour le futur ça me donne juste envie d'écrire certains chapitres mais je peux pas c'est pire qu'une torture ça (Attendre jusqu'au chap' 40 pour écrire un moment trop cute qui me met dans tous mes états à chaque fois que j'y pense TT) Après je me dis que c'est vous que je torture (et c'est mon but diabolique mouhahaha) Si vous avez des questions je suis ouverte !

Encore, je crois que je n'aurais pas internet toute la semaine, donc vous préférez que j'écrive tous et que je poste tout d'un coup ? Ou que je poste après ma semaine sans wifi un tous les jours ?

Dernier PS : Vous avez surement remarqué que mes ou normalement avec chapeaux ne l'ont pas, et bien c'est juste que mon u à chapeau ne marche pas ! Donc si je trouve le temps de tous les changer j'y ferai, et pour le Beta Reader j'ai trouvé, merci encore !

N'hésitez pas à partager un maximum ma fic c'est super gentil, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ah..._

Un soupir. Non de soulagement, ni de plaisir. Mais un vague soupir un peu triste et qui était réfléchi, sortant lentement d'entre ses lèvres roses et de sa bouche sèche, sa langue cherchant un peu de salive.

_Tout ça pour... Ça..._

Sur le coup de l'action, de se sentir libre, Anna n'avait pas pensé à tout, loin de là. Elle s'était simplement dit que calvaire était terminé, que plus jamais Hans ne viendrait la faire chier et la menacerait. Car, ok, elle n'avait plus aucune pression sur son dos, libre de dire quand elle en serait capable à son entourage qu'elle aime les filles, libre à elle-même d'attendre pour voir si ce n'était pas qu'un simple passage, libre à elle de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais _Elsa. _Elsa ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis leur bagarre. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas comment renouer le lien. Lui expliquer ? Peut-être que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, ou peut-être pas. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire un tel acte sans en savoir un peu sur les conséquences et les réactions de la blonde. Ses propres doigts s'entrelacèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, le contact qu'elle avait l'habitude de se produire la rassura légèrement. Son cœur battait si vite et son pouls était au même rythme rapide. Fermant ses yeux verts et avalant d'un trait sa salive, elle les rouvrit face au miroir de sa chambre ou elle se regardait quotidiennement.

Elle hésitait à aller la voir. A aller lui dire. Tout lui avouer dans les moindres détails depuis l'autre soirée, de ses textos à la photo, puis à s'excuser. Admettre d'avoir le tort pour que tout se finisse. Parfois mettre ce qu'on appelle de la fierté sur le côté pour quelque chose de meilleur est plus important, et elle l'avait compris. Elle voulait que tout soit comme il y a quelques mois et qu'elles puissent enfin être ensemble, être heureuse, être le couple qu'elle voulait former avec Elsa, être avec celle qu'elle aimait sans souffrir, être au creux du torse de la blonde, sentant son odeur vanillée, sa main gelée lui caressant doucement le crâne et ses cheveux roux. Ça aurait pu être réellement parfait. Tout comme avant, son étincelant sourire qui donne de la bonne humeur qui serait revenu sur son visage vitaminé, plus aucunement dépressive, leurs soirées sur Mario Kart, leurs sorties de folles, et ses gaffes et ses blagues...

Mais il y avait cette blonde. Aurora. Ou Aurore. Elle ne savait plus et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Son nom, elle s'en foutait. Chaque fois elle l'avait dans sa tête, comme une cible à qui elle aurait voulu lancer des flèches aiguisées, et coupantes. Elle détestait penser à son visage parfait de blonde écervelée toute mignonne, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres souriantes et embrassant Elsa de toute la passion qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son corps, et ses mèches plus foncées tombant sur sa peau pâle. Elle ne la supportait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle était là, qu'un truc le lui rappelait cette fille, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Sur internet, elle voyait toujours des photos des deux. Parfois plus proches que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Et lorsque ça arrivait, elle jetait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

_Putain !_

Elle frappa son poing dans le vide, son téléphone en main. Une image du nouveau couple enlacé en photo de profil d'Elsa, l'Américaine couvrant de bisous la joue surement froide de la blonde, leurs cheveux entrelacés, des sourires amicaux. Un sourire pas très sur au niveau de son ex, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Sa gorge déglutit. Ces petites choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire à cause du regard des autres. Elle n'avait eu que le droit aux petits selfies soft et sans bisou. Tous ces trucs mignons à souhait qu'un couple amoureux et jeune pouvait faire, elle n'en n'avait jamais pu goûter rien qu'un aperçu, qu'un soupçon. Elle se sentait si nulle et si insipide sur l'instant. Comme si elle avait été le "premier essai", la crêpe ratée que l'on ne mange pas mais que l'on fait pour voir si la pâte et la machine fonctionnent. Comme si elle avait voulu s'entraîner pour être prête avec la bonne personne, ou un truc comme ça. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Que c'était des conneries de son subconscient et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'y croire. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas y croire aussi.

Ce n'était pas facile. Ce petit problème était devenu gros, et maintenant, il s'était même multiplié en pleins d'emmerdes. Anna cherchait. Elle cherchait tous les jours. Elle devait retourner avec Elsa. Son coeur la lâchait de plus en plus. Il se perdait dans ses sentiments et son amour pour elle était toujours plus puissant, à son terrible regret, amer. Comment avait-elle pu tomber tellement amoureuse d'une fille qui n'était qu'une simple inconnue en ce début d'année ? C'était presque irréel et logique. Tout qui la surpassait, sa famille qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Elle n'avait même pas la tête de penser à ça, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elsa était tout pour son âme insignifiante. Elle se sentait plus mûre et plus complète avec elle. Et même si ça pouvait lui sembler cliché, elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'une avec elle, comme s'auto-parler, sauf qu'en retour elle recevait l'amour qu'elle semait elle aussi. Le meilleur restait quand elle était près d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le bonheur et le manque qu'elle avait. C'était assez... Déroutant tout ça.

Alors, elle passait la plupart de son temps à espionner la petite copine de la blonde sur divers réseaux sociaux, essayant de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour la forcer à rompre, ou à guetter si un jour son statue de "En couple" passerait dans un clic, de à "Célibataire". Chaque matin et chaque soir. Son visage heureux et son gout de chocolat à la menthe lui manquaient plus que tout. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Tellement besoin d'elle... Et elle devenait comme Hans, manipulatrice. Elle voulait tout réussir à ses fins. Elle ne la voulait que pour elle, comme Anna ne serait qu'à Elsa. Et même si elle devenait comme le brun, elle n'était surement pas capable d'être aussi machiavélique et sadique qu'il l'avait été, non. Elle était innocente, comme un nouveau né. Ou presque.

La rousse reposa l'objet métallique sur le meuble en bois blanc changeant ses idées d'un souffle épais. _Il ne va pas tarder. Il est bientôt 18 heures trente. _On était Samedi. Samedi soir. Ce qui signifiait que la jeune fille attendait encore quelqu'un, une boule au ventre. Elle se crispa comme si elle était angoissée ou en colère, mais aspira faiblement pour se sentir mieux. Son visage se reflétait en face d'elle. _Insupportable. _Elle n'aimait pas le regarder. Il lui disait tellement de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Ses doigts tremblants, elle passa une de ses mèches rouges et lumineuses derrière son oreille droite. Elle admira encore ses petites taches sur sa peau tiède. Ses taches qui couvraient tout son corps.

Plus elle les observait longuement et plus elle les appréciait. La seule chose positive qui restait de son enfance aussi. Sa face n'était surement plus la même après tant d'années, ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient devenus abîmés, plus terne que lors de la bonne époque ou elle était insouciante. Sa peau était devenue sèches et plus dur que de la pierre, ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat brillant qui la rendait si pleine de joie, leur couleur vert citron avait passé à pomme/émeraude. Elle avait en tout point changé, ses sourcils plus fins, ses lèvres gercées, sa frange éparpillée sur son front blanc, ses ongles courts, son caractère encerclé d'émotions, de joie, de tristesse, et d'insultes. En si peu il y avait énormément, il y avait beaucoup même. En si peu il y avait toute une vie, et de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs.

Toujours pensante et nostalgique, Anna sursauta, poussé de sa rêverie par le son si habituel de la sonnette. La sonnette qui produisait une mélodie qui insupportait la jeune fille. Elle fronça des sourcils et plissa ses yeux fortement, puis se dirigea, un air plus joyeux sur le visage. C'était _Naveen_. Sa main hésita, se posant délicatement sur le fer froid argent qu'elle s'empressa de baisser et de laisser sa force faire un petit mouvement qui ouvrit la porte de bois. Un fin grincement sonore dans l'obscurité de la pièce qui noircissait avec la nuit qui ne couvrait pas totalement le soleil chaud et pétant de la Californie. Les nuages abritaient la fin de journée restante. Ce temps en était nostalgique. Elle sentit ce bond dans son ventre qui était si agréable, des souvenirs du passé.

Puis la tête brune, aux mèches volantes sur son front sec et à la peau sombre apparue. Un air toujours autant séducteur sur son visage, on avait l'impression qu'il passait plus de temps à se préparer qu'Anna elle-même. A moins qu'il ait ces sourcils là naturellement, son épiderme quasi parfait et ses dents blanches sans qu'il ai besoin de se les brosser le matin lorsqu'il s'éjecte de son lit. Des cernes légères sous ses yeux resplendissant et un immense sourire fêtard. Il la salua, n'espérant pas en faire trop. "**Salut Anna." **Sa voix sonnait bien dans le vide de la maison que ses parents désertaient pour le week end. Elle aurait pu même se répéter comme un écho dans une grotte. C'était vraiment calme et plat. Du bruit n'aurait pas fait de mal.

"**Salut." **Elle lui afficha un beau smiley tranquille, renfermant l'entrée principale derrière lui, et le guida dans la maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, un sac à dos bleu foncé sur ses épaules tenaces, une chemise verte et un jean assorti à ses affaires. Sa pochette débordait de feuilles et de cahier, on aurait presque dit que tout allait sortir pour s'écraser contre le sol frais de la maison. "**Tu en as emmené beaucoup quand même. J'espère qu'on ne passera pas toute la soirée à travailler alors qu'il y a pleins de trucs qu'on pourrait faire." **Elle eut un petit rire. Son sens de l'humour déteignait sur elle, et c'était une bonne chose. Sourire et rire l'apaiser et la faisait se sentir mieux. Il suivit son geste et répondit directement "**Moi aussi. Mais il va falloir finir tout ça au plus vite alors si tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose."**

Il devança la plus jeune et posa son sac dans un coin du salon en posant une sorte de haut-parleur/basse sur la vieille table basse qui traînait au centre de la pièce. "**J'espère que ça te dérange pas si je mets un peu de musique." **Naveen adorait la musique et tout ce qu'il bougeait. C'était un bon vivant qui aimait profiter de la vie, de la danse et de tout ce qui pouvait suivre. Anna hocha la tête pour affirmer à sa demande. Elle aimait énormément elle aussi la musique.

Elle trouvait que c'était un bon moyen d'oublier, qui lui permettait facilement de s'évader et de s'échapper de ses problèmes et de son coeur brisé. Elle aimait passer son temps, son téléphone jouant une musique dans ses écouteurs ivoire, au creux de sa main moite, à écouter les sons berçants et lui faisant oublier les pires choses. Allongée contre son matelas froid, sa tête emmitouflée dans son coussin, à sombrer dans la lumière pâle et blanche de la lune comme elle aurait voulu sombrer dans leur monde parfait à Elsa et à elle.

Il installa tout sur la table, et Anna se positionna à côté de lui, impatiente de finir tout ça. Et une heure passa. A parler, à écrire, à rire et à penser à autre chose. Ils avaient presque fini, ils ne leur manquaient que trois feuilles à écrire et à coller les images. Les minutes semblaient vraiment courtes quand on était avec un ami. Mais lorsque l'une d'elle n'est pas du même avis et considère l'autre comme plus, ça change bien des choses. Alors il s'arrêta devant la rousse qui continuait de rire à une de ses blagues, les paupières fermées, en tapant sur la table. Passant sa langue sur sa bouche, son pouce touchant sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il était en train de viser une proie, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et dans un élan rapide et court, il attrapa le visage d'Anna, qui ne comprit rien à la situation. Le baiser dura cinq secondes, ou presque pas. Elle n'avait rien demandé, et le repoussa avec sa main comme elle réussissait. Elle sentait sa langue rappeuse tentant de forcer l'entrée de son palet. Il croyait qu'on essayant encore, ça marcherait et elle serait convaincue. Mais non.

Elle s'enleva directe de l'emprise de sa main chaude et ses yeux se rétractèrent. "**Ecoutes, Naveen... Je-Je sors d'une rupture donc il est préférable que..." **Il se leva sur ses deux jambes, la laissant contre le sol froid. "**Ah, ouais je vois, mais même si tu n'arrives pas à t'en remettre, je comprends pas." **On aurait dit un gamin. Anna non plus ne comprenait pas son étrange réaction, écarquillant ses yeux. _Pince-toi c'est impossible. _Pourtant c'était possible. Le brun jouait à un jeu d'enfant qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de gagner. Il ne s'était même pas posé de questions. Il semblait dégoûté qu'on lui ait refusé ses avances. Un fils pourri-gâté qui normalement à tous dans sa vie, toutes les filles qu'il veut. Il était ahuri et recula étrangement. Sa fierté prenait un tel choc, comme un coup de poing de Kristoff dans la tête du pauvre Hans.

Elle qui le pensait être une autre personne, elle qui pensait s'être trompée au départ. Elle n'avait pas eu de mauvaise première impression. La première impression restait toujours la meilleure."**Au revoir." **Ce fut sec et sans importance. Le grand garçon attrapa ses affaires en peu de mouvements, pressé et voulant se hâter pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Naveen se questionnait de ou avait-il fait un faux pas ? Il l'avait raccompagné, avait été gentil, l'avait aidé, la faisait rire. C'était le plan parfait pour séduire une fille. En temps habituel il serait déjà sans sa chemise sous les gémissements de sa partenaire. Là, il était encore choqué, devant la porte. Puis il l'ouvrit pour sortir et la claqua.

Vide. Silencieux.

En boule adossée contre son canapé en cuir brun, elle releva doucement sa tête. _Ne te laisse pas faire par si peu. Tu es forte Anna. Crois-le. Tu es forte. _Ses mots n'étaient pas des plus convaincants mais semblaient marcher pour réconforter la jeune fille seule et son estime. Elle ne pleurait pas et c'était déjà pas mal. _Je ne comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas assez bien pour avoir des amis. Pourquoi je ne fais qu'attirer de la convoitise pour le fait que je sois une femme ? Je ne comprends pas comment un monde peut-il être aussi pervers et obsédée de ce qu'il peut posséder... _Ses iris se posèrent sur son débardeur blanc et son jean. Il n'y avait rien à convoiter dans cette image. C'était vague pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas certains hommes à ce moment-là.

Puis elle regarda ses mains. Comme si elle avait commis un meurtre. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien fait, et que ses mains n'avaient rien. "**Il est parti comme un connard..." **Les moments normaux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble faisaient maintenant partis du passé. Anna aurait simplement voulu un ami. Un ami à qui elle pourrait se confier sans qu'il se décide à tenter de l'embrasser et de coucher avec elle. De plus, ça voulait dire que depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle, qu'il ne traînait pas avec elle pour ce qu'elle était, et que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était montrer à ses potes qu'il pouvait se la faire, la "GrumpyAnna", comme on la surnommait si bien dans sa classe.

De l'autre bout de la pièce elle entendit la douce musique de son téléphone qui apaisa le fait qu'elle se sentait comme un objet dont on ne faisait que se servir. Elle se leva, frémissant, et atteignit en manquant de trébucher sur le parquet clair sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur l'objet en métal noir, le numéro était masqué. En temps normal, son coeur aurait battu à la chamade pour ne plus s'arrêter, et elle n'aurait peut-être même pas répondu. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la tête à faire sa peureuse. Elle décrocha. Qui que ça pouvait être, un ami ou un farceur, ça ne pouvait que lui donner un sourire et lui faire oublier Naveen qui aurait sans doute voulu se la mettre à ses pieds comme il le faisait si bien. Penser encore à son sourire plein de sous-entendus la dégoûta amèrement.

"**A-Allo ?" **Sa voix questionna doucement, un peu hésitante et butante. La rousse se demandait. Peut-être le grand blond ? Elsa qui viendrait s'excuser ? Oh non, ça c'était impossible pour le moment...

Le son grave pénétra dans l'haut parleur et sortie par celui de la jeune fille. "**Oh Anna. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de re entendre ta douce voix dans cet état là..."** On pouvait clairement sentir un soupçon de joie, il était fier d'être sadique et sa tristesse lui faisait un bien fou. Comme un redressa son dos et avala en manquant de s'étouffer. Encore lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il n'a plus de photo de toute façon, il ne peut plus rien.**  
**_

Son organe vital tapait sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte dans sa poitrine trop étroite."**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hans ?" **Elle eut du mal à dire son prénom. Il avait trôné dans le coin tabou durant tellement de temps de son cerveau que ça devenait difficile de recommencer à le dire.

"**Tu croyais vraiment que je plaisantais ? Je te laisse un mois. Pas plus. Tu n'auras plus rien, juste ce dernier avertissement. Je veux jouer encore un peu avec toi avant que tu sois à jamais cloîtrée dans ta maison." **Il eut un rire affreux et terrifiant. Anna se rattrapa aussitôt que les mots sonnèrent dans sa tête douloureusement. "**Arrête de bluffer, Kristoff à supprimer les photos, tu n'en n'a pas d'autre, il n'a rien trouvé l'autre jour, donc s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta voix." **Presque sur le point de craquer. Mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait surmonté son ennemi et sa peur. Peut-être car elle le pensait maintenant inoffensif, qu'il n'ait plus aucun pouvoir contre elle.

Elle sortit l'appareil de derrière son oreille et appuya violemment sur le bouton rouge. Un bruit d'énervement parcouru sa langue, et elle serra ses dents blanches. Au fond de derrière son buste tiède, elle ressentait encore l'angoisse et le questionnement, de ne jamais être sur de rien. Mais elle était présente quand l'unique preuve eut disparu. Elle était là. Elle l'avait vu. Il n'y en avait plus, il voulait seulement jouer. Elle attrapa un petit sourire pas très haut sur son visage pâle et ses joues rouges. _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ment, encore. _Son smiley s'agrandissait sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait enfin mieux.

Puis, le sujet retourna sur le plus important. Sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Sur sa relation avec Elsa.

Ses pupilles fatigués se laissèrent tomber sur le mur blanc en face d'elle, et Anna fit de même avec son corps devenu trop lourd pour la nuit, sentant son derrière se fracasser sur les planches froides et lisses. Elle eut encore un soupir toujours sans réponse.

_Et maintenant je fais quoi moi ?_


	27. Vu d'un autre angle

J'avais internet, alors voilà un petit chapitre avant que internet revienne définitivement donc Lundi !

Vous faire croire que Naveen et Anna finiraient ensemble n'était pas vraiment mon but xD Mais si j'arrive à vous dérouter des chapitres futurs ça me réjouis, ahaha.

Voilà un chapitre un peu différent, du point de vu d'Elsa. Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux sa vie et ses doutes.

Bref, je continue de vous remercier, et bonne lecture à celui qui est devant son écran en train de lire ces mots !

* * *

Clic, clac, clic, clac. Un mouvement régulier. Clic, clac, clic, clac. Juste au fond de la salle, sur un mur peu coloré, accroché vers le haut par un vieux clou rouillé, le plastique noir ne brille pas, les vieux métaux tournent, et le fond gris reste intact, et ne bouge pas, immobile. Clic, clac, clic, clac.

Elsa est seule. Seule chez elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu sortir. Elle en avait marre de toujours vivre des choses compliquées et inexpliquées. Toujours des "Comment" et des "Pourquoi". Toujours des actions et des réactions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. A se questionner sans cesse sur ses sentiments et ceux des autres. Elle passait sa vie à réfléchir seule. Seule. Ce mot la définissait parfaitement, et de son côté, elle l'aimait énormément. _Seule._

Ses mains trouvèrent avec difficulté ou pouvaient-elles se placer. Ses iris vagabondaient sur le plafond pâle, ses cils noirs étaient lents et sans émotions. Ses lèvres se rétractèrent et elle s'empressa de mordre l'inférieure dans un tic nerveux et déstressant qui calma ses nerfs en feux, piquant comme des mines.

_Aurore..._

Son visage timide perçut comme un coup dans sa tête, ses mèches blondes cachant ses joues rosées et son smiley pas très sûr sur sa face, la dévorant avec ses iris bleu foncé. L'image reste fixe, mais le temps avance. L'horloge qui claque, la petite aiguille qui bouge dans un sens. Clic, clac, clic, clac. Répétitif. Mécanique. Sournois. On n'entend que ça. De partout. De chaque coin. En écho, sombrement.

_Anna..._

Le bruit continu, si habituel pour elle qui vit ici. Clic, clac, clic, clac. Elle frémit. Elle frémit en pensant à son sourire, qui était surement la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, son sourire si puissant qui montrait tellement de choses en si peu. Elle frémit en pensant à sa petite voix toute mignonne qui l'appelait le soir dans son téléphone, lorsqu'elle était heureuse, lorsqu'elle était triste, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, lorsqu'elle désespérait, son son toujours doux qui suppliait pour entendre ses cordes vocales encore une fois. Elle frémit quand elle se rappela de sa peau vitaminé et tachée, chaude, qu'elle aimait avoir contre elle, ainsi que ses deux nattes rouges quotidiennes et flamboyantes sous la lumière lumineuse et clair du soleil. Elle frémit tout simplement en se la remémorant pas plus qu'une seconde. Juste en un frisson qui lui fit une étrange et drôle de sueur froide dans son dos.

_Oh, leurs noms sonnent si bien, à chaque une... Et elles sont magnifiques, et tellement adorables que je... Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas._

Elle plonge sa tête dans ses bras glacés, dont elle ne ressent plus rien. Les températures semblent ne plus exister. Elle ne fait que croire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Ses sentiments sont juste flous. Elle ne comprend pas. _Peut-être que je me suis seulement rabattue sur elle car je me sentais seule ? Non, non. C'est impossible. C'est mon amie, enfin, ma petite amie. _Elle serra sa gorge étroitement. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait, alors que ce n'était que la simple réalité. Elle croyait se mentir à elle-même pour se protéger. Se raconter des conneries pour changer des choses, qui au final ne changeront jamais.

Et même si ses sentiments ne faisaient que croître chaque jour qu'elle passait en sa compagnie, elle avait cette impression que c'était comme au collège. Quand tu es dans une classe, tu es amie avec toutes les filles. Il suffit de déménager pour voir que tu n'as aucune attache et que plus aucune d'elles ne te rappellera, et qu'elles t'oublieront plus vite que toi tu n'oublieras les bons moments. _Faux, et encore faux. Tout est faux. _Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant malencontreusement en s'imaginant ces choses.

Elle saisissait d'une main l'objet en fer qui se trouvait sur le canapé ou elle était assise, un petit canapé tout moelleux et chaud ou elle se sentait bien. Elle s'ancra dans le dossier pour ne plus en sortir, en fermant un peu ses yeux, et souffla dans l'obscurité de ses volets baissés, puis les rouvrit, ses pupilles peinaient à tracer le peu de rayons qui arrivaient à rentrer pour s'étaler sur le sol ferme de son appartement. Son air pur, froid, et court qui s'élevait à travers les murs vers le ciel infini caché par le toit et tout ce qu'il suivait.

Ses doigts tremblant déverrouillèrent l'appareil. Ses mèches champagne couvraient sa tête, dans tous les sens. Un dimanche comme un autre, ou elle préférait rester enfermer que de le passer dehors. Elle n'avait pas l'envie. Pas l'envie de voir qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas Aurore. Elle se demandait ce qu'il clochait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle mieux quand elle l'évitait ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable quand elle l'embrassait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ce sentiment électrique et ses picotements sur chacun de ses membres quand elle la frôlait et qu'elle l'enlaçait dans son buste ? Pourquoi ça n'était-ce pas comme avec son ex ? Ses yeux cernés et habitués de la noirceur furent surpris quand l'écran flashy se rebella et lui envoya une forte dose de couleurs. Elle les plissa par réflexe, un air dubitatif.

_Deux messages de Raiponce et cinq d'Aurore. Un appel manqué de maman. Rien d'Anna. _Ses sourcils brun clair se placèrent en sorte à faire le signe inverse d'une colère. Elle appuya l'objet froid contre son ventre plat. Elsa pria pour que son cerveau arrête de penser. _Oublie là. Il faut que je l'oublie. J'ai une copine, j'ai... J'ai tourné la page et il faut que je l'oublie. L'oublie. _Sa bouche se ferma. C'était comme demander à un enfant de ne pas toucher un bouton rouge et de s'absenter deux minutes pour le laisser seul avec sans surveillance. Un supplie impossible à tenir. Une promesse foutue en l'air. Sans penser aux effets futurs que le geste inclurait. C'était bien trop demandé pour la pauvre Française. Elle n'était un être machiavélique, capable de se contrôler. Elle n'y arrivait pas et c'était comme ça. C'est tout.

Son ongle tapota alors un coup sur le verre, après s'être ressaisit au mieux qu'elle y arrivait. Les mots défilèrent les uns après les autres.

#_Raiponce_

Saluuut ! Ça va ? :D

Tu as encore éteint ton téléphone toute la journée ? Tu en avais marre je suppose de tout ça. Si tu veux parler, je suis là ! :D

C'était presque impressionnant comment la brune la connaissait si bien. En si peu de temps, dans ses moindres recoins. Mais elle lui avait tout dit et elle lui avait tellement parlé de sa vie et de ses peines qu'en faîte, elle ne s'étonna presque pas. Elle avait osé lui avoué son attirance pour les filles et qu'elle sortait avec la rousse. Après ce cap passé, elle avait osé tous lui dire. Tous les jours, elle lui parlait de ses soucis et de ses questions. Et elle était toujours là avec les bons mots et la réponse à tout. Et ça, c'était une si grande qualité que peu de personnes pouvaient avoir.

Elsa aurait pu rigoler dans son coin devant l'enthousiasme de son amie, mais elle ne se força pas et son humeur qui laissait à désirer ne fit pas bouger d'un centimètre son visage censé retranscrire ses plus petits fails et émotions en des petits mouvements souvent minuscules mais qui faisaient toute la différence. On aurait pu la croire crevée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne voulait simplement pas user de sa force pour des choses inutiles. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un visage triste, son ton neutre lui suffisait parfaitement. Sa manucure fraîchement faîte, elle s'amusa à faire une musique en répondant à Raiponce, dans des fins cliquetis moins anodins à ses oreilles que sa seule horloge centrale.

A: _Raiponce_

Salut Raiponce. Tu as bien deviné, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à quelqu'un durant tout le week-end. Mais j'ai quand même voulu voir au cas ou s'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien l'avis de quelqu'un... J'aimerais bien parlé. Je suis perdue, mais perdue...

Elle l'envoya, confuse. Elle regrettait presque de lui avoir répondu, d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton au coin de la minie vitre de verre. Peut-être que l'aide extérieure n'est pas la bien venue. Mais elle regrettait presque tout de toute façon. Et parfois elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir revenir en arrière. Elle avait tellement peur de l'avenir. Peur d'un seul faux pas et que tout deviennent... Horrible. Horrible comme en ce moment. Elle cherchait. Elle cherchait. Encore et toujours. Le faux pas qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle n'avait rien commis, passer ses heures à trouver quelque chose qui n'existait même pas l'énervait constamment plus. La blonde baissa sa tête en arrière sur son dossier collant, pour inspirer et apaiser sa forte tension, son corps froid virait doucement au tiède et elle transpirait légèrement. Elle se sentait mal dans toute son âme, mais elle combattit cette "force" et s'efforça de continuer à lire les anciens textos.

La peau froide sous ses doigts glissa énergiquement sur l'écran qu'elle avait préalablement chauffé en appuyant dessus et en frottant les lettres et icônes virtuelles.

_Que des mots d'amour... C'est mignon. Mais, je sais pas... Ça me touche pas plus. J'ai l'impression d'être une hypocrite. _Rester avec quelqu'un pour le plaisir ou seulement par intérêt, ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Elle ne devait pas se forcer. Et elle ne savait pas si en faîte elle se forçait ou non. Encore un long soupire faible sortant de bouche vint se glisser dans la pièce. Elle zappa. Elle zappa Aurore. Elle zappa ses messages. Elle l'ignora complètement. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Ses idées étaient trop compressées entre elles, et elle ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi sans être totalement certaine de ce qu'elle pensait. Elsa répétait sans cesse les mêmes erreurs, elle aurait voulu faire plus attention, mieux comprendre qui et quoi la rendrait heureuse. Qui voulait-elle rendre heureuse.

_Anna. _Elle évita le nom. Comme si son cerveau ne lui avait pas soufflé, qui l'avait pensé en silence et qu'elle ne l'avait "pas vu", comme avec la seconde blonde. Son appareil électronique bipa dans ses mains moites, et elle le dirigea vers son visage timidement, la sombre lumière s'exprimant sur sa peau blanche et fraîche. Senteur vanille/menthe qu'elle ne sentait plus, brillant un peu.

#_Raiponce_

J'en étais sûre. Je ne supporte pas ça, explique-moi tout je te lis !

Les mots la firent quasiment sourire, mais ne réussirent pas complètement leur but prédestiné que leur avait confié la petite brune étincelante. Elle avait eu l'espoir que son "Jeu de mots" fasse quelque chose de positif. Et son espoir ne s'était pas réduit à néant. Une chaleur inconnue se plaça dans la poitrine de la blonde. Elle se sentait soutenue et comprise quand elle lui parlait. C'était une fille qui ne l'avait jamais jugé. Elle l'appréciait plus que tout.

A : _Raiponce_

Je suis plus que perdue. Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer... Mais j'ai l'impression de mentir à Aurore et Anna reste là, plantée comme un piquet au milieu. J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. Je stresse, j'ai peur de perdre celle que j'aime vraiment. Celle qui sera heureuse d'être avec moi.

Le peu de lignes ne suffisait largement pas pour expliquer sa peine et ses doutes. Mais elle savait que ça irait pour son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre se ce que vivait son cœur sur quelconque endroit ou elle aurait pu écrire. Chaque phrase manquait de quelque chose. Aucune d'elles n'étaient précises. Elle n'arrivait pas à re écrire la tristesse et la joie qu'elle ressentait, les hésitations et émotions nouvelles qui l'enveloppaient avec le temps, qui la capturaient pour l'emmener loin. Elle aurait pu passer des heures et des heures devant une feuille blanche et un stylo, jamais elle n'aurait réussi. Jamais.

#_Raiponce_

Je ne suis surement pas à ta place, donc je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider au mieux. Si tu commences à douter, ne t'embarques pas dans n'importe quoi Elsa. Attends, et réfléchis encore. Pourquoi t'être séparée d'Anna ? Qu'aimes tu chez Aurore ? Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Si tu n'as pas de réponse peut-être que tu n'aurais juste pas dû faire ça. Si j'étais toi, j'aurais appelé Anna. Juste pour l'entendre et voir si je ressentais toujours les mêmes choses que tu m'as dit ressentir en entendant sa voix. Tu peux faire de même avec Aurore. Mais si tu n'as pas les mêmes effets avec l'une qu'avec l'autre, tu devrais pourvoir facilement choisir alors.

Le flou continuait d'envahir son pauvre esprit perdu. Malgré ses bonnes paroles, elle continuait d'hésiter. Si elle avait toujours ce vide concernant la place qu'occupait la plus jeune, elle avait de quoi être dans son état. Elle n'avait que peu de temps, et qu'un seul choix qui pouvait tellement en décider sur son futur. Aurore avait au départ servit plus à combler un certain manque. Avec les jours qui passèrent, elle avait fini par s'attacher à elle. Mais était-ce juste par amitié ? Et non par réel amour ? Elle devait différencier ses deux choses. Sinon elle tomberait vite dans un enfer désastreux et elle ferait surement le mauvais choix qui la détruirait intérieurement plus les semaines s'écouleraient.

Mais... Elle avait aimé Anna si ardemment. Plus qu'aucune autre. Son cœur battait étrangement vite dans son torse rien qu'en se rappelant de la façon si fougueuse qu'elles avaient à s'embrasser durant des heures sans se décoller. Elsa enlaça ses doigts nerveusement et cligna en vacillant. Elle avait découvert qu'elle avait une certaine préférence pour le même sexe lors de son entrée au lycée, comme son ex. Et elle avait réussi à avouer son attirance à ses parents très tôt. Elle avait beaucoup hésité, mais avec le peu de questions qu'elle avait osé demander, elle avait pris confiance en elle. Elle se disait que l'amour était plus important, et que s'ils l'aimaient vraiment ils ne diraient rien. Qu'elle devait se débarrasser de ce poids au plus vite. A la fin de ses déclarations, elle fut soulagée. Libérée.

Ils l'avaient assez bien pris, ils étaient des gens incapables de juger qui que se soit, et heureusement. Ils l'avaient conseillé et consoler, ou du moins, sa mère l'avait fait. Avec son père, ce genre de choses, elle ne préférait pas en parler. C'était "personnel", comme ses premières règles. Des choses maternelles. Après cette épreuve, elle pensait pouvoir tout faire. Elle avait surmonté le plus dur, avait eu plusieurs petites amies. Mais d'aucunes, elle n'avait eu le même sentiment et la même sensation qu'elle avait avec la rousse.

La même force intérieure qui encerclait et protégé son coeur, la douleur qui la compressait la faisait se sentir bien. Ces choses que chacun de ses membres recevait, ses décharges toniques et puissantes. Quand elle pensait à elle, quand elle frôlait un peu sa peau brûlante qu'elle aimait coller contre la sienne, quand leurs lèvres se mêler et se démêler jusqu'à qu'elles n'aient plus de souffles et que ses joues blanches deviennent pivoines. Bien trop d'actions pour décrire une seule personne. _Impossible._

Elle passa son doigt gelé contre les contacts. Le numéro et la photo floue de la rousse au creux de l'écran. La blonde n'osait pas. Elle n'avait pas le courage. Elle avait si peur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tremblait fort, comme si elle avait froid et qu'elle était dehors dans la neige, l'objet manquant de glisser de sa paume qui le retenait au mieux. **"Je... Je ne peux pas." **La phrase fut automatique, une pensée pensée à voix haute. Son regard pointa sur les nombreux messages et appels manqués qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il y en avait tellement. Et tous ces messages vocaux... Elle hésita, mais tapa avec son ongle carré sur la paroi de verre. Elsa inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, et approcha, pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, son téléphone près de son oreille droite. Elle colla le métal froid contre sa peau plutôt tiède, et attendit que le son arriva.

**"****Hey... Salut Elsa." **La rousse se stoppa. Elle était en train de réfléchir dans le haut parleur. Elle savait qu'elle parlait seule en ce temps là. Elle se doutait même que jamais Elsa ne veillerait à l'écouter. Le son entra et se brisa dans son corps. Et quand sa douce voix crissante et suffocante teinta dans ses tympans, elle fronça ses muscles comme pour tenter de lâcher un désir et une pointe extrême de tristesse qu'elle tenait en elle-même.

**"Je... Je ne sais pas tu m'écoutes, ou si... Ou si tu m'ignores. J'aimerais juste une réponse, je... Je suis désolée Elsa. Je suis terriblement désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose. J'aimerais juste savoir. Juste s'il te plait. Juste pour qu je comprenne. Que je sache si je dois oublier ou pas, t'oublier... Enfin... Tu vois. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très douée pour parler de ce genre de chose et... Oh, et puis merde. Tu n'écouteras jamais ce message, comme tous les autres, et tu continueras à m'éviter comme si j'étais... Comme si j'étais moi." **Sa voix grésillante et saccadée s'arrêta. Dans ses yeux, lors de ce moment, elle avait eu les yeux trop remplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas être faible. Quelques gouttes ruisselèrent sur sa peau pâle, et elle avait appuyé sur le bouton rouge.

L'appel s'était terminé ainsi. Aucun au revoir, juste sa gorge qui s'était nouée et que l'on pouvait entendre avant qu'elle raccroche. On sentait le sentiment amer qui la traversait, qui la rongeait en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour prononcer les mots. Entre chaque syllabe, il y avait un vide. Ses pleures qu'elle espérait faire passer de façon à qu'on ne les remarque pas était loupés, et l'on pouvait deviner entre chaque coupure d'épais sanglots torturés. Anna avait fait de mon mieux pour paraître bien, que sa voix soit droite, qu'elle ne flanche pas. Mais c'était bien trop dur pour une fille si jeune.

S'en fut trop, elle ne supporta pas.

Elsa fut à son tour le visage rouge et des larmes dégoulinantes de ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait même plus à prendre une inspiration fraîche. C'était comme si on avait rompu la seule chose qui la retenait. Elle avait été forte, et l'entendre avait déclenché tellement de choses. C'était la goutte de trop dans sa fermeture sentimentale. Son coeur battait si vite, à la chamade, au milieu de son buste serré. Un déchirement et à la fois une chaleur agréable. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle entendait. Sa voix était un son si merveilleux. Elle relança encore une fois le message vocal, et encore une troisième fois. Elle aimait l'entendre, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait l'impression que son intérieur n'existait plus et que tout était derrière son organe principal : la peur, la joie, la colère...

Elle se sentait dans un nuage volant, elle était vide. Non vide comme sans rien et inexpressif. Juste vide. Un robot. Elle ne sentait ni douleur, ni bonheur. Elle était perdue, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle profitait. Elle se demandait si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son enfance n'était peut-être qu'un vulgaire rêve ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi si ? Toutes les questions possibles se mêlaient dans son esprit. Elle sentait encore ses mains chaudes imaginaires sur son corps. Les pleures étaient bruyants, et l'eau avait inondé sa poitrine. Le froid peu commun de l'amour s'étala, sortant de sa cachette. Elsa se foutait de tout. Elle se foutait du monde. Elle était simplement bien, à écouter Anna.

Elle regrettait. Elle regrettait tellement. Ses yeux dilatés, son regard perdu, elle regrettait si fort.

Elle ferma sereinement ses paupières lourdes pour en faire éclore deux autres larmes transparentes et lumineuses, s'écoulant très rapidement sur ses joues qui n'attendaient que ça. Un _soulagement. _Et une épine dans le cœur. Les deux ressentit en même temps. Ce n'était pas désagréable cette fois de souffrir. Une libération et un sacrifice. Elle lâcha son inspiration dans le vide des alentours, toujours bercée et accompagnée de son horloge. Clic, clac, clic, clac. Elle posa contre elle ses mains, après avoir banalement jeté son téléphone contre le second sofa dans un geste sans importance, le faisant rebondir contre les coussins mous et glacés, se mêlant au noir de la pièce qui sentait une odeur représentant beaucoup Elsa.

_Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Que tout ce que je fais pour m'éloigner d'elle et me trouver quelqu'un est peine perdue, qu'au contraire, ça augmente ce que je ressens. Ça ne sert à rien que je lutte encore indéfiniment comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'effacer mes sentiments. _

_Je l'aime. Je n'aime qu'elle. Et je n'aimerais qu'elle._

Et malgré la peine qu'elle éprouvait pour Aurore, un sourire se dressa sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier à quelque chose. Un sourire comme elle n'en n'avait jamais fait. Un sourire comme la rousse lui donnait toujours. Un sourire heureux.

Et comme un trophée, elle ne voulut pas le décoller. Elle ne sentait rien. Mais elle souriait. Et elle continuait de sourire. En imaginant la seule avec qui elle aurait voulu être. Et elle ferma les yeux.


	28. Réconciliation d'une peluche

Je vous remercie toujours et encore plus ! Je sais pas comment exprimer ma joie... J'ai même du mal à me dire que vous êtes plus de 3000 à m'avoir lu ahah. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne se déroulera pas trop vite, et bonne lecture !

* * *

"**Anna !"** Son nom scanda dans la foule, se précipitant en courant vers la rousse. Celle-ci se retourna en sursaut. Le vacarme lui bouchait affreusement les oreilles et Anna plissa une demie-seconde ses yeux vert pomme. Elle était seule au milieu d'une tonne de monde grouillant de droite à gauche, qui espérer se faufiler entre le monde pour pouvoir continuer leur route et finir leur sortie shopping qu'ils attendaient depuis Lundi, les pupilles pleins d'étoiles devant tellement de marchandises de chaque côté des boutiques. Sa tête fixa d'ou venait le bruit, perplexe, et au centre, elle put voir apparaître un grand blond secouant ses bras géants. _Kristoff... _Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient remis à parler, aux bonheurs des deux.

Anna se sentait enfin moins seule. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, lui raconter ses peurs, ses histories d'amours, et ses angoisses. Que si elle avait un problème, il aurait toujours un mot pour l'aider, un mot pour la consoler, et un dernier pour la faire rire. _Avec ses blagues pourries. _Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait qu'à sous-entendre qu'on lui faisait du mal pour qu'il aille se battre avec la première personne qui lui serait tombée dessus dans les rues bondées. Il était quelqu'un de confiance, qu'elle appréciait tellement. C'était presque son meilleur ami. Elle s'était attachée à lui, surtout depuis qu'elle était perdue et incompétente dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voyait que malgré tout, il ne s'était pas enfuit. Il était resté à côté d'elle. Il était là, toujours là.

"**Je... Kristoff ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" **Elle détourna rapidement le regard puis le repointa sur son immense carrure. "**Tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que je faisais exprès pour me voir ?" **Le temps qu'il arrive, se baisse quelques minutes pour se reposer et reprendre une forte inspiration, il bégayait presque. Il devenait rouge et posa sa main gauche sur sa chevelure ébouriffée en de vagues et de diverses mèches rebelles. Il déplaça quelques bouts de cheveux en arrière comme le faisait si souvent Elsa, remontant un petit pincement piquant au coeur d'Anna qui aussitôt perdu l'idée au creux de ses questionnements et de son cerveau trop occupé pour s'amuser à régler un autre problème d'amour.

"**Je... Ahah, un peu oui." **Il se redressa confus et embarrassé. "**Mais c'est pour une nouvelle." **Il stoppa une seconde lorsqu'Anna déglutit, une once de peur dans ses yeux s'écarquillant. "**Une assez bonne nouvelle." **La rassurait-il. Elle avala doucement, et s'approcha du corps tremblant et en manque de glucide pour ses muscles de Kristoff, ses mains vacillaient et se croisèrent, un geste pas sûre d'elle. Ses iris reprirent leurs formes normales, et impatientes, elle continua de s'avancer en oubliant le nombre inimaginable de personnes qui gambadaient dans leur dos. Il haletait et reprenait encore de grandes bouchées d'air frais, se remettant peu à peu de sa petite course en voulant à tout prix la trouver. Et il avait réussi. Il était fier, mais mit vite ce trophée de côté et continua sa phrase, un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

"**Aurore et Elsa ont rompu." **La joie qui la traversa fut encore plus grande que lorsque Kristoff supprima l'horrible photo scandaleuse du téléphone d'Hans. Elle se sentit tout perde et gagner. Une forte dose d'adrénaline, son coeur se mit à battre comme si elle revivait. Elle croyait faire une crise de fangirlisation comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire devant les actrices de certaines séries qu'elle aimait mater le soir, dans son lit, au chaud, devant un chocolat chaud. Elle jeta ses fins bras au cou du grand blond avant de s'effondrer. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne tenait plus sur elle-même. C'était surement la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Enfin, elle pouvait tout re tenter. Elle pouvait peut-être retrouver Elsa, la blonde qu'elle aime tant.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, son nez et ses taches de rousseur de froissèrent. Des larmes lumineuses brillaient au soleil, qui se trouvait beaucoup après le zénith, roulant sur ses joues lisses et dégoulinant sur la chemise bleu clair de l'homme qui peinait encore plus à respirer à présent. Anna usa de ses dernières forces pour serrer et enlacer du mieux qu'elle put son ami. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer son bonheur, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche creuse et vide. Elle se sentait voler. Elle se sentait si bien. Kristoff eut au début un peu de mal à comprendre. Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes. Alors il commença à tapoter doucement et chaleureusement sur le dos brûlant de la plus jeune.

C'était comme des étincelles. C'était un feu d'artifice sauvage. Comme s'il venait d'un monde inconnu. Le fait qu'elle voulait tellement les paumes froides d'Elsa sur sa peau nue, et ses yeux bleus pétillants la dévorant lui faisait perdre tout son contrôle. Ses lèvres se serrèrent sur elle aime. Sa voix ne sortait pas les cris heureux qu'elle aurait voulu pousser. Ses tics nerveux reprenaient surface. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même et son corps. C'était comme un coup électrique en trop. Ce coup qui lui recommençait enfin une nouvelle vie. On devait la prendre pour une folle. Mais elle s'en foutait. La chaleur de la joie qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis ces derniers mois l'enveloppa, elle se sentait si bien maintenant.

Les passants continuaient leur route sans détourner une fois leurs yeux de ce qui aurait pu sembler une retrouvaille de couple. Mais comme d'habitude, pour Anna, le regard des autres l'importait peu. Ses petits doigts s'attrapèrent entre deux, ses ongles se dessinaient dans la chair fraîche du blond. Elle souriait, et en même temps, les pleures perlaient et perlaient. Une vague de papillons captura son estomac et à la suite tous ses membres plats. Le choc l'avait anéantit de joie. Le garçon essaya de décoller la tête de la rousse qui semblait scotcher sur son épaule. Leurs organes vitaux battaient à la chamade, mais pour de différentes raisons. Il afficha un sourire heureux. "**Au lieu de pleurer, vas lui acheter quelque chose, et vas la voir ce soir."**

Elle ne voulait pas se décoller de son étreinte, elle avait peur de tomber sur le sol, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes frêles qui sanglotaient. Son visage était presque assorti à ses cheveux qui étaient attachés dans deux nattes, sa frange et ses quelques petites mèches aventurières, se mêlant sur sa peau transpirante et vitaminée. Elle détacha ses mains et ses ongles courts et droits, les laissant tomber sur ses côtés dans un geste las. Elle tenta de dresser un smiley comme elle le put sur sa face le regardant nostalgiquement. "**J-je... Oui. Tu... Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?" **Les mots partirent lentement, s'élevant dans le brouhaha des autres. Elle attrapa sa main vaguement, continuant de lui sourire le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

On pouvait voir qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle rayonnait de la joie qu'elle faisait habituellement si ressortir. On la reconnaissait enfin. Son nez remonté suivait le mouvement de ses fossettes et elle tira le garçon qui acquiesça rapidement. Les deux contacts brûlant la rassurèrent encore plus. Comme si on revenait au début, au début ou Hans n'avait rien foutu. Ou tout semblait encore merveilleux et possible, et que leur monde existait encore. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il existait encore maintenant, et qu'en touchant son corps froid, elles le retrouveraient facilement, un soupçon étroit qu'elle avala maladroitement dans sa fine gorge.

Et l'après-midi passa vite. Il était tard, la nuit n'allait surement pas tarder dans l'heure à couvrir tout le ciel bleu clair et blanc, vide de nuage, seulement illuminé du soleil jaune flottant et pétant dans le firmament. Quelques éclats rose écarlate et rouge-gorge. Une pointe orangé poudreux, et plus bas, un sac de même couleur au logo blanc, différenciant les deux, avec écrit les initiales "LT&TWLY". Il faisait déjà sombre même s'il était tôt. Le noir se reflétait partout, il n'y avait que peu de marchands encore ouverts et de touristes. Anna souriait encore, mais plus faiblement, ses joues rosées, faisant balancer en même temps qu'elle, ses jambes, ses bras, le sac.

Ses yeux se noyèrent sur le gravier foncé qui s'étalait sur tout le sol, et à ses côtes, Kristoff continuait de veiller sur elle. Ses deux nattes retombaient lentement sur son buste en débardeur blanc. Son bon vieux débardeur blanc qu'elle aimait tant. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, tellement de temps. Elle l'avait eu en quatrième. Et depuis, il lui allait et n'était pas abîmé, à son plus grand plaisir. Ses fines cuisses encore trop maigres, quelques os apparaissant, étaient cachées pour le peu de tissus que l'on pouvait admirer sur son short en jean, avec quelques rubans colorés qu'elle avait noué là ou normalement, une ceinture devrait se placer. Une tenue basique de ville qui lui convenait pour la journée. Elle était à l'aise et bien et c'était surement le principal.

Anna s'était calmée en quelques heures. Elle ouvrit, hésitante, ses lèvres pâles et un peu gercées. Sa voix glissa et se posa finalement, buttant sur le premier mot au début. "**Kristoff ? Je... Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose pour ma part. Que je n'ai pas osé t'expliquer par texto." **Elle détourna ses pupilles, gênée. Le son était doux et calme. Elle marchait lentement. Il sortit un bruit faible de son cou pour dire qu'il l'écoutait, tout en croquant un énorme bout dans son sandwiche thon, poulet, et mayonnaise, qui dégoulinait de partout, et qui en temps normal, aurait dégoûté la plus jeune qui là ne se contenta que d'une grimace forcée.

"**En faîte ça me travaille assez..." **Ses mains suivirent dans ses paroles, se collant entre elles quand elle les élança dans le vide devant elle. Les lumières des lampadaires n'allaient pas tarder à s'allumer, ils prenaient la direction de la vieille voiture aux parents du blond, un vieux model noir galaxie qui brillait et luisait au loin avec la lumière naturelle du peu de jour qu'il restait. "**Hans m'a encore appelé. Il a dit qu'il avait encore la photo." **Elle s'arrêta, son larynx la déchirait. Ce mot lui rappelait juste de mauvais souvenirs. Le blond rigola, comme si c'était une vulgaire blague. "**Mais c'est faux Anna, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. L'écoute pas." **Il croqua encore une fois pour l'avaler goulûment. "**Il bluffe, il te ment. Il croit te manipuler et te tenir encore mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas." **Il parlait difficilement la bouche pleine, ses papilles gustatives dégustant avec amour les goûts s'entrelaçant sur sa langue rose.

Les paroles sincères firent comme un coup de fouet à la rousse, qui se redressa pour le regarder percement dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait mieux, elle reprenait confiance en elle. _Il bluffe. Il bluffe. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. _Se parler toute seule l'aidait. Elle ferma ses yeux, souriant à pleines dents, affichant ses canines blanches bien taillées. "**Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi." **La vérité sortait enfin de son cœur et elle osait le remercier pour tout. Il le méritait amplement. Il en avait tellement fait, et l'avait sortie de son calvaire. Sans lui, elle y serait probablement encore...

Le blond souriait à travers la bouffe qu'il avalait, et fit un signe à sa mère qui l'attendait. Il mangea encore un bout, il l'avait presque fini. Anna lâcha sa main, pour ne pas donner de banales idées et de faux espoirs à la blonde qui patientait gentillement sur le siège en cuir du côté conducteur. "**Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?" **Anna douta une seconde, et finalement hocha la tête en continuant de le regarder. "**Merci, c'est adorable." **Il étouffa un rire embarrassé et lui ouvrit la porte comme un chevalier aurait pu le faire à une princesse, pour plaisanter. Elle s'installa en un mouvement de fessier adroit, et s'attacha, pendant que le garçon fit de même prenant place devant.

Ils claquèrent ensemble leurs portières noires et il ne put s'empêcher de placer quelques mots à sa mère pour lui expliquer qu'il fallait la déposer chez "une amie". Son secret était bien gardé entre ses mains. Il lança un petit clin d'oeil complice, et le véhicule démarra facilement, et rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent déjà dans une ruelle en essayant de réussir à la descendre sans se cogner aux murs. La nuit devenait de plus en plus présente, et Anna poussa le mécanisme pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. L'air frais frappait son visage dans les virages, et les cinq minutes de route se terminèrent dans un silence plaisant. Il ne fallait pas forcément parler, un blanc pouvait être une bonne chose. Elle faisait le point, et décompressait. Ou elle essayait.

La voiture se gara alors devant l'adresse que lui avait donné Kristoff, une adresse qui se trouvait près du parc de l'autre fois. Elle remercia et salua tout le monde, et un décharge la picota encore entre ses seins. Elle ferma la porte derrière son passage, adressant encore un dernier regard d'incompétente et de trouillarde au blond, espérant qu'il lui dise "Viens monte, tu iras la voir une autre fois !" Mais s'il disait ça, jamais elle ne serait revenue. Elle devait le faire, aujourd'hui. Elle prit un air assuré, et s'élança vers les appartements, en fronçant ses sourcils presque parfaits. Le silence du moteur ne la dérangeait pas et arrivait à la distraire.

"**Hey, Anna !" **Il hurla en mode murmure ,pour ne pas embêter les habitants de l'immeuble, et sortit sa tête à travers sa vitre de verre baissée. Elle se retourna aussitôt, d'un geste rapide. "**Oui ?" **Son coeur continuait de taper fortement dans sa poitrine, il la narguait tellement. "**Si tout se passe mal, tu pourras venir chez moi. J'habite pas très loin." **Elle souriait. C'était super mignon de sa part, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Son anxiété devint plus forte, elle se sentit mal, comme un poignard dans son buste. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en verre, dans un signe de main pour un salut et d'un bonne nuit, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son objectif. Elle avait peur. Elle ne pensait pas avoir si peur. Elle recommençait encore à trembler. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et loucha sur le balcon d'Elsa et son nom au-dessus du bouton couleur fer.

La nuit régnait enfin, et elle n'avait même pas prévenu ses parents. _Comme d'habitude, encore et encore mes mensonges. _Elle tapa du pied dans la première pierre qui roula jusqu'au carrelage blanc et fit résonner le plastique gris de la porte. Les criquets commencèrent à faire sonner leurs violons, créant une petite musique. Les nuages débarquaient enfin, et le bleu violet colorait le ciel comme du colorant pouvait le faire. La lune prenait avec le temps la place immense qu'avait le soleil, accompagnée de ses amies les étoiles. Elle approcha son index, et prit une grande inspiration. _Tu peux le faire. Appuie. _Elle cligna de manière rapide ses cils, et osa enfin pousser le bouton. Ding dong. Le son sonna jusqu'en bas. _Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _Elle entendit ses bruits de pas, arrangea sa frange aussi vite qu'elle put, et attrapa l'objet mystérieux qu'elle lui avait acheté, pour tenter une approche._  
_

Elsa sursauta sur son fauteuil. Elle était sur son téléphone, et elle pensait aussi à Anna. Elle hésitait à l'appeler. Lorsque le bruit teinta dans son appartement, elle ne se posa aucune question, et elle ne demanda même pas qui était en bas. Elle en avait marre de penser à la rousse, et elle se demandait encore comment devait être la seconde blonde. Ses doigts froids se tordirent entre eux. Elle avait peur enfaîte. Peur de l'avenir. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et quand elle eut enfin le courage de les re ouvrir, elle se stoppa net sur place. "_Anna." _Sa voix française ne parvint qu'à dire son sublime prénom. Son coeur se mit à battre, et une force douloureuse et agréable le capturait en même temps. Elle lâcha ses muscles et se précipita sans se rendre compte vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et la laisser se refermer brutalement dans son dos.

Elle aurait voulu kidnapper fougueusement ses lèvres, l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses pulsions et ses ardeurs lui faisaient mal. Elle était tellement belle sous la lumière claire et blanche qui recouvrait son visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle osa un petit sourire malgré qu'elle fut plus choquée de la voir ici. Elle se sentait si bien d'être près d'elle. Elle aurait voulu son souffle chaud sur ses épaules, sa peau brûlante la caressant et s'accrochant à son corps, pour ne plus la lâcher et être rassurée. Elle la voulait. Elle voulait être avec elle, elle l'aimait tellement. Les larmes lui montèrent presque dans les yeux.

La respiration de la rousse s'accéléra. Elle avait du mal à regarder Elsa sans rougir, elle qui se trouvait dans une nuisette aux divers voiles et volants bleu/blanc. Puis, Anna afficha un sourire heureux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. _C-C'est merveilleux. _"**Je... Elsa." **Et puis rien d'autre, son sourire en disait d'avantage, et ses iris finissaient la phrase. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses cheveux blonds qui se détachaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, ses boucles d'oreilles flocons accrochées fermement. _Elle les porte toujours. _Le souvenir intense de comment elle lui avait fait perdre le contrôle la fit être nostalgique à souhait. Dans ses bras, un nounours. C'était le cadeau qu'elle avait voulu lui offrir.

Elle prit la parole, timidement. "**Je sais que c'est pas super, mais je savais pas trop quoi te prendre... Surtout que si tu m'avais rejeté, je... Je me serais consolée avec." **Elle baissa son regard sur le sol et ses pieds nus, sa main libre remettant nerveusement une mèche rousse derrière l'une de ses oreilles. La peluche était brune et toute douce, avec un coeur rouge sur un ventre blanc. C'était mignon. La blonde n'avait plus de mot à son tour. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait entrain de l'enlacer, de la serrer contre elle et dans ses bras. Elle lui aurait levé délicatement le menton, ses doigts se serraient glissés sur sa joue, et elle l'aurait embrassé avec passion. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha juste un peu, comme pour donner une illusion. "**Je peux rentrer ? En tant qu'amie ?" **Sa voix couina dans le silence des insectes. Elle avait peur de dire et de faire n'importe quoi et de ,encore, tout foutre en l'air.

Elsa ne répondait pas. C'était comme si l'espace-temps s'était figé. "**Je ... Je crois que je vais y aller." **Ses espoirs s'envolèrent et elle ferma les yeux pour retenir tout. Ses émotions et ses pleures. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, appuyant pour ressentir la peluche plus contre son buste, elle sentit quelque chose attraper sa main : celle d'Elsa. Elle tourna alors légèrement son visage vers elle, elle qui semblait perdue, qui ne voulait pas tout perdre. "**Non non, viens. Je suis seule ce soir, et... Je ne vais pas te laisser seule dehors comme ça." **Elle restait son amie après tout.

La plus vieille osa un petit sourire amical. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit réussi, mais l'attention y était et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour les deux. Anna fit de même. Elle se sentait encore rêveuse, et serra sans se rendre compte la main d'Elsa plus fort. Comme si elle avait peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur qu'elle s'échappe. Peur qu'elle la laisse. Peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. De ne plus jamais la sentir. De ne plus jamais la toucher. De ne plus jamais entendre sa douce voix qui lui faisait une telle sensation dans tout son corps, comme des millions de fourmis et des sueurs chaudes et froides.

Elsa la tira, l'entraînait dans son appartement. Ce fut étrange de tout refaire comme avant. Mais c'était tellement bien. Anna hésita un peu, pas très à l'aise. Elle rangea sans trop faire de bruit ses affaires, sa main toujours ancrée dans celle d'Elsa. Elle aurait voulu la tenir toute sa vie. C'était une chose si forte. Elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer, elle aurait voulu se glisser contre elle encore. Et c'était le même sentiment du côté de la blonde. Tout semblait flou au départ. Elle lui donna l'objet. Tout était vraiment flou. Les quiproquos, Aurore, Hans, et leur relation. C'était ambigu.

Elles se posèrent, alors, sur le canapé froid, et il n'y eut pas de blanc comme elles avaient pu l'imaginer. Tout repris, comme avant. La complicité d'autrefois revenait. Et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, elles rigolèrent et s'amusèrent. Comme si les derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un vulgaire et affreux cauchemar, qu'elles oubliaient. Elles changeaient de page et de chapitre. Tout recommençait, et pour le mieux. Pour un véritable amour.

Puis, peu avant que l'église sonne minuit, Elsa se leva d'un bond, les joues rosées, et sa faible voix lui demandant de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte, saisissant encore sa main qu'elle n'avait lâché que très peu de fois dans la soirée. Anna se sentait re vivre, elle se sentait mieux, elle se sentait soulagée et apaisée, libérée. Elle l'emmena tout en haut, montant trois étages, encore et encore, dévalant les escaliers froids et crasseux, pour enfin atteindre le toit. Le toit n'était pas vraiment un toit.

C'était plus le jardin collectif. La fausse herbe et les fausses fleurs jonchaient sur le sol normalement en béton, quelques transats étaient repliés un peu partout. La lune brillait tranquillement, des lucioles survolaient la ville et l'endroit ou elles se trouvaient. _C'était magique._ Elsa attrapa quelques coussins bleus, jaunes, roses et verts sur le côté, qu'elle balança sur la terre sans se soucier, et posa une couverture blanche en-dessous. "**Installe-toi." **Un sourire farceur et dominateur sur le visage. On aurait dit que celle qui prévoyait les plans était maintenant la plus âgée. Elles eurent un petit rire partagé, et elles s'allongèrent ensemble sur le tissu chaud et chaleureux.

Leurs cheveux s'emmêlaient, blonds et roux, et ses doigts froids attrapèrent ceux d'Anna pour la sentir encore près d'elle. Elle sentait son fort pouls dans sa paume. Elle était bouillante. Elle hésita, mais l'embrassa amicalement sur la joue, faisant rougir la plus jeune qui appréciait énormément ce geste. C'était dur de se dire que tout était fini et que le bonheur revenait. Elle devait oublier le passé, et elle souriait. Elle serra ses doigts à son tour, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Elsa. Profiter du moment et de l'instant. Elles rigolèrent un peu sur quelques constellations, ou Anna ne faisait que dire des conneries. Que non, la grande ourse ne s'appelait pas la casserole et qu'il n'y avait pas des pâtes qui en sortaient par exemple. Puis elle ferma ses yeux. Il faisait bon dehors, même à cette heure tardive. Et elle se mit à ronfler, son téléphone éteint, rempli d'appels manqués de son père. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle était enfin heureuse et elle ne voulait pas penser à lui.

Elle ne voulait penser à personne, et en quelques minutes, elle rejoint le marchand de sable qui l'avait beaucoup arrosé de poudre dorée. Elsa continuait de fixer son adorable visage. Tout ça la tracassait toujours, même si c'était la plus belle sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Son téléphone vibra. C'était _Aurore. _Elle l'ignora et ne prit même pas attention au message. Son coeur flanchait, et elle serra encore plus la douce main d'Anna. Et là elle se rappela de pourquoi elle avait quitté la blonde. Son contact lui faisait tout oublier, elle se sentait parfaitement bien avec elle. Et elle se laissa envoler, en regardant le ciel bleu nuit s'étendre jusqu'au orange de l'aube, son esprit perdu. "_Je t'aime." _Elle murmura les quelques mots en Français, et serra son corps contre le sien, posant sa tête sur la sienne, et laissant tomber son poids sur le sol de la terre. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'entendait surement pas, mais le dire la faisait se sentir mieux. Car c'était la seule personne à qui elle aurait voulu dire ces mots.**  
**


	29. Anciens démons

Merciiii beaucoup, les commentaires me font toujours plaisir et je squatte toujours en espérant en voir un, c'est tellement mignon !

Et oui, elles se sont réconciliées, et bien plus encore. Je vous laisse tout découvrir, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout était parfait. Tout était redevenu parfait.

C'était pile comme avant. Et c'était un rêve, qui, il y a un mois, ne semblait pas réalisable et restait dans l'impossible des choses dans la tête d'Anna. Mais voilà, il avait suffi à quelques actions, quelques sentiments, une peluche, et tout avait changé. Tout était redevenu... Normal si on peut dire. Anna c'était clairement fait défoncer par ses parents, inquiets que leur unique et seule fille ne soit pas rentrée et n'eut pas envoyé un petit message pour les prévenir. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle se foutait de tout. Elle voulait profiter, juste fermer ses faibles yeux, ressentir, et oublier les mauvaises choses. Oublier le passé. C'était... Comme si le monde était nouveau. Que chaque sourire était un trophée. Chaque fleur un espoir pour quelqu'un de plus désespéré. Chaque rayon de soleil une chance. Chaque chant d'oiseau un avenir imprévisible de bons moments qui se formait.

C'était une énorme bouffée d'air frais qui remplissait avec rigueur les pauvres poumons affaiblit de la petite rousse. Chaque heures qu'elle passait était un trésor, un cadeau tombé sur elle. Elle se mettait à croire en tout, et "Après la pluie vient le beau temps" était devenue sa devise préférée. Car elle était véridique. Après Hans, était revenue Elsa. Après les cours de Français, elle eut une fabuleuse rencontre avec la blonde. Après le blanc qu'elle avait crée avec Kristoff, ils étaient redevenus amis. Et Hans, après son heure de gloire, était tombé aux oubliettes, pour le bonheur de tous les élèves, ou du moins, pour Anna, Elsa, et le blond.

Elle souffla une courte inspiration, le regard ennuyé. Un soulagement dans son esprit. Tous semblaient plus beaux et plus joyeux. La lumière plus vive. Le vent plus chaud. Le ciel plus bleu. Un petit truc pouvait l'émerveiller, et c'était à peine si elle arrivait à décoller son sourire. Ce sourire persistait. Il persistait car la seule personne qui occupait son esprit et prenait toute la place dans son cerveau et dans son coeur battant si fort, c'était elle. _Elsa. _Ses yeux bleus brillants dans son firmament imaginaire, coincé dans sa tête, ses mains douces qu'elle aimait sentir sur elle, longeant sa peau tiède qui n'attendait que sa présence rassurante. Un réconfort, comme si elle serait toujours là, à jamais, et que en aucun cas elle la quitterait. Qu'elles seraient ensemble _pour toujours. _Et que rien, rien, jamais, ne les sépareraient. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait vivre.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. L'amour qu'elle pensait autre fois perdu était encore présent, encore là. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait jamais quitté. Il s'était un peu caché au fond d'elles. A cause de ça, Anna avait souffert. Les derniers mois sans elle furent horribles. Elle détestait y repenser, se disant que si elle n'avait plus ressenti un moindre sentiment envers elle, elle aurait pu commettre des choses graves. Irrécupérable. Sans elle, elle se sentait si insignifiante. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide et de n'être rien. Rien sans la personne qu'elle aime. Que chaque pas ne servait à que dalle, et que rester sur place n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Même pleurer ne l'aider pas. C'était comme si elle n'avait plus de larmes en elle, qu'elle avait réussi à épuiser toute l'eau qu'elle cumulait d'année en année. Parfois dans ces moments là, on se dit que le mieux est d'abréger. Mais elle avait vu une lumière, elle avait eu l'espoir de la réussite. Et elle s'était relevée pour atteindre le meilleur.

Anna serra difficilement ses jambes en pantalon couleur jean. Elle tira avec insistance et attention la main de la blond entre les siennes, vers ses cuisses, assise sur ses genoux. Le cuir à la température de la pièce caressait le tissu qu'elle portait, ses yeux ne quittant pas la plus vieille positionnée en indien, dans l'une de ses mains, un livre. La couverture brune et cartonneuse luisait à la lumière chimique et artificielle de la lampe qui se tenait au plafond. Les lettres d'or, étincelaient "Harry Potter". Elle essayait la lecture anglaise, pas très évident pour un bouquin aussi gros. Elle en était à la moitié et ses pupilles passaient rapidement chaque mot et chaque ligne qui apparaissait devant elle. D'un doigt, elle tournait une feuille en papier, continuant de dévorer l'histoire, tentant de prêter son cerveau à la fois sur la plus jeune qui mourrait d'ennui, à côté d'elle.

Pas très fort, l'horloge continuait ses incessants clic clac quotidien et routinier. Les aiguilles tournaient lentement, mais la rousse se concentrait sur celle qu'elle aimait tellement. Le bruit des pages se tournant la faisait frémir, il était répétitif mais stressant. Une, deux, trois. Première fois qu'elle le lisait. Elsa adorait lire. Contrairement à Anna. Qui elle, préférait cent fois mieux courir dehors ou faire quelque chose de... Plus amusant et physique. Ses pieds tremblaient de froid, mais elle serra les doigts frêles d'Elsa. Son contact glacial lui faisait oublier qu'elle gelait. Sa chaleur glacée la faisait sentir l'épaisse connexion qu'elles établissaient en se touchant seulement, c'était presque irréel. Une porte vers leur monde fou, leur monde ou elles étaient qui elles voulaient, qu'elles pouvaient faire ce qu'elle voulaient, sans se soucier de qui que ce soit, ni d'Hans, ni de ses parents.

Ses ongles vinrent gratter sa paume bloquée entre celles d'Anna. "**Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte Elsa ?" **Sa voix teinta légèrement. Et le blanc qui arriva signifiait que la réponse était non. Elle se laissa alors tomber, soupirant, sa tête se cognant et se plaçant sur son épaule et son sein dans son top noir. Elle s'écrasa doucement contre la poitrine moelleuse d'Elsa et leva hésitante ses yeux vers son visage diaphane, ou une paire de lunettes rondes étaient posées. Elsa avait quelques problèmes de vues mais ça ne lui était pas fondamental, elle arrivait à lire sans, mais ce n'était pas aussi net qu'avec. Anna eut un temps de réflexion. Elle continuait de s'accrocher nerveusement et passionnément à la main de la blonde. C'était si fort, comme si on te tendait une corde accroché à une branche dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se défaire de ses doigts glissant entre les siens.

"**Aller ! Pose ton livre et viens vers moi !" **Anna la suppliait presque désespérée, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Elsa, un sourire narguant sur le bout de ses lèvres, remontant les verres sur son nez pâle. Elle s'exerçait de lire les pages, louchant un peu sur la petite tête rousse qui patientait tendrement qu'elle fasse un geste envers elle. La plus jeune regardait comme si elle ne comprenait rien aux mots écrits sur le papier, plissant un peu ses paupières. Le coeur qui battait doucement dans le buste d'Elsa résonnait dans ses oreilles et tournait dans sa pauvre tête. "**Non, pas tout de suite. J'en suis presque au prochain chapitre." **Elle jouait terriblement avec elle. _Mouais. Arrête, je sais que tu n'auras pas fini d'ici une heure. _Elle soupira encore une fois, reprenant sa petite tête de grumpy cat. Oui, elle avait beau être dans cet état, son humeur joyeuse ne changeait pas et demeurait toujours là. C'était passager, car pour elle il n'y avait rien de plus beau que d'être en sa compagnie. Même si elles ne faisaient rien.

Tout d'un coup, Anna se releva de son "coussin" qu'elle adorait avoir contre elle, et la regarda dans les yeux, ses bras et ses mains s'appuyant contre le sofa, un air déterminé. "**Bon et bien je vais te faire changer d'avis." **Puis d'un élan rapide, très rapide, elle s'élança vers son visage et déposa un baiser. Mais pas n'importe ou. Le temps d'un réflexe et la blonde avait placé son livre devant elle pour qu'elle fasse en sorte que la plus jeune embrasse le carton froid et sec. Elle adorait la taquiner depuis qu'elles se reparlaient et qu'elles passaient des soirées ensembles devant la télé ou à faire un quelconque jeu, un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Tous les durs souvenirs étaient maintenant des choses quotidiennes qu'elle aimait revivre, et qu'elle appréciait plus que tout. Toutes ces petites choses qui la faisaient souffrir la faisaient rire maintenant.

Anna s'enleva du bouquin, dans le rire d'Elsa, amusée, une grimace de dégoût et toussotant un peu. "**C'est dégueulasse Elsa !" **Argumentait-elle avec sa tête qui regrettait l'action précédente. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle faisait semblant d'être en colère et de gout de plastique sur ses lèvres et sur ses papilles gustatives lui donnait envie de cracher, et il restait perdu sur sa langue rose. Elle faisait claquer sa bouche pour tenter au mieux de perdre la présence du souvenir précédent en fermant ses yeux verts et en plissant son visage. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, pour l'échanger avec son doux parfum de menthe qui lui manquait encore trop. Ça faisait si longtemps. Si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient rien fait. Etre près d'elle était une chose, échanger leurs salives une autre. Une autre qu'elle avait besoin, maintenant.

Anna fixait la couverture neuve du livre qu'elle tenait fermement entre sa main gauche, et observa ses longues mèches champagne s'écroulant sur son buste. "**S'il te plait Elsa." **Le son sonnait doucement et elle la suppliait, s'approchant d'elle pour recevoir le geste d'affection. Elle laissa ses mains s'ancrer sur ses côtés, la gauche toujours plongée dans celle de son amante. Ses yeux brillaient atrocement voulant sentir sa rapide respiration froide. Plus la rousse venait vers elle, ses cheveux se cognant petit à petit sur ses seins, et plus Elsa perdait le contrôle d'elle même et de sa ténacité et de sa lecture. Un peu plus et elle n'arrivait même plus à savoir ou elle en était, ses iris floutaient, ses inspirations étaient rapides, et elle se perdait dans les émeraudes qu'elle avait dans ses globes oculaires. Son reflet, et ses petits traits verts brillants comme des étoiles. Elle commença à trembler et son bras perdit de la force, ses muscles reposant l'objet contre le cuir du canapé ou elle était assise.

La rousse ferma un court instant ses paupières beiges. Elle aimait sentir le souffle froid et timide d'Elsa près de sa bouche. Elle aimait l'imaginer, et ensuite la regarder, plus belle que dans sa tête. Les volets à demi clos, une ambiance apaisante et secrète. Elle renifla légèrement pour sentir son épaisse odeur de vanille s'étendre dans ses narines et pour que tout ça lui rappel de très bons souvenirs. Elle n'osait pas au départ. C'était comme de la magie. C'était nouveau et à la fois ancien. C'était un rêve et à la fois une réalité. Mais elle devait saisirent le moment, et déposa sa main libre contre son cou gelé, et laissa sombrer ses paupières pour s'évader dans leur monde. Leur monde qui lui avait tellement manqué. Elle en avait besoin, là, tout de suite. Depuis des mois. Ses griffes s'accrochèrent un peu sur sa peau froide, et elle tourna un peu sa tête pour ne pas cogner leurs nez.

Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai qu'un petit centimètre d'écart. Sa respiration chaude embêtait Elsa, elle aussi elle le voulait tellement, elle aurait voulu se jeter sur elle. "**Je t'aime." **Se fut ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne se jette sur la bouche appétissante de sa partenaire qui perdit sa tête et son sang froid. Elle tremblait, lâcha son livre et de ses doigts libres se mirent à fouiller dans la chevelure lâchée de son amie. Leurs fines lèvres aux températures inverses s'entrechoquaient violemment et si ardemment, jusqu'à qu'elles aient le souffle coupé et qu'elles deviennent rouges. _C'était trop._ Elles avaient tenu trop longtemps pour ça. C'était pire qu'une explosion, ses yeux roulèrent je ne sais ou, et elle se laissa tomber dans un endroit que seule eux deux connaissaient. Quelque chose qu'il fallait vivre pour décrire, et que même les souvenirs ne pouvaient rappeler l'amoureuse sensation que c'était d'être avec elle, collée comme ça.

Elsa manquait de s'étouffer aux baisers profonds que lui faisait Anna, et elle lui en réclamait par des gémissements de manque. Ses gémissements qu'elle avait oublié et qui étaient si doux à entendre, une étrange musique dans ses oreilles. Elle accepta à l'ordre, et laissa sa langue agile tenter de rentrer dans la bouche brûlante d'Anna, touchant chaque recoin bouillant de la sienne et de ses gencives. Elle ne la voulait que pour elle, ses ongles s'acharnant dans ses cheveux pour plaquer sa tête contre la sienne, leurs peaux et leurs nez se touchant. L'avoir contre elle était la meilleure chose qu'elle aurait voulu. Son gout de fraise. Il était présent et si fort, ce gout qu'il lui faisait un manque, et elle s'était même mise à en manger pour se la rappeler les soirs ou elle était seule. C'était quelque chose de sucré, de plaisant et gourmand. Comme un bonbon ou une sucrerie. Mais ce n'était pas comme les tagada chimiques, c'était plus comme le fruit lors de sa saison. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu manger toute sa vie. Une drogue. _Sa_ drogue. La sienne et seulement la sienne.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent si courtes, elle l'aida à se relever, continuant de jouer avec elle, l'emmenant dans sa chambre sans idée précise. Anna reprit la relève, la poussant, claquant la porte d'une main et la poussa sur la couverture froide, qui n'avait accueilli personne depuis quelques heures. Le baiser se rompit quelques secondes. Quelques secondes insupportables. Quelques secondes ou Elsa eut simplement le temps de faire un sourire satisfait et heureux, et ou la rousse la dévora du regard pour se jeter sur elle. Elle oublia et tassa dans un coin toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait vécu. Hans, Naveen, et tout ce qui suivait d'affreux. Puis elle reprit l'action qu'elle avait terminé, continuant d'explorer sa bouche froide qui la faisait frissonnait. Elle ne pouvait rêver de mieux, un sourire se glissant sur son visage en même temps. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'attaquer sur son cou gelé comme la neige, le téléphone de la blonde vibra.

La secousse dans la poche arrière la fit sursauter, et elle coupa son souffle un temps. Puis elle la regarda dans ses yeux, un peu désolée et navrée, se décrochant avec regret de ses lèvres gercées qui l'attendaient avec une telle ardeur. "**Je... C'est peut être important. Désolée" **Clama en murmurant sa gorge qui reprenait un peu d'air. Oui elle avait pas mal de personnes qui devaient lui laisser un message et elle était obligée de regarder. Elle s'arrêta tristement, et sortie rapidement l'objet de sa poche de short. Mais un nom qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, pour la faire se sentir mal encore, apparut sur l'écran plat et lumineux. _Aurore. _Elle soupira sans prêter attention aux mots qu'elle avait écrit, le reposant ou il était. Un pincement au coeur qu'elle tenta de cacher.

Le soleil tapait dans la chambre ou les volets blancs étaient montés jusqu'en haut. Le lit était bien fait, mais leurs mouvements passionnés faisaient se plier la couverture. Elsa reprit là ou elles s'en étaient arrêtées, et la rattrapa pour la plaquer contre elle, sentant sa chaleur étouffante contre elle, la faisant se sentir étrange et électrique. Anna eut un regard douteux, et se détacha de son étreinte suspicieuse. "**C'était qui ?" **Elsa l'embrassa une seconde. "**Personne, ne t'en fais pas. Anna, ça fait des mois que je rêve de t'embrasser, s'il te plait, continuons." **A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche chaude de son amie, re fermant ses yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir et passer sa main dans ses cheveux colorés. Elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire, c'était presque qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Pleurer de joie car elles avaient tellement attendu ce moment, elles voulaient tellement le revivre, ressentir une dernière fois ce plaisir et partager cet instant à deux. Cette chose si incomprise des autres. Cette chose merveilleuse.

Elsa la fit se relever pour qu'elles se retrouvent assises, en face l'une de l'autre, et elles se regardèrent sans se quitter. Elles haletaient un peu, dans le silence de la pièce, c'était calme et paisible. Puis la blonde se baissa légèrement, embrassant avec passion les côtés ressortant d'Anna, soulevant un peu son débardeur blanc. La rousse attrapa une de ses mains pour elle aussi la couvrir de doux baisers qu'elle méritait et qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Mais la plus vieille s'arrêta encore une fois. "**Anna, il va falloir manger. Je t'en supplie je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état." **Elle se tut une mine déçut, mais la rousse rigola presque. Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse et attrapa son visage pour la faire taire amoureusement. Les oiseaux chantaient joliment dehors sur l'arbre pas loin. Tout semblait être là pour les deux jeunes filles, plongées dans leurs actes fougueux.

Les mains baladeuses d'Anna vinrent caresser le corps svelte de la blonde. Elle se remémorait son premier jour. Les minutes passaient et leur étreinte ne cessait de continuer, jusqu'à que la rousse remarqua d'étranges cicatrices presque effacées en traces droites sur les membres tremblant de plaisir de son amie. Elle coupa le baiser une seconde fois, malheureusement. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, elle et ses sublimes formes. "**E-Elsa ? C'est quoi ça ?" **Elle pointa nerveusement, une lame près de son organe vital, ses bras avec son index. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur elle-même et elle se referma comme dans un cocon, en une boule. "**Rien... Laisse tomber..." **C'était un de ses points faibles. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle les détestait amèrement et les regrettait tellement. Elle ferma ses yeux et baissa ensuite son regard, ayant peur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on voie qu'elle ait souffert, qu'on voie sa souffrance, qu'elle était lâche. Vraiment lâche. Elle n'aimait pas regarder ses pauvres bras couverts de quelques traits, par ci par là. La tension diminua, mais Anna reprit assez vite le choc, et se colla à la blonde dans un élan. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas de ses yeux cristal, et heureusement. La rousse la serra contre elle, ne voulant pas la voir triste, sentant son pouls rapide et la renfermant dans son étreinte et son buste. "**Hey, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là maintenant, tout est fini." **Elle souriait, elle se sentait comme une grande sœur pour une fois, ses taches de rousseurs brillants sur sa peau vitaminée, ses pommettes remontées, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna sur ses lèvres. Elsa était soulagée. Soulagée de lui avoir montré en quelques sortes. Elle essaya de reprendre son smiley elle aussi, et se laissa faire dans les supplices chauds d'Anna qui roulait sa langue en elle, la poussant contre les coussins blancs.

Elle se plaça finalement au-dessus d'elle, la défiant du regard, dominante. Ses mèches rouges tombant sur son visage froid et pâle, se mêlant aux cheveux blonds d'Elsa. Elle souriait, et se mordit sa lèvre rosée et inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Sa main vint caresser un peu sa joue. Elle n'était plus nostalgique, elle vivait sa nostalgie. Elsa déplaça sa main vers sa bouche, et laissa ses doigts se refermer sur eux-mêmes. Ses yeux bleus mangeaient Anna en quelques clignements. La chaleur était étouffante et l'adrénaline qui traversait leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson la faisait se sentir mieux. Puis, la plus vieille ouvrit difficilement sa bouche, usant de quelques forces pour dire les seules choses qu'elle voulait dire.

"**Je t'aime aussi Anna."**


	30. Jour entre couple

Désolée, mon pc c'est pété et pour écrire j'ai pas trop l'accès au pc "familial" (Problèmes de famille raaaah) donc je suis désolée encore de l'attente.

J'aime, j'adore vos commentaires !

MOUAHAHA ! C'est pas parce qu'elles sont réunies qu'elles ne devront pas encore face à d'autres épreuves éprouvantes, puis il y aura aussi quelques chapitres mignons. J'espère que vous en ferez pas une overdose aha. Vous vous posez tous des questions pour les futures intrigues hein ? Et bien, demandez vous que peut-il arriver d'horrible... Il manque encore un détail, un détail assez important en particulier, un obstacle. Mais quoi ? Profitez du monde des bisounours car ça ne risque pas de durer...

Je vous préviens qu'il reste encore quinze chapitres un peu près avant la fin, donc ça va encore rebondir un peu. Ensuite je m'attaquerais à une autre fic Elsanna. J'aurais besoin de vos avis : Vous préférez que je commence par la fic la plus longue, la plus courte ? Si des images, ou des idées vous viennent pour une fanfic je suis partante !

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

Anna eut un sourire. Chaque seconde passée dehors, ou à l'intérieur, en sa compagnie, lui faisait redécouvrir le monde. Elle lui renouvelait sa vision de voir ce qui l'entourait. Son rire, sa joie calme. Elle se perdait dans ses émotions et son propre contrôle quand elle la voyait. Quand elle la touchait, elle se sentait faiblir, et ça la faisait sourire. Ses yeux perdus sur son visage qu'elle trouvait sublime, sa main chaude caressant sa joue froide autre fois perlant de larmes quand elle pensait à elle, une peau gelée, comme de la neige, qui aurait fondu au contact humain de la plus jeune. Un échange visuel, quelques mèches de cheveux distincts tombant dans la même direction, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un, et enfin, un échange physique. Un baiser court. Et c'était toujours mieux que rien de la sentir près de soit, contre son corps qui ne voulait qu'elle.

Anna aspira un coup d'air frais, emplissant ses poumons de l'oxygène glacé et volatile, rebelle, et l'odeur printanière caressant son odorat. Elle ferma ses yeux lourdement. C'était... Apaisant. Ça l'aidait à mettre tout au clair, à se sentir plus sûre et mieux. Comme une remise à niveau, un reset rapide pour un court nouveau départ. On appuie sur un bouton, et on se sent comme transformée. Tous les problèmes sont dans une case "_C'est quoi ces trucs ?" _Et tu ne te sens plus compressé. Tu te sens libre de tout. Comme un bébé, un nouveau né, aucune chose à régler, aucune chose à penser, juste profiter, croquer la vie, comme on pouvait le dire. Ne plus comprendre le monde et suivre ses devises, ses idées et ses envies. Et le mieux, c'était qu'elle le faisait à deux, avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait mieux qu'elle même elle arrivait à se comprendre.

_Elsa..._

Et au final, elle soupira. Recrachant la nouveauté de sa bouche, un geste simple, et rapide. Juste pour se sentir encore gonflée de diverses émotions. Pensé comme ça, ça voulait dire changer. Devenir ce qu'elle n'était pas et peut-être regretter. En quelques actions, ça pouvait créer tellement de réflexion, et ça pouvait parfois, avoir de graves conséquences. Un geste pouvait tout anéantir, changer une relation. Un geste pouvait faire trop de choses, un geste avait trop de pouvoir. Méditer chaque mouvement lui était devenu impératif, et secret. _Le changement._ _Effrayant_. Les mots foudroyèrent clairement sa tête neutre, qu'elle secoua naturellement, comme respirer était normal pour un être vivant. Les pommes qu'elle avait à la place des yeux scrutèrent les horizons. Elle attendait Raiponce. Anna avait vaguement l'espoir de faire une surprise à sa bien aimée. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas au reste.

Ça faisait presque dix minutes, et elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Aucun texto, ne répondait pas à ses fréquents appels, ça devenait juste plus que louche pour elle. Anna prit une de ses mèches rousse et la glissa derrière son oreille droite, ses iris furent septiques, un brin malicieux, ses taches de rousseurs flottantes à la lueur pesante du soleil qui fut plus que clair dans le ciel maussade. Il était gris, et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une fine brise, et aucun nuage ni de petites pluies. Elle décroisa ses bras, et laissa tomber ses jambes lourdes contre le béton du sol. Elle était près d'un port, cogitant sur le vieux banc en bois brun et de fer rouillé qui était là depuis des lustres, et même dieu n'aurait pas dire quand on l'avait construit. Elle posa son dévolu sur son téléphone, en quête d'un mot. Mais rien, rien du tout.

"**Bon... Je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Et je pense que je vais rentrer. Après tout, je connais beaucoup Elsa, c'est ma petite amie..." **Le ton de sa voix baissa, c'était tellement étrange et bizarre de le re dire à nouveau. Elle eut un sourire débile sur son visage, incontrôlable. Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et commença à se lever, sentant le vide du dossier sur son dos. Elle se baissa pour tirer sur son slim couleur jean, puis cria, sursautant de toute son âme. Elle crut mourir un court instant, elle ne se sentait plus, elle ne sentait plus son cœur qui pompait et pompait sans s'arrêter, piquant une affreuse dose de sucre dans ses muscles qui fragilisèrent et elle sentit sa force s'atténuer pour finalement disparaître. Un creux cri dans sa gorge et comme réflexe tourna son visage choqué vers l'arrière. Elle sentit les mains s'aventurer sur son corps tremblant et contre sa nuque.

Puis elle ressentit l'épaisse sensation de lèvres fines et glacées sur sa peau, et dans l'action, elle se trouva à les embrasser. Et elle savait juste en kidnappant son être vivant de cette manière, d'un contact, que c'était elle. Elle laissa durer l'action, c'était agréable et une drôle de surprise, elle rougit un peu, et apprécia les bouts champagne fouettant son front et ses pommettes lentement avec le vent qui venait de derrière. Les oiseaux criaient en volant au-dessus du couple, et la rousse profita de la langue rose de sa partenaire la chatouillant et la caressant. Mais il fallut bien une fin à tout, et elles durent se stopper. Anna avala un coup, respirant amèrement. Elle était encore sous le choc, son organe vital reprenait peu et sa respiration était saccadée.

"**Oh mon dieu, oh putain... Elsa ne me refait plus jamais ça !"**

La plus vieille ne put se retenir un petit rire entre ses dents parfaites et presque d'un blanc sans fail. Elle déposa encore un fin baiser sur la face de la jeune fille qui venait de se retourner. "**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierais de faire plus attention." **La taquiner et lui faire peur, elle adorait faire ça. Elle contourna l'objet qui les séparait et attrapa délicatement sa main qui prenait froid en restant dehors. "**Par contre, j'attendais quelqu'un..." **Elsa s'avança encore plus pour être tout près d'elle, un pull bleu canard et un jean qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans sa natte traditionnelle qu'elle devait faire en une tonne de temps, beaucoup de mèches se rebellant de sa coiffure in fixables. Elle souriait naturellement. Ses boucles d'oreilles argentées brillaient à la faible lumière des rayons pétant dans le firmament clair.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa douce voix combler le vide intense du moment, qui ne nécessitait pas pourtant autre chose que la vue de sa petite copine. "**Raiponce ?"** Elle fit une courte pause, comme si elle allait pouffer devant une absurdité.** "C'était une simple ruse Anna. Je t'ai préparé une surprise, et elle était ma complice." **Elle riait à nouveau, fière de ce qu'elle avait caché. Elle se sentait forte et maligne dans l'instant. Comme si s'était une grande révélation. Anna ouvrit la bouche pour riposter et questionner encore et encore à son tour. "**C'est moi qui devais t'en faire une !" **Elsa posa son index froid contre les lèvres écartées de la rousse. "**Pas la peine." **Et ses yeux s'aventurèrent dans les siens, dans le silence écrasant. La plus jeune souriait, c'était tellement mignon.

"**Suis-moi !" **Elle agrippait sa main plus profondément, plantant ses ongles dans sa chaire et la tirant vers elle, accélérant le pas vers le véhicule blanc qui se cachait au loin dans une rue déserte. Personne à l'horizon à part des balcons fleuris de verdure verdoyantes au-dessus de leurs têtes, et elle lui ouvrit la portière blanche qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Tel un gentleman aurait pu le faire._ Une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin_, il fallait s'en douter, car même si elles devaient se voir dans la soirée, Elsa était bien trop impatiente pour ne pas couvrir celle qu'elle aime de pleins de douces attentions. Elle voulait passer la journée en sa compagnie, et attendre quelques heures étaient devenu bien trop vite un supplice pour elle qui avait au final prévu un long stratagème juste pour leur créer un super rendez-vous.

Elle lui claqua la porte, fit de même avec la sienne, et démarra dans le bruit strident du moteur, tournant brutalement la clé d'argent et continuant de fixer le beau regard de la rousse qui lui faisait du charme. Elle mit une musique récente, augmentant le son du zéros, s'adossant contre le siège en cuir foncé. La rousse fit de même, continuant de garder son smiley sur son visage, et appuyant légèrement sur le bouton du sa fenêtre, baissant sa vitre de verre. Elle déposa sa main fragile au centre, entre le levier de vitesse et diverses affaires qui traînaient là, et elle fut rapidement rejoint par celle de la blonde qui l'empoigna, voulant la sentir près d'elle, voulant se dire qu'elle était là. Aucun mot. Et le voyage débuta.

Il ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, une dizaine de minutes qui parue courtes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble. Elsa se gara dans un coin, sortie la belle "princesse" de son trône et lui couvrit les paupières de ses doigts filants dans la brume transparente du ciel qui s'éclaircissait pour atteindre un pâle bleu pastel plus ravivant que le gris qui faisait en début d'après-midi. La blonde approcha son visage du sien, le tenant fermement de derrière, laissant s'incruster son souffle glacial dans sa nuque frileuse. "**E-Elsa ? Ou m'emmène tu cette fois ci ?" **Demanda innocemment la petite tête rousse. "**Tu verras, laisse toi guider, ais confiance en moi et tout se passera bien.**" Avec le temps qu'elle prenait, impossible de savoir si c'était coquin ou si c'était sadique et machiavélique, un plan dans l'esprit. Elle colla lentement sa peau diaphane tortueusement contre son oreille pour chuchoter dans son oreille.

Elle l'aidait, la faisait sauter quelques obstacles, puis enfin s'arrêta sur place, calant la rousse contre elle." **Tu es prête ?" **Ses yeux bleu cristal faillirent vers l'horizon sauvage. Anna hocha difficilement la tête à travers les mains qui semblaient si épaisses tellement elles la compressaient. Puis elle les dégagea et la lumière l'éblouit sur l'instant. Elle cligna deux fois avec peine, le soleil clair lui pétant ses globes oculaires, celui-ci bloquer en haut. Puis là, elle s'habitua rapidement, et admira la vue. Une vue incroyable. Un petit ruisseau devant, quelques arbres en fleurs, rose cerise, blanc linge, ou encore jaune tournesol, qui s'élançaient dans le firmament sans se fixer de limite ni de barrière. Les herbes hautes volaient avec le vent qui soufflait dans leur direction, leurs cheveux suivant le mouvement fin et régulier, naturellement produit. Elle aurait voulu fermer ses yeux pour profiter de sentir le souffle frais sur sa peau, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne fit rien, rien du tout.

Elle se retourna, abasourdie, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était tellement beau qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour remercier Elsa. Mais la blonde attrapa la récompense d'elle-même, attrapant le corps et les délicieuses formes d'Anna contre les siennes, et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Et ce fut ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent contre un des arbres, s'embrassant à pleine langue. Plus les bisous étaient longs, plus elles faiblissaient et se laisser s'écroulaient contre le vieux tronc brun et l'écorce qui s'écaillaient. Dans des rires qui n'en finissaient pas, Anna était tellement heureuse de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres. Cette sensation qu'elle voulait faire durer des heures et des heures, et qu'elle aimait tant pour une raison inconnue.

Puis elle s'arrêta pour plonger ses iris charnels et verts dans les siennes qui ne quittaient pas la couleur émeraude. La verdure les caressait doucement, de droite à gauche. Le temps semblait sur pause et quelques oiseaux passèrent, ou plutôt sortirent des branches et des feuilles broussailleuses qui emplissaient le décor et laissèrent tomber quelques pétales sur le crâne de la blonde. Anna se pencha pour l'attraper et le jeta, faisait rougir celle qui se trouvait sous son poids. Elsa pouffa un peu, timidement, et glissa délicatement ses mains dans les poches arrières de sa bien aimée pour sentir son fessier et sa chaleur brûlante sur elle, comme si elle la posséder, qu'elle était sienne et seulement sienne. Cette idée lui amena un sourire sur son visage pâle.

_Oh putain. Elle est tellement mignonne. _Ce fut les seules pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, un peu gênée par la situation.

Elles restèrent là. Des baisers réguliers se formaient et se déformaient en quelques secondes seulement. Elles aimaient rester leurs visages proches sans ne rien faire qu'apprécier la vue de l'autre. Ces moments là rendaient leur complicité plus grande, rendait leur amitié et leur couple meilleur. Ces petites choses si anodines qui au final était a base d'une relation et créait et les échelons un par un. Par un petit geste. Un petit baiser. Un regard. Un cadeau. Une surprise. Des petits trucs dans le genre qui faisait se sentir bien les deux et rendait leur journée meilleure. Qui leur fabriquaient un lien unique et fort. Des fous rires, des souvenirs. De quoi en devenir nostalgique et regretter en cas de rupture.

Plus le temps passait, et plus aucune d'elles n'auraient voulu se détacher de l'autre, et quand c'était obligé, elles se séparaient le moins possible. Leur amour était si fort et fusionnel, presque impensable et improbable. Trop dur pour qu'on connard ait pu les faire rompre. Trop dur pour que des mecs se placent dedans. Trop fort. Trop puissant. Elles s'aimaient tant...

Elsa s'arrêta un autre instant, fouillant dans son sac, enlevant sa main de la natte d'Anna qui retomba brusquement sur ses épaules nues. "**J'ai quelque chose pour toi." **Elle se baissa et sortie une étrange bouteille en verre transparent et aux écriteaux rose vif, et une boite bleu marin assez foncé. La rousse eut un rire dans sa tête. _Euh. Elle va pas quand même me demander en mariage ? Si ? Elles sont ou les caméras ? _"**Une petite bouteille de vodka spécial "saint-valentin", et... La bague que ma mère m'a donné avant que je m'en aille de Paris." **Il y eut un blanc au début, puis voyant qu'Anna semblait plus ahurie toujours confiante qu'elle lui faisait une demande, Elsa gloussa sur ses côtes. "**Non Anna, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste un bijou. Il me rappelle ma famille en France, et je voulais que tu l'ais pour que tu te rappelles de moi. Toujours." **Elle eut un petit sourire. Le dernier mot qui coupa la phrase fut doux. Comme une remarque qui demandait une promesse éternelle.

Anna élargissait ses lèvres fines et attrapa joliment la bague avec la pierre luisante de lumière. On aurait dit une sorte d'aigue-marine un peu plus claire, entourée d'argent sculpté. C'était adorable et son cœur battait de plus belle. Sa précédente idée était folle et elle en rigolait presque. "**Oh mon dieu Elsa, je... C'est magnifique. T-tu es tellement adorable, je me sens nulle à côté de toi... Puis c'est énorme, imagine je la perds ! Et je ne t'ai rien acheté moi..." **Elle enfila l'objet pendant que la blonde passa ses doigts sur le métal pour l'enfoncer en même temps et toucher partiellement sa peau. Le bijou était parfait sur son index, et elles sourirent en même temps. Leurs doigts ne se lâchèrent plus. "**Le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi est d'être avec toi Anna, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour tout le reste." **Un smiley sur sa face mimait un merci, un bonheur sans mot, une reconnaissant en quelque sorte. Puis elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Elsa la poussa légèrement de détachant de la chaude étreinte de son amante.

"**Tu vas quand même boire la bouteille non ?" **Anna déglutit. Elle hallucinait. "**Tu sais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de boire de l'alcool..." **A vrai dire Anna n'aimait pas vraiment autre chose que les cocktails alcoolisés, et encore. L'âge ne comptait que peu pour elle. Elle voulait trouver une excuse sans l'offenser. Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'Elsa décapsula et tendit le verre rempli de liquide peu coloré vers la rousse qui hésita à le saisir, pas sûre de vouloir goûter. Mais les yeux pétillants de la blonde continuaient de lui demander une petite gorgée, et c'est à contre coeur qu'elle déposa ses lèvres fraîches de l'haleine d'Elsa sur le goulot, et qu'elle poussa la bouteille en l'air pour que la vodka descende dans sa gorge. Mais à peine eut-elle avalé qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer, enlevant l'alcool et le mettant au plus loin de sa bouche, recrachant et toussotant, une grimace sur le visage. Un oeil fermé et un beurk. Elle reprit ses esprits devant la plus vieille qui s'esclaffait simplement.

"**Anna, c'était encore une blague. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas, pas besoin de faire semblant pour me faire plaisir. La vraie surprise sera ce soir."** Son sourire aurait pu en dire long, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, discret et mystérieux, pas plus. Elle attrapa une mèche rebelle de la coiffure de la rousse et la fit tourner autour de son index."**En attendant, mange ça, ça te changera l'horrible gout que tu dois avoir dans ta bouche." **Sa langue frétillait et ses gencives aussi, ses papilles gustatives regrettaient et tentaient de se nettoyer pour qu'aucune trace de la boisson reste sur son palet, en vain. Elsa sortit de son sac un petit paquet de friandise : pop corn entourés de chocolat. C'était sûr qu'Anna allait aimer. Elle adorait le chocolat, sous toutes ses formes. La blonde tenta au mieux de casser le plastique qui entourait les gourmandises, le bruit scratchant dans l'espace au tour d'elles. Les confiseries jaillirent sur son ventre et elle en attrapa une qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de la rousse, écarquillant un peu les yeux et avalant.

Puis elle se baissa pour en attraper un avec ses lèvres de façon acrobatique et le glissa sur la langue de son amante qui ferma les yeux, un peu surprise. Le baiser était étrange et délicieux, les instruments de tortures roulant entre eux avec au centre, le chocolat qui fondait dans la chaleur des choses qui se faisaient. Elsa l'avala alors continuant de filtrer dans la bouche d'Anna, qui, à son tour, ferma ses paupières beiges dans un élan romantique. C'était un mélange pas plus dérangeant que ça, menthe/fraise/chocolat. Surement très sucré. Elles recommencèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à finir le sachet qu'Anna poussa un gémissement de manque et de tristesse. "**Oh non, j'ai encore faim moi."** Ses pupilles se posant sur la blonde, elle continua sa phrase. "**Et je sais ce que je vais dévorer alors." **Elle s'avança une seconde fois, appuyant son corps faible et tremblant contre le sien. Elsa eut un sourire durant l'acte, plongeant sa main sur la joue et la chevelure attachée de la rousse.**  
**

Sa bouche passa des lèvres brûlantes de la plus jeune à son cou bouillant et à son épaule droite couverte de taches de rousseurs pas très éparpillées et qui lui donnait un charme de fou, presque dérangeant. Les ongles d'Anna allèrent gratter contre le dos de la nuque de la blonde et contre l'écorce. Les oiseaux continuaient leurs sifflements et l'eau mirait sous les rayons foudroyants. Quelques libellules volantes, des chevaux passant dans la prairie d'à côté, un champ rempli de fleurs multicolores aux points de t'en péter les yeux. Les animaux courant comme si c'était la dernière fois, faisant plaisir de voir tellement de joie de vivre, leurs pelages bruns/roux être fouettés au vent chaud d'un après-midi Californien.

Les hennissements et les bruits de sabots tapant fort contre la terre qui giclait derrière leurs pas, au galop. Les bruits firent rire Anna, qui, se retourna en face de la bouille d'Elsa pour la satisfaire d'un simple bisou esquimau. Leurs petits nez, un rebondi, l'autre plus en arlequin, se cognant sensuellement et d'une façon qui au final semblait assez mignonne. Ses taches, ses petits points qui enlaçaient la peau blanche de sa petite amie. C'était parfait. Les mains vibrantes et claires d'Anna vinrent de glisser au tour du visage de la blonde, et elle l'enlaça. Elle ne voulait plus jamais partir. Plus jamais la quitter. Plus jamais. Jamais.

"**Je t'aime Elsa. Et je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparés. Promis ?" **Sa voix vint se placer discrètement.

Elsa l'embrassa de plus belle. "**C'est promis. Je t'aime aussi Anna."**


	31. Princesse d'une nuit

Toujours un énorme merci !_  
_

Ça m'attriste quand même de dire que je vais encore jouer avec vos petits cœurs, mais mon côté sadique pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore assez souffert (vous pouvez aller taper le Hans qui réside en moi sans problème aha) Aller un autre chapitre, et un GRAND DÉSOLÉE du retard, problèmes familiaux et d'ordinateur, encore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Hey. Enfin le grand jour. Enfin, si je peux l'appeler comme ça. _Un fin rire perça de sa bouche dans sa chambre vide. C'était stupide, mais c'était elle. Elle et son étrange humour. _Dix-sept ans. Un an de plus à ma vie. _Ses yeux se posèrent tendrement, d'une façon nostalgique, sur son visage. A la recherche d'un quelconque changement ou signe de vieillesse. _Peut-être un peu plus de taches de rousseur que d'habitude ? _Elle tourna vers la gauche sa face, ne quittant pas ses pigmentations du regard. Une mine réfléchissante, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait changé en ce jour. Puis la porte claqua la faisant sursauté et la faisant faire un pas en arrière. Sa respiration et son cœur s'accélérèrent dans son buste et elle plaça nerveusement une de ses mèches rouges derrière son oreille, un peu paniquée d'une telle rapidité. Anna fixa un peu inquiète, l'entrée grande ouverte devant elle. Mais ce n'était qu'Elsa, et elle souffla soulagée.

Elle souriait amicalement, face à sa petite amie qui débarqua, ses cheveux un peu en pétard, et lâchés sauvagement, posant quelques affaires sur le lit froid et parfaitement fait, et l'embrassa pleinement. Ce baiser eut comme un effet de satisfaction, apaisant chaque point faible qui pulsait chez la rousse. Le baiser fut court, Elsa s'appuyant amoureusement contre ses lèvres un instant qui dura pas assez aux yeux des deux filles. Elle aurait voulu continuer encore des heures mais c'est sûr qu'elles ne pouvaient pas. La porte grande ouverte et la maison remplie de monde qui aidaient pour la fête. Elle attrapa furtivement sa main au passage et laissa son pouce divaguer pour qu'il caresse sa main. Ses iris bleus lui dirent qu'elles devaient descendre pour aider, et Anna hocha sans trop de conviction de la tête, mais toujours se sourire sur sa bouche.

Avant de partir, la blonde s'approcha silencieusement de son oreille pour lui souffler une petite phrase. "**Joyeux anniversaire, mon flocon de neige." **Le surnom aurait pu paraître dérangeant, mais il ne le fut pas, au contraire. Anna trouvait ça adorable et ne put ne pas rougir sous l'accent français de la plus vieille qui aurait voulu la rouer de bisous en la plaquant contre le mur et son corps pour en faire comme un sandwiche amoureux. L'expression n'était pas des meilleurs, mais le sentiment de joie et leurs cœurs battant dans un même rythme, serrés, étaient cent fois plus agréable à vivre. Puis, encore perdues dans leur monde, la voix grave et autoritaire d'un homme vint demander en hurlant presque d'en bas. "**Vous venez continuer ?"**

Le son n'était pas si méchant et ce n'était pas comme un ordre, plus un conseil paternel et protecteur. Walt aimait sa fille plus que tout, il ne voulait seulement pas qu'un jour quelque chose lui arrive, que quelque chose change entre eux, et en premier lieu, il voulait qu'aujourd'hui soit la plus belle journée de sa vie pour sa fille. Un peu comme tous les ans ou il veut encore et encore se surpasser pour le bonheur de celle qu'il appelait "_Ma petite luciole." _Anna soupira. Un vieux soupir nostalgique. Puis elles se décidèrent à sortir de la chambre, manquant de rompre le contact. Mais de toute façon, elles devraient bientôt le faire. La rousse n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur avouer, et d'ailleurs, c'était à peine si elle y penser en ce moment. Car tout ce qui trottait dans sa tête, et bien, c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à Elsa, et l'amour qu'Elsa lui portait.

Elles défilèrent sur les escaliers et se trouvèrent rapidement au milieu du salon. Les deux jeunes filles avaient comme objectif de remplir un camion qui irait à la salle de la fête avec quelques décos. Et après une demie heure de dur travail, Anna souffla, reprenant son souffle, essoufflée des lourdes charges qu'elle avait chargé. Elle passa son bras sur son front transpirant, ses bras faibles et sans force dans ses muscles, se rappelant encore des récents trajets courts qu'elle faisait de la salle principale à devant la maison. Ses pupilles regardèrent le véhicule blanc s'en aller vers l'horizon. Elles avaient encore du temps avant la fête, et fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, Anna eut un petit sourire sur ses pommettes. Elsa, à ses côtés, sentait encore son organe vital frapper fortement au centre d'elle-même. Elle se retourna vers son amante, ses parents étant encore dans la cuisine pour régler quelques détails.

La blonde vint se placer près d'elle et de son cou pour murmurer. "**Anna... Il nous reste encore du temps. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Pourquoi nous ne monterions pas ?" **La rousse eut un peu de mal à comprendrez qu'elle voulait passer du bon temps en sa compagnie, encore épuisée. Mais ça ne pouvait que la réconforter et la booster pour la longue et éprouvante soirée qui se préparait. Et en moins de deux minutes de bisous discrets sur sa peau chaude, elles arrivèrent sur son lit gelé ou Elsa la poussa violemment. Mais ça ne fit que plaire d'avantage à Anna et rendit la situation plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'était. Plaquée contre sa couverture, sa chevelure s'étalant de partout, elle avait du mal à garder son contrôle. D'au-dessus, la plus vieille la regardait tentant de lutter. Elle aimait la voir comme ça, gémissant difficilement sous son poids, essayant de camoufler ses petits bruits tellement... Mignons.

Son humeur et son visage sadique détendaient la rousse qui avait du mal à se sentir encore. Elsa plongea ses doigts sur sa joue chaude et écarta quelques mèches, l'embrassant délicatement et continuant de la torturer. Anna ferma ses paupières ne voulant pas s'arrêter là. A chaque fois elle en voulait plus. Un son sorti de sa bouche malencontreusement et la blonde eut un petit rire face à la scène. "**Ma belle et ma douce Anna..." **Les mots pouvaient tellement lui faire penser à Hans qui la torturait. Sauf que les tortures de la plus vieille étaient tellement mieux et plus acceptables. Elle en avait carrément besoin. Ses bras vinrent s'attacher à son cou froid qui la fit frémir, la sensation parcourant son dos. Son haut large gris tombait sur le débardeur blanc de la plus jeune, toute, les deux en jeans.

Sous sa frange blonde qui couvrait presque un de ses yeux, Elsa enleva de quelques centimètres son t-shirt, dévoilant une dentelle noire aguicheuse. "**Rien que pour toi." **Elle continua d'afficher un grand smiley et captura encore et encore sa bouche mielleuse, son corps tremblant qui en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ses longs doigts fins vinrent toucher un peu la peau maintenant brûlante d'Anna, et se dirigèrent vers le bouton couleur or de son pantalon. Elle se sentait prête, son cerveau se brouillait. De toute évidence même si elle l'aurait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu résister, ses châtiments étaient bien trop bons pour qu'elle n'ose la repousser. Alors qu'elle était presque sur le point de commencer à la déshabiller, quelques bruits de pas forts dans les escaliers les firent déglutirent et elles s'écartèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient jetées dessus.

"**Oh putain." **Fut le réflexe maladroit de la rousse qui s'arrangea aussi vite qu'elle put pour finir par s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elsa, voulant prendre l'air le plus normal qu'elle chercha. Ce n'était pas des plus crédible, mais son père n'avait pas d'idées loufoques dans sa tête, ou pas assez folles, pour s'imaginer de telles choses. Sa tête passa en mode espion par la porte, se calant d'une main pour tenir. "**Nous partons dans une heure, le mieux est que vous commenciez à vous préparer." **Anna fut encore trop ahurie et son cœur battait tellement qu'elle ne répondit rien, heureusement, Elsa pouffa légèrement entre ses dents et hocha de la tête pour dire qu'elles avaient compris. Puis il les salua avant de repartir en bas comme une fusée. Il avait une tonne de choses à faire aussi. "**Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien vu." **Ses lèvres virent se coller lentement contre sa joue couverte de petits points. Elle se sentait encore plus impuissante que tout à l'heure, tout ça lui faisait se sentir faible et nulle. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de force.

Elle chuchota en capturant le peu d'énergie que son corps pâle renfermait. "**T-tu pourrais aller me chercher une barre de céréale s'il te plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien..." **Elsa savait que toutes ces émotions avaient dû la vider, et elle fit un aller retour-rapide en trottinant, prenant au passage quelques affaires pour se changer. La plus jeune, toujours dans sa chambre, se leva, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. _Putain, comment fait-elle pour m'aimer à ce point ? _Elle se positionna devant sa commode en vieux bois, un pas nonchalant, et ouvrit le premier tiroir sans difficulté. Elle attrapa un bout de tissu rouge étincelant, sa trousse de maquillage et une brosse. La fête, aujourd'hui, se passait dans une grande salle type gala que ses parents avaient pris plaisir à louer pour la nuit, invitant toutes sortes de mondes et de vieux amis.

Quand elle se releva après s'être baissée, elle s'arrêta encore une fois un court instant devant sa glace qui avait pu la voir dans tous ses états. Qui était là quand elle avait été mal, quand Naveen était venu, quand Elsa s'était pointée pour la première fois. Tant de souvenirs en un objet qui montrait toute sa confusion et sa nervosité. Elle se revoyait tout le temps, toujours se posant des questions. _Ce miroir me rend philosophique. _Elle ria encore une fois seule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses remarques, parfois désobligeantes, dans sa tête, la faisaient glousser. Elle se trouvait drôle, même si son humour n'était pas commun. Et toujours dans ses pensées, elle faillit perdre son cœur une deuxième fois en mois de deux heures. "**Oh putain, putain Elsa. Juste essaye de faire attention. Je sursaute pour un rien et je sais très bien que tu le sais." **La blonde eut un sourire et l'enlaça. "**Tiens, au chocolat, comme tu les aime." **Elle embrassa le bout de son nez rebondi et l'emmena sur le vieux matelas encore moelleux.

Anna la suivit sans se poser une question et croqua dans la nourriture une pointe caramélisée une fois l'emballage déchiré et jeter dans la poubelle sous son bureau. "**Je... Je peux te préparer ?" **C'était demander si joliment. Elsa continuait de la fixer sans sourciller, ses cils retombant gracieusement entre chaque clignement naturel. Ana déposa la pochette rose clair entre elle et sa petite amie, s'installant en indien, à l'inverse d'Elsa qui se tenait sur ses genoux. Son sourire approbateur voulait tout dire. Elle se mordit sa lèvre rose inférieure pendant que la blonde fouilla dans la trousse qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, quelques barrettes, laque, et autres choses qui pourraient servir à sa gauche, et à se droite, se tenait sa robe bleu nuit. Ou peut-être à peine plus foncé qu'un bleu nuit normal, assez proche du noir. Elle sortit un vieux mascara presque vide, qu'elle s'empressa d'étaler sur ses yeux. Pas besoin de quelconque fond de teint, Elsa trouvait sa peau sublime.

Elle replaça une de ses mèches qui la gênait, et tapota avec son index froid une poudre beige sur ses paupières. La blonde reposa la boite ronde, se remettant à fouiller. Anna tendit délicatement son visage à son amante, qui elle, venait à peine de saisir deux tubes colorés."**Laquelle t'irait le mieux ?" **Elle passa les deux objets près d'elle, plissant son front. Elle pencha légèrement sa face vers un côté pour voir sous tous les angles comment ça serait. Et la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit est que tout lui allait. Mais elle devait choisir. Ses yeux clignèrent vers sa robe écarlate et elle déposa le deuxième tube argenté sur la couette blanche. "**Le rouge t'irait à merveille." **_Pas mieux qu'à toi. _Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec et net le capuchon, et appuya sur le coin des lèvres de la rousse le maquillage, commençant à étaler la "pâte" rouge et couvrant sa bouche d'une couverture de soie.

Quelques traits de droites à gauche suffirent à rétablir l'ambiance précédente. Juste le fait de se regarder dans les yeux les électrisaient, et elles finirent par se remettre encore à s'embrasser, partageant la couleur rouge sur Elsa à son tour, les bruits des baisers emplissant la pièce et leurs âmes. Toujours cette boule au ventre, au risque de se faire voir. Cette boule qui accentuer la douceur du moment à deux. Leurs langues firent encore une unique danse avant que la plus âgée s'enlève. "**C'est bientôt l'heure et tu n'as même pas mis ta robe. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je repasse un coup de rouge à lèvres et que je te coiffe."** Ses iris se posèrent sur elle d'une façon protectrice et elle lâcha encore un baiser sur ses lèvres presque de couleur normal. Elle re maquilla encore sa fine bouche d'un geste brusque, et la regarda se lever d'un bond, fermant la porte et enlevant un par un ses vêtements. Elsa profita de la vue, sa main pas très sûre et pas concentrée, saisissant la brosse noire et commençant à peigner sa longue chevelure champagne et remettant sa frange droite.

La rousse se baissa et attrapa le vêtement rouge comme si des millions de Ruby brillaient dessus. Son arrière mis en valeur, et son dos pâle à l'air libre. Elle était dans une culotte bleu clair et dans un soutien-gorge jaune qui ne laissaient pas Elsa indifférente. Mais l'instant fut trop court pour quoi que ce soit, et elle passa ses jambes dans le tissu, s'enfermant comme dans un cocon en le refermant, et passant ses bras dans les petites manches qui tombaient, laissant ses épaules couvertes de pigmentations nues. Le décolleté dorsal était petit comparé à celui de devant, qui laissait tout de même bien apparaître ses atouts. Elle souleva ses mèches rousse ses mêlant à la couleur de la robe qui lui allait jusqu'aux pieds, puis elle se retourna hésitante, un regard pas très sûr d'elle. "**Elle est comment ?" **La blonde fut presque bouche bée, et après une inspiration, lui souriait.

"**Tu es splendide Anna." **Ses pupilles la dévoraient lentement, elle aurait voulu son corps contre le sien, toujours et encore plus. Elle murmura un petit merci. Mais elles restèrent immobiles. Puis la rousse s'installa à nouveau sur le meuble ou elle dormait, cette fois de dos. La blonde passa sa main sur son cou brûlant et attrapa sa chevelure qu'elle commença à peigner lentement. Le moment silencieux était paisible. Un court moment, elle ne fit rien, se baissant sur le côté, devant Anna qui ne comprenait pas. Elsa sortit une étrange boite de velours noir -ou d'une matière semblable et moins cher- et elle passa un objet froid sur sa peau qui sursauta. Les rectangles d'argent s'étalèrent sur son buste, et enfin apparurent de jolies pierres sur un collier étincelant. De belles émeraudes, un peu comme ses yeux. La rousse faillit s'étouffer et se retourna abasourdie. "**Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" **La blonde passa sa tête contre son épaule et son cou après avoir clipsé le métal gelé.

"**Je te vêtis de ton vrai cadeau d'anniversaire." **En rapport avec la première surprise qui compterait toujours pour la soirée. Un fin sourire malicieux se dressa sur son visage attentif aux moindres réactions un peu confuse et gênée de sa petite protégée, qui l'a fit se mordre la lèvre avant de susurrer quelques mots doux dans son oreille droite. Quelques remerciements étonnés d'un tel acte, et elle ferma une seconde ses paupières. Elle sentait son cœur se déchaînant dans sa poitrine et ses veines pulsant un peu trop ardemment en elle. C'était parfait. Ou presque. Jusqu'à que Walt appela encore une seconde fois sa fille, qui fut contrainte de descendre. Le temps de cinq minutes qui permirent à Elsa de se changer et se préparer à son tour. Une robe presque noire au dos nu, un bustier remontant en pique, et la robe qui s'ouvrait vers les jambes, longeant sa silhouette svelte, peut être un peu trop fine, et une longue traîne pendant derrière.

Ce n'était pas à l'habitude de la plus âgée de s'habiller de cette manière, mais elle le faisait pour sa petite amie. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la glace préféré d'Anna, et celle-ci débarqua lui signalant que c'était l'heure d'y aller. "**Elsa, on... Wow." **Le mot sorti sans limite, sans contrôle. Elsa pouffa un peu et passa son bras avec le sien pour faire comme si elles allaient à leur mariage. L'illusion était adorable, et Anna se laissa traîner de force par la blonde qui la fit descendre. Elles étaient tellement mignonnes, accoudées et serrées, l'une contre l'autre, un sourire et un air naïf sur la plus jeune, pas très sûre de vouloir aller devant ses parents comme ça. Mais à part quelques compliments maternels et un câlin heureux et à la fois triste de son père (sa petite fille grandissait surement trop vite) aucun n'y vit quelque chose. Que du feu. Quelques pas jusqu'à dehors, et elles entrèrent dans la voiture de la blonde, suivant de près la noire qui démarra dans un bruit atroce, roulant à pleine vitesse, la tête et les bras dans le vent pour Anna, jusqu'à la grande salle de gala.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles sortirent, claquant nerveusement la portière de fer. La rousse tremblait plus elle s'avançait, s'approchant de la porte pas très sûre d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux, elle fut presque éblouie. La pièce était immense, grande, et remplis de couleurs festives. Peut-être dix buffets et trente tables, aux nappes blanches et brodées, avec le double de chaises en sois et au métal plaqué or caressaient les alentours, des lustres dans du faux verre qui aurait pu être du diamant. La lumière brillait à en écraser le sol de bois brun qui couvrait chaque petit recoin. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint blanc, presque immaculé, aux peu nombreux dessins moyenne-âgeux s'évadant du plafond, parsemé de quelques sculptures pittoresques. C'était tellement magnifique qu'il aurait fallu trop de places pour tout décrire aux détails, et une telle chose n'intéresse pas grande monde. Anna ne voulut pas fermer sa bouche, elle était impressionnée d'un tel lieu.

Quand on y pensait, et quand on voyait la salle avant, on pouvait vite voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant de changement que l'on pouvait penser. De plus, la plupart des décorations étaient fausses. Mais le rendu des effets était extraordinaire, ou du moins, pour celle qui fêtait son anniversaire, et ses invités. On se serait cru dans un bal au temps des princesses et des reines, ou bien dans une soirée de haute prestige avec de nombreux grands acteurs. Sauf que celle qui ferait un grand discours devant tout le monde, sur une estrade au fond de salle, devant toute l'assemblée, c'était la petite Anna. Elle avala presque de travers. Ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle tourna ensuite son visage vers sa petite amie, cherchant un signe de réconfort et de soutien. Et son smiley heureux fut la meilleure chose qui put lui remonter le morale. Sa main descendit discrètement, s'accolant contre la sienne, et pressa sa paume pour sentir son contact au mieux, se mêlant un peu plus dans la foule qui débarquait.

Puis une heure passa, saluant des amis ou bien des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'une main, les fossettes jusqu'en haut et un air un peu focus pour au final se retourner et demander à la blonde qui la tenait par la côté, à la faire rougir "_Hum c'était qui celui là ? T'es sûre qu'on l'a invité ?" _Au milieu des visages étranges et dangereux, ou bien un peu trop vicieux, comme ce vieux Weaseltown et sa drôle de moustache blanchâtre. _Il vaut mieux qu'on s'écarte, il est assez flippant ce mec. _Quelques verres de cocktails, quelques rires dans le brouhaha de la fête. Ça n'était pas si mal, et le fait que ses parents se soient donnés à fond pour elle lui faisait plus que plaisir. Au bout de la salle, attendait un gâteau au chocolat en forme de pomme, et une petite pile de boites emballées. La plus jeune s'amusait à faire des aller-retour, un verre de champagne, ou de champomie, elle ne sait plus trop, dans la main, et enfin arriva le moment fatidique ou son père débarqua sur la "scène" et commença à parler de sa vie.

Sa voix grave résonnante, elle se retourna, paniquée et commença à se goinfrer de chips barbecue qui trainait dans un pot, avec de la tapenade olive noires. Son visage heureux ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux et la stressait encore plus, remplissant sa bouche au risque de s'étouffer, mais avalant chaque bouchée pleinement. _Pas de détails embarrassants, je t'en supplie ! _Elle joignait ses mains, Elsa à ses côtés, concentrée dans le discours."**Je voudrais vous laisser ma fille, que j'attends à mes côtés." **Son faible cœur déjà pas très assuré loupa un battement, et à contre cœur elle se dirigea sur l'estrade en planche, manquant de tomber, ses mains ne tenant pas en place. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure rouge et un peu ondulée, arrangeant sa frange. Elle s'installa devant le micro, se calant au plus près, sa famille se détournant et s'en allant vers l'arrière sur des tabourets. "**Hey !" **Sa voix fluette résonnait dans le micro et dans toute la grandeur des lieux, agitant un peu sa main droite, la deuxième s'étant incrustée contre sa cuisse, par manque de confiance. "**Je... Ehehe. Un deux ? Je veux dire, hum, ça marche ?" **

Un petit rire confus. _Putain. Putain ! _Elle aurait voulu jurer mais elle se retenu. "**I-Il fait beau aujourd'hui ? Je-je trouve que oui. La salle est, heu, superbe en passant. Je te, euh non, je vous remercie tous d'être venus à mon anniversaire, c'est très gentil." **Ses iris verts divaguaient dans les invités, elle parlait vite, maladroitement. Elle n'aimait pas parler devant tout le monde, rien quand classe elle évitait d'être interrogée et sa moyenne d'oral était au plus bas, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Puis ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent. Elles s'arrêtent sur un rayon lumineux. Une sorte de soleil, de guide à l'accent français. _Elsa. _Puis elle sentit son âme s'élever et prendre de l'ampleur, gagner de la force, et elle se lâcha comme si rien ne comptait. Sa frange blonde pas comme à son habitude en arrière mais plaqué sur son visage, et ses cheveux champagne bien cadrés, son sourire rayonnant et calmant, la regardant courageusement et la mitraillant 'admiration. Ses lèvres rouges murmurèrent muettement "Je suis avec toi." son bras lui lançant un signe.

"**Je suis heureuse d'être ici. Heureuse de fêter mes dix-sept ans avec vous tous. Avec ma famille. Et avec une personne en particulier. Je ne suis pas très forte à l'oral, donc... Je vais le faire comme je le sens. Je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer. J'ai tellement de choses sur le cœur, un amour pour mes parents indescriptible. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et ne m'ont jamais laissé seule dans un pétrin, toujours à mes côtés, à me soutenir et à m'aider. Ils comptent plus que tout pour moi et prennent une énorme place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. En second temps, j'aimerais dire que d'aller au lycée m'a changé, a changé ma vision de voir les choses. Je me suis fait des nouveaux amis, j'en ai retrouvé des vieux et j'en ai perdu quelques-uns. J'ai cru de bonnes choses sur des personnes horribles. Mais tous se dévoilent bien un jour, de ce que j'ai pu en voir. J'ai aussi... Mûrit, oui peut-être." **Une pause, elle loucha sur le sol, avant de relever le regard, prenant une inspiration.

** "J'ai rencontré des gens super. Une personne de super. Cette personne a su rentrer dans ma tête sans jamais en sortir, malgré les mois qui passent et les choses que j'ai pu vivre. Malgré les disputes et toutes les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle m'a soutenu plus que tout, et je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Je n'ai même pas assez de phrases pour la remercier, cette personne... Elle fait mon bonheur, elle me fait rire, me fait sourire, toujours. J'aime quand elle me cherche, j'aime passer mon temps avec elle à jouer à des jeux jusqu'à minuit, à regarder un vieux film et à rire de choses mêmes pas drôles. J'aime quand elle se fout de toutes les conneries que je peux dire. Et j'aime quand elle me regarde comme ça. J'aime qu'elle me donne son amour. Je l'aime tout simplement." **

Ses yeux continuèrent de la fixer, baissant un peu la tête. Ses parents ne semblaient pas comprendre, mais qu'importe. Sa mère devait supposer qu'elle avait le tract et qu'elle s'embrouillait. Pourtant elle était sereine et les mots étaient sortis sans problème, sans hésitation. Mais c'était tellement fort, et tellement ... Secret et mystérieux. Un vague salue à la foule qui la regardait avec admiration d'un si court mais si touchant texte, et Anna se précipita pour descendre les marches en cartons en espérant ne pas marcher sur sa robe rouge. Son visage en disait assez, pendant qu'une autre personne venait à son tour parlait, mais la plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas à travers la musique qui reprenait après l'affreux silence si torturant qu'elle avait dû subir, _presque_ seule. La rousse se jeta au cou de celle qui l'aimait, et en quelques pas elles se retrouvèrent sur une sorte de balcon. La blonde lui souriait parfaitement, heureuse des mots si plaisant. Son organe vital frappait rapidement en elle aussi.

Elle plaqua Anna qui n'attendait que ça contre le mur de pierre froides à l'extérieur, recouvrant sa peau vitaminée de fins baisers, dans sa nuque, puis remontant après avoir déposé sa marque sur son territoire. Leurs haleines alcoolisées se mélangeaient en même temps que leurs langues et leurs salives. Attendre la journée avait été beaucoup trop, et leurs bouches ne pouvaient se décoller. Quelques mains baladeuses se faufilant sur le corps de l'une et de l'autre, quelques gémissements étouffés dans le feu de l'action, seules, au risque de se faire voir. Mais c'était leur soirée. Sa soirée. Son Anniversaire. Et elle avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait pour une fois, non ?


	32. Promesse d'antant

A vrai dire je vous l'aurez bien écrit hier, mais voilà. Mon vendredi 13 était sous le malheur et hors de question d'écrire vraiment quelque chose de nul pour mes petits lecteurs adorés ! Désolée toujours de l'attente. Aller, je ne dis rien de plus, bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était _extraordinaire._

Cette après-midi avait été extraordinaire.

Passer du temps avec elle était extraordinaire.

Tout était extraordinaire.

_Merveilleux_.

Les seules pensées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit lorsqu'elles se rejoignirent en ville. Petite visite guidée à sa petite protéger Française qu'elle aimait tant. Vêtue d'un short jean flocons de neiges un peu effiloché et d'un haut de maillot (ou une brassière le mélange était assez étrange mais pas moche) violet, elle s'était assise contre une vieille table cassée sur la plage de Long Beach. Replaçant sa casquette bleue assortie à son pantalon, et remâchant son chewing-gum menthe glaciale en attendant sa belle, elle toucha un peu ses lunettes noires, or et rondes. Elle l'attendait impatiente guettant de chaque côté et espérant vite recevoir un "J'arrive" par texto de sa part. Lorsqu'enfin, une petite blonde apparue à l'horizon. Une blonde magnifique aux yeux transperçant même de loin, toujours affolant l'organe vital d'Anna qui eut le souffle dur.

Elle avait une jupe noire qui la taillait délicatement, et un haut un peu court bleu pastel, virant presque au blanc sous la lumière charnelle et chaude du soleil qui tapait sur leurs têtes. Sa natte familière; aux quelques mèches rebelles champagne volantes dans la brise fraîche et claire du jour. Les vagues s'éclataient bruyamment contre le sable chaud, provoquant des bruits lourds, l'écume caressant quelques crabes qui dansaient sur les grains jaunes de coquillages. Quelques trous dans la terre Californienne, des centaines de serviettes colorés et des paraboles, ainsi qu'une multitude de passant, habitants, ou touristes qui bronzaient un peu. Le ciel bleu clair était super et aucun nuage ne venait mettre la rousse de mauvaise humeur.

Son sourire si familier et drôle sur son visage et ses lèvres rouges, Elsa enjambait quelques paniers et châteaux de sable fait par de petits garçons qui jouaient entre eux, s'arrosant avec des pistolets à eau et des seaux qu'ils remplissaient d'eau de mer salée et s'amusaient à se jeter ça sur leurs camarades, faisant rire la plus vieille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Elsa plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la rousse, la regardant amoureuse. Celle-ci se mordit encore la lèvre inférieure devant le côté sexy qui ressortait affreusement de sa copine. Parfois elle se demandait comme une fille comme ça pouvait sortir avec elle. "**Hey." **

**"Hey.**" Elle s'avança, approchant son haleine froide de la sienne brulante, son corps un peu transpirant et sa peau chauffée par le soleil vitaminée. Elle attrapa une de ses nattes parfaites et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour une fois elles se foutaient du regard des autres, ou presque, pour Anna qui semblait un peu gênée. Un baiser long et court à la fois, pour se dire bonjour, leurs langues se saluant par la même occasion. Quelques petits les regardaient ahuris, certains adultes chuchotaient entre eux. Quelques uns les trouvaient adorables, la plupart même. Elsa se décolla après avoir sentie que la respiration manquait à sa petite princesse, un sourire heureux et rigolant, se détachant d'elle, laissant son nez contre le sien, observant ses petites pigmentations plus sombres et ses superbes yeux vert pomme qui étincelaient dans la lumière du jour.

"**Tu avais prévu quoi dis-moi ?" **Questionna sensuellement la voix douce d'Elsa. Anna eut du mal à garder son calme en la dévorant du regard. "**Je voulais te montrer la ville, et puis... Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé pour que je te montre comment faire du skate, alors voilà." **Elle sortit de derrière son dos une jolie planche toute neuve orange, brillant sous les rayons lumineux du jour. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer contre elle pour la sentir fortement, fermant les yeux et inspirant son odeur rassurante. "**Tu es tellement adorable Anna." **Sa voix Française la fit sourire, et elle descendit de son perchoir, attrapant sa faible main au passage pour l'emmener faire ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée.

Et tout fut super. Elle l'emmena dans chaque recoin de la ville, dans ses endroits préférés, toujours un commentaire drôle sur le bout de la langue faisait glousser la blonde. Elle la captura pour lui faire visiter tous les bâtiments qu'elle connaissait (parfois elle la faisait entrer en douce sous les yeux de la plus vieille qui ne savait rien de la cachoterie.) ainsi que tous les bars et restaurants qu'elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Ce fut une belle journée, enfin, fin de journée. Entre beaucoup de rire et de blagues, ainsi que de nombreux baisers à deux contre des recoins cachés froids ou chauds, chacune s'amusant avec les cheveux de l'autre, leurs peaux se chamaillant et leurs mains dévergondées jouant avec l'autre comme l'une le faisait si bien.

Arriva le moment où Anna proposa de finalement faire un peu de sport. Plaçant la planche contre la route desserte et couvertes de dizaines de palmiers qui longeaient le béton qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le sable, des petits murets qui tentaient de séparer le tout, aux quelques entrées secrètes. La rousse montra à la blonde commet faire, l'installa, et la poussa à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois celle-ci tombait comme si elle était nulle dans un cri et Anna, courant à ses côtés, tentait de la rattraper comme elle pouvait, dans un rire. Le plus drôle ce fut certainement lorsqu'elles s'élancèrent à deux sur le bout de bois, la plus vieille pas certaine que le tout soit une bonne idée. Et son intuition fut véridique vu qu'elles tombèrent seulement quelques mètres plus loin, faisant en sorte que la plus jeune arrive dans l'élan de l'accident au-dessus de son "ami".

Un sourire, et encore un baiser. Voilà comment c'était terminé cette superbe journée, sous le soleil de la Californie, entre blagues et farces, et Elsa qui tenta de se mettre au sport qu'elle aurait tellement voulu essayer, et surtout réussir. Passer son temps avec elle était incroyable. Un baiser langoureux ou ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait se décoller pour se dire au revoir et elles durent finalement chacune partir chez elle, à pied. Elles continuèrent de s'envoyer quelques textos, Anna mettant quelques musiques sur le chemin du retour pour se sentir moins seule. Elle lui manquait déjà, mais elle devait se dire qu'elles se reverraient surement demain au plus tard, un rire éclatant sur ses lèvres fines. Elle se sentait heureuse, libre de tout. Rien pour la bloquer, l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, aucun obstacle sur son long chemin de la vie.

Sifflotant d'une si belle journée, Anne n'aurait pu être plus heureuse, un visage joyeux et un superbe sourire qui faisait ressortir toutes ses pensées. Après cette demie-heure de marche seule en textotant la blonde, elle s'avança vers la porte de bois et fouilla dans une de ses poches pour trouver une clé de fer qui tinta dans un fin bruit de métal. L'enfonçant dans la serrure, elle la tourna pour ouvrir l'entrée principale nettement, ne faisant pas attention s'il y aurait eu un quelconque obstacle devant elle.

"**Je suis rentrée !" **Lança-t-elle amicalement, un peu fort de sa voix habituellement faible, pour espérer se faire entendre par ses parents et les prévenir de son retour, ses doigts tapotant sur le plastique. Mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup, levant la tête de l'écran lumineux de son téléphone, une ombre pointant sur elle. _Oh. Putain. _Son père et sa mère attendaient là. Il semblait s'être passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'affreux. La rousse sentie son coeur s'accélérer méchamment, son pouls pulsant et sa tête lui disant de ne pas paniquer. Elle pouvait voir les pauvres yeux explosés de la brune et la colère qui y trônait dans ceux de son père. Walt commença à s'approcher, comme s'il allait la frapper, mais Liliane l'attrapa par le bras pour le calmer et le mettre hors de collision. Anna ne comprenait plus rien et cet air l'inquiétait plus que tout.

Elle respirait mal, et la brune vint se mettre en face d'elle comme pour lui annoncer une nouvelle. Mais elle préféra lui poser une question. "**Ou étais-tu ?" **La plus jeune ne semblait pas comprendre et secoua nerveusement la tête. "**Je... Pourquoi cette question ?" **Comme si c'était une vulgaire stupidité. Elle reprit, prenant un ton plus fort et plus discipliné pour lui donner un ordre. "**Ou étais-tu ? Anna. Réponds-moi tout de suite." **La jeune fille se mit à trembler, mais elle n'avait aucune raison, et la brune ne semblait pas convaincue, comme si elle aurait voulu se tromper. Anna reprit, ne voyant pas le mal en ça. "**Et bien, j'étais au parc, avec Elsa..." **Les mots furent coupés par le grand homme qui s'en alla, en furie, vers elle, le poing en l'air. Par réflexe la rousse se colla difficilement au bois derrière elle, une inspiration forte.

"**Et tu étais encore en train de la galocher comme la dernière fois je présume ?" **Ses sourcils sombres froncés montraient sa colère. Mais ils ne montraient pas que ça. Ils montraient l'instant flou et tous ces sentiments qui devaient le narguer dans sa tête. Anna déglutit, elle ne comprenait rien, rien du tout. Comment ? Par quoi ? Sa gorge se serra, elle eut envie de pleurer. "**Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je-****Non, non..." **Les larmes ne ruisselèrent pas tout de suite, elle plissa étroitement ses lèvres roses entre elles et ferma les yeux. "**Arrête de mentir, ne fais pas la conne avec moi Anna !" **Entendre sa voix si chaleureuse être si cru et dur avec elle l'a fit se sentir encore au plus mal. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les regarder en face, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'avait pas le courage.

Il sortit un objet d'une de ses poches en tissus. _Son téléphone. _Puis il tapa une fois sur le verre froid, et tourna les couleurs vers la rousse. Ses iris défaillirent. Sa nuque se bloqua. Et son coeur s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta dans sa tête, dans son âme, comme si elle ne le sentait plus, qu'elle allait mourir sur l'instant. Il battait tellement pourtant. Elle aurait voulu sortir un mot, quelconque, une phrase, une excuse, mais elle avait trop mal pour pouvoir faire sortir un bruit d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se passait n'importe quoi. Un rêve, enfin un stupide cauchemar. Ses yeux se nouèrent dans le vide.

C'était l'horrible _photo_. _La photo_. Anna et Elsa, enlacées, s'embrassant fougueusement, le plaisir régnant dans leurs pupilles vides. Leurs faces et joues rouges, on pouvait deviner les inspirations rapides qu'elles prenaient, leurs souffles saccadés, et le filet de salive qui les réunissait. On pouvait entrevoir la rousse perdue dans les gestes, bien trop excitée d'être avec la blonde. Elle ferma sa bouche, louchant sur la tête de son père qui semblait triste et à la fois dégouté de ça. Et en haut, elle arrivait facilement à reconnaître le numéro vague de Hans. _Hans. Stupide connard. Connard. Je..._

La brune se décala un peu et se mit à laisser un liquide transparent couler de ses jolis yeux jusqu'à son menton vibrant. C'était atroce de la voir comme ça. Elle voulut la toucher d'une main pas très sûre d'elle, mais l'homme de la maison s'interposa. "**Maman je..." **Walt s'avança violemment et lui donna un coup sur le bras qui la fit gémir de douleur, se pliant sur elle-même. "**W-Walt ! Arrête ça tout de suite !" **Clamait le pauvre son qu'il ignora, mettant ses doigts sur ses yeux pour se cacher de l'horrible spectacle et voulant laisser sa tristesse s'évacuer. "**Si elle pleure et si elle souffre c'est de ta faute ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'es qu'une conne de toute façon."** _Il ne le pense pas, il ne le pense pas. _Se convaincre après un tel choc, peut-être impossible. Elle eut l'impression que son monde, son seul monde stable s'écroulait.

Une larme perla lentement. Une seule. Elle ne voulait pas prouver sa tristesse, elle voulait montrer son courage et sa fierté, leur prouvait qu'elle était forte, ou qu'elle essayait. Elle baissa naïvement le regard, perdu, fixant avec ténacité le sol. Elle s'en vouait et à la fois elle s'en foutait. Elle se sentait un peu trahie et non-aimée. C'était sa famille. Ils auraient dû comprendre, mais non. Ils semblaient trop bêtes pour ça. Trop _cons. _Une fausse secousse sismique la fit sursauter dans sa poche arrière de son jean, plissant sa bouche de souffrance. Elle attrapa l'objet qu'elle avait rangé entre-temps, pas très certaine de son geste. _Oh. Lui. Ce con. _Hans. Encore une fois, toujours là exprès, juste pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais elle ne lui avait rien fait pour mériter ça pourtant.

L'enveloppe virtuelle continuait de clignoter encore et encore, sans cesse. Le message s'ouvrit, d'un geste d'ongle court, collé contre le bois brun de la porte, peu de lumière filtrant, les ampoules éteintes. L'odeur de la maison si familière lui chatouillait les narines, mais elle s'en foutait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, qui elle était.

#_Hans_

Un homme prévoit toujours toutes les facettes de son plan ma chère, ne l'oublie jamais. Ton petit sourire de pute commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Je t'avais prévenu. Est-ce que j'ai eu le corps d'Elsa pour moi ? Hum ? Je pense que tu connais très bien la réponse. Tu ne me croyais pas et tu vivais ta vie de conne, ça ne m'a pas trop dérangé, tu as de la chance. Aller, je te souhaite bonne chance tout de même, et je souhaite aussi bonne chance à cette petite connasse de blonde. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que je lui réserve.

Les mots étaient tranchants. Lames de couteaux. Elle se redressa levant sa tête et relisant une seconde fois le message. "**Je-Non, non et non ! Pas elle."** _Pas à El_sa, _tout sauf elle._La grosse main brûlante de son père vint lui dérober férocement l'objet des mains. "**Nous avons décidé que tu ne t'aurais ni téléphone, ni ordinateur ni rien. Interdiction de sortir. Interdiction de voir n'importe qu'elle fille. Et interdiction de rester dans ce lycée. Tu as de la chance, nous aurions pu te mettre dehors..." **Liliane s'accrocha au torse de son mari. "**Walt..." **Sa voix douce n'arrivait même pas à le résonner, toujours hurlant sur sa seule fille. "**Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais trahi notre famille comme ça, que tu nous ais trahi." **Il ne voulut plus la regarder, comme si elle était une honte, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Il frotta ses dents blanches les unes contre les autres, un gout amer sur le palet, comme une déception.

"**Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette pute soit venue plusieurs fois chez nous, qu'elle ait osé marcher sur notre sol, et qu'elle t'a peut-être... Embrassée sous notre toit, pas loin de nous." **Il semblait trouver ça affreux. Anna voulu contrer du peu de force qu'il lui restait, répliquant en hurlant presque. "**Ce n'est ****pas une pute !" **Son bras virevolta dans les airs chauds de la demeure. "**Elle t'a manipulé comme une stupide garce. Tu es trop jeune pour ça, elle t'as berné. C'est une mauvaise influence. Quelques mots doux, quelques promesses, gestes, une nouvelle de Paris et c'était bon. Anna tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, c'est tout. J'imagine même pas si vous... Oh." **Il soupira dégouté. Ses paroles étaient sèches et cruelles. Chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir la bouche pour l'insultait, Anna croyait se prendre un autre coup encore et encore. _Non, non. Je l'aime, je l'aime et j'en suis sûre. "_**Papa... C'est faux !" **Une grimace apparue sur son visage lorsqu'elle prononça le premier mot, appuyant encore plus contre la pression qu'elle tenait en elle.

"**Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous mens comme ça Anna ? Combien de temps ?" **Elle aurait voulu ne plus répondre, mais elle voulait qu'on sache la vérité, qu'on sache qu'elle l'aimait, l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi. "**Quelques mois." **Rien d'autre, juste ça. Il leva sa main fermée en poing et murmura seul entre ses lèvres. "**Si je la vois cette fille, elle regrettera ce qu'elle a fait à ma fille, elle regrettera de l'avoir emmené dans un tel voyage de merde." **On aurait dit un homophobe. Peut-être l'était-il seulement avec sa fille ? Juste car elle était... Sa fille. Sa seule fille, son seul enfant.

Anna les regarda une dernière fois, inspirant un coup léger. "**V-vous êtes horrible ! ****Je vous déteste, putain, je vous déteste tellement." **Elle bégaya un peu, tremblante, et esquiva ses parents d'une course effrénée. Et elle se jeta dans l'escalier pour s'en aller dans sa chambre vide qu'elle avait quittée le matin, heureuse. Le décor lui fit mal après avoir dévalé une vingtaine de marches en chêne, s'aidant du rebord pour monter plus vite. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste fluide et la referma aussitôt, la bloquant d'un coup de clé. Anna se colla une seconde sur les rondins de bois, et tomba contre le parquet frais. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur tous les détails de sa chambre, les gouttes se laissant aller sur ses vêtements dans une ronde infinie. Son lit encore défait de ce matin, le tas de vêtements coloré où elle avait fouillé pour s'habiller, son odeur fruitée de partout.

Elle avait eu un sourire en se levant comme ça, les draps chauds du matin en sifflotant comme toujours et les volets blanc crème qu'elle avait monté jusqu'en haut pour faire rentrer la subtile lumière d'une nouvelle journée. Là, la seule lumière qui régnait était celle du soir qui arrivait comme des nuages d'orages gris foudroyant, le violet mauve s'installant comme à son habitude quotidienne avec une flopée d'étoiles lumineuses qui étincelaient. Elle ferma ses yeux pour inspirer. Ses mains s'entrelacèrent, s'installant en boule, remontant ses genoux fragiles contre son buste et son cœur qui se calmant. Sa sensation tortueuse restait, quant à elle, encore plus présente qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Ses larmes s'en allaient de son esprit, ses yeux lui piquaient, comme si c'était de l'acide. Ça lui faisait même mal d'exprimer sa tristesse. Son ordinateur allumé faisait un peu de clair dans l'ombre noire de la pièce, mais les connaissant, ils avaient dû enlever internet. Elle soupira, continuant de pleurer, sans pour une fois, essayer de taire ses épais sanglots qui résonnaient. Et plus ils étaient bruyants, mieux c'était. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle allait mal à cause d'eux et la seule qu'elle voulait contre elle était Elsa. Comment ne pas comprendre ? _Idiots. _Au fond ils avaient été la source et la cause du problème depuis pas mal de temps. De plusieurs problèmes. Parfois ce problème menait à une victoire. Parfois non. Et la deuxième option semblait la plus juste et réaliste.

Elle ouvrit ses oreilles faiblement en espérant entendre des excuses, qu'ils comprennent. Mais elle entendait seulement sa mère qui se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas été trop durs avec elle. Son père disait que non, qu'ils avaient été juste voir un peu trop calmes. _Trop calme. Putain. Papa, pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes, je ne sais pas. Tu ne voudrais pas mon bonheur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne te plairait pas que ta fille soit heureuse et lesbienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer le même sexe ? _Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dit ça. Elle n'avait jamais été contre ça, mais, elle ne pensait pas tomber amoureuse d'une fille. Pourtant c'était arrivé et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit produit dans sa vie. Mais aussi la pire. Entre toute la joie et les embroussailles que ça lui avait apporté, elle se demandait encore parfois quel était le côté qui en avait eu le plus.

Liliane s'avança dans le couloir, continuant de hurler et se battre verbalement avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle continuait de répliquer, trouver des raisons qui prouvaient le contraire. C'était adorable que sa mère, elle aussi en pleure, l'aide et soit au final plus de son côté. L'instinct maternel en faisait une grande part. Anna aurait voulu être la petite fille de ses souvenirs, avoir un de ses parents qui la serrerait contre elle, la consolant de phrases déjà toutes faîtes et de mots mignons, qui la feraient rire en quelques secondes, elle voulait des choses impossibles et des choses inimaginables. Elle voulait Elsa, elle la voulait la tout de suite et maintenant. Sa voix et ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait du chocolat, à la menthe, ou au lait, pour se rappeler de ses plus beaux moments. Elle voulait Kristoff, Kristoff pour qu'il aille encore défoncer ce putain de Hans. Elle en voulait trop et continua de sangloter dans ses jambes.

Elle entendit alors quelques pas dans les escaliers. Puis on s'approcha, et une main frêle toqua.

"**Anna, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ma chérie ?" **C'était dur, elle la suppliait presque. Mais en guise de réponse, et au lien de ne rien répondre, elle continua d'user de ses larmes. Elle susurra difficilement après un second coup de la porte. "**Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi maman. Laisse ta fille lesbienne dont vous avez si honte." **Sa voix sonnait presque pas. "**Ne-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Anna, tu sais qu****e l'on t'aime. Je... C'est très compliqué. Nous avons reçu cette photo en début d'après-midi par un anonyme. Nous ne sommes pas très heureux que cette fille t'ait fait du mal ainsi, en t'obligeant ou te promettant des histoires fausses." **Les phrases avaient-elles pour but de lui faire encore plus mal ? Elle se ressaisit se calant encore plus sur elle-même. "**Maman, j'ai dit laisse-moi. Je ne veux pas être plus vulgaire ni me mettre en colère, alors, s'il te plait." **Elle criait doucement.

Personne ne comprenait. Personne. Pourquoi s'acharner à lui faire du mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle pouvait percevoir les pas de sa mère qui se leva après s'être accroupie pour se sentir au plus proche de sa fille, la petite rousse. Elle soupira tristement, redescendant pas très contente qu'elle n'ait rien arrangé.

Anna se re blottissait contre ses pauvres membres et se remit à se faire mal, pleurant pour brûler ses iris verts.

_J'ai juste besoin de toi. De toi._

**"D'Elsa."**


	33. Surprise ma chérie

Toujours merci d'être si patient et formidable. Vraiment merci, vos petits mots, je... Ça me touche énormément. Merci de suivre les histoires d'Anna et Elsa. Chapitre 33, bientôt la fin du long voyage que j'ai commencé. Bon vous avez une petite marge d'une dizaine de chapitres aha. Ensuite j'en commencerais une autre (J'ai prévu une petite Elsacest ou une Elsanna wincest je pense, pour une courte d'une dizaine de chapitres), je corrigerais chaque faute de celle-ci, et je la mettrais peut-être en anglais. J'ai beaucoup de projets futurs.

Hum, si le père d'Anna est autant en colère et violent alors qu'avant il ne l'était pas, c'est surement qu'il n'avait pas grande raison d'être à bout de nerfs. Là, il reçoit une étrange photo, sa fille lui ment, et voilà c'est sur le coup de tous qui se pointent. Surtout que là, s'il est tellement en colère, c'est car il veut le bien de sa vie. Mais au fond ce n'est pas ça qui la rendra heureuse.

Concernant Hans, hum, je sais pas s'il va souffrir aha, on verra bien. Et Elsa aura bien ses surprises aussi, aha. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Elsa._

Elle avait passé son dimanche à répéter son prénom, clouée derrière sa porte de rondins, prisonnière de choses invisibles. En boule, sans se donner la peine de manger, de faire quelque chose, de bouger quoi que ce soit, ni même d'ouvrir sa seule issue. Elle se sentait tellement cernée et inprotégée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'oser, compressée à l'intérieur de soi. Ils s'étaient ... Un peu calmés. Ou du moins ils étaient moins en colère que la veille. Pour sa mère, la pauvre brune qui fut en pleure elle aussi, sa colère n'était presque pas présente. Elle ne voulait simplement pas voir sa seule fille souffrir, et pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas que même avec cette corde pour la sortir de son trou, elle continuait de creuser dans le sens inverse pour retomber. Son père... C'était autre chose. Il ne lui avait adressé aucun mot, n'avait quasiment rien fait. Mais il n'avait pas non plus hurlé contre qui que ce soit. Il était... Penseur et réfléchi. Surement cherchant une solution.

_Stupide Solution._

Les heures avaient passé, des cernes s'étaient peu à peu installés sous ses magnifiques yeux verts, maintenant assez ternes. Comme sa peau tachetée. Son ventre jouait une musique, ses membres lui faisaient mal et ses veines la crispaient. Mais elle fermait les paupières, et elle tentait par ce geste d'évacuer toute la haine qui s'était formée en si peu. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait même plus de force, ou d'eau pour faire couler de vulgaires larmes à en salir son visage apeuré et ses cils noirs innocents. Elle avait dormi peu, voir trop peu, adossée contre elle-même. Ses pensées s'étaient presque arrêtées. Mais elle se sentait bien mieux ainsi, à ne plus parler, ne plus rien faire. Ne plus être qui que ce soit. Ne plus être Anna. Être le vide. Être le vent. Être l'invisible. Et au fond, comme elle l'avait si fort souhaité, n'être rien. Rien qu'un dernier souffle égaré dans les immensités d'un air tiède du chambre inoccupée.

Vint le Lundi. Le début de la semaine. Elle ne pouvait pas sécher. Pas rester enfermée. Elle devait sortir. Elle se disait, pour se rassurer, qu'elle pourrait voir Elsa. _Après tout_, elles étaient dans la même classe. Ce fut un début de sourire infini de créer, un soulagement dans son cœur qui se sentait écrasé de tous les côtes, dont elle avait l'impression que l'on le contrôlait, dans une main, et que l'on la serrait jusqu'à l'étouffement, et qu'il finirait un jour en miette, s'envolant dans la brise d'une journée d'hiver. Ou qu'au contraire, qu'il n'y aurait aucun échappatoire, et qu'à chaque fois que la fin serait proche, la personne tendrait un peu les doigts, redonnant la légère pression qu'il manquerait à sa vite. Un court instant. Un court instant où elle se sentirait libre. Libre deux secondes. Puis ça reprendrait. Toujours la même chose, à s'en plier de douleurs, contre le parquet, à se questionner et se hurler dessus, cherchant juste une sortie vers un endroit meilleur. Et parfois, cette sortie n'était pas forcément la plus utile, la plus efficace, mais la plus radicale qu'il pouvait exister. Et dans ces moments où tu penses que tous est perdus, que tu crois que tu ne pourras plus résister deux jours, c'est pour toi la meilleure des choses à faire. Et pour Anna, elle savait que ça pourrait rapidement le devenir. Peut-être trop rapidement.

Elle se leva, les globes bouffis, rouges et éclatés. Elle se scruta de haut en bas. Et elle donna un féroce coup de pied dans le meuble de bois blanc devant elle, avant de hurler un juron énorme et fort, qui résonna jusqu'en bas. Habituellement, elle en aurait presque ri. Là, sa voix était grave et sans une once d'envie. Le son qui était fluet était devenu rauque et plus mûre. Plus mûre mais moins mignon que la fille sage et innocente qu'elle était. Elle pressa contre ses orteils du pied droit, continuant sa liste d'insultes à voix basse. S'entendre l'avait surprise. Son cœur avait loupé un battement, le rattrapant dans une course qui devenu effrénée. Elle se détestait encore plus. Anna reposa son pauvre membre faible, plissa des yeux et posa ses doigts tièdes contre sa nuque. Elle n'aimait pas ce changement. Elle avait ce sentiment de n'être rien de ce qu'elle était. Une inconnue. Elle trouvait cette voix laide, et ce visage fatiguée dégueulasse.

La jeune fille se tourna dans sa glace, une seconde fois, son haut quelque peu sali. Son épaule meurtrie ressortait, de quelques pigmentations. Et dessus, un énorme bleu violacé faisait rage. On aurait pu dire qu'elle se faisait battre, et pourtant ce n'était pas vrai. Seulement... La première fois que son père s'emporte autant. Elle osa frôler la blessure, et frémissait, gémissant de douleur. _Putain, ta race ! _Les mots sonnèrent dans son crâne brûlant et trop serré comme si elle les avait encore crié dans un coup de nerfs. Elle avait beau s'admirer, elle se demandait encore pourquoi. Dans le verre qui reflétait sa pauvre image, elle repensait au visage de Walt rouge et coléreux, et celui de la triste Liliane en pleure. Sa pauvre mère... Ça lui déchirait le cœur. C'était... Sa mère après tout.

Anna enleva ses élastiques transparents qu'elle jeta sur le sol en planches clair, et défit ses vieilles nattes, ses cheveux ondulant à l'ancienne coiffure qu'elle avait gardé durant plus d'un jour et demi. Quelques nœuds l'empêchaient des ses mouvements et elle attrapa la brosse noire à bout de forces. Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant surtout plus la relever pour se revoir, et commença à passer quelques coups dans sa chevelure rousse. Ses ongles étaient courts et rongés de stresse, mais elle s'était empêchée d'y faire jusqu'à la peau. Elle voulait ne pas laisser ses sentiments envahir son physique et son visage. Elle déposa l'objet là où elle l'avait trouvé, arrangeant sa fine frange de mèches parsemées sur son front, et se re mit à nouer ses _stupides _cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Ses doigts finirent de les entourer des bouts de plastiques, et elle passa ses index sous ses cils inférieurs, pour voir son état minable qui la désespérait. Elle se mordit sa lippe pour atténuer les peaux mortes et gercées qu'elle avait. D'un geste plus que rapide, elle enleva son vieux t-shirt, attrapant ses tresses au passage avant qu'elles ne retombent violemment contre sa peau nue, vêtue d'un simple soutien-gorge fraise pastel. Elle jeta le vêtement contre le vieux par terre et déboutonna son jean, qu'elle se dépêcha de quitter en levant ses jambes épilées sèchement. Les deux bouts de tissus volèrent jusqu'au tas sale qui trainait à côté de son lit bien fait, qui ne l'intéressait même pas un peu aujourd'hui.

La rousse se déplaça d'un pas sur la droite et ouvrit sa commode. Il lui restait pas très longtemps avant que sa mère vienne toquer à sa porte pour l'emmener. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un blanc. Mais elle arrivait à se convaincre qu'une fois en cours elle pourrait se reposer et enfin apprécier l'instant. Trouver une solution en compagnie d'Elsa, et peut-être pouvoir demander gentiment à Kristoff d'aller tabasser Hans, au passage, pourquoi pas. Chaque action qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait parce qu'elle se sentait obligée. En aucun cas elle en avait plus envie que les autres jours de cours, où, quotidiennement, ça ne l'emmerdait à ce point. Il fallait croire que de devoir adresser la parole à ses parents qui n'arrivaient même pas à accepter les sentiments lesbiens de sa fille était une chose difficile à faire et qui ne la mettait pas en joie. _Évidemment. _

De sa main droite, elle piqua un haut long et blanc et une salopette bleu clair aux divers dégradés. Elle se glissa dans l'ensemble et pointa chacun de ses pieds dans ses baskets de même couleur que son t-shirt qui illuminait la pièce. La tenue claire ne lui fit même pas apparaître une quelconque étincelle, rien. Elle se dépêcha juste de faire longer son sac un peu lourd et ses lanières noires sur son dos et claqua la porte, se stoppant net devant les escaliers. Elle inspira. _Aller Anna. Tu peux le faire. Un mauvais moment et c'est bon. De toute évidence, ils ne peuvent pas aggraver la situation. Merde, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ne dis pas ça t'imagine ça devient vrai après ? _Un petit hochement de tête pour s'enlever ses ondes négatives. Elle tendit l'oreille, ils se préparaient, surement en train de manger dans la cuisine. Puis elle dévala les marches, ses pas lents et incertains, presque trébuchants. Et la voilà, juste devant la fin des marches, juste devant l'entrée des salles principales, ou peut être à peine en arrière de telle sorte que l'on ne puisse pas deviner sa présence. A part avec les bruits.

Son souffle s'accéléra et la brune sortit pour presque la faire sursauter. Elle la dévisage presque mais ce fut doux. Regrettant surement. Elle s'arrêta pour faire de tel qu'elles soient pile en face. "**Je... Anna, va dans la voiture. Nous allons partir." **On avait l'impression qu'elle annonçait le début d'un grand voyage, d'une nouvelle route. Qu'elles partaient pour du nouveau. Et pourtant, rien de tout ça ne devait s'avérer être vrai. Ce n'était... Que le Lycée. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, se retournant pour aller jusqu'au garage et ouvrir la portière noire, qui ne faisait que lui rappeler la voiture blanche qu'elle aimait tellement squatter. Anna s'installa sur le siège passager, posant son derrière et ses affaires contre le cuir qui semblait ne pas en être. Elle lâcha son sac et s'attacha sans prendre attention que ça soit parfait. Ses iris pomme divaguèrent vers l'horizon du soleil blanc au haut du ciel bleu.

Pas très haut non plus, on était le matin. Aucun nuage, la porte électrique montée jusqu'au plafond, la brune se dépêcha. Elle ferma froidement le "plastique" et alluma le moteur. Et comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y eut qu'un long et pas tellement dérangeant blanc dans l'air suffocant de la voiture. Elle démarra, et s'élança sur la route de goudron aux logos presque effacés. Mais plus elles avançaient, et plus Anna se demandait ce qu'elle foutait. Enfin, elle s'arrêta et se gara devant un étrange bâtiment, inconnu à la mémoire de la rousse qui écarquilla un peu les yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? J'ai cours dans deux minutes je te signale. _Le son quotidien se stoppa net, et elle descendit pour aller de l'autre côté de la vitre de la jeune fille. Devant l'air impatient de sa mère, elle osa ouvrir sa portière.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?" **Osa-t-elle, sa voix sûre d'elle et presque désobligeante. "**Sors." **Murmura au départ amicalement sa mère. _Je sais pas ce que tu me réserves, c'est mort. "_**Sors je te dis !" **Sa voix reprit plus fort et plus menaçant. Elle hésita à lever un peu son bras comme pour la prévenir. Autant de violence pour si peu l'exaspéra, et elle souffla avant de finalement quitter sa place chaude. La brune ferma derrière son corps tremblant. "**Ton père et moi t'avons changé de Lycée." **Elle faillit s'étouffer et se retourna pour voir son visage en face, la dépassant en taille de quelques centimètres. "**Je... Vous ****étiez sérieux ? Putain non. Non et non."  
**Elle secoua banalement et un peu énervée ses bras de droite à gauche. Ses yeux la transpercèrent. La brune s'approcha, eut un souffle léger et attrapa son membre qui bougeait frénétiquement en appuyant assez fort.

"**Ma-Maman ! Arrête ça ! Tu me fais mal !" **Les paroles eurent l'impression de voler et de partir en fumée, car la plus vieille continua de la tirer, appuyant d'un geste sur ses clés et fermant le véhicule. Elle la tira jusqu'aux marches d'une sorte de marbre blanc qu'elle l'obligea à grimper en vitesse et la poussa dans le bâtiment aux portes sans poignée, s'ouvrant de chaque côté. Un bureau au centre, là où toutes les grandes, voir immenses fenêtre de verre clair reflétaient la lumière insignifiante aux iris d'Anna mais qui changeait tout le décor comme s'il semblait plus beau, plus pur. Plus simple et épurée sans doute. La brune la jeta devant l'accueil où visiblement, une femme d'une trentaine d'années semblait s'ennuyer. Elle lâcha pression pour lui faire part d'un faux sourire plus qu'hypocrite. A peine le contact fut terminé que la rousse balança sa main pour voir dans l'état rouge qu'elle était, ses ongles courts ayant transpercés sa peau.

"**Putain." **Elle ne fit que murmurer, juste pour ne pas se faire engueuler. Puis elle redressa son visage et observa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur derrière. Elle regarda le plafond. Tout d'ici avait l'air plus grand que dans son ancien Lycée. "**Anna ? Tu m'écoutes ?" **Répéta la voix, tout d'un coup plus douce, de sa mère, qui voulait faire bonne impression, _comme toujours hein. _Elle hocha, dégoutée. La deuxième femme reprit pour mieux lui expliquer. "**Tes parents m'ont appris que pour raisons personnelles ils préféraient que tu sois en internat et que tu dormes ici. Tu pourras retourner chez toi les week-end, et il y aura peu de sorties d'accepter." **Plus les phrases se terminaient et plus Anna semblait sidérée. _Mais ? Ils sont fous ? Malade à ce point pour me faire enfermer dans une école ? _Elle resta ahurie, la bouche ouverte.

"**Tous les sites internet sont surveillés, et si tes parents veulent nous pouvons en bloquer quelques-uns. Et interdiction de sortir après 21 heures, nous vérifions chacune des chambres. D'ailleurs." **Elle se baissa et lui donna un plan. "**La tienne es****t la 320. Tu seras en colocation avec une des filles de ta classe, le directeur a fait au mieux pour pas que tu sentes trop perdue en cette demie année scolaire." **Elle n'arrivait pas y croire, et en tremblant, elle frôla le papier plastifié, voulant répliquer. Mais que dire ? Que faire ? Rien ne pourrait changer ses plans et son école, pas si rapidement. Elle se sentait devenir étroite, son cœur repulsait, écrasée. Sa mère la regardait de haut en bas, comme si elle cherchait sa réaction. Qui devait surement lui être satisfaisante. Anna bafouilla dans sa barbe quelques mots, mais rien.

La conseillère sortit de derrière son emplacement de travail, décoré d'une tasse de café, quelques miettes de croissant, de divers vieux documents, d'un ordinateur et d'un téléphone. En plus de quelques boites, de stylos, et agrafes, il y avait une feuille qui attira plus particulièrement son attention. _La sienne. _Avec _sa _photo. Elle frémit. Elle voyait toutes ses interdictions et elles vacillaient en vrac dans sa tête. Elle se sentait épiée, mal, et rien, encore une fois. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était vrai, qu'être ou non ici ou vivant ne changerait pas tellement de vies. Aucune même. Elle se sentit forcée, baissa ses pupilles émeraude contre le sol en plastique et commença à la suivre dans les escaliers de bois. Le décor semblait à la fois jeune et vieux, comme un château grand et vide. Il n'y avait presque personne, et c'était que très peu meublé. Liliane se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa fille.

"**Je viendrais avec tes affaires pendant la semaine." **Elle n'avait même pas une once de peine dans ses yeux, comme si elle ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Anna grimaça, voulait-elle toujours et encore plus enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie qu'elle lui avait faîte ? Même quand elle pensait que le pire ne pourrait pas arriver, une couche retombait sur son dos qui avait déjà tellement de mal à tout encaisser et à porter tout ça. La secrétaire lui ouvrit la porte en bois dans un sombre couloir avec de nombreuses chambres similaires. Elle entra nerveusement. Elle détestait être là. Un vif coup d'oeil, ce n'était pas petit ni trop grand. Deux pièces, une petite salle de bains sur le côté, à droite. Une douche, un lavabo, une _glace. _Oui, une glace. Pas la sienne. A la vue de l'objet elle eut un vide encore plus intense et profond et un gout amer survenu dans sa gorge.

La pièce tapissée de carrelages pastel, aux couleurs assez blanches rayonnait. Dans la seconde, la principale, une fenêtre géante était sur le mur du fond, tout à gauche, recouvrant l'endroit d'un halo clair agréable et chauffant grâce au soleil épais le lieu. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait un lit vide et libre, à la couverture grisâtre, et l'étagère en bois du dessus ne semblait pas plus solide. Une armoire de chêne brun, un autre lit dont la tête collait au mur de droite, et derrière, un simple bureau pour deux. Les allures vieillots ne rassuraient pas la jeune fille. _Manque plus que je sois avec une meuf que je n'apprécie pas. Putain... _Elle voulait jurer et taper dans quelque chose, mais ses nerfs se coincèrent et elle resta immobile sur place.

"**Bon, je vais y aller ma chérie." **Le mot l'assomma fatalement et elle n'osa même pas lui poser les yeux dessus et se retourna comme si elle allait observer le paysage du jardin, quelques arbres verts, rempli de verdure et d'une fontaine en pierre grise. Liliane se prit un vent dans son embrassade et tourna alors le pas. "**Je vais te laisser poser tes affaires. Si tu as des questions, je suis en bas."** Lui susurra à son tour celle qui travaillait ici et qui s'engouffra dehors en parlant avec elle ferma la porte. Elle souffla, réellement. _Un point de merde en moins. _Elle se jeta sur son matelas pas très dur et laissa ses iris divaguer. Elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir à ses amis, elle était partie en un jour, comme ça. Plus de moyen de leur parler, de les prévenir. La nostalgie était douloureuse, un poison puissant aussi qui détruisait son cœur en même temps que l'amour la grignotait à son rythme.

Le temps passa rapidement, que la porte claqua comme à son habitude, comme si l'autre vivait encore toute seule. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son sac voltiger jusqu'à son lit, chantant à voix haute un tube récent dans ses écouteurs verts. Elle semblait défoulée et dansait à fond, jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre les yeux normalement et qu'elle vit la petite rousse dans son coin. Elle eut un sourire d'acier qui voulait qu'elle se sente bien, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, n'ayant pas honte du tout. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bout de son lit. "**Hey ! Tu es nouvelle ? On me prévient jamais de rien ici." **Elle râla joyeusement. La plus jeune se tourna et faillit en faire décrocher sa mâchoire. Elle plissa un peu ses paupières beiges.

"**Mé-Mérida ?" **Elle hésitait. La petite rousse aux cheveux éclatants dans de longues mèches rebelles et frisées eut un air confus et heureux qu'on l'a connaisse comme ça. "**Hum, oui c'est moi." **Elle plaça son bras derrière sa tête. Puis elle se stoppa à son tour pour bien observer le visage de sa nouvelle compagne de chambre. "**Oh putain ! C'est toi Anna ?" **Elle secoua brièvement sa face qui affichait pour une fois un sourire. La rousse à la bouille ronde et qui avait un petit accent écossait remonta la manche de son haut vert foncé et tira sur son short en jean clair, s'élançant dans ses baskets taupe au cou de celle qui aimait porter des tresses. "**Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu ! Tu as tellement changé !" **

Anna eut un petit rire presque forcé, se faisait étrangler par sa chevelure épaisse. "**Ça... Ça fait pas mal d'années aussi." **Enfants, leurs parents allaient souvent se voir. Elles avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, puis un jour ils durent repartir en Écosse, et plus jamais elles ne purent se voir. C'était difficile de se dire que c'était possible et réel. Elles avaient tellement grandi et changé, chacune. Elles n'étaient plus les mêmes et avaient chacune vécu sa vie et ses problèmes. "**Comment ça se fait que tu es en Californie ?" **Elle se cala contre le mur froid et passa sa main dans ses mèches divagues pour leur donner le volume qu'elles avaient déjà. "**Je devrais te poser la même question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Surtout dans ma chambre ?**" Anna baissa sa tête.

"**C'est assez compliqué et dur à expliquer." **Mérida se pencha et attrapa une boite de mikado et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement quotidien et commença à s'en bourrer la bouche et en proposa même un à la nouvelle qui hésita longuement. "**En faîte..." **Elle avala une bouchée, et continua mine de rien, comme si c'était une banalité. "**Mes parents voulaient que je reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Moi j'avais pas franchement envie, je préférais faire mes études sportives et basta, mais du coup comme ils ne voulaient pas j'ai fugué et on s'est mis d'accord que je vivrais là un temps indéfinie. Puis, comme ça, je fais du sport à volonté" **Elle goba un second bâton chocolaté. Anna fut prise d'indignation. "**Ouh. C'est horrible qu'ils décident comme ça." **Elle inspira et se referma en boule. _Après tout, je perds rien de lui dire. _

_"_**Pour ma part, hum, c'est un peu plus compliqué." **_Et te voilà partie dans de longues explications interminables et ton histoire de merde qui n'intéresse personne car ta vie est nulle. Toi aussi d'ailleurs._

Elle la regarda une dernière fois, et alors elle se lança. Et elle commença à lui raconter dans les moindres détails sa vie depuis la rentrée.


End file.
